Bad Romance
by Victoria Wittaker
Summary: Isabella y Edward se casan y se mudan a Nueva York, con su ahijado Jacob y su hija Renesmee, respectivamente. Al pasar el tiempo, Renesmee y Jacob que nunca se vieron como hermanos, escapan de su soledad comenzando una relación secreta y prohibida. -Versión Humana- -JASSIE Original by V.W.-
1. La Verdad Sobre Mi Madre

La Verdad Sobre Mi Madre

-Renesmee, despierta cariño. - murmuro mi nana Esme. - Ya es hora de que te levantes.

-No quiero! - me cobije de nuevo.

-Vamos nena, ya solo quedan tres semanas de escuela. Luego pasaras el verano con tu padre. - sonreí cuando menciono a papa - Y que viene despues del verano?

-Mi cumpleaños! - me descobije y me incorpore.

-Así es! Y cuantos va a cumplir la princesa? - pregunto mientras sacaba mi uniforme del armario.

-Once! - conteste emocionada.

-Y luego entraras a la secundaria. - torcí el gesto - Como pasa el tiempo... parece que fue ayer cuando dabas tus primeros pasitos...

Por un momento deje de escucharla, no me agradaba mucho la idea de entrar a la escuela secundaria. Aun era muy pequeña!

A regañadientes me metí a bañar.

Papa estaba fuera de la ciudad -como siempre- por lo que desayune en la cocina junto a Esme y su esposo Carlisle -nuestro chofer- Edward era un reconocido productor musical y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en Nueva York. Eramos una de las familias mas ricas de Chicago, pero tambien la mas pequeña. Solo eramos el y yo.

Papa nunca me había hablado sobre mi madre, hasta que entre a la primaria. Yo veía a todos los niños con sus mamas, excepto yo; por lo que le pregunte donde estaba la mia. El solo me vio con ternura y dijo que algun día me lo contaria. Se llego el Día de las Madres y mi maestra de primer año nos encargo una fotografía con nuestras madres para hacerle un porta retrato. Pero yo no tenia mama... Así que le pregunte a Esme si me podía comprar una en el centro comercial ese día, en lugar de una muñeca. Mi nana no supo que hacer...

Papa entro a mi habitación después de cenar.

-Princesa... estas dormida?

-No papi.

-Quiero hablar contigo... - lentamente se acerco a mi cama y se sento. - Acerca de lo que le dijiste a Esme por la tarde.

-Que le dije? - como toda niña de seis años me distraía con facilidad.

-Creo que es tiempo de que hablemos de... de tu madre.

-Oh.

Papa me tomo de la mano.

Espere en silencio a que continuara.

-Su nombre es Tanya Denali. - suspiro - Nos conocimos cuando yo estudiaba en Juilliard. Nos enamoramos y dos años después de que me gradue nos casamos. La ame mucho, tanto como te amo a ti princesa - me sonrio - pero eramos muy jovenes... creo. Ella quería un bebe y la cigüeña...

Detuvo su historia cuando vio que entrecerre los ojos. A esa edad yo sabia que a los bebes no los traía la cigüeña.

-Bueno, de acuerdo, la cigüeña no. Tu naciste y eras la cosa mas hermosa que haya visto... pero ella no lo vio de esa manera. - una lagrima salio de sus ojos verdes.

-No llores, papi. - lo abrace.

-Tu eres lo único que tengo princesa. Siento mucho no estar a tu lado como yo quisiera - sollozo - y compensarte con mi cariño el que tu madre no te quiso dar...

En aquel momento no entendí muy bien a que se refería con eso, solo tenia seis años. Tiempo después entendí por que mi mama no me había querido. Sufrió una depresión post parto muy fuerte. Esme me dijo que ni siquiera me quiso ver cuando los tres regresamos del hospital. Seis meses después se fue de la casa dejando solo un papel junto a mi cuna que decia: Lo siento.

Luego de que papa me confeso por que yo no tenia una mama a mi lado, me lleno de atenciones. Y cuando el no podia estar a mi lado me llenaba de regalos. De esa manera el compensaba el vacio que dejo mi madre así como sus propias ausencias, las cuales se fueron haciendo cada vez mas comunes con el paso del tiempo; por lo cual Esme y Carlisle técnicamente eran los padres que no tenia a mi lado.


	2. La Noticia

La Noticia

La segunda semana de vacaciones Carlisle me subió el animo tan decaído que tenia.

-Anoche llamo tu padre, Renesmee - levante la vista de mi desayuno - Lo recogere en el aeropuerto a las cinco.

Sus ojos azules brillaron al verme contenta.

-Quieres venir y darle una sorpresa?

-De verdad? No estas bromeando?

-No yo nunca haría eso muñeca! - su acento británico lo hacia parecer de la realeza.

Sonreí euforica. Papa iba a regresar!

Tenia tres semanas sin verlo.

Esme cepillo mi cabello - castaño cobrizo igual al de papa - después de que me bañe y escogió una falda roja y una blusa blanca con besitos rojos estampados.

Papa me dedico una gran sonrisa cuando me vio en la terminal junto a Carlisle.

-Princesa! - me tomo en brazos y lleno de besos mi cara -Tengo excelentes noticias. - dijo una vez que me dejo en el suelo.

-Que es?

-En casa te cuento - como gesto nervioso acomodo su despeinado cabello cobrizo hacia atrás.

Después de la cena salimos al jardín con telescopio en mano, para ver la luna y las estrellas.

-Princesa...?

-Si, papi - ajuste la visión del telescopio que descansaba sobre el tripie.

-Necesito hablar contigo - murmuro nervioso y serio.

-Dime - despegue los ojos de la luna y lo mire a el.

Suspiro y cerro los ojos para ordenar sus pensamientos.

Me sente junto a el.

-Conocí a alguien en Nueva York.

-A alguien?

-Si, su nombre es Isabella Swan - el nombre me parecio familiar - Es muy agradable - guardo silencio.

-Y que con ella?

-Ella tiene un hijo... mas o menos de tu edad...

-Y? - pregunte con cautela.

-La amo - solto de golpe.

No supe que decir... Por una parte era bueno -creo- que papa tuviera a alguien y por otra parte era malo -estaba segura- ya que dividiria su amor y su atención hacia mi, la cual ya era muy poca.

Sin saber que hacer solo lo mire.

-Le pedí que se case conmigo - susurro- para que ella sea la madre que no tuviste. Quiero que tengas una figura materna a la cual admirar y que te ayude en los siguientes años. Vas a entrar a una etapa en la que yo... bueno... no creo que sea capaz de ayudarte. - Trago saliva- Nos casaremos en agosto.

-Y donde viviran? - lo pregunte de esa manera ya que me sentía externa a esa situación.

-Bueno ella y su hijo Jacob, bueno no es su hijo exactamente es su ahijado... viven en Phoenix, Arizona. Bella y yo estabamos pensando en que no seria justo para ti irte a vivir a un lugar desconocido. Tampoco lo es para Jacob venirse a vivir aquí a Chicago... yo casi siempre estoy en Nueva York... ella puede escribir donde sea -oh no Nueva York no, Nueva york no- Así que es mejor que los cuatro nos mudemos a Nueva York al final del verano.

Odiaba Nueva York por el simple hecho de que papa siempre estuviera ahí y no conmigo... pero si nos mudabamos a aquella odiosa ciudad el ya no estaría lejos de mi.

No hable durante un buen rato asimilando toda aquella nueva información.

Papa se casaría con una extraña a mis ojos, tendría un nuevo hermano -el cual nunca pedí- y para rematar nos iriamos a una nueva ciudad.

-Renesmee... princesa, no estes enojada cielo - me tomo de las manos con delicadeza.

-No estoy enojada es solo que... aun no logro... procesar todo esto. Siento como si esto fuera una pelicula en lugar de que sea... real.


	3. Presentaciones

Presentaciones

Durante toda la semana papa estuvo muy ilusionado con la visita de su prometida y de su hijo.

Mi padre estuvo muy contento de que me haya tomado la noticia de su boda con tanta calma y madurez. Claro que no me lo tome de esa manera, sino que no tenia opción.

Que podía decir o hacer? Nada!

El había tomado la decisión de casarse y mudarnos sin consultarme. Que sentido tenia que me enojara e hiciera un gran berrinche, si eso no lo iba a hacer cambiar de opinión. Ademas se veía feliz y me prometió que no me iba a dejar en sus segundo plano, que tenia suficiente amor para mi para Bella y para Jacob. En aquel momento... le creí.

El sabado a la una en punto tocaron el timbre.

Suspire y baje las escaleras junto a Esme. Papa abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Me detuve al pie de las escaleras y alise mi vestido azul marino con detalles azul cielo.

Isabella Swan -reconocida autora de libros para niños- entro en la casa con una linda sonrisa en sus labios rosados. Su cabello oscuro contrastaba con su piel blanca. Sus ojos color chocolate -extrañamente iguales a los míos- se posaron unos momentos en el rostro de mi padre y luego me miro con una cierta chispa en sus ojos.

Después de los saludos entre los adultos papa saludo al chico junto a Bella.

-Hola Jacob, me recuerdas? - el chico moreno de ojos oscuros y penetrantes no me quitaba la mirada de encima.

Me sonroje.

-Hola Edward. - contesto muy serio al estrechar su mano.

-Renesmee, acercate hija - me pidió papa extendiendo su mano hacia mi.

Mire a Esme y asintió para darme confianza.

Camine despacio hacia ellos, sintiendome repentinamente nerviosa.

-Hola Renesmee, soy Bella. - estrecho mi mano con suavidad - tenia muchas ganas de conocerte. Tu padre me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Le sonreí cortezmente.

-El es mi hijo Jacob - puso la mano sobre el hombro del chico.

-Hola puedes decirme Jake - musito con una linda sonrisa.

-No tengo apodo - solte unas risitas cuando lo salude.

Los cuatro nos reímos de mi estupidez.

Por lo menos se veía que nos llevaríamos bien.

-Pasemos a la sala - murmuro papa tomandome de la mano - Esme - susurro en su dirección.

Mi nana se dirigió a la cocina.

Pense que papa se sentaría junto a su prometida, pero no. Me sento junto a el mientras Bella y Jake se sentaban frente a nosotros en otro sillón.

Ella traía un vestido gris de manga corta y entallado. El traía los mismos colores que yo: pantalón azul marino y camisa azul cielo.

Jacob y yo casi nos ahogamos con el jugo de naranja que nos llevo Esme cuando papa dijo:

-En dos semanas viajaremos a Nueva York para escoger la casa en la que vivieremos.

Limpie mi boca del jugo que salpique y suspire. Mire a mi "hermano" y torcio el gesto. Al parecer a el tampoco le gustaba la idea de mudarse a una ciudad desconocida.

Bella y Edward nos pusieron al día. La boda seria el 13 de agosto. Harían una ceremonia pequeña; solo asistirían sus amigos mas cercanos y la celebrarían en nuestro jardín trasero. Para esos días Bella y Jake ya habrían vendido su casa en Phoenix.

Jake seria el padrino de anillos y yo seria la dama de honor.

Nos preguntaron nuestra opinión...?

No!


	4. Mi Nuevo Hermano

Mi Nuevo Hermano

La feliz pareja siguio parloteando...

Se irían de luna de miel a Brasil por dos semanas; Jacob y yo nos quedariamos bajo el cuidado de Esme y Carlisle. Una semana después de que nuestros padres regresaran de su viaje, Jake y yo entraríamos a la escuela.

Papa vio que ni Jacob ni yo seguiamos interesados en su platica acerca de la nueva casa de Nueva York y de los distritos escolares.

-Nena, por que no llevas a Jake a recorrer la casa - sugirió papa.

Asentí y Jacob se puso de pie con una gran sonrisa.

Camine junto a el por el pasillo. No sabia cuantos años tenia, pero era muy alto; muy apenas le llegaba al hombro.

-Este es el despacho de mi papa. - señale unas puertas dobles de madera.

Abrí la puerta y entramos a la oficina.

-Estos son mis libros favoritos - señale una amplia sección del librero.

-Stephen King? - pregunto arqueando una ceja oscura - No eres algo pequeña para leer esos libros.

-No lo se - me encogí de hombros - mi papa me deja leerlos. Quieres ver el jardín?

-Claro.

Jacob me siguió en silencio por la casa hasta que llegamos a las puertas traseras de vidrio.

-Es muy bonito... y muy grande - murmuro con admiración.

-Gracias. Entre Esme y yo lo cuidamos. Es una lastima que lo vaya a abandonar. - suspire y me dirigí a los columpios.

-Quieres que te empuje? - se ofrecio Jacob.

-Si quieres.

-Cuantos años tienes, Renesmee? - pregunto mientras me empujaba hacia adelante con suavidad.

-Diez. Cumpliré once en septiembre. Y tu?

-Doce. Cumpliré trece en enero.

Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato, mientras me seguía moviendo de atras hacia adelante una y otra vez.

-Por que tus papas no estan juntos? - cuestiono Jake.

-Mi mama... mi mama no me quiso. - susurre.

-Oh - siguio empujandome.

-Y por que Bella no esta con tu papa? - fingí no saber que ella no era su mama.

-Bella no es mi madre... es mi madrina. Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenia seis años en un accidente automovilístico. - susurro con dolor.

-Cuanto lo siento Jake.

-No te preocupes, soy fuerte... Tuve que serlo.

Fruncí el ceño, preocupada por el.

-Estas en la primaria? - murmuro después de un prolongado silencio.

-No. Entrare a la secundaria este otoño.

-Estas muy chica para la secundaria.

-Adelante un año.

-Oh.

Se sentó en el columpio a mi izquierda.

-Quieres que te empuje ahora yo. - me ofrecí.

-No asi estoy bien, gracias.

Jacob y yo nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo. No lo vi como algo negativo, sino que aun no nos conociamos muy bien. Pero de todas formas no eran silencios incomodos, me sentía muy agusto con el, como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

-Me gusta tu cabello - dijo Jacob deteniendo su columpio.

Me sonroje.

-Gracias.

-Puedo tocarlo?

Me reí.

-Si si quieres - tartamudee debido a la risa.

Tomo uno de mis risos entre sus dedos y lo acaricio. Un momento después lo coloco en su lugar y me sonrió.

A mi me gustaban sus ojos y el color bronceado de su piel, pero no lo dije en voz alta.


	5. Caza de Casa

Caza de Casa

Dos semanas después de que conocí a Bella y a Jacob viajamos a Nueva York en el jet que tenia mi padre -era mas barato tener un avión propio que pagar a las aerolineas cada vez que viajaba - Nos hospedamos en The New York Palace ya que mi papa acababa de vender su departamento en la ciudad.

La agente de bienes y raices la señora Dubois nos condujo en su camioneta BMW a las casas que vimos ese día. Todas en la mejor zona de Manhattan.

La primer casa era muy bonita, pero segun mi papa y Bella era muy chica para sus necesidades.

La segunda casa estaba en contra esquina de una escuela preparatoria de mucho prestigio, -según nuestros padres entraríamos a esa escuela en unos años.- La casa también era linda, pero las habitaciones eran muy pequeñas y poco iluminadas.

La tercer casa era una verdadera obra de arte, según la señora Dubois era una de las primeras mansiones en la ciudad. La dueña era una viejecita que ya no podía mantener la mansión. Edward y Bella recorrieron la casa y cuchicheaban todo el tiempo. Luego de una hora dijeron que costaría mas remodelar la casa que lo que pagarían por ella.

El cuarto lugar al que fuimos era un lujoso penthouse de dos pisos en la planta veinte. A mi y a Jake nos gusto mucho el departamento pero no convenció del todo a los adultos.

Yo ya estaba muy cansada, ya eran las cuatro de la tarde y aun no habíamos comido.

Llegamos a una casa color marfil de tres pisos en el mero corazón del Upper East Side. La agente de bienes y raices abrió una pequeña reja dorada que combinaba con las rejas de las ventanas y subimos los diez escalones detras de ella hasta las puertas doradas de hierro forjado y vidrio.

Entramos a un pequeño recividor de apenas dos metros y abrió otras puertas dobles iguales a las anteriores. Entramos en silencio a la gran casa.

-Oh Edward - murmuro Bella después de que recorrió con la vista el interior.

Era una hermosa casa, incluso mas que la que teníamos en Chicago.

Justo a la derecha había una imponente escalera pegada a la pared. Frente a nosotros estaba un gran vestibulo y al final de esta una habitacion de techos altos.

-Esta es la sala - murmuro la señora Dubois.

Al lado derecho de la sala estaba un desnivel y papa se imagino de inmediato un gran piano.

Nos mostraron la moderna cocina, el comedor, el garage, un estudio biblioteca del doble de tamano de la casa en Illlinois.

-Aquí seria un perfecto estudio de grabación - murmuro papa.

Jacob me tomo de la mano y nos escabullimos escaleras arriba.

En el segundo piso habia dos habitaciones y otra biblioteca. En el tercer piso habia tres habitaciones.

Entre a un dormitorio del tercer piso, era grande e iluminado y pintado color purpura. De imediato me imagine una gran cama alta con cuatro postes, para darle un toque de habitación de una princesa.

Abrí una puerta y me encontre con el baño, los azulejos eran color lila. Había una gran tina -casi jacuzzi- y regadera aparte. Salí de ahí y abrí otra puerta y era un "pequeño" armario Era del tamaño de mi baño en la otra casa.

Mire de nuevo la que esperaba que fuera mi habitacion y me llamo la atencio una tercera puerta. Ya habia visto el baño y el armario, no tenia idea de que fuera esa.

La abrí con precaución y vi otra puerta.

Fruncí el ceño.

Tímidamente toque con los nudillos la misteriosa puerta alguien la abrio del otro lado.

-Las habitaciones se comunican! - murmuro Jake encantado.

La habitación del otro lado era exactamente igual a la morada solo que en color azul indigo. Eran las unicas recamaras que se comunicaban.

Bajamos las escaleras muy sonrientes y no vimos a nadie. Los buscamos en la cocina, en la habitación vacia, en el comedor, en el garaje, el las habitaciones de los empleados... Nada.

Escuchamos risas y seguimos el sonido escaleras abajo. Estaban en el sotano.

Abrimos los ojos con sorpresa.

Bella estaba sentada en la orilla de una alberca con los pies descalzos dentro.

-Que les parece la casa chicos? - pregunto papa limpiandose las gotas de agua que traía en la cara.

-Es muy bonita - le sonreí.

-Es exactamente lo que Bella y yo hablamos... incluso mas. La alberca no me lo esperaba. Tiene una excelente ubicación, es grande, puedo tener mi propio estudio de grabación, Bella puede utlizar la biblioteca del segundo piso como estudio para que escriba agusto y sin interrupciones y ustedes tienen la alberca. - papa se veía tan feliz que casi irradiaba luz - La escuela esta a una cuadras al sur y la preparatoria al norte. La disquera esta a unos minutos... Que dices Bella?

Isabella se volvio hacia nosotros y sonrió, pero creí ver cierta chispa de tristeza en su mirada.

-Es perfecta... pero cuesta muchisimo mas de lo que acordamos Edward - se mordió el labio inferior.

-Eso no es problema cariño...

-Edward yo no... - nego con la cabeza.

-Te gusta la casa?

Ella asintió.

-Princesa - volteo a verme - te gusta la casa?

-Si papi.

-Jake, por tu sonrisa veo que también te gusta, no?

-Claro Edward.

-A mi también me gusta la casa... lo que lo hace una decisión unánime... Prepare los papeles señora Dubois, compraremos la casa.

Si!

-Por supuesto Señor Cullen - la mujer sonrió.

-Su compañía puede hacerse cargo de mi casa en Chicago? La quiero vender lo mas pronto posible.

-Haré lo que este en mis manos, Señor Cullen.

-Gracias.

-Pido la habitación morada! - exclame acercandome a papa.

-Yo la azul - musito Jacob compartiendo mi alegría.

Por lo menos vivir en Nueva York no iba a ser tan malo después de todo. Creo.


	6. La Boda

La Boda

Todo estaba listo ya, para la celebración.

Que bien.

La comida, la decoración, la música, el traje de papa y de Jake, al igual que el vestido blanco de Bella y el mio.

Bella era muy atenta y linda conmigo. Me pidio que la acompañara a comprar su vestido de novia. Pedía mi opinión y le daba una respuesta honesta. Vimos muchos vestidos, unos muy bonitos y elegantes y unos horrendos y pasados de moda. Al final se decidio por un Oscar de la Renta, color perla, de seda y encaje. Con un diseño elegante juvenil y un toque romántico, era perfecto para la ocasión.

Cuando estuvimos los cuatro en Nueva York, los adultos aprovecharon para inscribirnos a Jake y y a mi en el colegio. Y compramos algunos muebles esenciales como las camas de la habitación principal, la de Jake y la mía. La mayoría de los muebles que teniamos en Chicago serian donados a la caridad.

Pero había un pequeño detalle que Bella y mi papa habían pasado por alto. Ya estaba cerrado el trato de venta de la casa en que viviamos, y nos teniamos que salir unos días después de la boda, así que no teniamos donde quedarnos Jacob, Esme, Carlisle y yo mientras Edward y Bella estuvieran en Brasil.

Se me ocurrio una gran idea.

-Papi? - pregunte entre abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

-Pasa princesa.

-Vengo a proponerte algo - dije muy seria sentándome en su cama.

-Dime.

-No se si recuerdes que mi abuelita Elizabeth me dejo una casa en Long Island...

-Si, y? - siguió guardando su ropa en cajas, de mudanza.

-Estaba pensando en que Jake y yo podemos ir de vacaciones mientras ustedes no estan.

Papa frunció en ceño y me miro de manera extraña, luego se cruzo de brazos.

-Es una mala idea?

-No, de hecho es una excelente idea! Como no se me ocurrio a mi antes? Esme! - grito en la puerta para que mi nana lo escuchara.

Papa arreglo todo para que Esme y Carlisle nos llevaran a mi casa, por dos semanas.

Me mire en el espejo de mi habitación y torcí el gesto. Mi vestido rosa claro era bonito y no era tan soso como temi que fuera, pero había algo que no cuadraba.

Me escabullí a la habitación de Bella para ver si ya estaba lista. Sus amigas Angela y Jessica estaban con ella.

-Pasa Renesmee - murmuro Bella cuando me vio observarla por la abertura de la puerta. -Que ocurre nena?

-Te ves muy bonita - susurre cuando la vi con su vestido color perla puesto y su cabello recogido. Luego suspire. - Es que no me gusta como me veo.

-Pero si eres una monada - musito Angela acariciando mi cabello.

Bella me vio de arriba a abajo y después se diridio a su peinador. Se acerco a mi con un cepillo y unos pasadores adornados con florecillas color perla. Recogió mis risos cobrizos y en un dos por tres me había peinado.

-Lista! - beso mis mejillas.

-Gracias!

-He de confesar que me sentí ofendida cuando Bella me dijo que yo no seria la dama de honor - musito Jessica antes de beber de su copa de Champan - Pero cuando te conocí, Renesmee... hasta me dieron ganas de que tu seas mi dama. Eres adorable! - me pellizco las mejillas.

Jessica ya estaba algo ebria.

Mientras caminaba rumbo al altar bajo las miradas de todos los invitados, me dije a mi misma que era mejor ser dama de honor que la nina de las flores. Aquello hubiera sido humillante.

Mi papa se veía muy guapo con su traje negro. Sus ojos verdes brillaban como esmeraldas. Cuando llegue a mi lugar frente a el, me guiño el ojo. Mire a Jacob y me dedico una gran sonrisa. Desvie la vista de sus ojos oscuros y mire a Bella, caminar con elegancia por el estrecho pasillo entre los invitados.

Papa dio un gran suspiro de felicidad cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. En cambio yo dio un suspiro de resignación.

Gracias a Dios la ceremonia no duro mas de quince minutos.

Después del tradicional Vals de los novios, papa me saco a bailar y Bella bailo con Jake. Luego yo baile con ella, paro Jacob se reuso a bailar con el recien casado.

Los invitados amigos de Bella y de mi papa, les desearon felicidad, amor, prosperidad y no se que tantas cosas mas.

Como Carlisle y Esme no solo eran el chofer y mi nana, eran familia, disfrutaron de la boda como cualquier invitado y bailaron toda la noche.

Fui y me senté en los columpios -los iba a extrañar- una vez que participe en los momentos adecuados, como en la fotografías, el baile padre e hija, cuando lanzaron el ramo, cortaron el pastel y demás cursileria.

-Te traje pastel - murmuro Jake en la oscuridad.

-Gracias.

Se sento a mi lado en otro columpio y comimos nuestro pedazo de pastel en silencio, contemplando la fiesta.

-Te veías muy bonita... cuando caminaste al altar - su comentario me tomo desprevenida.

Me sonroje.

-Tu también... te veías muy bien. Ya terminaste de empacar para ir a Long Island?

Jacob y Bella tenían un poco mas de una semana viviendo en nuestra casa.

-Si y tu?

-También. Nos vamos en dos días. - le recordé.

-Gracias por compartir tu casa conmigo.

Me encogí de hombros.

-No es nada.

-De todas formas, gracias, Nessie.

-Que? Como... me llamaste?

-Nessie - contesto avergonzado.

-Nessie?

-Cuando nos conocimos dijiste que no tenias apodo y yo... bueno... he estado pensando en uno y...

-Y decidiste llamarme como el monstruo del Lago Ness? - pregunte con horror.

El en cambio solto unas risitas nerviosas y me dedico una mirada de disculpa.


	7. The Hamptons

The Hamptons

Carlisle condujo el auto, cuando llevamos a papa y a Bella al aeropuerto el domingo por la tarde.

Papa me abrazo tan fuerte que hasta me dolieron las costilas. Bella le dijo a Jake que se portara bien y fuera un buen hermano. También le dio un abrazo rompe-costillas.

Ambos prometieron llamar cuando aterrizaran en Rio de Janeiro.

-De acuerdo chicos - murmuro Carlisle mirandonos por el espejo retrovisor - los adultos no estan... que quieren hacer primero?

-Yo quiero una malteada... no no no, mejor un helado y que sea de chocolate. - murmure muy sonriente.

-Y yo de vainilla - dijo Jacob - y Pizza! Bella no me deja comer pizza - bajo la mirada con tristeza.

-Por que?

-Dice que es mucha grasa.

-Entonces pizza y helado sera! - dijo Carlisle con emoción.

Para las tres de la tarde del lunes ya estabamos en camino a mi casa en Long Island.

Era una bonita cabaña -si se le puede llamar así- ubicada a unos cuantos metros de la playa. Era de dos pisos y tenia cancha de tenis. Fue regalo de mi abuelito Edward a mi abuelita Elizabeth con motivo del nacimiento de mi padre.

La casa estaba en muy buenas condiciones, papa le daba mantenimiento, a pesar de que nadie habia vivido ahí desde que mi abuelita murió. Yo tenia cinco años cuando fallecio.

-Wow - murmuro Jake cuando bajamos del auto - es hermosa.

-Gracias. Sientete como en tu casa.

Le di el recorrido oficial a Jacob por la casa, cuando terminamos de desempacar.

Primero por las tres recamaras, la pequeña biblioteca, el cuarto de televisión, la cocina y el comedor, el jardín y la cancha de tenis.

Ni jacob ni yo sabiamos jugar al tenis, así que Carlisle nos dio clases, por las mañanas. El era muy bueno. En este país este deporte es muy elitista, pero en Inglaterra lo juegan casi todas las clases, o al menos eso nos dijo nuestro profesor particular.

Yo era bastante mala, si no resultaba herida yo, terminaba por herir a Carlisle o a Jacob.

-Vamos Nessie no te pongas así - murmuro Jacob cuando avente la raqueta después de haberme dado un buen golpe.

-No me digas Nessie! - masculle sobandome la frente.

-De acuerdo, pero no te enojes. - se acerco mas a mi.

-No estoy enojada, me duele el golpe.

Jacob me sobo la frente y al final me dio un tierno beso en el golpe.

-Listo ya no te debe de doler.

Por las tardes ibamos los dos a caminar por la playa y recogiamos piedras bonitas que veíamos en la arena y conchas.

En la semana vimos a uno que otro actor que vivia en nuestro vecindario.

Carlisle y Esme nos consentían demasiado. Hacían lo que nosotros queríamos. Si queríamos jugar, jugaban con nosotros; si queríamos ver una película, acondicionaban todo para que pareciera cine y hacían palomitas.

La paciencia de Jake enseñándome a jugar al tenis era infinita y no descanso durante las dos semanas hasta que empeze a jugar de manera mas desente.

Carlisle se fue el segundo miercoles a Nueva York para ver que la casa ya estuviera lista para el regreso de mi papa y Bella.

Me dolió mucho dejar la casa el dominGo en la mañana cuando regreso Carlisle. Esperaba regresar pronto, pues esas pequeñas dos semanas habían sido las mejores vacaciones de mi vida.


	8. Pareceré una Lagartija

Parecere una Lagartija

Mi papa y Bella llegaron a las siete de la tarde el domingo. Carlisle fue por ellos mientras nosotros terminabamos de desempacar la ropa que fue enviada desde Chicago hacia tres semanas. Termine de acomodar todo en mi nuevo armario y en mi baño y después le ayude al desordenado de Jacob a acomodar su ropa también.

La sala ya estaba instalada, así como las televisiones en las recamaras, ya teniamos telefono e internet y televisión por satélite, así como todos los servicios basicos.

-Papi! - corrí a sus brazos cuando bajo del coche. - te extrañe mucho!

-Y yo a ti princesa.

Bella beso las mejillas de Jacob y me abrazo. Papa despeino a Jake.

Pasamos la noche platicando acerca de Rio de Janeiro y de Los Hamptons.

...

-Vimos a... como se llama? - pregunto Jake.

-Richard Gere, creo.

-Si, ese. Su perro siempre se le escapaba y andaba por toda la playa corriendo de tras de el.

...

-Y luego que veo una lagartija cuando fui por la pelota de tenis. - conte con horror - grite hasta casi quedarme afónica. El pobre Carlisle estaba tomando una siesta y salio corriendo medio dormido a ver que pasaba y se cayo. Esme levanto a Carlisle y Jacob se deshizo de la cosa esa asquerosa.

-He de decir que estuve tentado a asustarte un poco mas con ella - admitió Jake.

-Jacob! - lo reprendió Bella.

-Pero no lo hice!

...

-En Rio, una chica brasileña, muy guapa y muy descarada, saco a bailar a tu papa Renesmee... - Bella en lugar de verse ofendida se veia divertida - Lo hizo que bailara zamba... pero en realidad... - la risa no la dejaba continuar.

-Bella, no le cuentes eso!

-Que? Que hizo?

-Parecía que estaba matando cucarachas!

Papa se puso rojo de la vergüenza mientras Bella, Jacob y yo nos atacabamos de la risa.

-Creo que lo torpe viene de familia, soy pecima en el tenis.

-No tanto, con mas clases mías o de Carlisle mejoraras - Jacob me palmeo el hombro.

Durante la semana fuimos a comprar los libros y los cuadernos que la escuela pedía para nuestro primer semestre. Tambien fuimos a la tienda de uniformes donde vendían el del colegio. Era una cosa espantosa.

Una falda verde y gris tipo escoces hasta la rodilla, calcetas verdes, blusa blanca y sueter verde tambien y con el escudo de la escuela al lado izquierdo, bordado con hilos dorados. -Me iba a parecer a la lagartija que vi en el jardín- Los hombres era pantalón gris con unas finas rayas verdes cruzadas, camisa blanca y sueter verde. Ambos zapatos negros.

Usaríamos esa cosa durante los dos años de que estudiaramos en L. Brown Junior High.

El lunes por la mañana me bañe y me seque el cabello con la secadora, como me había enseñado Bella, para que mis risos quedaran bonitos y rebotaran como resortes.

Con un suspiro de rendición, me puse el uniforme y baje las escaleras para desayunar con mi... familia.


	9. Lo Admito: No Es Tan Malo

Lo Admito: No Es Tan Malo

No negare, que sentí bonito desayunar en familia. Era una experiencia totalmente diferente para mi.

Aun no veía a Bella como mi madre - ese rol lo tenia Esme - pero al menos no la veía como una enemiga. A Jacob tampoco lo veía exactamente como un hermano mayor, sino como un amigo -mi único amigo a decir verdad- El era mas grande de edad que yo, pero en ocaciones se comportaba como si tuviera seis en lugar de doce.

Bella y papa nos llevaron a la escuela por ser el primer día. Papa había movido sus" influencias" para que Jacob y yo estuviéramos juntos en casi todas las clases.

-Bueno chicos... estan listos? - pregunto papa antes de que salieramos del auto.

-Si - respondio Jake.

-No - dije yo.

-Vamos Nessie, no puede ser tan malo. - murmuro Jake.

-Ya te dije que me busques otro apodo, ese no me gusta - refunfuñe.

Los cuatro bajamos del auto y nos enaminaron hasta la puerta de la escuela, como los demas padres.

-Tienen todos sus horarios y los libros de hoy? - pregunto Bella emocionada.

-Si - contestamos ambos.

Nos despedimos de ellos y entramos a la escuela. Era muy bonita y grande, color gris y con reja negra alrededor y con un gran jardín al frente con sillas bajo los arboles.

La primera clase era Lengua, la maestra nos hizo que nos presentaramos y contaramos un poco de nosotros.

Mi segunda clase fue Historia, yo estaba sola en esa clase. Jake tenia Portugues.

La tercer hora: Matemáticas, de nuevo estabamos juntos, al igual que en el almuerzo.

La mitad de los alumnos -los de segundo- ya tenían sus grupitos establecidos e ignoraban a los de primero como nosotros.

Solo unos cuantos de primero ya se conocían, según lo que había escuchado en las presentaciones en las clases, sus familias se conocían desde hace mucho. Por lo que Jacob y yo nos convertimos en los nuevos entre los nuevos. Los bichos raros. Los alumnos nuevos tratando de entrar a un lugar ya establecido. Genial.

Almorzamos juntos a la orilla de una gran mesa, donde se sentaban tres chicos y tres chicas silenciosos y solitarios.

Cuando salimos de la cafetería, nos dirigimos al laboratorio de Biología y nos sentamos juntos en una mesa con la parte superior color negra y con un sofisticado microscopio en medio.

Para no romper la costumbre del primer día, nos presentamos frente a la clase.

-Hola, mi nombre es Renesmee Cullen. Jacob -lo señale- y yo nos acabamos de mudar con nuestros padres a la ciudad. Mi papa y yo somos de Chicago, Illinois. Cumplo años en septiembre y... eso es todo.

Me sente de nuevo.

-Muy bien señorita Cullen - murmuro la maestra - Señor...? - señalo a Jacob

-Black - se puso de pie. -Mi nombre es Jacob Black. Como dijo Ness... Renesmee, nos acabamos de mudar, mi ma...ma es Isabella Swan y somos de Phoenix. Mi cumpleaños es en enero.

Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba decirle mama a Bella.

Despues de Biología, yo tenia clase de Frances y Jacob de Historia. Al final del día teniamos gimnasia.

El entrenador nos explico que llevaríamos su clase todos los días, pero si nos uníamos a un club deportivo, solo estaríamos en su clase un día a la semana.

Su asistente nos dio un uniforme a cada uno de nuestra talla. El uniforme consistía en pantalon verde con franjas grises a los costados, una blusa gris tipo polo con el cuello verde, una chaqueta tambien verde con franjas grises y un short. Otra vez parecere lagartija con ese uniforme, pero al menos era de buena calidad.

Me sorprendio ver a nuestros padres esperarnos a la hora de la salida -dos cuarenta- recostados en el auto muy sonrientes. Pense que el ya estaría en la disquera y Bella escribiendo.

-Hola princesa! - me saludo papa - Que tal tu primer dia de clases?

-No fue tan malo - admití.


	10. Nuevos Amigos

**Nuevos Amigos**

Al siguente día -martes- mi primera clase era de Historia y Jake tenia Portugues. A la segunda hora nos encontramos fuera del laboratorio de Biología y en la tercer hora yo tenia Frances y Jake Historia.

A la hora del almuerzo, fuimos a la barra de comidas y me serví un tazón de granola con yogurt y fruta, tome un jugo de manzana -mi favorito- Jacob se sirvió huevos revueltos y un plato de fruta y jugo de naranja. El menú de la cafetería parecía de restaurante.

Nos sentamos en la misma mesa del día anterior, uno frente al otro. Apenas habíamos comenzado a comer y a platicar acerca de las clases que no llevabamos juntos cuando se nos acercaron dos chicos con bandeja en mano.

-Hola, ustedes son los Cullen-Swan... Black - pregunto una chica rubia muy bonita.

El chico rubio a su lado se rió de como nos llamo.

-Ah, si eso creo. - conteste.

-Nos podemos sentar con ustedes? También somos nuevos - murmuro el chico.

-Claro - respondió Jake recorriendose para darle espacio al rubio para que se sentara.

Yo lo imite.

-Lo siento que groseros somos. Yo soy Jane Vulturi y el mi hemano Alec, mas bien es mi gemelo.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Jacob Black y ella es Renesmee Cullen.

Los gemelos Vulturi eran los chicos mas lindos del primer año. Sus facciones parecían sacadas de alguna pintura antigua. Los ojos azules de ambos parecían dos zafiros y sus labios eran rojos y carnosos.

Jane tenia el cabello rubio hasta los hombros y era un poco mas claro que el de su hermano Alec. Ellos también tenían unas semanas viviendo en Nueva York. De hecho viviamos a unas cuantas calles de distancia. Sus padres habian rentado el Pent House que Bella y mi padre rechazaron.

Los cuatro nos sentíamos igual en esa escuela, unos bichos raros. Pero al menos ya eramos un grupito y podíamos salir a flote.

Resulto que tenia clase de Frances e Historia con Alec. Jane tenia clase de Portugues e Historia con Jacob y los cuatro teniamos clase de Lengua.

Durante la semana nos tomamos mas confianza y nos hicimos amigos. Nos sentabamos juntos en las clases que compartiamos, al igual que en el almuerzo.


	11. Bicho, Nessie y Frankenteen

**Bicho, Nessie y Frankenteen**

El viernes fue la feria de los Clubs.

Cada club académico tenia un pequeño espacio en los pasillos y promocionaban los beneficios que tendríamos al unirnos. En el gimnasio estaban los club deportivos.

Yo me quería unir al club de Astronomía, pero Alec y Jake dijeron que entraría a un club de nerds y se burlarían de mi. No los demas alumnos, sino ellos dos.

Jane se unió al club de Las Pequeñas Naciones Unidas y Alec a los Mate-atletas. Eso si era ser nerd!

Los del equipo de Basquetbol, buscaron a Jacob. Sam Uley el capitán del equipo trato de convencerlo de que entrara, por su estatura.

-No soy muy bueno en el basquet, Sam - se disculpo Jake.

-Con la practica se mejora.

-No lo se...

-Mira, por que no te apuntas en la lista, vienes a las pruebas y vemos que tal juegas. Si no sirves no hay problema.

Jake apunto su nombre, edad y estatura en una hoja de registro.

Mientras el siguió platicando con sus posibles nuevos amigos, yo me fui a merodiar por los pasillos de la escuela, para ver que otros clubs había.

Estaba el de ajedrez, fotografía, teatro, danza, pintura, música, artes marciales, esgrima, ciencias... no me podía decidir y era algo obligatorio.

-Nos apunte en el equipo de Tenis - murmuro Jake a mi espalda.

-Que?

-Que nos apunte en el equipo...

-Si te escuche! Lo que quise decir fue: Por que hiciste eso? - le di un puñetazo en el brazo.

Me dolio mi mano. Jamas le había pegado a nadie en mi vida.

-Auch! Oye! Cálmate bicho! Ni que te hubiera inscrito en el ejercito. - se sobo el golpe.

-Bicho?

-Es que mirate y mira a los demás. Eres tan pequeñita que pareces un bichito.

Junto el pulgar y el indice, hasta que sus yemas casi se juntaron.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un Frankenteen.

-Un que?

-Un Frankenstein adolescente. Frankenteen!

Solto una carcajada que llamo la atención de los compañeros que nos rodeaban.

-Es que necesitas un apodo. Renesmee es muy largo y parece trabalenguas.

-Pues busca otro! - me cruce de brazos.

-No. O es Nessie o Bicho. Tu eliges.

Pero ni a cual sobrenombre irle! Ninguno me gustaba.

Bicho: Un bicho es algo horrendo y asqueroso, con multiples patitas flacas. Asco.

Nessie: Es el legendario monstruo del Lago Ness. Pero se oye bonito. Nessie.

-Esta bien! Nessie. Escojo Nessie. Pero nadie mas me puede llamar así. Solo tu. De acuerdo? - lo señale con el dedo indice de forma amenazante.


	12. Cumpleaños

**Cumpleaños**

-Despierta. Cumpleañera despierta. - murmuraron en mi oido - Feliz cumpleaños, Nessie.

Abrí los ojos y me encontre con un Jake despeinado, en pijama y muy sonriente, sentado en mi cama.

-Quería ser el primero en decirte feliz cumpleaños -susurro.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla cuando me incorpore en la cama.

-Tu regalo - me ofreció una caja envuelta en papel plateado, con un lazo rosa fucsia.

-Que es? - pregunte entusiasmada.

-Solo... no te enojes, por favor.

Me asuste.

-No es una lagartija, verdad? - lo mire con sospecha.

-Eh... no.

Abrí la caja con cuidado, una vez que solte el lazo. Era un Nessie de felpa, color lila y una mariquita tambien de felpa.

Eran pequeños y con una carita adorable.

-Oh Jake! Me encantan. Gracias! - lo abrace por el cuello.

-Temia que me los aventaras en la cara.

-Como crees?

En la celebración de mi cumpleaños, Esme y Carlisle me regalaron una raqueta nueva y pelotas de tenis color rosa -tristemente me habían aceptado en el club de tenis y a Jacob también- Bella me regalo dos trajes de baño, para que los usara en la alberca ese día en mi fiesta. Papa toco en el piano una nueva canción que me compuso y me dio los papeles de mi fideicomiso. Genial.

Alec y Jane me regalaron una pulsera de plata con un dije de corazón.

Para mi mala suerte Bella cumplía años unos dias después que yo, por lo que mientras yo tenia mi fiesta en la alberca, junto a Jake, Alec y Jane; Bella tenia una fierta en grande en la sala junto a sus nuevos amigos Newyorkinos.

No me sentí muy mal al respecto, ya que yo estaba junto a mis amigos y me la estaba pasando genial, pero papa casi no me hizo caso por estar al pendiente de los caprichos de su mujer.

En cambio obtuve todas las atenciones de mi mejor amigo: Jacob.


	13. El Tiempo Pasa Rapido

**El Tiempo Pasa Rápido**

Con el paso de las semanas, las cosas volvieron a ser igual que antes de que llegaran Bella y Jacob a nuestras vidas.

Mi padre se la mantenía todo el día metido en la disquera. Cuando tenia suerte, lo veía a la hora de la cena.

Bella comía con Jacob y conmigo en el comedor, después de clases, los días que no estaba encerrada en su biblioteca. En ocaciones pasaba días enteros en que no viera ni a papa ni a Bella. Y cuando los veíamos, nos dedicaban toda su atención. Nos llevaban al parque, al cine, a los museos, al teatro. Nos compraban uno que otro capricho. Horas después, regresabamos a la soledad.

Esme y Carlisle eran los únicos adultos constantes en esa casa. La historia de mi vida. Pero al menos ahora tenia a Jake a mi lado, cuando me sentía sola y triste.

Como a ambos nos habían aceptado en el tenis, teníamos practica los lunes y miércoles, los viernes teníamos gimnasia. Lo martes y jueves, saliamos temprano y nos ibamos a caminar a Central Park, que estaba a una calle de distancia.

Los viernes, Alec y Jane iban a nuestra casa y haciamos las tareas en la sala. Al terminar nos metiamos a la alberca.

Yo era la mas pequeña de los cuatro, tanto en edad como en estatura.

Alec era dulce, tierno y algunas veces hasta ingenuo. Jane era... extraña. Era muy buena amiga, pero en ocaciones tenia unas ideas bastante retorcidas y hasta crueles.

Los gemelos Vulturi, nos invitaron a Jake y a mi, a la fiesta de disfraces, que se realizaría en el edificio donde vivían. Y tuvimos oportunidad de conocer a sus padres.

Su padre Aro Vulturi, se disfrazo de Dracula y su madre Sulpicia de Morticia. Jane se disfrazo de Merlina Adams y Alec de Momia.

Yo me disfrace de Caperucita Roja, Jacob se disfrazo de Frankenstein.

Llego el día de Acción de Gracias y como cada año, Esme se lucio con el pavo que preparo. Jake y yo le ayudamos con el relleno del pavo y la ensalada.

Esa fecha me gustaba, por que significaba el inicio de la epoco navideña y con ello el lanzamiento de los discos que papa produjo durante el año. Lo que significaba que estaría conmigo durante la temporada de frió.

Una semana después de acción de gracias, los cuatro salimos de compras. Arrazamos con las tiendas de la 5ta avenida.

Yo no sabia que regalarle a Jacob, tanto para navidad, como para su cumpleaños en enero.

Me decidí por comprarle una consola de videojuegos para su cumpleaños. Para navidad una mochila deportiva, para su uniforme de gimnasia y de tenis y unas prendas de ropa. Entre ellas, un sueter de Casimir color ladrillo y uno azul marino, su color favorito.

A Bella le compre un vestido rojo, que le había gustado la ultima vez que salimos los cuatro juntos. El regalo de papa, se lo encargue a Carlisle, era una guitarra.

A Esme le compre una bufanda Burberry que combinaba con el bolso que escogió Bella para mi nana. Y a Carlisle un traje y una gabardina que escogimos entre mi papa, Jacob y yo.

Después de las compras, llegamos a una agencia de viajes y papa compro un viaje en crucero, para mi nana y nuestro chofer. Era para las vacaciones de primavera, que coincidían con su aniversario de bodas.

Antes de salir de vacaciones de navidad, la escuela organizo una junta con los padres de familia y entregaron las boletas de final de semestre.

Edward y Bella hicieron alarde de lo orgullosos que estaban de nosotros. -vergonzoso- Y dijeron que siempre estaban al pendiente de nosotros -claro- También fuimos juntos al festival de navidad, que organizaron lo del club de musica, danza, teatro y el coro de la escuela.


	14. Feliz Navidad

**Feliz Navidad!**

Desperté la mañana de navidad y corrí las cortinas, de la ventana de mi habitacion. Sonreí abiertamente al ver la cortina blanca que caía en la calle y dejaba a su paso una alfombra de igual color.

Abrí la puerta "secreta" y abrí la de Jake también.

-Es navidad! Es navidad! - salte a su cama y lo sacudí para que depertara. - Despierta Yeti, es navidad!

-Es navidad! - grito saltando de la cama.

Me tomo de la mano y corrimos escaleras abajo, directo al árbol de navidad que habíamos decorado al principios de mes.

-Este dice tu nombre, Nessie. - me entrego una caja forrada con papel decorado con muñecos de nieve.

Desgarre el papel y me encontre con unos patines para el hielo.

-Son hermosos! - vi la nota y eran de parte de Carlisle.

Tome una gran caja y se la entregue a Jake.

-Este es para ti.

-Gracias, Nessie.

Destrozo el papel y saco la mochila que le había comprado semanas atrás.

-Es perfecta! Gracias.

-De nada.

-Eeh... yo te compre esto. - me ofreció una caja con pinguinos en el polo norte.

Arranque el papel y saque de la caja mi regalo. Me rei a carcajadas cuando la vi.

Era la version femenina de la bolsa que yo le había comprado.

-Gracias Jake!

Papa y Bella bajaron las escaleras -en pijama, igual que nosotros- Y se sorprendieron al ver el desastre que teniamos alrededor del árbol.

-Feliz navidad, papa! - lo abrace - Feliz navidad, Bella - le entregue un regalo.

-Feliz navidad - contestaron al mismo tiempo.

Jacob le entrego un regalo a mi papa, mientras Bella se sentaba junto a nosotros.

-El vestido! Renesmee que hiciste? - pregunto con horror pero aplaudia de alegria.

-Te gusta?

-Me encanta! Gracias. Lo usare en año nuevo. - me dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Este es tuyo, papa - le señale una caja grande, envuelta en papel dorado.

-Que hay ahí?

-Yo no se - me encogí de hombros con inocencia fingida.

Quito el papel y de la caja saco un estuche para guitarra, con sus iniciales grabadas. Con cuidado abrió el estuche negro.

-Renesmee - susurro con asombro.

Con el mismo cuidado saco la hermosa guitarra electrica, que le mande hacer casi desde que llegamos a Nueva York. Era color verde. De mismo verde de sus ojos.

La expresión de felicidad de su rostro, fue el mejor regalo de navidad que recibí esa mañana.

Luego que se recuperara de la impresión de su regalo, me entrego una caja color rojo y delicados adornos dorados al rededor. Abrí la pequena caja y me encontre un guardapelo de oro, de forma ovalada. Era un antiguo relicario Cartier. Lo habia visto hacia unas semanas en la exhibición y me había gustado mucho.

-Papi, es hermoso! - lo abrace con fuerza.

-Ábrelo.

Dentro había una foto mía y de el cuando yo tenia un año.

-Aunque no este todo el tiempo contigo... siempre estare en tu corazón, mi pequeña princesa. Así como tu en el mio. - una lagrima salio de sus ojos y de los míos también.

Tomo la joya y cerro la fina cadena al rededor de mi cuello.

-Te quiero, bicho. - susurro en mi oído.

Torcí el gesto. Pero era mi papa, con el no me podia enojar, por los sobrenombres cariñosos que me pusiera.

Bella le regalo a papa unos palos de golf. Jake le regalo a su madrina un fin de semana en un lujoso Spa. Bella me dio un set para mi peinador, hecho de plata. Esme me regalo una mochila, para mi nuevo semestre, a juego con la bolsa que me dio Jake -se habían puesto de acuerdo- Mi nana lloro cuando le dimos su regalo de navidad. Carlisle dijo que no podia aceptar semejante regalo -dos semanas en un crucero por el caribe, en primavera- Pero lo ignoramos. Ellos se merecían eso y mas.

Terminamos de abrir los regalos y después desayunamos el comedor en pijama. -Los seis juntos- Mas tarde nos comimos las sobras de la cena de navidad -aun en pijama- y nos pasamos la tarde viendo películas.


	15. Feliz Cumpleaños Yeti!

**Feliz Cumpleaños, Yeti!**

Regresamos a la escuela el cinco de enero, a un nuevo semestre.

Nos reencontramos con nuestros amigos: Alec y Jane, que pasaron sus vacaciones de navidad, en la casa que tienen en Italia.

Al final de la primera semana, Jane y yo nos inscribimos en el club de tenis. Jake entro al basquetbal y Alec se inscribió en el club de pintura.

-Te inscribiste en pintura? - preguntamos Jake, Jane y yo al mismo tiempo, atónitos.

-Soy muy bueno - se defendio - Miren!

De su mochila saco un cuaderno de dibujo y nos lo dio.

El cuaderno estaba lleno de dibujos y todos ellos eran excelentes.

Tenia muchos de su hermana, de sus padres Aro y Sulpicia, uno que otro mio y uno mio y de Jake haciendo las tareas en mi sala.

-Por que nunca me lo dijiste, Alec? - murmuro Jane asombrada, por el trabajo de su hermano.

-Pense que me golpearías o algo así. - se encogió de hombros.

-Soy algo mala y cruel - admitió la rubia- pero no con mis amigos y familia, bobo.

Este segundo semestre en L. Brown Junior High, solo compartía Matemáticas y Física con Jake. Frances, Gimnasia y Tenis con Jane. Historia y Biología con Alec. En ninguna clase estabamos los cuatro juntos, lastima. Pero aun nos veíamos entre clases y a la hora del almuerzo.

-Yeti despierta! Hoy es tu cumpleaños! - murmure en el oido de Jake, antes del amanecer - Hoy te conviertes en adolescente - me burle.

-Soy un anciano - refunfuño y abrió los ojos.

-Feliz cumpleaños! - le entregue una caja plana, forrada del color de las paredes de su habitación. - Espero que te gusten.

Abrió la caja y saco los sueteres de Casimir que le había comprado desde diciembre.

-Mi color! Este color ladrillo, me lo pondre hoy! Gracias Nessie. - me abrazo.

-De nada, mas tarde te doy tu otro regalo.

-Otro regalo? No debiste...

Me encogí de hombros.

-Ya me voy, aun es temprano y tengo sueño - frote mis ojos con los nudillos.

-De acuerdo - me abrazo de nuevo - Gracias, Nessie.

-De nada Yeti.

-No me digas Yeti.

-Si yo voy a ser una serpiente marina, tu seras el Abominable Hombre de las Nieves. Ademas ya te dije que te pareces a el. Estas enorme! - levante mi mano derecha, todo lo que mi brazo me permitía.

-Ja ja. Bicho - refunfuño y se acosto de nuevo.

Después de la comida oficial de cumpleaños en la casa, en compañía de mi papa, Bella, Carlisle y Esme; el chofer de los Vulturi, Felix, nos llevo a Jane, Alec, Jake y a mi a _The Cave_. Era un lugar inmenso lleno de videojuegos de todo tipo. Y el que mas le importaba al cumpleañero: Pistolas de laser.

Sus nuevos amigos del equipo de Basquetbal, también fueron.

Nos dividimos en equipos. Jake, Jane, Alec, Embry y yo en un equipo. Sam, Paul, Jared y Quil en otro.

Como el equipo de Sam no me tomaban mucho en cuenta, por ser tan pequeña, no les importo que nosotros fueramos cinco.

Jake se dedico a protegerme todo el tiempo, lo cual no fue necesario, por que yo le dispare a Paul y perdió.

En venganza, Jared me disparo, pero Alec se interpuso y le dispararon a el. Jane quiso vengar a su hermano disparandole a Jared. Ambos dispararon al mismo tiempo y se salieron del juego.

Quil salio en defensa de su amigo y le disparo a Embril, pero este era rapido y escurridizo y le disparo en la espalda.

De nuestro equipo quedaba Embry, Jake y yo.

Sam estaba solo, pero era mejor que Embry y acabo con este.

-Quedate aquí, Nessie - me aviso Jake - Ire a revisar el perímetro.

Solte unas risitas, estaba muy concentrado en el juego.

Jacob salio de nuestro escondite, apenas había caminado unos metros cuando Sam le disparo.

-Oh Sam! Ni por que es mi cumpleaños?

-No! - se echo a reír.

-Muere! - grite saliendo de mi refugio, disparandole a Sam.

Su chaleco parpadedo, trato de dispararme, pero su pistola ya estaba desactivada.

-Gane? Gane! - tire la pistola y salte a los brazos de Jake.

Salimos del area del juego y grite:

-Ganamos!

-Ganamos? - pregunto nuestra primera baja. Alec.

-La enana me disparo - murmuro Sam con desdén.

-Pero esta enana -me señale- te mato. - le saque la lengua.


	16. Nooooo!

**Nooooo!**

Igual que el semestre anterior, los Vulturi iban todos los viernes a nuestra casa, para hacer las tareas. Al terminar los trabajos que encargaba la escuela, jugabamos con la consola de videojuegos que le había regalado a Jake en su cumpleaños.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya eran vacaciones de primavera.

Aro y Sulpicia, los padres de Jane y Alec, los dejaron pasar una semana con nosotros en mi casa de la playa. En esta ocasión nos acompañaron Bella y mi papa. Carlisle y Esme se fueron de vacaciones al caribe.

Por las mañanas Jane y yo jugábamos al tenis. Y tal y como lo había dicho Jake meses atrás, con la practica mejore; era incluso mejor que Jane.

Alec me regalo una pequeña pintura de mi, sentada en la playa, observando el crepúsculo.

-Alec, es hermoso! - el chico tenia un gran talento - Muchas gracias.

Lo abrace y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-De nada - murmuro rojo como un tomate.

... ... ...

Una semana después de que regresamos a la escuela, me levante al baño, era domingo. Cuando iba a bajar la cadena del inodoro, vi el agua coloreada de rojo.

Primero me asuste, luego comprendí lo que era, después me asuste de nuevo.

Que no era muy chica para eso?

Comencé a hiperventilar.

-Buenos días Renesmee! -saludo Esme en mi habitación - Donde estas mi niña?

Petrificada en el baño.

Mi nana abrió mas la puerta y se acerco a mi.

-Mi niña, por que lloras? - estaba llorando? -Te ocurrió algo?

Siguió mi mirada y comprendió.

-No llores mi cielo, es algo muy normal.

Una extraña tristeza y algo de horror, me asalto desprevenida.

-Esme! - solloce abrazandola.

-Ya mi cielo, no te asustes. Tranquila - me consolo - Sabia que esto llegaría pronto.

Limpio mis lagrimas y en mi botiquín busco algo. Y saco un paquete de plastico alargado y alcochado.

-Mira esto es para...

-Ya lo se.

-Sabes como utilizarlas?

-Atras trae las instrucciones - ya me habia calmado lo suficiente y tome el paquetito de toallas.

-No te duele el vientre?

-Aun no - suspire.

-Quieres que te de un momento a solas, cielo?

-No le cuentes a nadie sobre esto, Esme, por favor. - me moriría de la verguenza si mi papa o Jake se llegaran a enterar.

-Pero es norm...

-Nadie Esme!

-De acuerdo - asintió y me dejo sola.

Abrí la llave de la regadera y me metí a bañar. Me sentía sucia.

Cuando baje a desayunar, Jacob me miro de arriba abajo con aire critico.

Se notaria en mi cara, lo que me había ocurrido?

-Te bañaste? - le dio una mordida a su pan tostado - Es domigo, Nessie, desayunamos en pijama.

-Si, lo se. Desperte creyendo que era lunes - le mentí.

-Que boba.

-Si verdad- conteste nerviosa.

Por la tarde mientras veíamos una pelicula, Esme lo llamo a la cocina.

Unos minutos mas tarde, Jacob regreso con una caja de chocolates _Godiva_.

-Dice Esme que compro estos _para_ _ti_ - enfatizo enojado el "para ti" y me dio la caja. - Dice que los necesitas.

-Si? - Abrí la caja y el delicioso olor me golpeo en la cara, dejandome sin aliento.

Tome un chocolate tras otro. Luego me di cuenta de como miraba Jake la caja y compartí los dulces con el.

... ... ...

La primer clase de los lunes era Frances. Aun me sentía extraña, por que me había llegado mi primer periodo.

Me sente en mi lugar habitual y pegue la frente a la mesa.

-_Bonjour Renesmee!_ - saludo Jane a mi izquierda en su lugar de siempre.

-_Bonjour_ - murmure sin levantarme.

-Ocurre algo?

Me incorpore.

-No - mentí.

-Segura? - estudio mi rostro con detenimiento. - Te ves como la vez que yo...Oh Renesmee! - susurro con compasión.

Asentí.

-Cuanto lo siento... _Felicidades! _- me abrazo. - Ya no te podre decir pequeña.

Torci el gesto.


	17. Tortura de Cumpleaños

**Tortura de Cumpleaños**

Dos fines de semana después, los gemelos Vulturi celebraron su cumpleaños.

Primero fuimos a una galería de arte. Alec nos explicaba los sentimientos del artista, al plasmar su obra en el lienzo. Jake bostezaba y Jane ponia los ojos en blanco. Yo era la única que le hacia caso al pobre festejado. No por que me interesara, sino por cortesía.

Después de las dos horas en la galería, fuimos _Macy's, Nordstrom _y_ a Barney's_. A Jane no le gustaba mucho ir de compras, solo lo hizo para molestar a Alec.

Jacob camino como zombie por los pasillos haciendo caras y gestos, aproveche para comprarle una mascada _Hermès_ a Esme. Me fui a la sección de cosméticos y Jake me siguió. Prefirió ayudarme a escoger esmaltes -mi adicción- que soportar las peleas de nuestros amigos.

-Que te parece este lila? - le pregunte a Jake.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Y este rojo? No estoy muy chica como para pintarme las uñas de rojo - deje la botellita en su lugar.

-Compra este azul. - Jake me enseño la botellita con el contenido del color de su habitación.

Torcí el gesto.

-Mejor este magenta!

-Compra el azul, no te hara daño - me dio de nuevo el esmalte.

-De acuerdo, pero no me convense mucho.

Pague mi vicio y nos encontramos de nuevo con los Vulturi.

... ... ...

Luego de la tortura, nos fuimos a la nueva casa de los Vulturi. Habían estado viviendo en el Pent House, mientras remodelaban la casa que mi papa y Bella habían rechazado, por que remodelarla costaría mas que la casa.

La nueva casa Vulturi parecia castillo. La nuestra parecía una chocita en comparación, con la de nuestros anfitriones.

Durante la platica después de la cena, note como Jane se sonrojo hasta lo imposible, cuando un chico desconocido, alto y delgado se acerco a ella, con una cajita de terciopelo azul. Le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-Quien es el? - le pregunte cuchicheando a Alec.

-El amor imposible de Jane - solto unas risitas.

-De verdad? - me reí junto con el.

-Si, es Demetri, el hijo de Felix, nuestro chofer.

-Oh - me mordí el labio preprarandome para burlarme de Jane.

-Pero ni se te ocurra burlarte de eso. - mi amigo adivino mis intenciones.

-Por que?

-Mira. - subio la manga de su camisa y vi cuatro puntitos en linea en su antebrazo.

-Que es eso?

-Me enterro un tenedor - contesto con voz sombría.

Abrí los ojos como plato.

Voltee a ver a Jane y me dedico una sonrisa encantadora.

Me dieron escalofríos.


	18. Mi Horrible Verano

**Mi Horrible Verano**

Cuando menos me di cuenta, se cumplió un año de que mi papa me dijo que se casaría con Isabella Swan.

Los seis -Papa, Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Jacob y yo- empacamos nuestras maletas y nos fuimos a pasar el verano en la casa que tenia en la playa.

Bella se la mantenía encerrada en la biblioteca -por un ataque de creatividad- y papa se fue al menos tres veces a Nueva York.

.

Ya estaba mas que acostumbrada a sus pasadas ausencias y a no verlo todos los días, pero el había prometido pasar conmigo todo el verano. Pense que al tener una esposa y dos hijos, lo harían alejarse del trabajo, aunque fuera un poco.

La primera vez que se fue, le rogue y patéticamente llore, para que no me abandonara. Todo fue en vano, el se marcho. Llore el resto de la tarde hasta quedarme dormida en los brazos de Esme.

Cuando papa regreso, lo abraze todo lo que mis fuerzas me permitían. Me llevo una docena de rosas blancas y una gran caja de chocolates y prometió no irse de nuevo.

La segunda vez que se fue, me enoje con el y le grite que era el peor padre del mundo, pero el no me escucho, ya se había marchado. Regreso una semana mas tarde, con un gran oso panda de peluche, chocolates y flores. No lo perdone hasta días despues.

A la tercera vez que me avandono ese verano... lo ignore, no grite, no llore, es mas ni siquiera me enoje. No hice nada. Lo que en verdad me sorprendio fue que Bella si se enojara con el. Discutieron un buen rato en su habitación, después de eso el se marcho sin mirar atrás.

.

Días mas tarde escuche una conversación entre Bella y Jacob. Ella le preguntaba a el sobre mi comportamiento, ambos coincidieron que parecía zombie. No hablaba, casi no comia y por supuesto no jugaba con Jacob al tenis. Cuando ibamos por las tardes a la playa, no hacia mas que sentarme en la arena a contemplar el mar, preguntándome por que no era suficiente para papa.

.

Bella y Jacob insistieron en llevarme al pueblo. Fuimos de compras; no tenia mucho animo para comporarme ropa, pero la que tenia me estaba quedando ajustada. Estaba creciendo.

Mientras escogía la ropa que me llevaría a los provadores, Jake desaparecio. No le tome mucha importancia, como dije: no tenia animos de nada. Elegí unos cuantos pantalones, blusas y vestidos femeninos y frescos para usar durante el verano.

Luego de las compras, Isabella nos llevo a comer. En el restaurante, se encontro con unos amigos y nos presento como sus hijos. No negare que sentí bonito ser presenteada como su hija. Al menos alguien se interesaba por mi y mis sentimientos.

-El es mi hijo Jacob y mi hija Renesmee - nos señalo - Chicos ellos son Peter y Charlotte Whitlock y sus hijos Rosalie y Jasper.

Los chicos nos saludaron tímidamente con la mano.

Eran muy bonitos y rubios.

Los adultos se pusieron de acuerdo para comer en mi casa, ese fin de semana. Luego de que se marcharon Bella pidió postre para nosotros.


	19. La Promesa Los Whitlock Doble Cap

**La Promesa**

La tarde siguiente, mientras Bella y Esme organizaban todo para la comida con los Whitlock, Jake me invito a la playa.

Caminamos un buen rato en silencio, hasta que el lo rompió.

-Como te sientes? - por su tono supe que se refería a la ausencia de Edward.

-Indiferente.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi como frunció el ceño.

-Nessie... se que Edward siempre te promete algo y nunca lo cumple... Pero yo no soy así. Quiero que sepas que siempre estare ahí para ti, cuando me necesites. Siempre sere tu amigo. Cuando mires este brazalete recordaras mi promesa de amistad y que siempre contaras conmigo.

Delicadamente tomo mi mano derecha y puso alrededor de mi muñeca una brillante pulsera de plata, con un colgante.

Tome el dije y vi que era un pequeño lobo marrón, hecho de un fino cuarzo.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Oh Jake! - lo abrace con fuerza. Gracias por ser mi amigo. Te quiero. - solloce contra su hombro. - Pero yo no tengo nada que darte como prueba de mi amistad eterna.

-Con una sonrisa me basta. - se encogió de hombros.

Le sonreí abiertamente.

-Ya se! - levante mi mano derecha - Prometo solemnemente ser siempre tu mejor amiga y apoyarte en todo, por mas loco que sea, como tu a mi.

Se solto riendo.

-Y ya no te llamare _Yeti_... en tu cara. - Agregue.

Jacob me abrazo y beso mi cabeza.

Como era posible que la palabra de Jacob tuviera mas confianza de mi parte, que la de mi padre.

A penas tenia un año de conocer a Jake y ya confiaba ciegamente en el. Y en cambio con mi papa...una gran parte de mi ya no confiaba en el, ni en sus promesas. Promesas vacías que ya no tenian ningun valor para el.

.

.

.

**Los Whitlock**

Luego de la comida con los Whitlock, Jake y yo invitamos a los chicos a la playa.

Rosalie tena doce años e iba a entrar a segundo año igual que nosotros, pero en otra escuela. Jasper tenia la edad de Jake e iba a entrar a primer años de preparatoria en la escuela St. Meyer. Durante los dos años de secundaria estuvo en el equipo de Lucha, lo cual le intereso a Jacob.

-Gane la competencia local de mi división - anuncio Jasper como si estuviera hablando del clima.

-Que chico tan rudo - murmure con tono de burla.

Jasper sonrió ampliamente.

Por hacer algo corrimos como dementes a lo largo de la playa, claro que Jacob le gano a Jasper y este le gano a Rosalie y por ende yo perdí.

Cuando regresamos a la casa, Rosalie saco de su pequeño bolso, un esmalte rosa y me pinto las uñas.

-Listo! Ahora somos amigas oficialmente - murmuro la rubia.

Me solte riendo. Según lo que me había contado ella y Alice -su mejor amiga- siempre se pintaban las uñas del mismo color.

-Tienes un cabello muy bonito Rose.

-Gracias -paso sus delicados dedos entre su largo y cuidado cabello rubio. - Lo cepillo todas las noches con un cepillo especial. Tu también tienes unos risos muy lindos y tu cabello brilla mucho.

-Gracias - viniendo de ella con ese hermoso cabello, era un gran cumplido.

-Es una lastima que no estemos en la misma escuela. Tal vez el próximo año.

-Si, es lo mas probable. - le sonreí.

-Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro.

-Por que si apenas tienes once años, ya vas a entrar a segundo de secundaria. No deberías de estar ingresando a primero?

-Si, pero cuando estaba en la primaria, en lugar de entrar a cuarto, entre a quinto- explique.

-De verdad? Eso es... impresionante. Y por que Jacob este en tu nivel, si es de la edad de mi hermano?

-Ah... este... - no sabia si decirle o no. Eso no me correspondía a mi.

-Cuando estaba en primer año, mis padres murieron - contesto Jacob a mi espalda - Y como no tenia mas familiares, el gobierno tardo un poco en localizar a Bella y perdí el año escolar. A parte de que tuve que ir a terapia.

-Lo lamento tanto. Fue muy descortes de mi parte preguntar...

-No lo sabias - Jake se encogió de hombros - A demas eso fue hace mucho tiempo ya.

-En verdad lo lamento - Jasper le palmeo el hombro.


	20. Denali?

**Denali... Como Denali?**

Esme y Maria -la nana de los Whitlock- nos llevaron a comer helado a los cuatro.

Rosalie habia invitado a su mejor amiga Alice y a su hermano Emmett.

Jasper, Rose, Jake y yo nos sentamos en una mesa y las nanas en otra, para cuidarnos pero darnos nuestro espacio.

Yo pedí un yogurt con cerezas, Rose helado de fresa, Jasper y Jacob una malteada de chocolate y vainilla respectivamente.

-Mira, ahí viene Alice! - chillo Rosalie muy contenta señalando la ventana.

De reojo, vi como Jasper encuadro los hombros sentandose derecho y paso la mano por su cabello color miel, con nerviosismo.

-Rose!

-Alice!

Una chica como de mi estatura y muy delgada corrió a los brazos de Rosalie.

Alice tenia el cabello corto y muy negro. Parecía una pequeña hada.

-Hola Alice! - saludo Jasper con una sonrisa reluciente.

-Hola Jazz- contesto ella sin darle mucha importancia.

-Mira te presento a Renesmee Cullen y a Jacob Black. Chicos ella es Marie Alice Brandon-Denali. - Rose señalo a la pequeña chica.

Mientras Alice me saludaba con entuciasmo y le sonreía a Jacob, a mi la cabeza me daba vueltas.

-Y Emmett? - escuche preguntarle Rose a Alice.

-Esta en... - deje de escucharla por que los oidos me zumbaban.

_Denali..._

-Co-como Ta-tanya Denali? - logre balbucear.

-Conoces a mi tia? - cuestiono Alice con el ceño fruncido.

-Tu tia?

-Si, la hermana de mi mama Kate Denali, esposa de mi papa Garrett Brandon.

Trague saliva compulsivamente para no vomitar.

-Tu la... ves? Hablas con... ella? - pregunte en un susurro.

-Que?

-La conoces? - casi le grite.

-No! Vive en Rumanía. Nadie de mi familia la ha visto en mas de diez años - replico una asustada Alice.

Sabia que no iba a contener las nauseas o el desmayo por mas tiempo. Mire a Jake y salí corriendo al baño.

-Nessie!

-Renesmee! - escuche a mi nana.

La frente la tenia perlada de sudor. En cuanto entre al baño vomite con violencia. Nunca espere reaccionar de ese modo. No tengo ni idea de que me sucedió.

Tanya Denali mi madre, -mas bien la mujer que me dio a luz- era hermana de la mama de Alice? Eso en que la convertía en mi prima?

Ella vivía en Rumanía? Que demonios hacia en Rumanía? Lo sabia mi papa?

-Mi niña estas bien? - pregunto Esme tocando a la puerta del baño.

-Alice es hija de Kate, Kate es hermana de Tanya. - murmure levantandome del suelo.

-Que?

No conteste cuando salí, me enjuague la boca.

-La chica de cabello negro, que salude... su nombre es Alice Brandon-Denali - la mire significativamente.

-Oh mi cielo! - Esme me abrazo con fuerza.

-Alice es hija de Kate Denali. Ella... - no podia decir su nombre, ni llamarla mama - vive en Rumanía.


	21. Mis PrimosEl Tiempo Se Me Va Dobl Cap

**Mis Primos**

Cuando salí del baño, me disculpe con mis amigos.

Alice, Rosalie y Jasper me miraron extrañados, pero algo en los ojos de la castaña, me dijo que sabia de que se trataba todo aquello.

A Jacob si le explique todo, cuando me llevo a la playa.

-Osea que Alice puede ser tu prima?

-Eso creo Jake.

-Y le vas a decir a tu papa?

-Que le cuente Esme, si quiere. Yo no.

Alice y su hermano Emmett, acompañaron a Rosalie y a Jasper, cuando fueron al día siguiente a mi casa.

Mientras nosotras tomabamos el sol, ellos jugaban a las luchas.

Chicos!

Alice fue la primera en sacar el tema.

-Renesmee... ayer...

-Lo siento. - me disculpe de nuevo.

-Tanya estaba casada. - murmuro la delgada chica - Era con tu... papa?

Cerre los ojos y asentí.

Rosalie ahogo un grito.

-Tanya tu tia, estaba casada con el papa de Renesmee? - pregunto la rubia, atónita - Eso quiere decir... que ustedes... son primas?

Alice y yo nos miramos.

-Oh, tengo una prima! - chillo Alice avalanzandose sobre mi. - Emmett Renesmee es nuestra prima!

Emmett dejo de pelear con Jasper y me sonrió. Yo me reí de su apariencia.

Traía todo el cabello rizado lleno de arena.

Mi nuevo primo Emmett, era mas alto que Jasper, casi tan alto como Jake. Rosalie suspiraba por el chico, quien a pesar de tener apenas trece años, su cuerpo comenzaba a tomar la forma de un adulto. Los tendones de sus brazos sobresalían y se le notaban los musculos. Según me habían comentado hacia mucho ejercicio y hasta hace unas semanas había sido el capitán del equipo de Fútbol Americano, en su escuela.

Jasper y el entrarían a la preparatoria el proximo otoño y pronto cumplirían los catorce.

Para no perder la costumbre, yo era la mas pequeña de edad. Al menos Alice era de mi tamano, pero se veía que yo pronto seria mas alta que ella.

Cuando papa regreso de Nueva York, llego con una bicicleta para mi y otra para Jake, y un collar de perlas para su mujer, con motivo de su primer aniversario de casados.

Papa quiso hablar conmigo acerca de lo que había descubierto recientemente, pero yo le dije que no tenia tanta importancia.

Lo que resto del verano, lo pase junto a mis nuevos amigos y primos. Paseabamos juntos en bici, ibamos de compras, a comer helado, jugabamos tenis, baseball o simplemente corriamos por la playa de arana clara, sin parar.

.

.

.

.

.

**El Tiempo Se Me Va**

Entramos a la escuela el cinco de Septiembre.

El día de mi cumpleaños -10 de Septiembre-, lo celebramos de nuevo en la alberca, solo que esta vez acompañada de Rosalie y Jasper, Emmett y Alice, Jane y Alec y por supuesto Jacob. Era mi cumpleaños numero doce.

Jane no se llevaba bien con mis nuevas amigas. Ella les hacia mala cara y ellas cuchicheaban de ella. Alec si parecía encajar con los demás chicos.

Durante la fiesta, Emmett cargo a Rosalie y la avento a la picina. En un principio ella se enojo, pero luego le vio el lado positivo al ver que no le hizo era broma a nadie mas. Significaba que quería llamar su atención.

Jasper con solo ver a Alice suspiraba. Cuando mi prima se dignaba a verlo o hablarle, parecia que el chico comenzaría a dar saltitos de alegría.

Como ya era costumbre los Vulturi y nosotros, nos reuníamos todos los viernes a hacer las tareas en mi casa. En ocaciones se nos unían los Whitlock y los Brandon, aunque ellos no iban a nuestra escuela. Al terminar los deberes escolares, corríamos directito a la alberca.

Para celebrar Halloween, Emmett y Alice organizaron una fiesta de disfraces en su casa.

-Mi mama quiere conocerte Renesmee - murmuro Emmett mientras Alice tomaba mis medidas para mi disfraz.

-Esta muy avergonzada por lo que hizo... _ella_ - declaro Alice - No los buscaron a ti y a tu papa, por que pensaron que les harían aun mas daño, o que el se negaría a que tu tuvieras contacto con la familia, después de como se comporto. Siempre fue muy egoista y egocéntrica. Eso si muy hermosa.

La mire con los ojos redondos como platos. Yo no tenia ni idea de como lucia Tanya.

-Tienes sus risos - dijo Emmett muy serio.

Durante la fiesta, Kate Denali y Garrett Brandon se presentaron conmigo.

Ella me pido disculpas por su hermana y me dio la bienvenida a la familia.

Resulto que tengo abuelos maternos. Carmen y Eleazar. Mi abuela es productora de Broadway y mi abuelo es cazatalentos. Ellos fueron a hablar con mi padre y le pidieron su permiso para visitarme y hacerme regalos. El no estaba muy convencido, ya que creía que solo me harían ilusiones y me abandonarían igual que su hija.

Al final acepto.

Como ese semestre no entre a ningun club deportivo y llevaba gimnasia todos los días, no tenia dias libres. Por los que mis abuelos, me visitaban los domingos por la tarde.

En navidad, mi nueva familia me enviaron regalos y los papeles de una cuenta bancaria, con una exorbitante cantidad de ceros.

.

.

Con la rutina diaria, las peleas entre Rosalie y Alice con Jane, la escuela, mi nueva familia, las ausencias de mi padre y la amistad incondicional de Jacob, el tiempo se me fue tan rápido... que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me estaba tomando la foto para el anuario.

Fui de compras con Jane, para comprar el vestido que usaríamos en el Baile de Graduación. En la tienda nos encontramos con Rosalie y mi prima Alice.

El proximo otoño, estaríamos todos juntos en St. Meyer High School, lo cual no le hacia mucha gracia a Jane.

Mientras nos probábamos varios vestidos, Alice me conto que ella y Rosalie, se convirtieron en la sensación de su escuela, por que irían acompañadas de Jasper y Emmett respectivamente. Ellos ya estaban en la preparatoria. Alice no estaba muy emocionada por ir del brazo de Jasper. Pero Rosalie, estaba que no cabía de alegría por ir con el gigantón de Emmett.

Jane, Alec, Jacob y yo fuimos juntos al baile, en grupo. No teniamos novio o novia ninguno de los cuatro y no habíamos encajado con nadie mas, durante los dos años que estuvimos en L. Brown, como para haber invitado o ser invitadas por algun chico.

Se suponía que Bella y mi padre la harían de chaperones en el baile, pero al final, fueron Carlisle y Esme.

Por lo menos tuvieron la decencia de aparecer en la graduación.


	22. Te Extrañare

**Te Extrañare**

La familia Denali, me invito a pasar con ellos las vacaciones de verano en España. Como yo aun era menor de edad, no podía mandarme sola, -aparte de que no quería ir, pero no quería desairarlos-, mis abuelos Carmen y Eleazar, fueron a pedirle permiso a mi padre hasta la disquera, ya que el no tenia tiempo de recibirlos en la casa. El acepto pero solo un mes.

Yo no quería ir!

Jacob no me acompañaría. Que iba a hacer sin el?

Alice era linda y agradable, pero era una adicta a las compras. Y tal y como habia dicho Jane: Algo superficial. Emmett era muy gracioso y me pasaba un rato agradable con el, pero era algo infantil para su edad y tamaño y hasta un poco estúpido.

Esme me dijo que este viaje era algo bueno. Que aprovechara para convivir con mi familia y conocer nuevos lugares y personas. Solo me iría por un mes pero la extrañaría horrores. Y que decir de Jake. Era mi mejor amigo. Extrañaría dormir a su lado en las noches de tormenta o cuando tuviera una pesadilla.

Le pedí a Jacob, que me acompañara al aeropuerto, cuando me fuera a España, el acepto con gusto. Lo abrace durante cinco minutos en la terminal. Alice tuvo que jalar de mis brazos, los cuales estaban trabados en el cuello de Jake.

-Vamos Renesmee!

-Suéltala, Alice! - gruño Jacob apretando aun mas sus brazos torno a mi.

-El avión nos va a dejar! - refunfuño la molesta chica.

-Te extrañare.

-Y yo a ti, Nessie.

-Prometo llamarte seguido - le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Estaré junto al teléfono - murmuro limpiando una lagrima que resbalo de mis ojos.

Alice estaba muy molesta, por que yo extrañaba a Jacob.

-Eso no es normal! Los hermanos no se quieren tanto, ni lloran por que no se veran en un mes - se cruzo de brazos en el avión, en el asiento junto a mi.

-Es mi amigo! - masculle jugueteando con el lobo de cuarzo que colgaba de mi muñeca. El símbolo de la promesa que me había hecho Jake un año atrás.

Los primeros días estuve triste y me sentía sola, a pesar de estar rodeada de mi familia. Me hacia falta el cariño de Esme y la sonrisa inconfundible de mi mejor amigo.

Poco a poco me fui acostumbrando al horario, a la comida, a la casa y a la ciudad: Madrid.

Me encantaba ir a las audiciones de canto y baile a las que me invitaba mi abuelo Eleazar. Estaba buscando una chica y un chico que supiera actuar, bailar y cantar para su nueva obra, donde dos de los personaes principales eran latinos. Había chicos de todos los países de latinoamerica y todas las regiones de España, haciendo audiciones. Me recordaba a las pocas excursiones que hice de niña, a la disquera con papa.

Le llamaba a Jacob casi diario después de la cena; en Nueva York, mi amigo acababa de comer.

Jake pasaba casi todo el día metido en la casa de los Whitlock o en las jaulas de bateo con Jasper, el cual se la pasaba el día entero hablando de Alice. Cuando se lo conté a mi prima, puso los ojos en blanco, pero luego pidio mas detalles.

Fuimos a Barcelona, con unos amigos de mi abuelita Carmen, los cuales tenían una hacienda a las afueras de la ciudad. A Emmett se le ocurrio la _brillante_ idea de aprender a torear con el becerro que tenían nuestros anfitriones. Después de cinco minutos dijo que ya había aprendido la tecnica -claro-. Alice y yo nos partimos de la risa, cuando el rudo de mi primo, salio corriendo despavorido, cuando el pequeño animal lo perseguía por todo el ruedo.

Luego de pasar aquel increiblemente buen verano en España, me prometí a mi misma, tomar clases de español en St. Meyer High School. No me asustaba tanto la idea de entrar a la preparatoria siendo tan chica aun, puesto que estaría con Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jane, Alec y con mi mejor amigo: Jacob. Lo había extrañado tanto que cuando lo vi en la terminal del JFK, solte la maleta y corrí hacia el.

Papa pensó que corrí a abrazarlo a el y extendió sus brazos para recibirme. A los brazos a los que corrí, fueron a los de Jacob.

-Jake!

-Nessie! - me abrazo con fuerza, levantándome del suelo y dándome vueltas.

-Te extrañe, _Yeti_.

-Y yo a ti _Bicho_ - me dejo en el suelo.

-Creciste! - dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Camine junto con el, hasta donde me esperaba papa y Carlisle, quien ya había recogido mi equipaje olvidado.

-Hola princesa! - Edward me abrazo.

-Hola papa!

-Te extrañe muchísimo - dijo acariciando mi cabello.

-De verdad?

-Lo dudas?

Me encogí de hombros y abrace a Carlisle.

Mientras nos dirijiamos al estacionamiento, me colgue del brazo de Jake, incluso en el auto, no lo solté.


	23. St Meyer High School

**St. Meyer High School**

Unas semanas mas tarde fuimos al colegio St. Meyer por los nuevos uniformes. Eran muchísimo mejor que el de L. Brown Junior High.

El uniforme de los lunes era el de Gala, que consistía en: Falda gris con cuatro tablones gruesos, blusa blanca, corbata de rayas azules y rojas en diagonal,_ blazer_ azul marino con las orillas rojas, y el escudo de la escuela bordado al lado izquierdo con hilos rojos, calcetas azules y zapatos negros.

Los hombres pantalon gris, camisa blanca, corbata azul y roja, el mismo blazer, calcetas oscuras y zapatos negros.

El uniforme de diario en las chicas, era la misma falda gris, blusa blanca, corbata, sueter azul marino con el escudo de la escuela, calcetas blancas o azules y zapatos negros. En los chicos pantalon gris, camisa blanca, corbata, sueter, zapatos negros.

Los viernes, eran casuales. Las mujeres podíamos usar la playera blanca tipo polo, o la blusa blanca sin corbata. Y los hombres: pantalón de mezclilla, playera blanca y la chaqueta oficial del club deportivo al que pertenecían.

Me parecía que costaban mas los uniformes que la inscripción al lugar.

La escuela era al menos el doble de grande que la secundaria.

Tenia gimnasio mixto, con pesas, caminadoras y todo ese tipo de cosas. Cancha de tenis, campo de fútbol americano, campo de baseball, de soccer, alberca con estandares olímpicos, cancha de basquetball. Casilleros en los pasillos interiores y exteriores. La cafetería era enorme y tenia un menú vegetariano.

Parecía que el consejo escolar, administraba muy, pero muy bien, la pequeña fortuna que pagaban los padres, como inscripción al colegio.

No por nada había sido nombrada diez años seguidos, como la mejor preparatoria privada del país. Solo los hijos de ricos y poderosos del noreste de los Estados Unidos, eran aceptados.

La escuela tenia el menor indice de reprobación en todo el país - algunos de nosotros pensábamos que en todo el planeta - Por que sacabas buenas calificaciones o sacabas buenas calificaciones. Si al final del semestre, reprobabas una materia, no importaba que fueras _La Primera Hija o Hijo_, estabas fuera.

.

Esta verano solo pase dos semanas en mi casa de Los Hamptons, junto a mi familia. Esta vez papa y Bella estuvieron con nosotros, la mayor parte del tiempo y nos dedicaron su atención. He de confesar que me sentía extraña en compañía de ellos. Ya estaba muy acostumbrada a no verlos.

Entramos a la escuela la ultima semana de agosto.

Mi primer dia fue un caos. Me sentía claustrofobica; habia mucha gente, por todos lados. Eramos al rededor de novecientos alumnos, mas de doscientos por año.

Me daban miedo las _monstruosidades _del equipo de fútbol americano, que estaban en cuarto grado.

Me perdí y no encontraba mi casillero, por lo que llegue tarde a clase de Física y la maestra me regaño.

Cuando por fin llego la hora del almuezo, me encontré con Jake a la entrada de la cafetería y lo abrace.

-Hola Nessie, que tal tu primer día? - pregunto muy animado.

-Horrendo! - solto una carcajada. - Me perdí, llegue tarde a mi clase y la maestra me dijo no se que tantas cosas sobre la puntualidad.

-Renesmee! - gritaron Rosalie y Alice cuando entre a la cafetería junto con Jacob.

Ambas me abrazaron a mismo tiempo, aplastándome.

-Hola chicas.

-Vengan, Jazz y Emmett ya tienen mesa - anuncio Alice jalandome del brazo, abriéndonos camino entre la multitud.

-Creciste! - grito Jasper antes de abrazarme.

-Eso dicen.

Jasper y Emmett estaba sentados en una larga mesa, justo al centro del gran comedor, flanqueados por sus amigos del equipo de Baseball y fútbol americano, respectivamente. Los cuales nos vieron de arriba a abajo cuando nos sentamos en la mesa.

-Jacob! - se escucho una gruesa voz, a través del bullicio del lugar.

-Sam! - grito el aludido y se levanto a saludar a su amigo.

-Hola enana! - saludo el amigo de Jake, despeinando mi cabello.

-Oye! Es mi prima - me defendió Emmett.

Le sonreí.

En ese momento vi el inconfundible cabello rubio de los Vulturi, cerca de la caja registradora.

-Alec! Jane!- grite levantándome de mi asiento. Moví la mano sobre mi cabeza para llamar su atención.

Al verme sonrieron y se dirigieron a nuestra mesa.

-Genial, mas de primer año - comento con sarcasmo, uno de los amigos de Jasper.

-Si no te gusta, puedes irte - le ofreció Jazz.

-No, no me quiero ir. Lo que no me gusta es ser _niñera _de los de primero.

-Mira Alistair -mascullo Emmett- Ella es mi hermana Alice. Ella es mi prima Renesmee y su hermano Jacob. Ellos son Jane y Alec, amigos míos y de Jazz -señalo a los recien llegados-. Y ella es Rosalie - le guiño el ojo a la rubia - que es hermana de Jasper. Así que todos ellos se quedan en la mesa y al que no le guste -miro a sus demás amigos- como dijo el senor Whitlock... se puede ir.

Los chicos nos miraron detenidamente.

-De acuerdo, me quedo - murmuro Alistair.

-Al menos tendremos una buena vista - susurro un chico de cabello negro, mirándonos a las chicas.

La segunda parte del día, no fue tan mala. Tenia clase de Literatura con Jacob. El pensó que seria la clase mas aburrida del mundo, pero a mi me gustaba.

.

Durante la semana, me fui acostombrando al ritmo de la escuela. Encontraba y abría mi casillero con facilidad y me encontraba mas seguido con mis amigos entre clases.

Jane logro cambiarse de su clase de Química, con Alice y se cambio a la mía.

Rosalie, Alice, Jacob y yo, llevábamos Español I, juntos. Alec y Jake estaban en la misma clase de Matemáticas.

Los martes y jueves, estabamos en Educación Física: Alec, Jane, Alice, Rosalie, Jacob y yo. El primer semestre era obligatoria esa materia. Ademas tenia que inscribirme en un club deportivo y en uno académico. Entre al club de Tenis junto a Jane e ingrese al club de lectura, donde mataría dos pajaros de un tiro con la clase de Literatura.

Jacob hizo pruebas en el equipo de Baseball y fue aceptado. Lo cual no le hizo mucha gracia a Sam y a Emmett por que lo querían en el equipo de Basquetball y Futbol Americano, respectivamente. Alice entro al club de Danza y Rosalie fue reclutada por las porristas, como era de esperarse. Alec... Alec vivía en su pequeño mundo, en donde nos veía a todos como una pintura gigante de tres dimensiones.

* * *

_**A partir de esta semana comenzare a subir dos caps diarios. Les parece?**_


	24. El Trece de la Suerte De Mal en Peor

**El Trece de la Suerte?**

Mi cumpleaños numero trece, lo celebramos en _Coney Island_, lo cual no agrado mucho a los padres de familia y nos mandaron con chaperones: Felix, Maria, Irina y Esme; para que cuidaran a Alec y Jane, Rosalie y Jasper, Emmett y Alice, A Jacob y a mi, respectivamente.

Pero también fueron Sam y su novia Emily, quien llevo a su prima Leah y su hermano Seth.

También invite a Demetri, el hijo del chofer de los Vulturi. Aro pagaba su colegiatura en el St. Meyer, lo que lo convertía en algo así como un becado y los demas chicos de su grado, lo excluían por no tener dinero. El chico siempre tenia una mirada triste y algo sombría, pero era lindo, atento y educado y una vez que tomaba confianza era muy divertido. Jane se enojo conmigo por haberlo invitado, pero vio que ninguno de nosostros dos se interesaba por el otro, se mostro realmente contenta por su presencia.

Me pareció algo extraño, que mis amigos siendo presumidos y algo elitistas, quisieran ir a Coney Island. Tal vez accedieron a ir, por que seria la ultima oportunidad de ser niños de nuevo y divertirnos con juegos mecánicos algo oxidados.

Los chicos ya tenian catorce años y estaban cerca de cumplir los quince, mis amigas dentro de poco cumplirían catorce. Yo era la mas chica y aun me podia dar el lujo de ser caprichosa y algo infantil, pero no por mucho tiempo. Pronto nuestros padres, comenzarían a decirnos: _Compórtate de acuerdo a tu edad, ya no eres un ni__ñ__o._

Claro si es que los llegáramos a ver. Todo nuestro grupito, habíamos sido criados por las niñeras, institutrices y sirvientes que pagaban nuestros padres.

.

En el parque de atracciones, tuvimos la precaución de subirnos primero a todos los juegos mecánicos y después comer cuanta comida chatarra se nos pusiera enfrente.

Mientras estaba con Jane, Alice y Rosalie en la linea para comprarnos unas banderillas, mi prima me conto que Jasper le habia robado un beso en lo alto de la Rueda de la Fortuna. Mientras que Rosalie se armo de valor y beso a Emmett.

-Con razón hoy se ve mas estúpido - susurro Jane en mi oido.

Voltee en direccion a Emmett y si, Jane estaba en lo cierto. Casi tenia corazoncitos alrededor de la cabeza, como en las caricaturas.

.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Isabella nos mando a bañar, casi desinfectar y desparasitar a mi y a Jacob. Lo cual me pareció totalmente ridículo.

.

Después de ese día, Sam comenzo a llamarme por mi nombre. Ya no me decia _Enana_.

.

.

.

.

.

**De Mal en Peor**

A partir de Octubre, fue cuando las constantes peleas entre Edward y Bella comenzaron.

-Los Angeles? Te vas a Los Angeles por tres semanas, Edward? - estallo Bella a la hora de la cena.

-Tengo que ir Bella. Ella no puede salir de la ciudad, por la tobillera electrónica, que le puso la juez.

-Es una criminal y aun así consiguió un nuevo contrato discográfico? Debería estar en la cercel esa mujer!

-Lo se- replico papa- Quiere _limpiar_ su reputación y relanzar su carrera. Por esa razón la disquera me manda a mi, soy lo mejor que tienen ahora.

Papa tomo de la mano a Bella, mientras ella echaba chispas.

Jacob tomo mi mano debajo de la mesa en señal de apoyo.

Luego de que regreso papa, continuaron las peleas, por que se tuvo qur ir de nuevo.

Cada noche que se pelaban, me escabullia a la habitación de Jacob y dormía a su lado. Los gritos de mi padre y Bella me causaban pesadillas. Jake las aullentaba tarareandome una canción de rock al oído, evitando que escuchara los gritos.

.

Antes de _Hallowen_, Esme me llevo a comprar mi primer brasier oficial. Hasta unos días atrás, estaba lisa como una tabla -o como habia dicho Jane: Lisa como Alice- Y de repente, ahí estaba mis senos. No eran tan grandes como los de Rosalie, pero tenia mas que Alice.

.

Fue un milagro de Navidad, que papa estuviera con nosotros en Noche Buena. Se había perdido Acción de Gracias. Por lo menos estuvo con nosotros en Año Nuevo.

.

Comenze a ver mi vida como un borrón, del cual sobre salían ciertos días, como los cumpleaños de mis amigos. Esos días era cuando me olvidaba de los gritos, las peleas, el abandono, la escuela... me convertía en una chica normal de trece años, rodeada de sus desenfadados amigos que me hacían reír y olvidar mi vida por unas horas.


	25. Alegría Embotellada

**Alegría Embotellada**  
Para el cumpleaños numero quince de Jacob, Sam y Emmett consiguieron cervezas. Las escondieron bajo la mesa de la comida, que Esme coloco junto a la pared, en la alberca.

Bella había mandado remodelar la alberca y remplazar el viejo termostato y no se que mas, por tal razón, pudimos hacer la fiesta en la piscina en pleno enero.

Rosalie había logrado que Jasper le consiguiera _WineCoolers_ para nosotras las chicas. Yo no quería beber, pero Alice me tomo de la mandíbula y metió la botella en mi boca. Comence a ahogarme con la bebida burbujeante.

-Alice! - le grito Jacob, apartándola de mi lado. Casi vomite la bebida y comence a toser. -Estas bien? - pregunto Jacob limpiando mi boca con una servilleta.

-Jacob déjala vivir! No es una niña. Te comportas como si fueras su padre - mascullo Alice algo molesta y ebria.

-Estoy bien, Jake - susurre con una sonrisa.

La garganta me ardía y la bebida me habia salido por la nariz, pero sobreviviría.

Me gustaba como se me veía mi nuevo traje de baño, razon de ello, era que llenaba la parte superior. Jane se burlo de Alice por que su cuerpo parecía aun el de una niña. Alice ni le entendió por que ya estaba algo borracha.

Gracias al cielo, los chicos se servían la cerveza y las bebidas de colores en los vasos de plastico, por que si Esme o Bella hubieran visto las bebidas... no quiero ni imaginármelo.

La fiesta estuvo muy divertida y, fue genial nadar un poco y pasar un buen raro junto a mis amigos. Pero Emmett, como no, tenia que arruinar todo y se puso realmente borracho. Jane se burlo tanto de los desvarios de mi primo, que Rosalie casi la golpea.

Carlisle entro para ver si estábamos bien y se dio cuenta de que los chicos habían estado bebiendo. El británico preparo una bebida verde y grumosa y nos dio un vaso a cada uno.

-Carlisle, yo no bebí - le regrese el vaso.

-No importa, bébelo.

Sabia a rayos.

-Quiero a mi mama - mascullo Emmett tirado a un lado de la piscina, en brazos de Rosalie.

-Renesmee, sube a Jacob a su habitación - musito Carlisle levantándolo de la silla.

No me había dado cuenta de que Jake estaba algo... _alegre_.

Ayude a Jacob a subir a su habitación, sin que Esme o Bella lo vieran en ese estado. Se reía por todo, incluso cuando nos caímos en los escalones, pesaba demasiado. Me las arregle como pude, para acostarlo en su cama, como me dijo Carlisle: boca abajo, con una mano y un pie bien puestos en el suelo. De esa manera no sentiría que el dormitorio giraba.

-Eres la niña mas bonita que he visto en mi vida - mascullo Jake contra el colchón, arrastrando las palabras.

-Si claro. -conteste con sarcasmo- Estas ebrio, Jake. -solte unas risitas, verlo así, causaba risa.

-Hablo en serio -a duras penas abrió los ojos y me vio- Te quiero, Renesmee.

-Yo también te quiero, Jacob.

En cuanto termine de hablar, comenzo a roncar.

Sonreí.

Bese su frente y me levante del suelo.

Antes de salir de su habitación, deje un vaso con agua, en su mesita de noche.

Me cambie de ropa y baje de nuevo a la piscina. Emmett ya estaba un poco mejor y Alice estaba vomitando en el baño. Los Vulturi se fueron unos minutos después.

Carlisle y yo le inventamos a Esme que a Alice y Emmett les había caído mal algo de la comida que preparo ella. Mi nana se sintió muy mal al respecto.

Los demás chicos no se emborracharon tanto, al parecer ya habían tomado con anterioridad.

Cada hora iba al dormitorio de Jacob, para ver si estaba bien. Paso una noche tranquila y a la mañana siguiente solo le dolía ligeramente la cabeza.

* * *

**Miércoles**

A List / Upper East Side Mom

Me Iré al Infierno

**Jueves**

Verano / Vergonzoso Semestre

El Peor Cumpleaños

**Viernes**

Estaba Equivocada / Consecuencias

Besos, Gritos y Truenos... Igual a Orfandad?


	26. A List Upper East Side Mom Dobl Cap

**A List**

Papa regreso a mediados de febrero y las cosas regresaron a la normalidad -siempre estaba en la disquera-. Y cuando no estaba ahí, la casa se convertía en el _Backstage_ del los _Grammys_. Había cantantes de todos los géneros en la sala de la casa. Cantantes de Contry, Hip Hop, Rap, Pop, Rock...

Casi me caigo de las escaleras, cuando vi a Justin Timberlake saludar a papa en la sala, un viernes por la tarde. Trate de caminar despacio y ser invisible, cuando pase por con ellos, para ir a la cocina - me arrepentía de no haber bajado por las escaleras de la cocina.

-Renesmee! - exclamo papa muy contento.

Lentamente me gire y lo vi.

-Justin, te presento a mi hija.

Casi me da el infarto cuando estreche su mano.

-Hola Renesmee - saludo el cantante, con voz seria pero sonriendo.

-Hola, señor Timberlake, mucho gusto - para estar al borde del colapso, mi voz sono muy natural.

-Llámame Justin.

-De acuerdo.

-Que curioso nombre. Que significa? - le pregunto a mi padre.

-Mmm... yo no le puse el nombre - contesto con un gesto de disculpa.

-Puedes decirme Nessie - a nadie mas le permitía que me llamara asi. Pero Justin lo valía.

.

Días mas tarde aparecio Nelly Furtado con su séquito. Llegaron por la mañana, cuando Jake y yo nos ibamos al colegio. Regresamos pasadas las tres de la tarde y ella aun seguía en el estudio.

Me pareció extraño ver a Jay Z. Su musica no era como la que producía papa.

Jacob casi corrió a los brazos de James Hetfield, vocalista de _Metallica_, cuando lo vio un jueves que regresamos de la escuela.

Papa nos presento con ellos como sus hijos. La banda muy amablemente firmo todos los discos que Jake les llevo. Claro que al siguiente día, lo grito a los cuatro vientos en la escuela y les mostro a sus amigos las fotografías que se tomo con ellos.

Para ser una banda de Heavy Metal, eran realmente amables.

.

.

.

**Upper East Side Mom**

Esme nos acompaño a la casa de la playa, en las vacaciones de primavera. Papa no podía ir por su trabajo y cuando Bella no estaba encerrada en la biblioteca escribiendo, iba a eventos de beneficencia junto a las demás mamas del Upper East Side.

Isabella ya no era aquella linda mujer, amable y amorosa, que se encargaba de Jacob y de mi. La que comía con nosotros y nos preguntaba por nuestro día. Se había convertido poco a poco en una mama mas de Manhattan.

Se vestía de pies a cabeza con ropa Chanel, llevaba el collar de perlas que papa le había regalado por su primer aniversario. Siempre traía las uñas y el cabello impecablemente arreglados, cada ves que asistía u organizaba almuerzos, comidas y una que otra subasta, para recaudar fondos para alguna asociación extranjera.

Era muy comun ver su rostro en la sección de Sociedad en el periódico, posando junto a sus amigas: mamas que no atendían a sus hijos, los dejaban encargados con las niñeras, mientras ellas conseguían dinero para niños africanos.


	27. Me Iré al Infierno

**Me iré al infierno**

Jacob y yo recorrimos la playa, caminando y admirando el paisaje. A los demás les parecía aburrido que hiciéramos eso todos los días, pero era _nuestro_ lugar. Fue donde iniciamos nuestra amistad y la consolidamos un año mas tarde.

Como era costumbre el camino de ida fue tranquilo y calmado. El de regreso, una carrera mortal.

Para que Jake no me dejara atrás -como siempre- brinque a su espalda. Avanzo unos pasos y luego se dejo caer en la arena, me aplasto con su cuerpo.

-No respiro - masculle con el poco aire que me había quedado en los pulmones.

-Lo siento, lo siento - se levanto un poco.

De pronto sus ojos oscuros, me miraron con una intensidad desconocida.

Me fije que la luz del crepúsculo, le daba un aspecto realmente atractivo. Por primera vez, aprecie su nuevo rostro. Sus rasgos se habían endurecido un poco, sus altos pomulos y su mandíbula cuadrada le daban un toque varonil que yo no había notado. Su mentón aun concervaba cierta redondez.

Mientras miraba el rostro de mi amigo, sin previo aviso, el bajo el rostro y unió sus labios a los míos, con suavidad.

Deje de respirar.

Que estaba haciendo Jacob?

Me estaba... _besando_?

Por que?

El era mi amigo... mi mejor amigo! Técnicamente mi hermano.

No cerré los ojos ni le correspondí el beso.

Se alejo unos centímetros de mi rostro y me sonrió, mientras yo lo miraba estupefacta. Con toda la osadía del mundo me beso una vez mas.

Unos segundos después se alejo de mi, sentándose en el arena a contemplar el mar, con esa sonrisa segadora que tenia, en sus labios carnosos.

Yo no me moví, ni dije una sola palabra. Mi cerebro y mi cuerpo ya no se mandaban señales, ni mensajes, para que mis sistemas funcionaran.

No podía creer que Jacob, acabara de besarme.

Mi _primer_ beso...

Luego de unos minutos, se puso de pie y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantar de la arena.

No tome su mano, me levante como pude, sin siquiera mirarlo. Camine a grandes zancadas por la playa, sintiéndome sumamente indignada.

Quien le dio derecho de...?

Osea, ni siquiera me pregunto... o me aviso. Simplemente me beso.

Quien demonios se creía que era?

No podía negar que sus labios eran suaves, cálidos y dulces... pero eso estaba... _mal_.

Jacob era solo mi amigo. Jacob era mi hermano. Punto.

.

Durante la cena, no mire a Jacob, ni mucho menos le hable. Me sentía muy incomoda en su presencia.

Que... que significaba ese beso para el?

Por que me había besado?

Que me quería decir con eso? Que yo le gustaba?

No, imposible! Eramos amigos, solo eso. No?

El a mi no me gustaba. Era guapo no lo negare y las chicas en el colegio babeaban por el, pero el no las miraba, me miraba a mi...

No! El estaba mal.

El, el,... el era mi amigo. Su sonrisa siempre me sacaba de la depresión y la tristeza que por las noches me invadía, al preguntarme por que mis padres no me querían.

Jacob era mi apoyo, mi pilar para sostenerme o el suave colchón en el que caía, cuando ni su sonrisa, ni sus palabras impedían que el llanto se apoderara de mi.

Lo quería y el a mi, pero no de _esa _forma. No debía quererlo de esa manera, no me permitiría a mi misma albergar alguna clase de sentimientos por Jacob Black. Sabia que si el llegara a dejar de quererme y abandonarme, tal como lo hizo Tanya, mi padre e incluso Bella...no... no lo soportaría. Lo necesitaba demasiado y mi corazón no toleraría que otra persona importante me dejara.

O tal vez... solo tal vez, yo estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua... estaba exagerando las cosas a tal punto...

Tal vez Jacob solo me beso, por hacer algo que rompiera la monotonía de nuestras vidas. O me beso para evitarnos a ambos, el embarazoso momento del primer beso, cuando salieramos con alguien. En ese caso, nos había hecho un favor y eso estaba bien.

.

Después del almuerzo, me fui sola a la playa.

No podía dejar de pensar en esos cortos segundos, en los que mis labios y los de Jacob se unieron. De hecho había soñado con el. Caminabamos por la playa, pero tomados de la mano. Me gusto la sensación, la cercanía y la manera en que me miraba en el sueño.

Sacudí la cabeza, para deshechar ese pensamiento y me senté en un montículo de arena.

-Hola - me asuste al escuchar su voz ronca.

No conteste.

-Podemos hablar? - se sento muy cerca de mi.

Me encogí de hombros y me aleje un poco de el.

-Por que actuas así? -trato de tomarme de la mano, pero me zafe-. Es por lo de ayer?

De nuevo no conteste.

-Nessie... Renesmee, me gustas - declaro.

Me petrifique en ese instante.

-Siento mucho si te ofendí o... Te juro que no pude evitarlo. Te quiero. Se que tu a mi no, por que... -suspiro-. Prometo no molestarte mas. Te quiero mucho y me importas demasiado como para perderte por algo así. En verdad... lo lamento.

Me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y se marcho.

Por que tenias que arruinarme la vida Jacob?

.

Cuando regresamos a la escuela, después de las vacaciones de primavera, yo aun no le hablaba a Jacob. El tampoco trataba de hablarme, también me evitaba.

Nuestros amigos notaron de inmediato nuestro distanciamiento.

-Por fin actúan como hermanos! - mascullo Alice el miercoles, a la hora del almuerzo.

Una semana mas tarde, Jane me pregunto:

-Por que están peleados tu y Jake?

-No estamos peleados.

-Entonces por que ni siquiera lo miras?

-Si lo miro.

Jane guardo silencio un momento.

-Sea lo que sea... lo resolverán.

Torcí el gesto y le _puse atención_ al maestro.

No creía que ese asunto se resolviera, ya que yo le gustaba a Jacob... y muy a mi pesar y por mas que lo negué y me dije a mi misma que si seguía con eso, me iría al infierno... el a mi también me gustaba.

Me gustaba mas de la cuenta y lo peor es, que lo extrañaba mas de lo que alguna vez llegue a extrañar a mi padre.

* * *

**_Se aceptan tomatazos..._**


	28. Verano Vergonzoso Semestre Doble Cap

**Verano**

Como extrañaba a Jake, comencé a hablarle. Primero le hable en el desayuno, luego lo saludaba entre clases y la ultima semana me senté de nuevo junto a el, en el almuerzo y en la asamblea de fin de cursos.

Cuando regresamos a Los Hamptons, nuestra amistad era casi igual que antes. Aun había silencios incómodos, pero ambos nos esforzabamos por regresar a la normalidad.

Para no pasar tanto tiempo solos, como solía ser en el pasado, asistíamos a cuanta fiesta o evento, al cual fueramos invitados.

Íbamos a eventos sociales, almuerzos, subastas, eventos de caridad, partidos de Polo... parecíamos la versión joven de Edward y Bella, ya que asistíamos a esos lugares en su representación. Papa se había ido de nuevo a Los Angeles y Bella dijo que estaba muy estresada y se la pasaba en un SPA, o encerrada en la biblioteca escribiendo.

Me sorprendió mucho ver a Demetri y Alec en un partido de Polo.

-Hola que hacen aquí? - los salude de beso-. Yo los hacia en Italia, para estas fechas.

-No, papa no quiso ir. Mas bien no pudo, tiene mucho trabajo.

-Lo siento -palmee su brazo- Y Jane?

-Vendrá en una semana - contesto Demetri muy contento

-Se quedo con mama - explico Alec.

Sulpicia se estaba haciendo unos estudios, le había encontrado unos quistes unas semanas atrás y Aro queria asegurarse de que no fuera cáncer.

-Y donde se estan hospedando?

-En un hotel. En el Golden Sand Resort.

Demetri vestía ropa cara ese verano, parecía uno mas de la alta sociedad Newyorkina. No era menospreciado. Al contrario, las chicas lo buscaban. Quería llamarle a Jane y decirle que fuera de inmediato o su amor platónico, ya no estaría disponible. Pero no me quería arriesgar a que me enterrara un tenedor.

Por la tarde, Alec, Demetri, Jake y yo comenzamos a tomar clases de montar. Los Vulturi, habían tomado clases de pequeños, por lo que no se resbalaban de la silla de montar como yo.

.

.

.

Me encantaba mi nuevo hobbie de verano: montar a caballo. Sentir el viento en mi cara y que mi cabello se moviera igual que la crin de mi yegua. Pero lo que mas me gustaba, era cabalgar junto a Jacob.

Maldicion! Por que se tenia que ver mas lindo cada día? Su sonrisa me derretía y me hacia casi caer del caballo, a pesar de que ya había dominado la técnica.

Para la mitad del verano, ya eramos los mismos de antes. Bueno... casi. Cada vez que me tomaba de la mano o me pasaba el brazo por los hombros... suspiraba por el. Pero como ya me había dicho en otras ocasiones, no me permitiría tener algo mas con Jake, que amistad.

.

.

.

.

.

**Vergonzoso Semestre**

De nuevo, entramos a la escuela la ultima semana de agosto.

Alice me tenia la novedad de que ella y Jasper ya eran novios oficialmente. Mi prima lo había hecho sufrir durante un año. En cambio Rosalie, había llegado a _tercera base_ con Emmett, quien se convirtió en algo así como su esclavo.

Este nuevo semestre llevaba clase de Matemáticas con Jacob. Lengua con Rosalie y Alice. Economía con Alec y Jane. En las demás estaba sola.

Pero todos los de segundo llevabamos Educacion Sexual, los viernes en el auditorio a la ultima hora.

Era de lo mas vergonzoso, que la Doctora McDowell, hablara acerca de nuestros_ Asuntos Femeninos_ frente a los chicos. Y que el Doctor Harrys, hablara de _Cosas de Hombres_, frente a nosotras. Y después ambos doctores hablaban de sexo entre adolescentes y nos enseñaron como ponerle un preservativo a una banana o un pepino.

Los chistes entre nuestros compañeros no se hicieron esperar, diciendo que _lo de ellos_ era mas grande que aquella fruta. Claro, aja.


	29. El Peor Cumpleaños

**El Peor Cumpleaños (?)**

La segunda semana de clases, papa se fue de nuevo a Los Angeles. El había dicho que solo se iría por cinco días, pero ya era nueve de septiembre y el aun no regresaba. Edward podía abandonarme hasta por tres semanas, pero nunca se había perdido mi cumpleaños.

En cuanto regrese de clases, tome el teléfono y marque al numero que le había dejado a Esme. Primero me contestaron en la recepción de la disquera. De ahí me transfirieron a una oficina, de esa otra y luego a otra, después de veinte minutos, logre me comunicaran al estudio en el que estaba Edward.

-Papa?

-Si, que pasa princesa?

-Aun no vas a regresar?

-Eh... que? Espera un momento - alejo el telefono y lo escuche hablar con otra persona-. Si, que querías? - pregunto con voz monótona.

-Que si aun no vas a regresar?

-Mmm... espera. -Suspire- No. Aun no. Por que? - murmuro distraído.

-Como que por que, papa? Mañana es mi cumpleaños!

-Oh princesa! Lo lamento, no lo recordé y ya quede aquí.

Que? Que no recordo el cumpleaños de su hija?

-Estas bromeando, verdad? - cuestione herida. Aunque en el fondo sabia que no bromeaba ni mentía.

-Princesa, perdon. Yo... lo siento, tengo que colgar me necesitan...

-Papa!

Ya había colgado.

Me quede helada, con el teléfono aun pegado a mi oído.

No me moví mientras sollozaba, paralizada a la mitad de la sala. Jamas en mi vida me había sentido tan sola.

Las lagrimas seguían cayendo de mis ojos, cuando al fin, deje caer el teléfono al piso, estrellándose contra este.

-Nessie? - pregunto Jake a mi espalda.

No conteste.

-Nessie, que ocurre? - me tomo de los hombros y bajo su rostro hasta la altura del mio-. Por que lloras?

Mire su expresión afligida.

-No va a venir - logre balbucear.

Jacob me estrecho entre sus brazos, mientras los sollosos me consumían.


	30. Estaba Equivocada Consecuencias Dl Cap

**Estaba Equivocada!**

Por la mañana, maquille las ojeras que tenia, por llorar toda la noche en los brazos de Jacob. A esas alturas yo era mas que experta cubriendo los círculos oscuros y abultados alrededor de mis ojos. Ya había llorado demasiado por Edward y cuando desperté, me jure a mi misma que seria la ultima vez que lloraría por el.

Mientras alistaba mi mochila con los libros y cuadernos de ese día y la maleta con mi uniforme deportivo, Jacob entro a mi habitación.

-No metas eso! - saco mi uniforme.

-Que?

No me contesto. Se limito a rebuscar no se que cosa en mi armario.

-Que haces?

-Vas a tener el cumpleaños que mereces - me avento un _capri_ de mezclilla, una blusa amarilla y mis converse.

-De que estas hablando?

-Que celebraremos tu cumpleaños. Tu y yo -me rodeo y se dirigió a mi cama-. Carlisle lo sabe, llamo a la escuela y pidió permiso por nosostros.

-Tu... como que estas mal de la cabeza, verdad?

-No.

Me quito la ropa de las manos y la metió en la maleta. Cuando trate de impedirlo, me dio un manotazo suave en la mano.

-Jacob, no!

-Si.

Jacob había perdido la cabeza! Yo no me escaparía! No faltaría a clases.

Saco mis libros de la mochila.

-Que haces?

-No los vas a cargar por toda la ciudad, verdad?

Metió un cuaderno de notas que estaba en mi escritorio, mi cámara digital, mi celular y mi ipod.

-Y a donde se supone que iremos?

-Ya lo veras.

Beso mi frente y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Te veo en el comedor.

-Pero Jacob...

Ya se había ido.

Carlisle nos llevo al Museo Natural de Historia. Entramos al baño y nos cambiamos de ropa, el rubio nos espero para llevarse nuestras maletas con el uniforme dentro.

Recorrimos el museo, haciéndonos pasar por turistas. Yo hablaba con asento francés y Jake con portugués; idiomas que hablabamos con fluidez, después de tres años estudiándolos.

Me senté en una de las bancas a mirar una de las exhibiciones. Jake me imito.

-Y se puede decir exactamente por que nos escapamos hoy con ayuda de Carlisle?

-No quería que estuvieras triste, en tu cumpleaños. No soporto verte llorar.

-Y si no te gusta verme llorar... por que me consuelas todo el tiempo? - me mordí el labio esperando su respuesta, mientras me miraba los pies.

-Por que te quiero - acomodo un mechón de mi cabello tras mi oreja izquierda-. Y por que eres la persona mas importante para mi.

Apoye la cabeza en su hombro derecho.

-Yo también te quiero - murmure muy bajito.

.

Después fuimos al Empire State y subimos al mirador. Nos tomamos fotografías haciendo muecas divertidas y también del panorama.

Recorrimos Manhattan tomados del brazo y sintiéndonos mayores. No quería que el día terminara. Había sido el mejor cumpleaños y tenia mucho que ver la compañía. Habia estado equivocada, cuando pensé lo contrario el día anterior.

Fuimos a una pizzeria cerca de Times Square y nos comimos una pizza entera entre los dos. Luego de comer fuimos a The Cave y jugamos un buen rato. Al final del día fuimos a Central Park y nos tiramos en el césped a _estudiar_ las nubes blancas que se arremolinaban en el cielo.

-En verdad agradezco lo que hiciste hoy por mi Jake - murmure aun acostada junto a el, en el pasto.

-Lo hice con gusto.

-Quiero otra foto.

-Las que quieras.

Saque mi cámara y nos tomamos al menos unas diez mas. Las que mas me gustaron, fueron donde le di un beso en la mejilla y viceversa. Y otra muy juntos y sonrientes.

Camino a casa, nos detuvimos en una pastelería.

-No, Jacob, no necesito un pastel. De verdad - intente disuadirlo.

-Calla, es tu cumpleaños.

Me compro una gran rebanada de pastel de chocolate y la vendedora le puso una velita azul con purpura.

-Pide un deseo Nessie - me animo Jake.

-De acuerdo.

Cerré los ojos.

_Que la felicidad que tuve hoy, no se acabe_. Sople la velita.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Renesmee - Jacob me abrazo con fuerza.

-Te quiero - murmuramos al mismo tiempo, aun abrazados.

.

.

.

.

.

**Consecuencias**

Entramos a la casa, riéndonos y recordando nuestro primer y emocionante viaje en metro, que hicimos ese día. Ni Bella ni mi padre nos habían dejado subir, ni siquiera acompañados por Esme o Carlisle. Pero ese día nos habíamos sentido libres de hacer cualquier cosa.

-Donde se habían metido? -grito Bella desde lo alto de la escalera, cuando nosotros la subíamos - Contéstenme!

La furia y el enojo se veían reflejados en sus facciones.

Tomo a Jacob por los hombros y lo sacudió hasta estampar su espalda en la pared, ante mi.

-Suéltalo, Bella! - trate de quitarla de con mi amigo.

-Tu cállate, mocosa infeliz! - me cruzo el rostro con una cachetada, haciéndome girar la cabeza, hacia el lado izquierdo.

Sentí como si me huberan volteado una cubeta con agua helada. Tal y como lo hacen los jugadores de fútbol americano, con su entrenador.

Automáticamente me lleve la mano a mi mejilla ardiente.

-Jake estas bien? - pregunte sin importarme siquiera mi persona.

-Bella como pudiste? - Jake la miro con odio. Jamas lo había visto mirar de esa manera a nadie-. Nessie tu labio - murmuro asustado acercándose a mi.

-Que? -me toque el labio-. Auch!

Mire mis dedos y estaban manchados de sangre.

Vi el rostro horrorizado de Bella.

-Renesmee... yo... Es culpa de ambos! Fui por ustedes a la escuela y sus amigos me dijeron que no habían asistido a clases. Como creen que me sentí...?

Me aleje de ella en ese intante, subiendo las escaleras, directo a mi habitación. No sabia si llorar, si reírme, o... o... Estaba en shock.

Fui al baño y me lave la sangre que traía en mis dedos.

-Déjame ayudarte - murmuro Jacob a mi lado.

Tomo una toalla limpia y la paso por el chorro del agua.

-Dime si te duele -con mucho cuidado limpio mi labio-. Lo siento, lo siento - murmuro cuando hice un gesto de dolor. -No debiste de haberte entrometido, Nessie. Ese golpe debería ser para mi. Yo soy el culpable de ... Te juro que si hubiera sido otra persona, le regreso el golpe que te d...

No termino de hablar por que mis labios lo callaron.

-Auch!

-Ness...

-Tendré mas cuidado - trate de besarlo solo con la comisura izquierda de mi boca.

Sus labios fueron aun mas dulces que la primavera pasada.

-Renesmee! - llamo Esme entrando en mi habitación.

Acto reflejo me aleje de Jacob.

-Como pudiste irte sin decirme nada? Sabes como...?

-Tu no, Esme. Te lo ruego, por favor. Tu no - las lagrimas que había estado esperando o reprimiendo, aparecieron en mis ojos.

Mi nana nos abrazo a ambos y sollozo junto conmigo.

* * *

**Próximos ****capítulos:**  
Besos, Truenos, Gritos... Igual a Orfandad?

Castigo

El Beso

Halloween

Mi Bello Durmiente

Delicioso Chocolate... _Caliente_?

Retrato de una Familia Feliz

Chica Modelo

El Juego de la Botella

Por Culpa de las Matemáticas

Recorrido Turístico (versión editada)

Falso y Frío Verano


	31. Besos, Gritos, truenos Igual a Orfandad

**Besos, Truenos, Gritos... Igual a Orfandad?**

Después que me bañe, mi nana entro de nuevo a mi habitación y cepillo mi cabello, como antes solía hacerlo.

Me explico que Bella, había discutido con Edward la noche anterior, por que el no estaría aquí para cumpleaños. Así que Bella había planeado pasar todo el día conmigo y con Jacob, celebrando mi cumpleaños numero catorce. Nos recogería en el colegio y haríamos un picnic en Central Park y luego iríamos juntas de compras o haríamos cualquier otra cosa que yo quiera.

Le agradecía que hubiera pensado en mi, siendo que yo era invisible para ella últimamente, pero eso no justificaba que me abofeteara.

Durante su búsqueda frenética de nosotros dos, Bella le llamo a mi padre, diciéndole que nos habían secuestrado. Carlisle trato de convencerla que estábamos bien, pero no le hizo caso. Por lo que papa, estaba en camino desde Los Angeles.

.

Antes de irme a dormir, Jacob entro en mi habitación.

-Como sigues? - me tomo por el mentón y observo mi labio.

-Se esta hinchando.

-Esto es mi culpa - se sentó junto a mi en la cama.

-Solo es un labio roto Jake. A demás valio la pena -lo tome de la mano-. Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti.

Me acerque mas y lo bese de nuevo.

Esta vez el no me correspondió, tal y como lo hice yo en la playa.

Y si yo ya no le gustaba? Claro, lo había rechazado que podía esperar.

Pero no. Con suma delicadeza, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso con infinita ternura. Nuestros labios apenas se rozaban. No profundizamos el beso, por que el labio me dolía. El lo supo, por que a pesar de su dulzura, me queje de dolor.

Me abrazo con fuerza y hundí mi cara en su cuello. Sabia que lo que estábamos haciendo estaba..._ mal_. Pero jamas en mi vida me había sentido tan feliz.

.

La felicidad que había sentido por pasar mi cumpleaños junto a Jake y luego besarlo, desapareció cuando desperte a causa de los gritos y los truenos retumbantes. A fuera estaba lloviendo a cantaros.

-Son niños, Bella! - grito papa.

Los truenos no me dejaron escuchar la conversación y me salí de mi habitación.

-...eso no te daba derecho de golpearla, en que estabas pensando?

Otro trueno.

-No me respetan! -me senté en las escaleras-. Por que crees que Renesmee no me dice mama? Por que no me respeta!

-Eso no lo se. A demas Jacob tampoco te dice mama. Ni tampoco a mi me dice papa.

Me sobresalte cuando Jake se sentó a mi lado.

-Eso es por que Jacob ni es mi hijo. Y tu sabes muy bien que yo no quería hacerme responsable de el. -otro trueno-. Sabes lo que es tener tu vida por delante y ser arrastrada y estancada en una vida que yo no quería? Yo no queria ser madre, Edward!

La conversación se habia desviado demasiado.

-Y tu crees que yo si quería ser padre? Tanya se aferro a tener un hijo y que hizo? Se largo dejándome con un bebe que yo no quería. Así que no me vengas con que no te comprendo!

Otro trueno hizo que las ventanas se estremecieran.

Por segunda vez en el día me quede helada. Mire a Jacob y en sus ojos vi el dolor que yo estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos como un río salvaje y desbordado. Los sollozos que salían de mi boca fueron callados por los truenos ensordecedores.

Me aferre a Jacob, como su fuera un salvavidas, para no hundirme en un océano de sufrimiento.

-Tranquila, cielo -Jacob me abrazo mas fuerte-. No los escuches, no los escuches.

Cubrió mi oído con su mano y el otro con su pecho. Lo mire de nuevo y es ese momento supe que estabamos solos. Yo sabia que Bella era como su madre; cuando hablaba con sus amigos, la llamaba mama y ahora sabia que ella no lo quería.

Ambos estábamos solos... solo eramos dos niños huérfanos sin nada ni nadie mas en la vida, que la compañía y el amor del otro.


	32. Castigo

**Castigo**

Desperté y Jacob seguía a mi lado roncando levemente.

Luego de que escucháramos la discusión entre Bella y Edward, subimos a mi habitación y lloramos hasta quedarnos dormidos. A las seis de la mañana el regreso a su dormitorio.

Tal y como lo hice la mañana anterior, maquille mis ojos, pero también mi labio hinchado.

Suspire cuando me vi en el espejo. Las chicas de mi grado, no eran expertas cubriendo ojeras por tanto llorar, ni golpes de sus madrastras. Eran expertas cubriendo acné y alguna que otra marca ocasionada por los labios de sus novios. Pero yo no.

Me preguntaba como es que mis amigas no lloraban por las ausencias de sus padres. Ah si ya lo recordé... no les importaban sus padres, al igual que ellos no les importaban sus hijos.

Todos los residentes de Manhatthan, habían sido cortados con la misma tijera. Eran personas superficiales, que no les importaban los sentimientos, solo el dinero. Por eso sobrevivían.

Entonces, me tenia que convertir en alguien como Alice o Rosalie, para ya no sufrir, ni quebrarme la cabeza, tratando de encontrar la respuesta a mi eterna pregunta: _Por que mis padres no me quisieron?_

La única persona que me quería, interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Lista para desayunar? - me beso con el mismo cuidado de la noche anterior.

-Si. Quieres que cubra tus ojeras? - pregunte mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-No, dire que me desvele viendo _porno_ - se encogió de hombros.

-Jacob!

-Vamos se hará tarde.

Bajamos juntos las escaleras. En el comedor, ya nos esperaban Edward y Bella, muy serios.

-Hola - murmure sin sentarme en mi lugar junto a Edward.

Papa ya vestido con su traje _Hugo Boss_ color gris y camisa blanca, sin corbata, vio mi labio camuflajeado con maquilaje, miro a Bella meneando la cabeza.

-Lo que hicieron, estuvo muy mal Renesmee! Escaparse sin avisarle a nadie. La ciudad es muy peligrosa. En que estaban pensando? Se supone que tu la cuidas, Jacob.

-Y eso es lo que hizo. Tu no ibas a estar aquí. Que mas daba que celebrara mi cumpleaños aquí en la casa y llorando por tu ausencia o en la ciudad y olvidando que me abandonaste... de nuevo. El peligro lo corremos aquí en la casa.

Mire a Bella. Como siempre vestida de _Chanel_ y su collar de perlas.

-No seas insolente Renesmee! - mascullo papa, muy enojado.

-Solo digo la verdad.

-Bella estuvo muy preocupada por ustedes. No creen que le deben una disculpa?

-Ella me golpea -la señale- y yo soy la que se tiene que disculpar? Ella es la que se tiene que disculpar.

Papa suspiro.

-No se va a disculpar ninguno de los dos? - cuestiono Edward con voz calmada, aparentemente.

Ni Jake ni yo hablamos.

-Estaran castigados por un mes...

-Lo que me faltaba - me cruce de brazos.

-De la casa a la escuela, de la escuela a la casa. No saldrán con sus amigos ni ellos vendrán.

-No estuviste en mi cumpleaños, me dan una cachetada y aun así me castigas? -mi voz subió te tono-. Eres muy injusto Edward.

-No usaran la piscina tampoco.

Menee la cabeza.

Tenia ganas de golpear a alguien. Pero Jacob me tomo de la mano para calmarme.

-Genial, has lo que se te de la gana... como siempre - mire a Bella para que supiera que me refería a su matrimonio.

Salí del comedor, echando chispas.

-Renesmee, vuelve aquí!

Subí a mi habitación, tome mi mochila y mi maleta. Ni siquiera espere a Carlisle, salí a toda prisa de la casa.

-Nessie, espera! -grito Jake al otro lado de la calle.

Me detuve a esperarlo.

Las lagrimas salieron de nuevo de mis ojos. Odie llorar de nuevo y mas en publico, pero estaba lidiando con demasiadas cosas: Enterarte de que tu papa no te quiere, que tu madrastra no te quiere tampoco y encima te golpea y la cereza en el pastel... querer de esa manera a mi hermanastro.

Caminamos en silencio el trayecto a la escuela, hasta que yo hable.

-Debí haber sido una persona horrendamente mala en mi otra vida, para que en esta no me quiera nadie - murmure limpiándome las lagrimas.

Jacob se detuvo.

-Que? - pregunte asustada por la manera en que me miro.

-Y yo que? Yo no cuento?

-Jake...

-Yo te quiero, Renesmee. Y mucho -acerco su rostro al mio-. No sabes lo que daría por besarte ahora. Por entrar a la escuela tomados de la mano y besarte frente a mis amigos, para que se mueran de envidia por que la niña mas bonita de la escuela, esta conmigo. Pero sobretodo, te juro que daría mi vida, por no verte llorar por el, nunca mas.

-Solo lo dices por hacerme sentir mejor.

-Te equivocas. Nunca en tu corta vida, habías estado tan equivocada. He esperado tanto, para decirte que te quiero - se acerco mas, pero solo beso mi frente. Miro su reloj- Maldición, se hará tarde.

Me paso el brazo por los hombros y caminamos abrazados todo el camino.


	33. El Beso

**El Beso**  
Todos nos preguntaron donde nos habíamos metido. -Bella les había llamado a los padres de nuestros amigos, incluso a mis abuelos Carmen y Eleazar-. Les dije la verdad: que papa no estaría en mi cumpleaños y Jacob no me quiso ver triste y celebramos la fecha en la ciudad.

Por supuesto que se fijaron en mi labio hinchado, pero invente que Jake me había dado un codazo, cuando jugueteábamos en Central Park. Emmett se molesto un poco, por que no los invitamos a nuestra pequeña fuga.

También les dije que estabamos castigados por un mes, por lo que la reunión de esa tarde, para hacer las tareas estaba cancelada, al igual que los siguientes viernes.

Cuando regresamos a la casa después de la practica de Basquetball de Jake -Sam estaba mas que encantado de que se hubiera unido al equipo ese año-, no comimos en el comedor con Bella y Edward, subimos la comida a mi habitación y comimos en el suelo viendo una película.

Por la noche papa, fue a mi habitación a despedirse. El y Bella se irían a Los Angeles unos días. Edward se disculpo, lloro y dijo que me amaba. Que sentía mucho que sas cosas hubieran resultado de ese modo y que trataría de recompensarme. Repitió muchas veces que me quería, mas que a su propia vida.

Tenia unas ganas desquiciantes de gritarle: _Hipócrita! Que crees que no escuche tus palabras anoche?_

Pero no dije nada. Me limite a asentir, torcer el gesto y fruncir el ceño, cuando era debido.

-Ya se fueron? - susurro Jake, mientras yo me despedía con la mano desde la ventana.

-Si. Por fin- apague la luz y la habitación solo quedo iluminada por la televisión.

Nos acostamos en mi cama, como una noche cualquiera y vimos una película de _Vampiros_ y _Hombres Lobo_. De vez en cuando miraba a Jake y me daba un beso en los labios.

Luego de la película tuvimos una intensa discusión acerca de quien era mejor: los _chupasangre_ -como los llamaba el- o los _sacos de pulgas_ -como yo llamaba a los hombres lobo.

-Un vampiro vive eternamente, ademas todos aman a los vampiros - defendí mi causa.

-Quien quiere a los vampiros? Nadie. Son unas apestosas sanguijuelas.

-A mi me gustaría ser una vampira - le mostre los dientes.

-Uy si, que miedo. Te imaginas ser un hombre lobo? Convertirte en otra cosa... sacar todo ese poder de tu cuerpo y expandirlo... No no tiene precio. A demas los lobos tienen su encanto.

-Son criaturas salvajes, Jacob. En cambio un vampiro es refinado. Mira a el Conde Dracula. Es un conde!

-Pero esta horrible! En cambio los lobos son atractivos tanto en su forma animal, como en su forma humana. Por que eso es lo que son: Humanos. No muertos vivientes. Punto.

Me cruze de brazos.

-Un vampiro puede matar a un hombre lobo, mordiéndolo.

-No. Un hombre lobo mata a un vampiro de una mordida. Le arranca la cabeza.

-Ves? Son salvajes.

Ninguno de los dos gano esa discusión.

.

Pasamos el fin de semana, juntos. Bueno, siempre estábamos juntos, pero ahora podía besarlo.

El sábado hicimos todas las tareas pendientes y le ayude con su tarea de Matemáticas. Los números no se le daban muy bien que digamos. El domingo por la noche, me bañe y cepille mis dientes antes de dormir.

Jacob entro alrededor de las diez y media, para darme el beso de las buenas noches.

-Pense que hoy no vendrías.

-Siempre vengo cuando no tienes la puerta cerrada con seguro - se sentó junto a mi.

-Cierto - me mordí ligeramente el labio, sintiéndome nerviosa.

Mire a Jake a los ojos y me perdí en su calidez. No podía dejar de mirarlo, ni el a mi. Se acerco un poco mas y yo otro tanto.

Sentí como las manos, me comenzaron a sudar.

Tal y como lo habíamos hecho desde el jueves, nos besamos. Esta vez no me dolía el labio.

Jake paso delicadamente su lengua por mi labio inferior. Mi respiración se agito un poco. El abrió mis labios con los suyos y nuestras lenguas se encontraron por primera vez.

Me aleje un poco, asustada por lo que sentí: andrenalina pura corriendo por mis venas y algo de miedo.

Lo bese de nuevo y esta vez con mas profundidad. El beso termino unos segundos después. Eso no me gusto.

-Buenas noches, Nessie - susurro contra mis labios.

-Buenas noches - respondí con el corazón a punto de salirse de mi pecho.

Jake beso mi mejilla y se marcho con una sonrisa en los labios, que acababa de besar.

* * *

Lo se, es super corto. Pero créanme que no kieren capítulos largos. Cosas malas pasan en mis capítulos largos...

Las/os que me conocen de otra pagina... saben que no miento...

(Ke _lúgubre_, soné. Tal vez por ke hoy tuve ke salir a votar... con el calor ke hace...)


	34. Halloween

**Halloween**  
Cada noche, Jacob iba a mi habitación, a las diez en punto y se marchaba hasta la media noche. A veces solo nos acurrucábamos en mi cama escuchando música en su ipod -un auricular cada uno-. Y otras veces, solo queríamos comernos los labios del otro.

Las noches comenzaron a ser muy cortas y como aun nos quedaba una semana de castigo... también nos veíamos en las tardes. Al fin y al cabo estabamos castigados y permanecíamos encerrados en nuestras habitaciones.

.

La escuela organizo un baile para Halloween, de la época del _Rock and Roll._

Rosalie de inmediato dijo que ella seria_ Sandy_ y Emmett, _Danny Zuko_. Y que Jasper y Alice serian _Kenickie_ y _Rizzo_. Jane puso los ojos en blanco.

Como Rosalie no nos habia dejado mucha opción, me compre un atuendo de falda rosa con un perrito negro bordado, blusa negra y una mascada rosa, de zapatos los típicos de esa epoca, blancos con negro y calcetitas blancas. Me peine con una alta coleta.

En cambio Jacob...

-Lista, _chiquita_? - pregunto recargándose en el marco de mi puerta secreta, con voz tipo Elvis.

-Si - respondí poniendo brillo sabor a frutas en mis labios.

Voltee a verlo y... me quito el aliento.

Su peinado tipo Elvis, se le veía muy bien. De ropa traía una simple camiseta blanca, chamara de piel con el cuello levantado, pantalón negro de mezclilla y botas negras. Era la recreación perfecta de un _chico malo_ de aquella epoca.

Me mordí el labio fasinada ante aquella visión. Quería correr a su lado y besarlo, pero me espere a que el entrara. Camino hacia mi con el pasito caracteristico de John Travolta en la película _Grease_.

-Te ves hermosa - susurro antes de besarme-. Adoro el sabor de tus labios.

Apreto aun mas sus manos en mi cintura y paso la lengua por mis labios, saboreando el sabor a frutas.

-Lista Renesmee? - grito Esme al otro lado de la puerta, haciéndome brincar del susto.

El baile fue en el gimnasio de la escuela, el cual no tenia ni trazas de ser la cancha de basquetball. Parecía una enorme cafetería, de las que solían frecuentar los adolesentes en aquella época. Alrededor estaban las mesas y en medio la gran pista de baile, con el piso cuadriculado en blanco y negro.

Entrar a ese lugar fue como si hubiera utilizado una maquina del tiempo. Todos nuestros compañeros vestían para la ocasión unos vestidos como Elvis -en todas sus etapas, el joven sexy que movía la pelvis, hasta el hombre gordo que hasta pena daba-. El dj tenia a todo volumen _Jailhouse Rock_de Elvis Presley.

Fue genial.

-Vas a bailar conmigo? - le pregunte a mi atractivo acompañante.

-No creo que tus amigas, nos vayan a dejar.

Seguí su mirada y Alice y Rosalie, mas bien _Rizzo _y _Sandy_, caminaban tomadas de la mano y dando saltitos de emoción.

-Vaya _Sandy_, veo que veniste de chica mala... - me guiño el ojo.

Rosalie, era la viva imagen de Olivia Newton-John en la ultima escena de Grease, vestida con aquellos pantalones negros y ajustados, que parecian pintados a mano, en las prominentes curvas de mi amiga rubia.

-_Rizzo_, donde dejaste a Kenickie? - pregunte

-Esta en aquella mesa - Alice señalo al fondo de la _cafetería_.

Alice traía una falda ajustada negra y blusa del mismo color y una chamarrita rosa.

-Tu falda es adorable! - chillo Alice.

-Me encantan tus pestañas postizas - me alabo Rose.

-Gracias.

-Quiero foto, quiero foto! - mascullo _Sandy_, dándole su camara a Jake.

-Yo también - murmuro _Rizzo_.

El pobre tuvo que hacerla de fotógrafo con la camara de nosotras tres. Despues fue Alec, nuestro fotógrafo una vez que llego junto a Jane. Ella vestía una falda negra con lunares blancos, blusa blanca y suéter rojo y zapatos iguales a los míos. Los compramos juntas.

Media hora mas tarde, Jake me saco a bailar cuando la banda tributo a The Beatles tocaban _Twist and Shout_. Luego de bailar mas de cinco canciones, nos sentamos y bebimos malteadas, como lo hubiéramos hecho de haber vivido en esos años.

-Quiero bailar esa canción - tome a Jake de la mano y lo jale hacia la pista.

La cancion era Hound Dog de Elvis Presley.

-Recuerdas el vídeo que te mostre la semana pasada? - me pregunto Jake en el oído.

-Cual? - me mostraba muchos vídeos, de gente estúpida que se hacia daño, pero que resultaba de los mas gracioso.

-El de baile.

-Ah no. Ni se te ocura! Jacoooooob!

Ya era muy tarde, ya me tenia bien agarrada de la cintura y mis piernas se balanceaban por los aires, arriba y abajo, cual bailarina de _Dancing With The Stars_.

-Emmett yo quiero hacer eso! - grito Rosalie, cuando llegamos a la mesa.

Pasamos el resto de la velada, bailando y bebiendo malteadas, las cuales sabían horribles, por que Emmett les puso licor.

Al regresar a casa, Jacob me beso por mas de media hora. Cual colegiala de los anios 50's recargada en la pared de mi habitación, y con Jake entre mis brazos.

.

Ese fin de semana tuvimos que asistir a la fiesta de la disquera, y era de disfraces.

Bella se disfrazo de _Cleopatra_ y papa de _Marco Antonio_.

Yo me disfrace de Vampira -o al menos trate- y Jacob, para hacerme enojar, del Hombre Lobo Adolescente.

Remarque mas mis risos con una tenaza caliente para el cabello y maquille aun mas pálidos mis rasgos. En un poco de sombra oscura marque mis pomulos y de nuevo me puse las pestañas postizas. En mis labios un labial color cereza. Y para completar mi _look_ vampirico: lentes de contacto dorados y unos lindos colmillos.

Mi ropa era sumamente ajustada. Un pantalon negro, botas altas negras hasta la rodilla, un corset vino tinto y negro y una chaquetita a media espalda, con mangas largas, tambien color negro.

No me veía de catorce años para nada. Me veia mayor, como de unos dieciocho, como mínimo.

Me encanto!

Y mi lindo lobo, consiguió unas mangas con pelo, simulando los brazos de un hombre lobo. Le ayude a ponerse unas uñas amarillentas y picudas, al igual que la barba y las patillas. También lo peine, mas bien lo despeine.

Como yo ya estaba disfrazada, no dejaba de mirarme. Su mirada me hacia sentir extraña, cohibida y alagada a la vez. Por supuesto que me sonroje hasta mas no poder.

En la fiesta, experimente lo que Rosalie, sentía todos los días en la escuela: me sentía bonita y admirada.

Me gusto la manera en que las personas me veían y abrían el paso para que pudiera caminar como una reina entre la multitud.

Claro que papa lo noto y me presento orgullozamente con cuanta persona lo saludaba. Todos me llenaron de alagos y otros me miraban como lo había hecho Jake en casa. Eso no me gusto. Solo el podía mirarme así.

Una vez que estuve en mi habitación, toque la puerta de Jacob. Me estrecho con fuerza entre sus brazos y me beso.

Me parecía de lo mas divertido que la_ inmortal vampira_ se estuviera besuqueando con el _salvaje hombre lobo_.


	35. Mi Bello Durmiente

**Mi Bello Durmiente**

A mediados de noviembre, me fui de compras con mi nueva y reluciente tarjeta de crédito (ilimitado). Edward me la regalo una vez que se termino mi castigo, fue mi regalo atrasado de cumpleaños.

Compre ropa muy diferente a la que solía usar. Como minifaldas, vestidos ajustados, blusas con las que pudiera lucir mi nuevo escote, pantalones ajustados, zapatos y botas con tacón.

También compre pijamas. Unas lindas y coquetas, pero abrigadoras y otras algo mas reveladoras, para mis encuentros secretos con mi _hermano_. Aun no pasábamos de las caricias y los besos, pero quería verme bonita.

Tuve que comprar sostenes en una talla mas grande; mis senos no eran muy grandes, pero si mas que el año anterior. Ahora era 34B.

Toda la ropa, la compre pensando en Jake y en la cara que pondría al verme. Que era la misma que ponían mis compañeros de clase últimamente. Pero para mi ellos eran... como decirlo con honestidad, pero sin que suene cruel? No los veía como hombres en si. Solo eran personas. No veía sus ojos, sus labios, sus musculos. Solo tenia veía los ojos, los labios y los musculos de Jacob.

Guarde algunas de las viejas prendas de ropa que me quedaban ajustadas, pero que se veían bien en mis nuevas curvas. Las cuales adoraba.

Mis abuelos Carmen y Eleazar, me invitaron a pasar las vacaciones de navidad en Suiza. Me moría de ganas de ir, pero no ver a Jake por dos semanas me daba un no se que. Claro que no extrañaría a Edward ni a Bella y extrañamente tampoco a Esme y a Carlisle. Solo a el y nada mas que a el.

.

Por la mañana cuando me estaba alistando para ir al aeropuerto, Jake entro a mi habitación por la puerta compartida.

-Feliz navidad! - puso en mi mano la cajita caracteristica de _Tiffany's_.

-Jake... que hiciste?

-Es solo un regalo - se encogió de hombros.

-Que es? - me mordí el labio,

-Algo sin importancia.

Solté el lacito blanco y abrí la caja.

Era una pequeña manzana hecha de diminutos rubíes y la parte de la hoja tenia esmeraldas.

-Algo sin importancia? -enarque una ceja-. Es Tiffany's!

-Te gusto?

-Me encanta.

Tomo mi mano derecha y coloco el brillante dije, a un lado de el pequeño lobo de cuarzo.

-Gracias -me colgue de su cuello y lo bese-. Yeti ya no crezcas, cada vez que te beso, termino con la columna lastimada.

Me cargo para que no me lastimara el cuello y la columna.

-Por que una manzana?

-Por que es tu fruta preferida y por que representa el fruto prohibido. Tu misma dijiste que esto era algo prohibido.

-Y tal como lo hizo Eva, ahí voy de desobediente, sin importarme las consecuencias. - concluí.

.

.

Esquiar en los Alpes Suizos era indescriptible. La vista, ah la vista! Era tan hermosa, maravillosa. Hasta ese momento no había visto nada mas hermoso que eso. Pero no veía la hora de regresar con aquel lindo jugador estrella, del equipo de basquetball.

Cuando regrese por fin a casa, ya eran las once de la noche. Era el tres de enero, unos días antes de entrar a la escuela.

Deje mis maletas y me quite las botas para que no se escucharan mis pasos. Abrí mi puerta y gire la perilla de la de Jake. No tenia el seguro puesto.

Sin hacer ruido entre a su habitación. Estaba dormido. Sonreí al verlo dormir, roncando con suavidad.

No, los paisajes de Suiza no eran hermosos, lo era el chico que ahora estaba viendo dormir, como una acosadora.

Me quite el abrigo, la bufanda, los guantes y el suéter, me quede en pantalón y blusa. Me metí bajo las cobijas, junto a el.

Sintió mi presencia y me estrecho entre sus brazos, aun dormido.

Cual principe en un cuento de hadas, bese sus labios, para que despertara del profundo sueño y así romper el hechizo, de mi prolongada y navideña ausencia.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Feliz navidad... atrasada - murmure acariciando su rostro.

-Feliz año nuevo - beso mis labios.

-Te extrañe.

- Y yo a ti - me beso de nuevo mientras me daba la vuelta, para quedar yo arriba.

-Te quiero, Jacob.

-Y yo te quiero mas.

Su lengua sabia aun mas deliciosa que antes. Estuve tentada a quitarle la camisa y tocar sus brazos marcados, pero si el se despojaba de su ropa, yo también lo haría y no estaba segura de donde iríamos a parar. Aun no era el momento.


	36. Delicioso Chocolate Caliente

**Delicioso Chocolate... _Caliente_?**  
Me estaba aburriendo de mi vida. Siempre era lo mismo. Las mismas personas, las mismas fiestas, las mismas poses de familia feliz y con ello las sonrisas fingidas.

Lo único bueno y autentico era Jacob.

Ah, ese chico, hacia que mi corazón saltara cada noche, con cada beso que me daba.

Cuando se iba a su habitación, no se por que, le pedia perdón al cielo. Era algo extraño pero aun así, lo hacia.

.

.

Cada vez que la mano de Jacob, subía mas arriba de mis costillas o bajaba de mi cintura, le daba un manotazo.

-Que te he dicho?

-No puedo evitarlo, Nessie. Tienen vida propia - movió los dedos juguetonamente.

-Si, claro -entrecerré los ojos-. Ya son tres veces esta noche - lo reprendí.

-No! No me digas eso! - refunfuño.

-Siéntate sobre las manos - me obedeció.

-Eres una mala mujer, Renesmee Cullen.

-Cállate y besame.

-Si, señorita.

Esto sucedía todas las noches, luego de que regrese de los Alpes Suizos. Incluida la noche antes de su cumpleaños, pero a la tercera vez no lo reprendí.

-Lo siento, ya es la tercera vez, verdad?

-Si, pero... -mire el reloj-. Ya son las doce con cinco. Feliz cumpleaños!

Hundí mis manos en su cabello negro y lo bese de la manera que el siempre había querido: salvaje y lujuriosamente.

Lo deje que tocara mis senos -sobre la blusa claro- y sus manos recorrieran mi cuerpo como el quisiera.

-Tu tiempo se acabo - murmure jadeando cinco minutos después.

-Gracias por mi regalo - musito acostandose a mi lado.

-De nada. Debo irme - me levante de la cama.

-No -me tomo de la mano- No te vayas. Quédate.

No podía resistirme, cuando me lo pedía con esa carita tan tierna, pero si me quedaba, las cosas se saldrían de control.

-Hasta mañana, _Yeti._

-Hasta mañana, _Bicho_.

La noche siguiente, me puse una pijama que había comprado para ese día. No era muy especial, pero era azul. Consistía de un shortcito azul oscuro y una blusa de algodón, pero los tirantes eran de encaje. Era muy femenino y coqueto el conjunto de Victoria's Secret. Me puse perfume y el brillo de labios favorito de mi... novio? No, novio no. Amante? No aun no. Amigo secreto con derechos? o Amigo con derechos secretos? Por ahí va.

Cuando entre a su habitación, ya me estaba esperando. Impaciente como siempre.

-Por que te tardaste tanto? - cuestiono enfadado, abrazándome.

-Jake, son las diez con cinco minutos. Que son cinco minutos?

-Una eternidad... Es para mi? - enarco una ceja viendo mi pijama tan destapada.

Asentí sonrojada.

Paso su mano por mi cintura y pronto me vi envuelta en sus brazos y siendo arrastrada hacia su cama.

-Jake... si sabes que hoy no... es decir... tu y yo no... - balbucee. No sabia como decirle que no tendría sexo con el. _Esa_ noche.

-Si, lo se. Solo quiero abrazarte, sentirte entre mis brazos, es todo lo que te pido.

Esa noche, casi ni me beso. Solo me contemplo por dos horas. A veces besaba mis parpados, mis mejillas... Eso si, sus manos recorrieron toda la longitud de mis piernas, mis caderas, mi cintura y mis senos. No de una manera soez, sino delicada. Solo con la punta de sus dedos.

Al final de la velada, lo bese igual que la noche anterior; pero esta vez, por mas tiempo. Ahora era yo la que no se podía controlar, no le podía quitar las manos de encima.

-Tengo que irme -me levante de su regazo-. Necesito irme.

Retrocedí hasta la puerta sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Adiós - fue lo ultimo que le dije antes de cerrar la puerta.

Me acosté en mi cama, con la respiración agitada y el corazón a toda marcha. Una vez que se me bajo el calor, comenze a titiritar de frío. Me puse mi pijama calientita y me acurruque bajo las cobijas, abrazando una almohada, pretendiendo que era Jake.

* * *

_Ok... acabo de leer un capitulo con Lemmon... recién subidito... y no era un lemmon muy recatado, tenia lujo de detalles..._

_Eso es algo super bueno de Potterfics -pagina donde me inicie-, tienen la opción de R18. Cada quien es responsable de lo que lee. No es culpa del escritor que los menores de edad nos lean, siendo que ya fueron advertidos que la historia es para mayores de edad. _

_En fin... yo tengo mas de 20 anios y yo les llamo a mis lector s **Little Perverts**. Ya se imaginaran por que..._

_Ya saben que cuando llegue el momento de subir los caps editados, me mandan un review pidiéndome el original y yo con muchísimo gusto se los enviare._

**_Kisses and Love_**

**_Vicky W._**


	37. Retrato de una Familia Feliz

**_Retrato de una Familia Feliz _**  
El libro de Bella, había salido a la venta, unos días antes de Navidad. Incluso había salido en el programa _Live with Regis & Kelly_ y en el programa _Today _con_ Kathie Lee & Hoda Kotb_, promocionando su libro. Y desde entonces ha estado en la lista de _Best Seller_.

-La revista Vogue llamo a mi oficina. Quieren hacer un reportaje de la familia - anuncio Bella un lunes a la hora de la cena.

-De verdad? Eso es inclreible amor! - Edward la tomo de la mano.

-Quieren fotografías de nosotros aquí en la casa, haciendo lo de siempre, en nuestras actividades cotidianas, pero con ropa _Haute Couture._

-Osea tu en la biblioteca, papa en la disquera, Jake encestando de nuevo y yo leyendo - masculle antes de meterme otro bocado de pasta a la boca.

-Renesmee- me reprendió papa.

-Que? Es verdad. O no Jake?

-Nessie no miente.

Sonreí.

-Y cuando vendrán? - pregunto papa, mirándonos molesto.

-Pues en cuanto yo les diga que si, pondremos una fecha.

.

.

.

A mediados de marzo, una maquillista y una estilista estaban sobre mi, alabando mi cutis y mi cabello.

Comencé a probarme la ropa, que habían llevado para mi.

Luego de que estuve lista con el primer cambio de ropa, Mellisa Woods, la editora de moda de esa sesión, trato de quitarme el brazalete que Jake me había regalado.

-No! La pulsera se queda. No me la quito ni para dormir. Es mio - lloriquee con voz tierna acuñando mi muñeca al pecho.

-De acuerdo, tranquila.

Le sonreí con ternura.

Jacob se veía tan pero tan lindo, con una camisa a cuadros azul, negro y blanco, corbata negra, jeans oscuros y botas.

Papa con su traje _Armani_ en color gris, se veía muy guapo como siempre y Bella, vestía su ya característico traje de_ Chanel_. Pero este era uno hecho especialmente para ella. El saco y la falda eran blancos, combinado con una blusa azul oscuro y varios collares de perlas y oro.

Una vez que estuvimos los cuatro en la sala, me di cuenta de que nos habían combinado. La blusa de Bella combinaba con el pantalón de Jake y el traje de papa con mi falda gris.

A mi me habían vestido como niña buena. Falda corta gris, blusa blanca con un delicado olan que cubría los botones, una diadema rosa con un simpatico moño, para complementar el atuendo y que pusiera en su lugar a mis lindos risos. De accesorios me pusieron un anillo gris y botines grises.

Las primeras fotos fueron en la sala. Bella sentada en un sillón individual, yo recargada en el descansabrazos a su derecha, Jake de pie a su izquiera y papa detrás de su mujer, también de pie y con sus manos en los hombros de ella.

Todos sonrientes y felices como la hermosa, _unida_ y _feliz_ familia que eramos, por supuesto.

Después me tuve que vestir con una blusa con rayas blancas y negras horizontales, sin mangas. Unos pantalones negros ajustados, chaleco negro, botines gris oscuro, aretes de diamantes, guantes negros de piel y una bufanda. El atuendo era muy roquero. Y papa traía una camiseta simple color gris oscuro y jeans. Esas fotos fueron en sus estudio de grabación. Pretendimos que me estaba enseñando a tocar la guitarra, siempre con una sonrisa.

Las fotos de Jake y Bella fueron en su biblioteca. Ella estaba frente a su computadora pero viendo a Jake, quien leía uno de los libros escritos por Bella.

Las fotos que mas disfrute, fueron las que hice con Jake. Aunque el tema era algo perturbador. Tuvimos que posar como los lindos y tiernos _hermanos_ que eramos. Haciendo los deberes de la escuela, en la sala con el primer guardarropa con el que posamos. Y otras en la cocina, donde ambos lavabamos los platos. Yo usando un diminuto vestido _Gucci_, color rosa y negro y un cinturon negro ceñía mi cintura. Jacob traía un traje negro _Dolce and Gabbana__._

Al final nos reunimos de nuevo los cuatro y posamos alrededor de la piscina, vestidos como para una alfombra roja de los _Oscars_.

Jake y papa llevaban traje negro con corbatín. El vestido de Bella era color azul hielo, straple, largo de _Monique Lullier_. Mi vestido lo escogí yo. Era de un hermoso color purpura de _Reem Acra, _escotado y con unas delicadas mangas de velo.

Es si no fue tan malo. Fue cansado y en un principio confuso.

El fotógrafo daba ordenes bastante extrañas.

-Levanta un poco la cabeza, pero baja el mentón - Que?

O también esta:

-Cruza la pierna, pero no tanto, no queremos que te veas como una prostituta...

Y mi favorita:

-Sonrie un poco mas, pero no te veas tan alegre. Pensaran que te drogas.

Empezamos a las nueve de la mañana y terminamos a la media noche.

* * *

_En Potterfics, una lectora dijo que este fanfic era muy HOTMANTICO Significa: Hot=erotico y apasionado. Romántico: dulce y tierno. Y desde ahí les comence a decir a mis lectoras de esa manera (Hotmanticas)_

_Ustedes también se quieren llamar así?_

* * *

En este álbum de **FACEBOOK** podrán encontrar la casa de los Hamptons de Nessie, la habitación de Jake, las posibles habitaciones de Nessie, los disfraces de Halloween, el brazalete de Ness, así como el vestuario de la sesión de fotos... asi como SPOILERALERTS sobre el fic

facebook: media/set/?set=a.240214509356386.60837.231864713524699&type=3


	38. Chica Modelo

**_Chica Modelo_**

Ni Jacob ni yo dijimos una sola palabra, acerca de la sesión fotográfica con la revista _Vogue_. Algunas chicas de la escuela, habían posado para la _Cosmo Girl_, pero como modelos y solo una vez. Y la revista Vogue era la revista Vogue aquí y en China!

No había posado como modelo, pero salir en una revista de la magnitud de esa, era de vital importancia para las personitas que llamaba amigas.

_Vogue, Harper Bazaar's, Vanity Fair, Elle y Cosmopolitan _se habían convertido en lectura básica en mi vida, desde que entre al St. Meyer. Pero comprar una revista donde yo salia, me daba cosa.

La entrevista con Bella y nuestras fotografías de familia feliz, estaba anunciada en la portada de la revista. Sandra Bullock era la chica de la portada ese mes.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela, tanto hombres como mujeres, nos miraban sorprendidos e intimidados -la revista había salido el día anterior.

-Ahí estan! Ahí estan! - escuche las voces chillonas de Alice y Rosalie.

-Vogue? Saliste en la Vogue y no nos digiste? - grito Alice antes de llegar con nosotros, con su diminuto dedo indice extendido. Traía la revista en la otra mano.

-No es la gran cosa - me encogí de hombros y Jake asintió.

-Que no es la gran cosa? -Rosalie nos pego con su revista en el brazo, a ambos-. Es Vogue. Vogue! - agito la revista frente a mi cara.

-Y esta foto. Mírate! - Alice me dio la revista.

Por primera vez vi las fotos que la editora había elegido.

En verdad parecíamos una familia feliz. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al pesar:_ Si solo fuera verdad_. Nos veíamos tan bonitos juntos.

Alec y Jane se sorprendieron por las fotos que ya circulaban por toda la escuela. Se alegraron por nuestra "bonita familia feliz" pero no al grado de gritar, brincar y chillar como Alice y Rosalie.

Emmett se dedico a gritarle a todo el mundo:

-Miren es mi prima. Es mi prima! - y señalaba la revista.

En cambio Jake le daba autografos a las niñas de primer año.

Una semana después, cuando llegue de la escuela, papa hablaba muy animadamente con unas personas en la sala. Reconocí a una de ellas. Era la editora que me quería quitar mi brazalete.

-Renesmee, hija ven - Edward extendió su brazo y me tomo de la mano.

-Hola. Que sucede?

-Hola Renesmee, me recuerdas?

-Claro. Mellissa Woods - estreche su mano.

-Venimos a hacerte una propuesta.

Papa me jalo un poco del brazo y me senté junto a el.

-Una propuesta?

-Queremos que poses para _Teen Vogue_ -murmuro un hombre como de la edad de Carlisle, pero con modales muy refinados-. Lo siento no me he presentado, soy Caius.

-Mucho gusto.

-El gusto es de nosotros, soy Marcus. Ambos somos editores de moda de Teen Vogue. Queremos que participes en la sesión donde se presentaran las nuevas tendencias para adolescentes como tu.

-No... no entiendo. Bueno si. Pero...no soy muy baja de estatura para eso? Ademas no soy tan bonita. Por que no le dicen a Rosalie Whitlock?

-La hija de Peter y Charlotte Whitlock? - pregunto el rubio Caius, con desdén.

-Si. O Alice Brandon - sugerí.

-Dios nos libre! - musito Marcus casi con horror.

Me reí junto con ellos.

.

Básicamente no tuve vacaciones de primavera.

La primera semana pose para Teen Vogue, en Times Square y en la Estatua de la Libertad, con atuendos muy _chic_.

Los de la _Seventeen_ me contactaron y firme con ellos para una sesión que saldría en la edición de julio. Fue en Central Park y todo fue muy del 4 de Julio.

Luego participe en otra sesión con los de _Cosmo Girl_, para modelar ropa de otoño. Esa fue en un estudio lleno de hojas y arboles artificiales y grandes ventiladores, para aparentar que era el viento de otoño. La ropa era muy bonita y abrigadora.

En las tres sesiones alaciaron mi cabello. Algo que no me gusto mucho, pero después adore. No me parecía en nada. Parecía otra chica. Así que cuando salieran las fotos, no me reconocerían mis compañeros de escuela. O al menos eso esperaba.

A Jake y a Esme, les parecía muy extraño que en esas revistas no contrataran modelos en si, sino que recurrían a chicas como yo, de muy buena posición económica.

No me agrado la idea, de pronto convertirme en una _Socialite._ No quería terminar como Paris Hilton, o algo así.

Una agencia de modelos me busco en la casa. Me llevaron un contrato por un año, donde me ofrecían el cielo, la luna y las estrellas.

Lo rechace.

Fue divertido mientras duro, pero no era lo mio. Me era suficiente posar como la hija perfecta, no quería dedicarme a mentir por dinero.

De nuevo no le dije a nadie de mi pequeña incursión al mundo del modelaje. Solo Jake lo sabia y eso por que el y Esme no me quisieron dejar sola, en ningún momento.


	39. El Juego de la Botella

**El Juego de la Botella**

Aro y Sulpicia, dejaron que sus hijos hicieran lo que quisieran en la mansión. Era su cumpleaños numero quince y quisieron cumplirles sus caprichos.

Alec y Jane, no quisieron fiesta en grande. Solo invitaron a sus amigos mas cercanos: Jasper, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Sam, Emily, Jacob y yo. Y Alec tuvo que traer a Demetri casi de la mano.

Como siempre, Sam y Emmett querían alcohol y _asaltaron_ el bar y la cava de nuestros anfitriones.

Yo acepte una copa de Chardonnay. Carmen y Eleazar me dijeron que siempre pidiera una copa de vino blanco cuando me ofrecieran alcohol, cumpliría con las presiones de mis amigos y no me pondría ebria.

Y en vacaciones de primavera, me puse un tanto _alegre_, con unas cervezas que había en la casa y que Jake robo para nosotros dos. Estábamos celebrando el final de mi etapa como modelo.

Cuando la botella de vino blanco se acabo -lo cual fue bastante rápido por que de una botella salen cuatro copas: Alice, Rosalie, Jane y yo- Emmett sugirió que jugáramos al juego de la botella.

Nos sentamos en el suelo, haciendo un amplio circulo en la mitad de la sala. El primero en girarla, fue Emmett, pero la punta de la botella señalo a Alice. La giro de nuevo y señalo a Alec.

-Maldición! Se que es tu cumpleaños, pero yo no te beso! - exclamo Emmett mirando al cumpleañero..

La giro de nuevo y señalo a Jane.

-Antes de que me beses -Jane puso sus dedos en los labios de Emmett, los cuales ya estaban fruncidos para darle sendo beso-. Por cuanto tiempo tiene que ser? - pregunto mirando a Rosalie.

-Mmm. Siete minutos en el cielo, si nos toca con nuestros novios. Un minuto sin lengua si los dos tienen novio. Un minuto con lengua si alguno de los dos tiene novio o ambos esten solteros. Por lo tanto... te toca con lengua. Lo siento Jane.

Mi amiga hizo cara de disgusto y Demetri apreto los puños.

Jasper giro la botella y tuvo que besar a Emily, la novia de Sam.

Sam en su turno beso a Rosalie. En el turno de Alec, la botella me señalo. Se suponía que nos teniamos que besar bien, puesto que ninguno de los dos tenia pareja, pero solo nos besamos muy superficial.

Demetri giro la botella y señalo a Jasper, luego a Sam y al final al Jane. Ambos se comenzaron a besar con timidez y al final del minuto, parecía que la sala ardería en llamas.

Cuando fue el turno de Jacob, la botella me señalo.

Todos comenzaron a aullar.

-La girare de nuevo - murmuro Jake con una mano en la botella.

-No!

-No.

-No,no!

Gritaron todos. Todos.

-Es mi hermana!

-Es mi hermano!

-Eso no es verdad - dijo Alice con suficiencia.

-No comparten el mismo papa - mumuro Sam.

-O a la misma mama - mascullo Rosalie.

-Y Jake ni siquiera es hijo de Bella - concluyo Alec.

Mire a Jake con timidez.

-Pero es... raro - dije fingiendo algo de repulsión.

-No lo es - concluyo Jane.

-O se besan o se besan! - Emmett se levanto del suelo, con ademan amenazador.

Suspire. Era inútil pelear con adolescentes ebrios.

-Tiene que ser un minuto y con lengua!

-Demetri! - me asombro que dijera algo así.

Comencé a preocuparme. Y si ellos lo sabían?

Jacob y yo habíamos sido muy cuidadosos. De hecho nos habíamos distanciado un poco en la escuela. Claro que en las habitaciones era otra cosa. Y últimamente casi terminábamos en ropa interior. Pero... en el colegio, trataba de no verlo con ojos soñadores o que me escurriera la baba, en cada juego de Basquebol al que iba a verlo.

-Terminemos con esto. Bola de borrachos - mascullo Jake acercándose a mi.

Yo me acerque otro tanto, hasta que los dos estuvimos de rodillas, en medio del circulo de espectadores morbosos, que llamabamos amigos.

Unimos nuestros labios solo unos segundos -me recordo el primer beso-. Jake abrió ligeramente mis labios con los suyos y pude saborear su carnoso labio inferior.

Cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraron, sentí el hermosamente familiar estremecimiento, que recorría mi cuerpo cada vez que lo besaba.

Pero a pesar del embelesamiento que me daba, pude escuchar el jadeo de nuestra audiencia.

Dejaron de respirar.

Ese beso me recordo mucho a los primeros que nos dimos. Fue tierno, dulce y con algo de nervios. Era muy difícil no dejarse llevar.

Cuando el beso al fin termino, nos miramos como si nada hubiera pasado y nos sentamos en nuestros lugares en el circulo.

-Eso fue... _todo_? - pregunto Jasper desepcionado.

-Pues que mas querías? - mi voz sono muy normal.

-No se.. chispas, fuegos artificiales. Lo que sea!

-Eso fue fraude - mascullo Emmett, antes de beber directamente de la botella _Jack Daniel's_.

.

Los fuegos artificiales, se vieron esa noche en la habitación de Jacob.

Ninguno de los dos soportaba mas esa situacion. Queríamos... necesitábamos estar mas cerca, que solo unos cuantos besos. Pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar ese paso.

Me conformaba con emborracharme cada noche con el olor de su piel y casi morir con tal de no dejar de besarlo.


	40. Por Culpa de las Matemáticas

**Por Culpa de las ****Matemáticas**

-Quieres que te ayude? - pregunte recargada en el marco de nuestras puertas compartidas, soplando burbujas.

-No necesito que me hagas la tarea.

-No voy a hacer tu tarea. Te daré consejos y algún que otro truco para que resuelvas mas fácil y rápido esas ecuaciones - sople mas burbujas.

-Como un tutor?

Asentí y sople las burbujas en su dirección.

-No tengo dinero para pagar un tutor.

-Pero si para comprarme un regalo en Tiffany's? -arquee una ceja-. Ademas no te cobraría... mucho - ambos sonreímos.- Sabes que solo estoy jugando, pero si no apruebas la materia...

-Lo se, me sacaran de la escuela...

-Y te enfrentarías a la ira de Bella, por hacerla quedar mal frente a sus amigas - concluí.

Sabia que me seria difícil convencer a Jake, de ayudarlo en Matemáticas, era algo orgulloso. Lo había descubierto recientemente. Tenia que convencerlo de aceptar mi ayuda...

Me acerque a el y me senté en su regazo.

-Si me dejas ayudarte y pasas el examen con una calificación arriba de ocho... tu linda manita -tome su mano derecha-, puede dar un recorrido exclusivo... - subí su mano por mis muslos.

-Oh - su respiración se agito.

-Aja - asentí mordiéndome el labio inferior.

-De acuerdo, ayúdame.

-Muy bien.

Me retorcí en su piernas para quedar de frente al escritorio. Sus manos comenzaron a tocar mis piernas, mis caderas, mi cintura...

-Ya hiciste el examen y sacaste nueve?

-Que?

-Que estas manos, no deberían de andar por aquí - sacudí sus manos de mis senos.

-Es un incentivo - con los dientes bajo el tirante de mi blusa.

-Eso no es un incentivo - me levante.

-Vamos, Nessie!

-Esto... es un incentivo.

Me senté de nuevo en sus piernas, pero de frente. Mis piernas rodeaban sus muslos. Hundí mis manos en su negro y algo largo cabello y le di el beso mas humedo y violento que le pude haber dado. Mi lengua y la suya se enfrascaron en una lucha a muerte.

Sentí las manos de Jake recorrer mi espalda debajo de la blusa y me apreto mas a su pecho.

En ese instante sentí, como se humedecía mi ropa interior.

Separe mis labios de los suyos, para recuperar el aliento y mi fuerza de voluntad, pero los suyos no se separaron de mi piel. Hice la cabeza hacia atrás para ofrecerle mi garganta.

Siguió el camino que marcaba mi mandibula una y otra vez.

-Suficiente - murmure, pero aprete mas su cara a mi piel.

-Aun no, Ness.

Apreto con fuerza el cabello de mi nuca, atrayento mi cara a la suya, y me beso otra vez.

Pensé que de un momento a otro, arderíamos en llamas.

En mi cabeza, pude ver lo que seria hacer el amor con Jacob, como seria el roce de su piel contra la mía. Como se escucharía mi respiración junto a la suya. Pero sobre todo, como me miraría, al tenerme entre sus brazos.

-Dije sufciente! - me levante de nuevo y me fui a mi habitación sin mirar atrás.

.

La primer y peor ducha fría de mi vida. Fue casi doloroso, sentir como caía el agua helada en mi cuerpo hirviendo.

No volvería a usar shortcitos, ni blusas con tirantes y escotadas, frente a Jacob. Si yo no podía controlarme, el menos.


	41. Recorrido Turístico

**Recorrido ****Turístico**

Luego de mi examen de Español, Jane y yo nos sentamos con cuidado en una banca del jardín trasero del St. Meyer. Justo frente a la fuente. Jane aun se sentía un poco dolorida. Rosalie y Alice nos habían _secuestrado_ y nos llevaron con ellas a su cita de depilación. Jane grito y maldijo a medio mundo, cuando escuchamos como la tira con cera caliente, arrancaba desde la raíz su área del bikini. No negare que cuando fue mi turno, hasta llore. Pero no me dolía ya.

-Tengo ganas de ponerme este helado... - murmuro Jane antes de pasar la lengua por su cono de fresa.

Me reí en voz alta.

-No te rías, Renesmee Cullen!

-Lo siento... - me reí otra vez.

-Nueve punto cinco! -escuche a lo lejos una voz muy familiar-. Bicho! Ahí estas.

Jake se acerco casi corriendo, con la corbara suelta, el saco en la mano y el examen en la otra.

-Por que esas fachas?

Me levanto de la banca y me estampo contra su pecho. Y cuando menos lo imagine ya me tenia dando vueltas en círculos.

-Gracias, Bicho! -lleno de besos mi cara-. Con este nueve punto cinco, promedio matemáticas con ocho. Con ocho! Gracias.

-De nada, Yeti.

-Escucha... -me tomo de la mano y nos sentamos en la orilla de la fuente-, no... no tienes que hacer nada de lo que dijiste antes de ayudarme. Se que no te sientes cómoda... -suspiro-. Sabes que te quiero y...

-Si, lo se. Yo también te quiero.

Estabamos teniendo una conversación privada y algo delicada, frente a medio mundo. Pero nuestras voces apenas eran un murmullo y estábamos sentados como si fuera una conversación de lo mas normal y cotidiana.

.

Esa ultima semana, solo hacíamos los exámenes y recogíamos resultados de los mismos.

La doctora McDowell y el Doctor Harrys, también nos entregaron los resltados de nuestros exámenes médicos. Claro que yo no tenia ninguna enfermedad, pero algunos de los chicos de ultimo año, se veían realmente preocupados.

.

El viernes fue la asamblea de fin de cursos y tuvimos que usar el uniforme de gala a pesar de ser el ultimo día de la semana.

Me encantaba ver a Jake con ese uniforme. Se veía tan guapo, tan formal... tan sexy. Ese día mas que nunca, quería cumplir lo que le había ofrecido semanas atrás.

Cuando regresamos de la escuela, aventé mi mochila al ultimo rincón de mi habitación. Abrí mi puerta y la de Jacob.

-Jake... - estaba encendiendo su computadora.

-Si?

-Puedes venir? - le hable como si quisiera que viera algo en la televisión.

-Dime.

Se acerco a mi.

Lo tome por la corbata de seda del uniforme y lo fui jalando hacia abajo, para besarlo. Rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos, haciendo que me arqueara contra el. Me fue empujando hacia mi cama y me sentó con suavidad. Me recosté en las almohadas mientras Jake se pegaba mas a mi, pero aguntando su peso con sus brazos.

No tarde en entrelazar mi pierna derecha en las suyas, para estrecharlo mas a mi.

Nuestra respiracion agitada y nuestros labios moviéndose con sincronía, era lo único que se escuchaba.

Jacob metió su mano bajo mi falda y con un ligero temblor recorrió mis muslos, hasta mis caderas desnudas. Trato de encontrar a tientas mi ropa interior, pero no encontró ninguna.

De sus labios salio un jadeo salvaje.

-Nessie... - suspiro.

Me mordí el labio mientras le quitaba la corbata.

-Estas segura?

-Es solo un recorrido turístico... - desabroche su camisa y su abdomen plano y ligeramente marcado quedo expuesto.

Nos depojamos del estorboso saco azul y me quito la corbata, mientras yo desfajaba mi blusa.

Mi habitación no estaba tan iluminada, siempre tenia unas cortinas delgadas cubriendo las ventanas, para que los vecinos no vieran lo que hacia con mi hermanastro.

Su mano derecha, acaricio mis caderas y mi abdomen con suavidad y timidez. Uno de sus dedos comenzo a acariciar la zona mas intima de mi cuerpo.

Me estremecí ante su contacto. Sus caricias avanzaron un poco mas y sentí como resbalaba su dedo con suavidad, dentro de mi.

El se estremeció aun mas que yo, ante ese roce. Mi corazón estaba a punto de estallar. Nuestros labios no se habían separado ni un instante.

Con mucha suavidad, movio su dedo dentro de mi.

Era muy extraña la sensación que me provocaban sus caricias. Por una parte no quería que dejara de tocarme, pero a la vez quería empujarlo y que se fuera de mi habitación.

Recorrí con mis dedos, su pecho y su abdomen hasta que encontre un obstáculo: su cinturón.

Con el corazón en la garganta, baje aun mas mi mano. Sonreí contra sus labios, al sentir lo que yo provocaba en su cuerpo. No era la única a punto de ebullición.

Era presa de aquellas extraordinarias emociones compartidas y era incapaz de pensar con claridad. En todo lo que pensaba era en Jacob. En sus besos, sus caricias, su respiración, su piel, el latir de su corazón...

No podia recordar si había cerrado la puerta o no. Si Bella y mi papa estaban en la casa o no.

-Te quiero Renesmee - murmuro en mi oído.

-Te quiero, Jacob.

Retorcí un puñado de su cabello en mi mano y continué besándolo sin medida.

-Renesmee! -Esme toco a mi puerta-. Cielo quieres comer?

Asustada, aventé a Jacob y se cayo de la cama.

-Cariño estas bien? - Esme trato de abrir mi pueta, pero gracias al cielo, si le había puesto el seguro.

-Si! -me baje la falda-. Estaba dormida y me caí.

Le hice senas a Jake de que se fuera.

-Lo siento princesa!

Me acosté de nuevo a tratar de que mi respiración volviera a la normalidad.

-Jake! - escuche a mi nana tocar su puerta-. Ya esta lista la comida. Hice tus favoritos: Rabioles rellenos de queso.

Me asome a ver a Jake y estaba tirado en su cama. Su pecho desnudo subía y bajaba imperiosamente.

-Jacob! - toco de nuevo mi nana-. Renesmee, Jake esta contigo? - pregunto fuera de mi habitación.

-No!

-No me contesta!

-Tal vez tenga los audífonos puestos. Esme quiero dormir! - grite poniéndome ropa interior.

-Lo siento. Bajen cuando tengan hambre.

Cuando escuche sus pasos en el segundo piso, entre a la habitación de Jake.

Aun seguía acostado. Me subi en su regazo y lo bese.

-Tienes hambre? Quieres comer? - pregunte entre beso y beso.

-Si tengo hambre. Y te voy a comer a ti!

Me dio la vuelta y me aplasto con su cuerpo.

-Eres tan hermosa, tan suave... - mordió con fuerza mi lóbulo izquierdo.

-Cariño, quieres que comamos juntos? - pregunto Edward tocando la puerta de mi habitación.

-Maldita sea! - masculle enfadada.

Jake me libero de sus brazos y corrí de puntitas a mi habitación.

-Me estoy cambiando Edward, en un momento bajo.

-Claro, te veo en el comedor.

Me cambie de ropa, una vez que cerré mi puerta compartida.

Me puse una falda de mezclilla a medio muslo, una simple playera sin mangas color azul marino y mis converse.

Antes de bajar al comedor, me cerciore de que a Jacob no le le hubiera ocurrido _marcar su territorio _con sus labios, en mi cuello o en mi pecho.

No, todo estaba limpio, e igual de pálido que siempre.

* * *

Este cap lo iba a editar pero... no me quedo muy "entendible"...

Así que guarden el secreto y no le digan a nadie... Si? Por mi? (Carita de nina buena manipuladora)


	42. Falso y Frío Verano

**Falso y Frío Verano**

Si el verano que tuve ese año, lo hubiese tenido un año atrás... hubiera sido la chica mas feliz del mundo. Edward y Bella quisieron que pasáramos el verano los cuatro juntos en la playa.

Todo el bendito tiempo!

Teníamos que seguir pretendiendo ser felices, unidos y perfectos. Teníamos que representar nuestros papeles correspondientes, en la familia poderosa newyorkina. Eramos un ejemplo a seguir, después de que salimos en la revista Vogue.

Asistimos a eventos de caridad, almuerzos en el club campestre, partidos de golf donde animábamos a papa.

Fui a infinidad de fiestas de te con Bella, donde actué el mejor papel de mi vida: la hija perfecta e _inmaculada_, que adoraba a su madrastra.

Odie ese verano incluso mas, que el verano donde me abandono Edward. No podía ver a Jacob por las noches, ni en el día. Bueno lo veía en los eventos sociales a los que íbamos, pero eramos presentados como hermanos.

Era horrible tenerlo tan cerca y no poder tocarlo, besarlo, abrazarlo. En nuestras caminatas por la playa, solo nos tomábamos del brazo. Y a veces ni eso! Nuestros vecinos eran amigos de Edward y Bella y si nos veían de mas de juntos... los chismes comenzarían a correr.

A mediados de verano, tome el papel de _antropologa_ de Los Hamptons. Comencé a estudiar a las personas.

Las familias siempre se veían igual: con una sonrisa en sus labios inyectados con colágeno, pero en sus ojos había tristeza, rencor, odio, envidia, orgullo... Cuando creían que las demás personas no los veían, discutían, alguien se acercaba y cambiaban sus expresiones, como si alguien hubiera cambiando el canal. También note que bien podían subirte en un pedestal y convertirte en la reina de Inglaterra y al minuto en que te dabas la vuelta, te convertían en una pordiosera mal vestida.

Todos eran dobles caras, falsos, arrogantes. Y lo peor es que todos, todos -incluida Bella y Edward- decían que sus hijos eran los mejores en la escuela, los mas educados... Y todos teníamos una ética y unos valores inimaginables que ni el mismo Jesucristo tenia.

Por favor!

Los lindos hijos de los amigos de mi papa, esos que eran perfectos, nos habían ofrecido infinidad de drogas y alcohol ese verano. También habian irrumpido en un yate y lo destrozaron, echándole la culpa a otros.

Y ni hablar de mi y de Jacob! Eramos hermanastros y nos veíamos a escondidas en nuestra propia casa. Creo que eramos los peores.

Algo que note y no supe si alegrarme o enfurecerme... es que Bella y Edward eran los mismos, tanto delante de sus amigos, como en casa. Siempre juntos y sonrientes. Se miraban como dos adolescentes enamorados, que tienen toda la eternidad por delante.

Se veían tan felices.

Los envidie.

Desee tanto poder demostrarle a Jake mi cariño por el, delante de todos. Besarlo cuando yo quisiera, presentarlo como mi novio y no como mi hermano.

Nunca en mi vida había estado tan desesperada por regresar a Nueva York y entrar a la escuela.


	43. Gracias Thank You, Merci

**Gracias, Thank You, Merci...**

Bella y Edward se preguntaban por que Jacob y yo estábamos tan desesperados por regresar a Nueva York. Les dije la verdad. Bueno parte de ella: Que sus nuevos amigos eran muy falsos, superficiales, plásticos, envidiosos y odiosos. Solo se rieron de mi y pero asintieron.

Pero en realidad queríamos regresar a nuestras habitaciones y al regresar a ellas, nos veríamos por las noches.

Le estaría eternamente agradecida, a la familia que había sido dueña de esa casa, por haber hecho que la habitación de la nana y la del bebe estuvieran comunicadas. Creo que jamas imaginaron que les seria de gran utilidad, a dos hermanastros solitarios, en busca de cariño, calor y compañía.

.

Regresamos a la escuela la ultima semana de agosto, como ya era costumbre.

Todos estábamos en tercer año, excepto por Emmett, Jazz, Sam y Emily, ellos ya estaban en cuarto grado. Su ultimo año de irresponsabilidad. Exactamente dentro de un año entrarían a la universidad y con ello a la realidad.

Rosalie nos trajo regalos a todos de sus vacaciones. Cumplía anios el 2 de Julio y sus papas le regalaron un viaje por las costas europeas, con motivo de sus dieciséis años.

Nos contó en secreto que le fue infiel a Emmett en Santorini, una isla griega. Solo lo hizo por que sabia que su novio, no le seria fiel en los dos meses de ausencia.

Me sentí un poco... asqueada, de que mis amigos -e incluso Jake y yo- ibamos por el mismo camino que nuestros padres. Mintiendo, engañando...

.

El miércoles en clase de Español, una chica de mi grado -Maggie Sanders- Me pidio un lápiz prestado. Le di el que traía en la mano y saque otro de mi mochila.

-Gracias, Renesmee.

-De nada, Maggie.

Cuando salí de mi clase de Economia del Hogar, Maggie me intercepto.

-Gracias, Renesmee!

-Ah.. eh... de nada - Aun me agradecía lo del lápiz?

Camine por los pasillos para ir a mi clase de Física.

-Gracias, Renesmee! - me grito un chico antes de entrar a su salón.

Gracias? Si ni siquiera lo conozco. O si?

De pronto observe que los de primer año me miraban con insistencia y los de segundo me veían con chispitas en los ojos.

Que estaba pasando?

Habían unas salido las revistas donde pose, pero nadie me reconoció. Creo.

Todo el de tercero que me encontraba me daba las gracias y uno que otro de ultimo grado tambien y me aventaban besos!

Que estaba pasando?

Me veían comos si les hubiera dado un millón de dolares o un coche deportivo ultimo modelo.

Incluso en clase, me mandaban papelitos con la palabra _Gracias_, seguida de muchos, pero muchos signos de exclamación.

Pues que demonios hice? Les salve la vida? Impedí el apocalipsis? Logre la paz mundial? Erradique la hambruna en África? Pague la deuda nacional externa?

Que fue lo que hice?

Me reuní con Jake en la cafetería.

-Por que esa cara? - pregunto preocupado.

-Todo el maldito mundo me da las gracias! Que demonios hice? -me serví una manzana, dos rebanadas de pizza y un refresco de limón-. Eh? Que hice?

-Yo no se - se encogió de hombros y luego se rió de mi cara de fastidio.

Llegamos a la mesa donde nos sentábamos desde el primer día en el St. Meyer.

-Gracias Renesmee! - murmuro Alec cuando me senté.

-Tu también?

-Ah, si gracias!

-Gracias.

-_Thank you_.

-_Merci_.

-Suficiente! Por que rayos me dan las malditas gracias? - pegue con los puños en la mesa.

Nunca hablaba así, pero ya me tenían harta.

-Creo que es hora de que lo sepas - murmuro Alice rebuscando algo en su mochila.

Me entrego un sobre color lila, de un matarial muy fino.

-Que es esto?

-Ábrelo.

Todos los de la mesa, me miraron ilusionados, como si ahora fuera mi turno de recibir el millón de dolares.

Saque un papel grueso, color morado con letras doradas.

_Renesmee Cullen, te invita a celebrar su cumpleaños numero quince, en Lolitas's House._

_Sabado 10 de Septiembre._

_8:00 pm._

(Queda terminantemente prohibido ir vestidos de azul. Si se llegaran a presentar vestidos de ese color, se les negara la entrada)

Que demonios...?

-Que...? Cuando...? Como...? Donde...? Por que...? Yo...? Que? - no era capaz de articular algo mejor.

-No te emociona? - chillo Alice dando aplaucitos.

-No entiendo... Que?

-Espera a que veas tu vestido! Es hermoso... yo lo diseñe... - siguió parloteando.

-Todos lo sabían? Tu lo sabias? - le pregunte a Jake.

-Algo así - se encogió de hombros.

-Por que no me lo dijiste? Se supone que eres mi... _amigo_.

-Nadie te podía decir nada -Emmett respondió por el-. Eleazar y Carmen dijeron que no te podíamos decir nada.

-Osea... ellos... organizaron esto?

-Si, es una especie de quinceañera... si se dice así? -Alice pregunto para si-. Bueno como sea que se llame, pero, sin lo cursi por supuesto.

-Pero por que?

-Para compensar el año anterior. Y ademas para cuando cumplas los dieciséis... ya habra pasado de moda entre nosotros. Tu eres la mas pequeña- explico Rosalie.

- Y ademas la _Princesa Cullen_, se merece una fiesta en grande - murmuro Jasper con burla.

-Princesa Cullen? De donde sacaron eso?

Emmett y Alec se atragantaron con su almuerzo.

-Es un apodo que te pusieron algunos chicos - contesto Jane molesta.

Fruncí el ceño.

La pequeña ardilla que vivía en mi cerebro, estaba paralizada.

No le encontraba ni pies ni cabeza a todo eso.

-Volviendo a lo de la fiesta... por que Carmen no me dijo nada? Desde cuando estan planeado esto?

-Desde hace un año - respondio Emmett como si no viera algo que era evidente.

-Genial - aventé la invitación a la mesa, enfadada.


	44. Lolita's House

**Lolita's House**

Lolita's House era el bar de moda de Manhattan. Era muy exclusivo y muy pero muy caro. Y por supuesto, bajo ninguna circunstancia, dejaban entrar menores de edad. Por eso todos me habían agradecido la invitación, como su fuera oro puro y solido.

Intente disuadir a mis abuelos de la fiesta, el día en que me entere de ella, pero todo ya estaba listo y pagado.

-Alice?

-Si - me puso un collar azul en mi cuello frente a mi peinador.

-Por que mi vestido es azul y le prohibieron a los invitados usar ese color?

-Supuse que era tu color favorito. Siempre traes las uñas pintadas de ese color. Y es tu noche, nadie te debe opacar.

-Ah.

Me pintaba las uñas de azul, desde que comencé a verme con Jacob, por que era su color favorito, no mio.

Alice termino de peinarme.

-Lista!

-Gracias.

Me puse de pie y me vi en el espejo de cuerpo entero de mi habitación.

-No crees que es muy corto? - pregunte tratando de bajar un poco mas el vestido azul electrico, que me llegaba casi a medio muslo.

-No digas tonterías. Mis diseños son perfectos. Ponte los zapatos.

Me dio unos zapatos rosas muy altos y una bolsa verde limón de mano, _Prada_. Me puse el anillo que me regalo papa, la piedra era rubí rosa.

Mi atuedo me parecía un poco extraño, pense que no combinaba. Pero Alice dijo que era un coordinado, no un combinado.

Si, lo que sea.

-Aun no puedo creer que tu lo hicieras. Gracias.

-Feliz cumpleaños! - me abrazo.

.

Jacob bajo primero del auto y me tendio la mano para ayudarme a bajar.

Afuera del Lolita's había una mini alfombra roja. Reporteros y fotógrafos nos tomaron fotos.

Mi fiesta se había convertido en un circo! Mis amigos e invitados lo amaron. Yo no. Que no podían haberme hecho una fiesta en la piscina?

Suspire y pase por la bendita alfombra. Los flashes me cegaban.

-Renesmee, de quien es tu vestido? - me sentí actriz en la alfombra roja.

-Es diseño exclusivo de Alice Brandon -pose para las cámaras-. Gracias por venir chicos!

Lance besitos a las camaras como las actrices.

Entre al club, ya eran las nueve y treinta. Tenia que hacer una gran entrada, según Rosalie y Alice.

Baje las escaleras de la entrada y los reflectores me apuntaron. Los presentes aplaudieron.

Me sentí muy incomoda, quería ser invisible o salir corriendo, tomar un taxi y regresar a casa. Pero mis abuelos habían puesto mucho esfuerzo, para que la fiesta fuera de mi agrado y me parecía una grosería hacer mala cara, en mi fiesta. Si había fingido todo un verano estar feliz y contenta, que eran unas cuantas horas.

Había botellas de champagne Moet and Chandon Imperial, en todas las mesas. Pedí que los regalos fueran donaciones, para la caridad en mi nombre. El local tenia una pista de baile enorme y al final de esta un escenario con un telón bajado. Las luces te hipnotizaban al ritmo de la música, mi música. Era la lista de reproducción de mi ipod.

Los padres que habían sido invitados, nos dieron nuestro espacio y se fueron al area VIP.

Recibí alagos, abrazos y besos de personas que no conocía.

A media noche papa subió al escenario, me deseo un buen cumpleaños, hizo un brindis en mi honor -gracias al cielo, no fue tan cursi-. Luego comenzó a divagar sobre su trabajo y mi música favorita.

-Sin mas preámbulos... damas y caballeros... Princesa - el guiño el ojo- Maroon 5!

Que?

No, no es cierto.

El telón se abrió y ahí estaba Adam Levine, ataviado en un traje negro, camisa blanca sin corbarta.

Todos gritaron, aplaudieron.

Brinque y brinque y aventé a medio mundo mientras caminaba al escenario. Adam se acuclillo y canto para mi y solo para mi. Cantaron cinco canciones y me desearon un buen cumpleaños.

Carmen y Eleazar subieron al escenario y también hablaron. Que fue lo que dijeron? No tengo idea aun estaba en las nubes. Solo logre entender las dos ultimas palabras: Gwen Stefani.


	45. Canción de Amor Doble Cap

**Canción de Amor**

Estaba tan cansada, que Jacob tuvo que llevarme en brazos a mi habitación. Me sento delicadamente en mi cama y se marcho a su habitación -oficialmente-. Segundos mas tarde, estaba abriendo nuestra puerta compartida.  
-Te divertiste? - pregunto hincando ante mi, para quitarme los zapatos.  
-Si, demasiado.  
-Te veías hermosa. Tendre que darle un premio a Alice, por el vestido.  
-Te gusto?  
-Y mucho. No poda dejar de mirarte. Queria bailar contigo, pero...  
-Lo se. No estabamos solos. Pero ahora si.  
Se puso de pie y conecto mi ipod a las bocinas. Selecciono una canción y le puso play.  
-Me permite este baile, señorita?  
Reconocí la canción, cuando estuve bailando entre sus brazos.  
Era _Songbird_ de Fleetwood Mac.  
Dios, no podía escoger una canción mas bonita?  
Bailamos haciendo un pequeño circulo muy juntos. Lo quería tanto... y sabia que cuando llegara el momento de que tomara cada quien su camino... dolería hasta los huesos. Jamas querría a alguien mas, como lo quería a el en ese momento.  
Casi lloro con la canción.  
-Te quiero Renesmee - no me dio tiempo de responderle que yo también, por que me beso.  
El beso no termino hasta... no supe ni por cuanto tiempo me beso.  
No podíamos separarnos.  
-Debo irme. Te quiero. Te quiero tanto, Bicho - pego su frente a la mía.  
-Yo también te quiero.  
-Hasta mañana. Feliz cumpleaños.  
-No - lo tome de la mano, con un repentino nudo en la garganta. -No quiero que te vayas.  
Me colgue de su cuello y lo bese de nuevo.  
-Quiero estar contigo - susurre con voz temblorosa.  
-Estas segura? Ness... esto no se toma a la ligera...  
-Te quiero y nunca voy a querer a nadie mas, como te quiero a ti. Pero si tu no...me quieres o no quieres... lo entenderé.  
De pronto me di cuenta, de que tal vez Jake quería esperar a la indicada. Que obviamente no era yo.  
Las lagrimas recorrieron mis mejillas.  
-Tu crees que no te voy a querer? Te quiero a ti y solo a ti. Yo también quiero estar contigo. Te quiero desde el primer momento en que te vi. Cuando tenias ese mirada tan triste, en tus ojos de chocolate -tomo mi cara entre sus manos-. Desde ese día he hecho todo lo que esta en mis manos, para quitar de sus hermosos ojos, esa nube de tristeza que los cubre. Crees que si no te quisiera... haría ese esfuerzo? Te quiero, Renesmee...  
Mi corazón se desboco al escucharlo decir esas palabras  
Me beso una vez mas.  
Con cuidado quito mi collar para besar mi cuello. Mi corazón dio un fuerte salto cuando, mis manos temblorosas, le quitaron el saco negro y desabotone su camisa.  
Las manos de el también temblaban.  
En las oscuridad de mi habitación, solo se escuchaban los te quiero a media voz y el latir agitado de nuestros corazones.  
El se quedo en ropa interior antes que yo. Bajo el ziper de mi vestido azul y tomados de la mano nos encaminamos a mi cama.  
Descendió sus besos de mis labios y recorrió mi mandíbula, mi cuello. Sentí su respiración agitada en mi clavicula. Se deshizo de mi sostén y beso mis senos con dulzura. Descendió de nuevo hasta mi abdomen, haciendome cosquillas con su lengua. Mi respiración jamas había estado tan agitada y aspera como lo estuvo cuando quede desnuda bajo las sabanas, junto a su cuerpo también desnudo.  
Estire mi mano hasta mi mesita de noche y saque un preservativo.  
Ahora daba gracias que la escuela fuera tan abierta respecto al tema y los regalaran como si fueran dulces.  
Jacob se coloco entre mis piernas.  
-Estas segura de esto?  
-Tan segura como que te quiero.  
Me beso otra vez, mientras lo hacia, se abrió camino dentro de mi, como aquel el ultimo día de clases.  
-Te quiero, Renesmee.  
Aferre mis manos a su espalda.  
La excitación y el deseo desaparecieron, cuando el agudo dolor de la primera vez me invadió, haciéndome derramar una lagrima.  
-Quieres que me detenga? - siempre preocupándose por mi.  
-No. Solo... hazlo despacio.  
Trato de casi no moverse, aun así, dolía. Pero no había nada mas hermoso y perfecto que ese momento, donde no solo le estaba entregando mi cuerpo, sino mi alma.  
Sus besos fueron dulces, tiernos y llenos de amor. Todo fue perfecto... pero aun así, doloroso. Se suponía que tenia que ser así?  
Ame el rose de su piel desnuda contra la mía. Su aliento mezclandose con el mio. Nuestra respiración y corazones agitados. Sus labios... su cuerpo unido al mio.  
De pronto, todo había terminado.  
-Ness, estas temblando - susurro en mi oído.  
Apretó sus brazos aun mas torno a mi.  
-Te quiero, Jacob.  
-Te quiero, Renesmee.  
Al poco tiempo, me quede dormida, no sin antes decirle que lo quería, una vez mas.

**La Mañana Siguiente...**

Desperté acurrucada en el pecho de Jacob. Aun no amanecía. Voltee mi rostro y bese su pecho y me aprete aun mas a el. No sabia si dormía o no.  
Me preguntaba, si para el había sido igual de perfecto y hermoso, como lo fue para mi.  
-Ness?  
-Si?  
-Te quiero - beso mi frente.  
-Y yo a ti.  
-No te arrepientes?  
-Tu?  
-Nunca, Ness. Nunca.  
Nos abrazamos en silencio.  
-Te puedo hacer una pregunta? Si quieres no la contestes.  
-Claro, Jake.  
Que querría saber?  
-De donde sacaste el preservativo? - su tono era divertido.  
-De la enfermería -me sonroje-. No sabes las veces que había caminado hasta la puerta y al ultimo momento me regresaba -solté unsa risitas.  
El jueves habia acompañado a Jane, a la enfermería. Los colicos premestruales la estaba matando. Aproveche que la enfermera se distrajo y meti mi manita a una de las canastas con preservatidos y tome unos cuantos.  
-Cuando?  
-El jueves. Por que te ríes?  
-Por que el Jueves también quise ir a la enfermería. Pero me daba miedo de que alguien me viera. Luego preguntarían con quien los usaría y no sabría que responder.  
Me reí de el. Luego lo bese, por un largo, pero muy largo muy largo momento.  
Pense que las cosas serian algo extrañas, luego de que hiciera el amor con Jacob. Pero no. Todo siguió fluyendo, como las pacificas aguas de un río. Tal y como había sido desde el principio. Desde que nos conocimos, todo se dio con naturalidad: nuestra amistad, nuestra relación secreta y ahora esto.  
Mi habitación comenzo a iluminarse, con los pirmeros rayos de sol del amanecer.  
-Debo irme, Ness.  
-Lo se.  
Me sentía como Cenicienta, a las doce se acababa la magia. Pero ahora, había durado un poco mas.  
Cuando Jacob se levanto me mi cama, sentí como se llevaba una gran parte de mi, con el. Voltee el rostro al lado opuesto de la puerta, para no verlo partir.  
-Nessie?  
-Si.  
-Te quiero.  
-Yo también.  
Cuando cerro la puerta, voltee de nuevo.  
Me hice bolita abrazando una almohada. Tenia su olor. Me aferre a ella y recorde como lo abrace, cuando estaba dentro de mi.  
Cuando dieron las ocho de la mañana, me levante de la cama para bañarme. Pero mis ojos captaron una mancha en mis sabanas lilas. Era la evidencia de que ya no era virgen. Entre en pánico, Esme la iba a ver!  
Arranque la sabana del colchón y corrí al baño y la lave lo mejor que pude. Abrí mi botiquín buscando mas jabón y vi un paquete de toallas sanitarias.  
Yo era algo irregular, se suponía que en esos días llegaria mi periodo, pero me había llegado una semana antes... Si no lograba sacar la mancha chismosa, podía inventar un pequeño accidente.  
Me duche un poco mas tranquila, sabiendo que ahora tenia una coartada.  
Mientras cepillaba mi cabello, sentada frente a mi peinador, Esme toco a la puerta. Respire profundo dos veces antes de abrir.  
-Buenos días, corazón. Y ese milagro que tendiste tu cama tan temprano... y en domingo?  
-Tuve un desafortunado accidente -señale avergonzada una bola de tela junto a mi cama-. Ya no sirven.  
-No te preocupes, me encargare de que nadie la vea - tomo la sabana y se encamino a la puerta.  
-Gracias, Esme.  
Respire con alivio, al ver que no hacia mas preguntas.  
Me puse unos comodos pans morados de Juicy Couture, con chamarrita a juego.  
Mi corazón salto de alegría cuando escuche unos suaves toquidos en la puerta compartida. Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba el, tan guapo como siempre, con el cabello humedo igual que yo.  
Me colgue de su cuello.  
-Hola.  
-Hola.  
-Quieres bajar a desayunar y fingir que somos buenos, lindos, tiernos y amorosos hermanos? - pregunte con una sonria burlona.  
-No digas eso! O cada vez que pretendamos ser hermanos frente a la sociedad, te querre secuestrar y hacerte cosas sucias en un rincón oscuro - susurro en mi oído.  
-De acuerdo, mejor no - musite nerviosa.  
Nos besamos como si no existiera un mañana, pero mi estomago rugió y tembló ligeramente.  
-Tengo hambre - murmure contra sus labios.  
Ambos nos reímos y bajamos al comedor juntos, como un día cualquiera. Comimos a toda prisa y alegamos que teniamos un montón de tarea esperandonos en nuestro escritorio y luego dormiríamos el resto del día.  
Papa estaba muy contento por que disfrute de mi fiesta. Con eso el sentía que ya había compensado mi cumpleaños anterior. Deje que el pensara lo que se le diera la gana.  
Subí a mi habitacion y luego de una hora termine mis deberes escolares. Me escabuli a la habitación de Jake y le ayude con su tarea de Matemáticas y de Física, tirados en el suelo de su habitación, como si fueramos dos chiquillos. Luego vimos una película acurrucados en la cama. Bueno supuestamente la vimos. Cual película fue? De que se trataba? Quien actuaba? Quien sabe, estuve muy ocupada, metiendo mi lengua en su boca.

* * *

**_Soy una chica mala... No esta EDITADO... Bueno si, solo le quite un par de lineas... pero ni se darán cuenta de ellas. No cambian en nada el contexto._**

Jijijijijiji... No le digan a nadie!


	46. Fruto Prohibido EDITADO

**Fruto Prohibido**

Jake fue a mi habitación como cada noche. Solo me beso delicadamente, como la primera vez; cuando tenia mi labio hinchado.

A quien engañábamos con esos tímidos besos?

No tardamos ni un minuto en desvestirnos y meternos bajo las sabanas. Aun teníamos nervios, pero no miedo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NO APTO PARA ESTA PAGINA

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En la oscuridad, toque la pulcera, con el lobito de cuarzo y la manzana de rubíes.

El fruto prohibido...

Me apretuje mas al cuerpo desnudo de Jacob y lo abrace.

Seria prohibido, pero valía la pena, haberme ganado ese boleto con mi nombre, directito al infierno y sin escalas.

* * *

**Si kieres la versión completa, escríbeme un comentario y yo con gusto te enviare la versión completa**

**Kisses and Love**

**Victoria Wittaker**


	47. Admirador Secreto

**Admirador Secreto**

Pensé que me seria difícil, comportarme de manera decente frente a las personas. Tal pensamiento se debía, a que me sentía extraña. Hambrienta, sedienta. Como si nada me llenara, excepto los besos de mi amante. -Ja! Tenia quince años y ya tenia amante. Tenia que buscar urgentemente otra palabra que clasificara a Jacob, por que esa se me hacia muy fuerte-. Pero había algo en mi cerebro, que hacia que cambiara por completo mi actitud. En cuanto salia de mi habitación, me convertía en Renesmee Cullen: Niña buena, con excelentes calificaciones, modelo de revista, hija del reconocido y cotizado productor musical Edward Cullen. Hijastra de la autora _Best Seller_ Isabella Swan. Hemanastra de Jacob que eso eramos frente a los demás: Hermanos.

El lunes los invitados a mi fiesta, me agradecían casi de rodillas. Casi besaban el suelo que caminaba. Embarazoso. Los que no estuvieron invitados, les pedían detalles a los que si fueron. Ese fue el tema de conversación del día y no creía que pronto se acabaría.

A la ultima hora, en clase de Matemáticas, la única que compartía con mi _hermano_, un mensajero moreno de ojos verdes llamo a la puerta.

-Disculpe... maestra -interrumpió la clase-. Traigo algo para Renesmee Cullen. Ese es nombre? - murmuro para si.

-Que trae para ella?

-Esto - el chico desapareció y en su lugar aparecieron rosas rojas.

Muchas rosas rojas.

Todos me miraron.

-Señorita Cullen, venga por su... jardín - se burlo la maestra.

Me levante de mi asiento y camine hacia la puerta.

-Firmas aquí. Gracias. Aquí tienes la tarjeta.

-Gracias - mire a Jake. El seguía muy concentrado en su ecuación.

Eran cuatro docenas de rosas rojas, hermosas. Como no iban a caber en mi asiento las puse en un escritorio, que estaba pegado a la pared, junto a la puerta. Regrese a mi asiento bajo las miradas de mis compañeros. Escondí el sobrecito blanco en el ultimo rincón de mi mochila. Tal vez fue papa o mis abuelos quienes me mandaron las flores, no le di importancia.

-Quien te las envió?

-Tal vez fue tu novio?

-Ella no tiene novio. Tal ves te las envió un admirador secreto.

Comenzaron a chismosear las chicas a mi alrededor.

Un admirador secreto?

Quien?

Al final de la clase, me atreví a ver la tarjetita.

Solo tenia la letra _Y_ en medio de la tarjeta lisa y blanca.

_Y_? A quien conocía que su nombre empezara con Y?

Mire a Jacob quien me esperaba de pie a mi lado y muy serio.

-Lo siento - me levante y apretuje mi libro y mi cuaderno en la mochila.

Me dirigí a mis rosas rojas y tome dos ramos. Trate de tomar los otros dos pero no pude. Eran muy grandes.

-Te ayudo Bicho?

-Si. Gracias Yeti.

Se me prendio el foco.

_Yeti_. Y.

No dije nada, solo sonreí abrazando mis rosas.

Salimos en silencio del salón y caminamos por los pasillos.

-Y eso? - pregunto Jane casi con horror al ver tanta rosa.

-No se. Alguien me las envió, pero no se quien.

-Un admirador? - pregunto Alice emocionada.

-Te imaginas? - Rosalie suspiro.

-Ah... este... si lo que sea. Nos vemos mañana.

Camine junto a Jacob hasta la salida.

-Por que cuatro docenas? - susurre.

-Son los cuatro años que llevo queriéndote - respondió en un susurro igual que yo.

_Contrólate Renesmee_ - me dije en ese momento.

Veía venir las lagrimas o algo peor: un ataque hormonal, donde terminaría desnudando a Jacob, frente a todos a la mitad de la escuela.

-Ah - fue todo lo que pude decir.

En casa, todos estaban muy emocionados con la idea de que tenia un admirador secreto.

Lo que sea que los hiciera felices.

* * *

**Hubo dos personitas a las cuales no les pude enviar el capitulo completo, por que no tienen habilitada la función para recibir mensajes privados. Chequen su perfil...**

**Kisses and Love**

**Victoria Wittaker**


	48. Lobo Hambriento EDITADO

**Lobo Hambriento**

Esme consiguió cuatro jarrones grandes, donde puse mis cuatro docenas de rosas en mi habitación; la cual olia sutilmente a ellas.

Cuando salí de bañarme, me puse mi pijama. Un shortcito turquesa y una blusa blanca con tirantes y cuello del color del short.

-Ah, me perdí el baño - murmuro Jacob caminando con aire decepcionado.

-Que?

-Quería ducharme contigo.

Solte a reír.

-Yo te ayudo - me arrebato la botella de crema corporal.

-No!

-Shh.

-Jake... - no quería dejarme llevar por las hormonas.

Extendió la crema en sus manos y la puso en mi pantorrilla.

-Jake, detente.

Siguió humectando mi pierna, mi muslo izquierdo.

-Jake, no! - murmure con autoridad, poniendole el pie derecho en su pecho.

Tomo mi pie y paso la lengua por mi dedo gordito.

-Que estas haciendo?

Solto mi pie y me vio de manera extraña.

Comenzo a acorrralarme en mi propia cama! Me sentí como un pobre venadito siendo acorralado, por un lobo hambriento.

-Cuando vayas a mi habitación, tu pones las reglas. Cuando yo venga... eres mía. - susurro con voz ronca.

-Quien eres tu y que has hecho con Jacob? - pretendí estar asustada.

Bueno, lo admito. Estaba asustada y perturbadoramente fascinada.

Se quito la playera y comenzo a desvestirme como si tuviera prisa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NO APTO PARA ESTA PAGINA...

* * *

_Ya saben que hacer Little Perverts!_

_PD: las personitas lindas que comentan como Guests y me dejaron sus correos... lamento decirles ke no me salio ningún correo. Chequenlo en el área de comentarios. Mejor háganse una cuenta y LISTO!_

_BESSOS_


	49. Celos, Mentiras y Lujuria

**Celos, Mentiras y Lujuria**

-Hola, Bicho - saludo de lo mas normal.

-Hola, Yeti - saque mi libro de Economía del casillero.

-Vendrás hoy? Es la primera practica.

Jacob hizo la prueba para entrar al equipo de fútbol americano, la primera semana de clases. Emmett lo había ganado ese año, luego de que mi primo y Sam, pelearan por el, en una batalla sangrienta de _Piedra, Papel o Tijera_.

-Quieres que vaya?

-Te estoy invitando - puso los ojos en blanco.

-Si quieres que vaya, ire - mi tono fue indiferente.

-Si no quieres ir, no vayas. Es solo que creí que... seria lindo que fueras - agacho la cabeza y hundió los hombros.

Se veía tan bonito cuando estaba triste y avergonzado.

-Solo las porristas y las novias de los jugadores, van a las practicas, no?

-Se que no entramos en la categoria de... _novios_ -susurro la palabra- pero... no olvidalo.

Comenzo a alejarse.

-Jake... espera -lo tome del brazo-. Cuando me he perdido la primera practica? Cuando me he perdido tus juegos? He estado ahí, incluso cuando has estado en la banca.

Sus ojos oscuros se iluminaron.

-La practica es a las tres.

-Llevare mis pompones - me burle.

Llegue al campo de fútbol americano un poco antes de la tres. Me senté en las gradas donde no daba el sol. Abajo en la pista de carreras que rodeaba el campo verde, Rosalie estiraba su curvilineo cuerpo, junto a sus demás compañeras porristas.

Saque uno de mis cuadernos y comencé a garabatear mi nombre. Escuche la voz inconfundible del entrenador. Tronante y amenazadora.

Voltee hacia la dirección donde se escuchaban varias voces y que fue lo que vi... Al chico mas guapo y sexy de la escuela. Ataviado con los pantalones blancos ajustados, y el numero 18 escrito en blanco, en la playera azul del equipo. El chico en cuestión, sintió mi insistente mirada y volteo a verme. Sonrió de manera deslumbrante y me guiño el ojo. De inmediato desvié la mirada, sonrojada.

El entrenador Laurant grito unas cuantas instrucciones, que para mi fue como si hablara en Mandarín.

Busque en mi bolsa mis lentes de sol, para que no se viera que me comía con los ojos al jugador numero 18.

-Cubran a Black, cubran a Black! - grito de repente el entrenador, ocacionando que me sobresaltara.

Black logro escabullirse y... metio gol? No así no es. Anoto? Si anoto. Y luego hizo una bailecito raro.

-Hola, Renesmee!

-Hola, Rose.

-Te unirás a las porristas? - pregunto ilusionada.

-No!

-Es una lastima. Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Adelante - se sentó a mi lado.

-De casualidad sabes que tipo de chicas le llaman la atención a Jacob?

Que?

-No. Por que? - susurre.

-Es que varias de las chicas, dicen que es muy lindo y quieren invitarlo a salir.

Logre tragarme la bilis para contestar:

-No Rose. No lo se - solte unas risitas. Actuadas por supuesto.

-Nunca te ha dicho algo? Que exprese su preferencia por rubias, castañas o pelirrojas?

-No - enterre aun mas la punta de mi pluma en el cuaderno.

-Entonces de que hablan? Siempre estan juntos y se cuentan sus secretitos.

-Hablamos de muchas cosas, pero no de eso. O tal vez si, pero no le he puesto atención - eso era mentira, siempre escuchaba lo que el decía.

-Mmm. Bueno. Haber que pasa, pero si puedes pregúntale. Y por favor, por favor... considera unirte al equipo. Eres la candidata ideal, eres bonita, tienes buen cuerpo, eres popular. Serias la reina de esta escuela.

Y sigue con eso.

-Y quitarte ese puesto a ti? No podría con mi conciencia. Eres mi amiga, jamas te haría algo así - eso la aplacaría por un tiempo.

-Amiga! - me estrangulo con su abrazo-. Te quiero.

-Si, si yo también, Rose - le di unas palmaditas.

Los jugadores estaban en un descanzo y Jake se acerco a la malla. Baje los cuatro escalones que nos separaban.

-Que te parece? Juego bien?

-Supongo - me encogí de hombros.

-Supones? Anote! No viste como corrí?

-No. Estaba muy ocupada teniendo todo tipo de fantasías, con el jugador numero 18. Lo siento.

Levanto las cejas sorprendido por mi honestidad.

-Esto no se va a qudar así, Renesmee. Como que me llamo Jacob Black - me miro directamente a los ojos, poniéndose el casco de nuevo.

-Black! Deja de secretearte con tu hermana y trae tu trasero aquí de inmediato! - grito el entranador.

Regrese a mi asiento y seguí garabateando en mi cuaderno.


	50. Capítulo 50

**Capítulo 50**

Por la mañana no me podía ni levantar. Jacob me había hecho pagar muy caro, mis palabras.

Yo no tenia la culpa de que el jugador numero 18, fuera tan sexy! Ademas, como había dicho Rosalie, nos contábamos todo. Yo no le podía ocultar que me sentía atraída por ese hermoso jugador de ojos oscuros y profundos.

Jake había llegado como un bólido a mi habitación, cerrando puertas con seguro, apagando las luces. Incluso llego mucho antes de lo acostumbrado.

Me arrastro hasta la cama, contra mi voluntad y comenzo a tocar mi cuerpo desnudo.

No tarde ni un segundo, estar en el mismo canal que el. Parecía como si esa noche estuviera hecha de gasolina y el fuera una pequeña llama -bueno no tan pequeña, claro- en cuanto me toco, comence a arder.

No podía tener suficiente de el. De sus besos, sus caricias, su cuerpo... Sentí mi corazon, latir mas rápido que el batir de las alas de un colibrí.

Tuve que morderme la lengua, hasta casi sangrarla, para no gritar su nombre a todo pulmón. No fui cuidadosa con el, por que el no lo estaba siendo conmigo. Jale su cabello, mordí sus labios, rasguñe su espalda, aprete su duro trasero entre mis manitas. Deje que el también me mordiera, pero sin dejar marcas.

Seguimos tratando de tener sexo, sin hacer ruido. Esa noche, todos estaban en la casa y era temprano.

Era tan hermoso, fuerte, sexy...

Termine muy agotada. Pero el parecía que le habían dado cuerda y quería mas.

Me hizo suya casi de nueva cuenta, casi de inmediato. Fue mas calmado, pero casi igual de intenso.

Yo había pensado que ni siquiera iría a mi dormitorio, puesto que había recibido varias tacleadas. Supuse que se quedaría en su habitación a descansar. Pero no. Algo había poseído a ese chico.

A pesar de que había terminado muy cansada en el primer _round_, me escuche pidiendole mas la segunda vez. Y como dije, parecía que su energía era infinita.

No desperte en toda la noche, hasta que sono mi despertador y estaba sola. Pero mi almohada no, había una hermosa rosa blanca, sobre ella.

Durante el día me sentí como un zombie, hasta que llego la hora de la practica. Fue como si acabara de despertar. De nuevo, el delicioso numero 18, capto mi atención. Quise llevarlo debajo de las gradas y besuquearme con el, hasta que el director o alguien con autoridad, nos descubriera y nos llevara castigados. Luego quise ayudarlo a ducharse, después de la practica...

Tenia que decirle a Jake que ya no iría a los entrenamientos, si no podía controlarme. Ademas se me revolvían las entrañas, al ver como la resbalosa de Victoria -capitana de las porristas- desnudaba con la mirada, a _mi_ numero 18. Era una zorra! Ella tenia novio. Se llamaba James. Era el _Bully_ de la escuela. Ella se crea mucho con su cabello color fuego, pero tenia una voz muy chillona. Lo bueno es que ambos tenían un pie fuera de la escuela. Su papa era el embajador de no se donde y pronto lo mandarían a otro país. O tal vez la escuela la expulsaría por sus bajas calificaciones o por su exhibicionismo con James en los pasillos de la escuela.

Jake me llamo en su descanzo, como el día anterior.

-Por que esa cara, Bicho?

-Le llamare a Carlisle, para que venga por mi.

-No! Por que?

-No me gusta como te ve Victoria.

-Y tu crees que a mi me importa como me ve?

-Es muy bonita - me encogí de hombros.

-No me gustan las vulgares y pelirrojas. Las prefiero tiernas y castañas. Con risos gruesos que rebotan como resortes cuando caminan. Labios llenos y rojos. Pálidas y suaves como la porcelana, que me encienden con una mirada y que me quitan el sueño desde que tengo doce años.

Sentí como mis mejillas ardían.

Jacob se encogió de hombros.

-Ese es el tipo de niñas que me gustan.

-Le dire a Rosalie, por si conoce a alguien con esa descripción - el día anterior de camino a casa, le había contado mi conversación con Rose.

-Si, por favor. Me urge - comenzo a alejarse.

-Jake... me puedes hacer un favor?

-Claro.

-Le puedes decir al numero 18... -le hice señas para que se acercara mas-, que cuando lo veo, mi ropa interior se humedece - me mordí el labio y me aleje.

* * *

**_Little Perverts, si saben quien es el numero 18, no?_**


	51. Número 18

**Número**** 18**

Esa noche Jake se decepciono de nuevo, por que ya me había duchado. Insistía en bañarse conmigo. Pero se conformo con ponerme crema en las piernas y darme un masaje en los pies.

-Gracias a Dios, mañana es la ultima practica de la semana - murmure mientras Jake masajeaba mi pie derecho.

-En serio Nessie, si no quires ir a las practicas, no me enojare.

-No es que no quiera ir... es que cuando salgo por la mañana de esta habitación, soy yo. Renesmee y nada mas, en todo el día. Y cuando llego al campo y veo al numero 18... es como si estuviéramos aquí en mi habitación. Y estuviera hecha de combustible... No me controlo.

-Que le ves, Nessie? Ni siquiera es guapo!

-Que no es guapo? No lo has visto sin el casco? Tiene unos ojos oscuros y profundos. Un cabello negro y reluciente. Un cuerpo que me hace temblar y una sonrisa... una sonrisa que hace que toda la soledad y dolor desaparezcan -derrame una lagrima-. Así que ni te atrevas a hablar mal de el, en mi presencia.

-No merece siquiera que lo mires - acerco su rostro al mio y me beso con ternura.

-Ese es el problema. No puedo dejar de mirarlo - murmure viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

-En verdad te gusta? - susurro acomodándose sobre mi.

-Si.

-Si quieres puedo presentarlos.

-De verdad?

-Si es lo que tu quieres - se encogió de hombros.

-Si quiero conocerlo - bese su mejilla.

-Ness, hay algo que he querido preguntarte...

-Dime.

-Quieres salir... conmigo?

-Que?

-Como una cita de verdad.

-Jake, si sabes que soy tu _hermana_... verdad? Una cita se vería... raro.

-Si, lo se. Pero nadie tiene por que saberlo. Solo tu y yo. Solo nosotros dos, como ha sido desde el principio. Iríamos al cine y luego a cenar. Emmett y Alice salen de vez en cuando, claro que no como nosotros. También Rose y Jazz. No nos besaríamos, no nos tomaríamos de la mano. Nos divertiremos...

-Jake...

-...como salíamos cuando teníamos...

-Jacob. No tienes que _venderme_ la idea de que tengamos una cita. Si quiero salir contigo. Pero me tienes que presentar al chico número 18.

-Con tal de que salgas conmigo, lo traigo a esta cama.

-Un_ menage a trois_?

-Renesmee!

-Que? Te imaginas? tu, yo... el.

-No te soy suficiente?

-Tal vez. Si lo intentaras.

-Es un reto? - enarco una ceja.

-Tómalo como tu quieras.

Su rostro se torno desafiante.

Dios, como es que solo siendo iluminado por mi lamparita de noche, se seguía viendo guapo?

Acaricie su rostro y lo atraje hacia mi. Lo bese, lo bese y lo volví a besar, como antes solía hacerlo. Pero ahora podíamos hacer otras cosas, mejores cosas.

Comenzo a desvestirme con lentitud. Beso cada centímetro de mi piel desnuda.

Esta vez, en lugar de avergonzarme por que me estaba viendo sin ropa, me estire en la cama para que tuviera una vista completa de mi cuerpo. Estire los brazos hacia el techo. Alzo la vista desde mi vientre y recorrió mi ser con sus ojos y sus manos.

Sin decir una palabra, entro en mi, haciéndome estremecer y susurrar su nombre.

Esta vez se movio diferente. No fue tierno como la primera vez, pero tampoco salvaje, como la noche anterior. Fue una mezcla de ambos.


	52. Bitten Apple

**Bitten Apple**

Jacob y yo continuamos viéndonos por las noches; iba casi a las once de la noche y se marchaba al amanecer.

Fui con la doctora McDowell a que me prescribiera pastillas anticonceptivas. Primero me hizo un chequeo general y me dio las pastillas mas adecuadas para mi. Tuve que pedirle multivitaminicos. Casi no dormía, me sentía como un zombie durante el día y pronto se vería reflejado en mis calificaciones. La doctora me programo una consulta mensual.

Emmett y Jasper cumplian años el 25 y 26 de Septiembre respectivamente. Para su cumpleaños diecisiete quisieron celebrarlo juntos. Una enorme limusina_ Hummer_ plateada, fue por nosotros a la escuela, el viernes despues de clases.

Dentro parecía _nightclub._ Había cervezas y los cumpleañeros comenzaron a beber en cuanto el auto arranco. Ninguno de nosotros teníamos idea a donde nos dirigíamos.

El auto se detuvo y nos bajamos de uno por uno. Cual fue mi sorpresa y algo de repulsión cuando vi el letrero del lugar en luces de neón apagadas.

-Feliz cumpleaños hermano! - exclamo Emmett abrazando a Jasper.

-Felicidades! - murmuro Jazz respondiendo el abrazo de su mejor amigo.

Todos los miramos con los ojos muy abiertos.

Mire de nuevo el letrero que rezaba: _Bitten Apple_. Y a su lado una manzana roja mordida. Al centro de la fruta estaba la silueta de la estatua de la libertad.

Los festejados encabezaron el camino a la entrada y vieron que ni Sam, Emily, Demetri, Jane, Alec, Rosalie, Alice, Jacob y yo los seguíamos.

-Vamos, la fiesta va a empezar! - Emmett nos hacia señas de que entráramos.

-No es un lugar de mala muerte como han de estar pensando -alego Jasper-. Esta en Manhatthan. Aquí viene la crema y nata. De seguro algunos de nuestros padres si no es que todos... aquí se la mantienen y no en el trabajo, como siempre dicen.

Todos soltamos unas risitas.

-Eleazar rento el lugar - mascullo Emmett para mi gran sorpresa-. No hay bailarinas, no hay clientes, solo estaremos nosotros.

Nos volteamos a ver entre nosotros de nueva cuenta.

Media hora mas tarde, le puse un billete a Emmett en su ropa interior. Se suponía que Rosalie le bailaría a el, pero Emmett dijo que era su fiesta y que el bailaría. Se subió al tubo plateado -y desinfectado- y bajo dando vueltas como si fuera una experimentada bailarina exótica. Todos le aventamos billetes de dolar cuando bajo de la tarima.

Jasper reto a Alice, de que no podía convertir su danza clásica en un baile exótico. La pequeña chica se movió con gracia y elegancia al rededor de tubo. Fue un baile algo extraño.

Rosalie le dio a Emmett un_ lapdance_ y se gano unos cuantos billetes.

Al principio me moría de la vergüenza al ver a mis amigos en paños menores y bailando por dinero. Que necesidad teníamos nosotros de bailar por unos cuantos billetes. Pero era divertido al fin y al cabo.

La champaña aparecía magicamente en nuestras copas. No necesitabamos ni siquiera pedir mas. Yo no tome mas de tres copas, lo ultimo que quería, era ponerme tan ebria que terminaría contando mi _sucio secreto_.

Emily y Sam tambien subieron a la pista. Este ultimo puso un billete de cincuenta en la falda de su novia, con la condición de que se quitara la blusa.

No se decir como estuvieron las cosas. Solo recuerdo que me estaba divirtiendo junto a mis amigos y nos retábamos en bailar y aventabamos billetes... pero el caso es que termine hincada en la tarima negra, desfajando mi blusa y meneando el cabello.

Todos me veían con la boca abierta, sin dar crédito a lo que veian sus ojos. Me levante y bailotee al rededor del tubo. Ya había captado la tecnica, Emmett era el experto y nos había dado _clases _durante diez minutos. Alec se acerco y me ofreció un billete de cinco dolares. Lo puso en mi calceta el muy cobarde. Jasper me puso uno de diez en mi falda. Rosalie y Alice me pusieron uno de veinte cada una en los tirantes de mi sostén expuesto.

Jacob por fin se acerco y me puso un billete de cincuenta dolares en mi falda, rosando la piel de mi cintura. Me guiño el ojo, sin que los demás vieran.

Cuando la canción se termino, me baje de la tarima contando mis ganancias y tomando el dinero que me ofreció Demetri, Sam y Emmett.

.

Llegamos a casa antes de las ocho de la noche. Nadie nos recibió, ni siquiera Esme. Ya no le importabamos a nadie en esa casa.

Saque de la mochila mi cartera y conté el efectivo que traía; tanto el dinero ganado ese día, como el que siempre traía para emergencias. Era un poco menos de doscientos dolares.

Me había quedado con las ganas de que Jacob bailara y también por que no, de bailar solo para el. Pero lo primero era mas atractivo.

Entre a su habitación y le puse un billete en el pantalón.

-Que... que es esto?

-Tengo casi doscientos dolares... son tuyos si quieres. Pero tienes que bailar para mi.

-No voy a bailar.- meneo la cabeza en señal de negación.

-Tu dijiste: Cuando venga a tu habitación yo pongo las reglas - me senté en su cama.

-Y vas a bailar tu también?

-Yo ya baile - le recordé.

-No me lo digas - apreto los puños.

-Si te hace sentir mejor... baile pensando en ti. Te hubiera hecho un _lapdance_, pero había niños presentes - pase mi pie por el interior de sus piernas.

Cuando termine mi recorrido, le puse otro billete.

-Mas te vale no burlarte, Renesmee.

Levante la mano derecha y declare:

-Prometo solemnemente no burlarme.

Suspiro con los ojos cerrados y comenzo a mover el pie derecho.


	53. Baño para Dos EDITADO

**Ba****ño para Dos**

Despertar en los brazos de Jake, era de las experiencias mas bonitas de mi vida. Me sentía querida, aunque solo fuera por una sola persona en este inmenso mundo. El siempre despertaba con una sonrisa y me veía de una manera que me daban ganas de llorar.

Me veía con amor. Pero... por que tenia que ser mi hermano?

Esa mañana me fui antes de que despertara. Tome mi uniforme y me escabullí de puntitas hasta mi habitación. Cuando cerré la puerta rompí a llorar, preguntándome por que solo me quería la persona que menos de debia de querer.

Llore hasta que amaneció, e incluso después de eso.

Con el animo y la moral hasta por los suelos, me las arregle para arrastrarme hasta el baño.

Me duche con mucha rapidez, mas de lo normal. Sabia que la única medicina para mi dolor, era el causante de este.

Jacob Black.

-Aaahh! que haces aquí?

Cuando iba a cerrar la llave del agua caliente, Jake abrió la cortina de baño.

-Te fuiste sin despedirte - se quito la bata y se metió bajo el agua.

-Que crees que estas haciendo?

.

.

.

Lo siento, pero hasta aquí llego lo apto para la pagina.  
Ya saben que hacer LITTLE PERVERTS!

* * *

Próximos Capítulos:

Lindo Sábado EDITADO  
Nooooo de Nuevo!  
Shopping

Regalos

Mirándola, Siempre Mirándola

Y esa Quien es?

Como Madre e Hija

Mi Mundo

Lo que Nunca le Diré

Mrs. Rabbit

La Aparición del Diablo

Mamis y Papis Ausentes

Fiesta con los Morbosos

El Año Termino... y Nosotros También (capitulo que me plagio una ! #$%^&*() de aquí de FANFICTION)


	54. Lindo Sábado EDITADO

**Lindo ****Sábado**

-Tengo hambre - murmuro Jake acariciando mi mejilla.

Mire el reloj.

-Son casi las once, bajemos a desayunar.

-No de comida, Ness. De ti. Quiero beber de tus labios -toco mis labios entre abiertos con la punta de sus dedos-, quiero comer cada rincón de tu cuerpo... Que estoy diciendo? Como...? -gruño-. Ni siquiera puedo... no se como expresarme y demostrarte lo que siento por ti.

-Por que no me lo demuestras?

No le dije dos veces. Comenzo a comerse mis labios en cuanto termine de hablar.

Me alegro saber que no era la única con esos pensamientos. Quería todo de el y quería que tuviera todo de mi.

Una hora mas tarde, Jake estaba en mi armario eligiendo mi vestuario para ese día.

Eligió un shortcito azul marino, una blusa roja de tirantes con unas rosas azules bordadas al lado izquierdo. De zapatos, unas sandalias de plataforma rojas, Jimmy Choo.

-No crees que con esta ropa, me veré como las bailarinas que debían de estar ayer en el Bitten Apple?

-Quiero ver tus piernas... me encantan tus piernas. En especial si estan rodeando mi cintura.

-Jacob!

Puso la ropa en mi cama.

-Al menos puedo elegir yo la ropa interior?

-Solo si te la puedo quitar en la noche -enarco una ceja.

-Cuenta con ello.

-Te veo abajo - me dio un beso húmedo y violento que me dejo un tanto, mareada.

Desayunamos en la cocina. Cuando yo baje, el ya estaba ahí. Me tarde en arreglarme, para que no se viera muy sospechoso que hasta en fin de semana, bajabamos juntos a desayunar.

-La pasaron bien ayer? - pregunto papa entrando con un vaso vació.

-Sabias donde estabamos? - pregunte alarmada.

-Claro! Eleazar me aviso desde el miércoles.

-Ah.

-Y que van a hacer hoy?

Jacob y yo nos miramos fugazmente.

-Tarea - respondí.

-Supongo que yo también - contesto Jake.

-Es no esta bien... Tengo entradas para todos los partidos, conciertos, obras, fiestas... lo que ustedes elijan. Vayan al estudio y escojan a donde quieren ir. Siempre me llegan y nunca las uso. Incluso por que no venden entre sus amigos las que no utilicen, o regalenlas, subastenlas, hagan lo que quieran con ellas. Diviértanse, son jóvenes, siempre estan encerrados en sus habitaciones estudiando -_si claro, estudiando papa_-. Salgan, diviertanse!

Era el discurso mas largo que le habia escuchado decir a papa esa semana. Mas bien no lo habia visto en toda la semana.

Todos ya tenian planes, por lo que Jake y yo decidimos ir a la fiesta de lanzamiento del nuevo disco de Christina Aguilera. No conocíamos a nadie, pero no nos podíamos comportar como novios.

Bebimos unos tragos, bailamos un buen rato y regresamos a casa.

Apenas habíamos cerrado la puerta de nuestras habitaciones, cuando ya nos estábamos besando. Las hormonas no nos dieron tiempo de desvestirnos, ni mucho menos llegar a mi cama, ni a la de el.

.

.

.

HASTA AQUÍ LLEGO LO APTO PARA ESTA PAGINA.

Ya saben que hacer LITTLE PERVERTS!  
PD: no puedo enviarles los caps a quienes me mandaron sus correos. Mil disculpas. Mejor hagan una cuenta y les mando los caps EDITADOS.


	55. Nooooo de nuevo!

**Nooooo de nuevo!**

Nuestras visitas nocturnas continuaron... y una que otra diurna.

Me sentía como_ Superman_, no por la fuerza, velocidad y demas poderes, claro; sino por que de día me disfrazaba de niña buena, ejemplo a seguir, miembro del consejo estudiantil. Y de noche era cuando revelaba mi verdadera identidad: adolescente dominada y consumida por las hormonas.

Esa era la verdadera yo!

Un jueves por la mañana, antes de ir a la escuela, fui al baño.

No! No de nuevo!

Maldición, estúpido periodo. Estúpido, estúpido.

Estaba mas enojada y consternada, que alquel primer domingo.

Luego de clases, fui a la practica de Jacob. Si ganaba de nuevo el juego de ese sábado, no podría celebrarlo con el, como el viernes pasado. Y no ponerle las manos encima, era igual de difícil que intentar separar las aguas del mar, para pasar por en medio como Moises.

Suspire con tristeza, cuando anoto de nuevo en la practica.

Esa noche luego de que me bañe, cerré con seguro mis dos puertas. Casi llore cuando lo hice. Apague las luces y me acosté. Obviamente, casi no dormi. Di vueltas y vueltas en la cama; sin su presencia me parecia muy grande y muy fría.

Por fin me dormi, cuando abrace una almohada y pretendí que era el.

Jacob no me hablo en el desayuno y yo no lo mire. Eso me dio _Deja Vu_. Se parecía mucho a las semanas posteriores a nuestro primer beso en la playa.

El el colegio tampoco nos hablamos.

Después de mi clase de Química, fui a dejar mi libro y mi cuaderno al casillero y tome mi libro de Francés.

-Hola - susurro Jake a mi lado.

-Hola.

-Este... puedo... puedo ir hoy... en la noche? - pregunto mirando el suelo y con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Ah... eso. Mmm no - me hice la loca acomodando mis libros en el casillero, para no verlo a los ojos.

-No? Ya... ya no quieres que vaya?

-No es eso.

-Entonces?

Cerré mi casillero.

-Es que... - me mordí el labio.

-Anoche fui y estaba cerrado.

-Lo se, yo cerré.

Mis mejillas ardían. Decirle que estaba en mis días, era vergonzoso.

-Estas viendo a alguien mas? - cuestiono abatido.

-Si, Jacob y entra por la ventana -dio un respingo-. No seas absurdo. Es que... -me mordi el labio de nuevo-. Es que es ese tiempo de mes en que... Tu sabes, fuiste a educación sexual conmigo.

-Oh! -asintió avergonzado-. En serio? Tu?

-Si.

-Tu? - pregunto incrédulo.

-Por mas que digas que soy de porcelana, no lo soy.

-En serio? Tu? - pregunto otra vez.

-No me crees?

-No. Es decir, si te creo. Esto paso por que... -se acerco mas-. Esto paso por que nosotros...?

-No! - me reí.

-No es la primera vez?

Me reí con mas ganas, meneando la cabeza.

-Desde cuando?

-Años.

-Años? Por que nunca me lo habías dicho? - pregunto ofendido.

-No es algo que te concernía, hasta ahora y creo que aun así, ni deberías saberlo. Uno no anda contandole a medio mundo. "Hola, hoy me llego mi periodo, genial no?" - levante los pulgares.

Jacon se cruzo de brazos.

-Jake en educación sexual, nos dieron demasiadas y vergonzosas clases sobre eso. Tu estabas ahí. Tengo quince años y pensaste que yo aun no...

-Procuraba no escuchar eso.

-Ah.

-Entonces... ni siquiera podemos dormir juntos... como antes?

Sonaba muy tentador, pero estaba segura de que no lo resistiríamos.

-No lo creo, Jake. Lo siento.

-Iras al partido?

-No me lo perdería, por nada.

El delicioso numero 18 -como lo llamaba oficialmente cuando traía el uniforme-, jugo muy bien. Corrió, esquivo, anoto. Quería pasar una esponja por su cuerpo atlético, esa noche en mi bañera y hacerle cosas que aun no me atrevía hacer.

Fui con Jacob a la fiesta que organizaban al terminar el partido. Quise golpear a la resbalosa de Victoria, cuando invito a bailar a Jake, cuando yo estaba bailado con el. James hizo un escándalo y se la llevo casi arrastrando del cabello. Jacob me tomo de la mano y se abrió paso entre nuestros ebrios compañeros. Lo ultimo que queríamos eran problemas y nos fuimos de la fiesta.

Una vez en mi habitación, el muy bobo dijo:

-Puedo besarte o tampoco podemos hacer eso?

Puse los ojos en blanco y lo jale de la playera para besarlo.

-Hasta manana, Jake.

-Segura de que no podemos dormir juntos?

-No lo creo.

Niña mentirosa!

En la madrugada camine hasta su puerta y entre a su habitación. Me acoste en la orilla de la cama, sin tocarlo. Solo quería estar cerca de el y respirar el aroma de su piel bronceada.

El estaba acostado boca arriba, dio la vuelta y su brazo me pego. Comenzo a tocar mi estomago y fue subiendo a tientas hasta mis senos.

-No que no podíamos dormir juntos? - murmuro medio dormido.

-Si quieres me voy - trate de levantarme pero sus brazos me lo impidieron.

-Que te hace creer que te voy a dejar ir? - me apreto con fuerza contra su pecho.

No pude mas que sonreir y quedarme dormida minutos después.

* * *

**_Creo que les estuve enviando capitulos EDITADOS que ya les habia enviado. Mis disculpas... Aun me confunde mucho esta pagina... Waaa. Pero hago lo mejor que puedo._**

**Kisses and Love **

**Victoria Wittaker**


	56. Shopping

**Shopping**

Como Jacob no tenia ni idea de cuanto dura un periodo menstrual, lo hice sufrir unos días mas.

El viernes después de clases, fui de compras a _Victoria's Secret_. Era una clienta regular, ya me conocían. Para las chicas de la tienda, yo comparaba ropa interior bonita para usarla bajo el aburrido uniforme del St. Meyer; no para mis visitas nocturnas al dormitorio de mi hermanastro. Compre una bata de satin color purpura, para usarla cuando saliera del baño. Sostenes y bragas de encaje -al parecer volvía loco a Jacob-. Nuevas pijamas bonitas, comodas y coquetas, las cuales solo usaría unos minutos y luego terminarían en el suelo.

Después fui a _Macy's_. Compre perfumes, entre ellos _Romance_ de _Ralph Lauren_ y _212 Sexy_ de _Carolina Herrera_. También compre una buena dotación de brillos labiales. En lugar de ponermelo en los labios, me daban ganas de darselos a Jake para que se los comiera. Al fin y al cabo eran comestibles. Unos sabían a _Skittles_, otros a frutas y mi favorito era de cereza. Luego fui por mi adicción: esmaltes para uñas. Una vendedora me "engatuso" y compre un hermoso estuche de maquillajes.

Me di una vuelta por la sección masculina, quería regalarle algo mas a Jacob, que a yo misma en lencería. Pero tampoco quería imponerle algo. Al final escogí una loción que me encanto, comence a soñar despierta, con su atlético y marcado cuerpo y como olería con esa locion... deje mis ensoñaciones y compre el estuche completo. Quería regalarle algo mas, pero ya tenia computadora, _ipod_, ropa, videojuegos, pantalla plana.

Un celular... le podía regalar un celular mas nuevo y de paso comprarme otro yo. A mi no me importaba mucho traer el celular mas nuevo, como a los demas. Aparentaba ser superficial, pero no lo era... bueno no mucho.

Carlisle me esperaba afuera de la tienda junto al auto y subió todas mis compras en la cajuela. Le pedí que me llevara a la tienda de celulares que estaba unas calles mas arriba y compre un _BlackBerry_ morado para mi y uno negro para Jacob. Al de el lo mande envolver como si fuera un regalo, junto con la loción. Esperaba que le gustaran y si no, bueno se lo regalaría a Carlisle.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, Esme dijo que la comida ya estaba lista y que Jacob aun no llegaba de la practica. Cuando había juego en sábado entrenaban también los viernes.

Comí en la cocina con Esme y Carlisle, los tres platicamos de todo y nos pusimos al día de nuestras vidas. Tenia mucho tiempo sin comer con ellos en la cocina. Me recordo mi vida en Chicago. Cuando solo eramos Edward y yo. Luego fuimos Edward, Bella, Jacob y yo, pero por muy poco tiempo. Después solo fuimos Jake y yo y no había sido tan feliz desde... Realmente nunca he sido feliz completamente. Por que nunca lo he tenido todo.

Esme compensaba la ausencia de Tanya. Papa compensaba sus ausencias con regalos. Ahora compensaba el amor de papa con el que Jake me daba. Y para rematar, no había estado con Jacob y lo sustituyo con compras.

Dudaba que algun día lo llegara a tener todo en la vida. Pero por ahora, me conformaba con lo que tenia.


	57. Regalos

**Regalos**

El entrenador Laurant, estaba mas que encantado con los resultados que dio, la camaradería de Jacob y Emmett. Gracias a ellos, _habíamos_ ganado tres juegos seguidos.

Luego del partido del sabado, tuvimos que ir a la fiesta que organizo no se quien, con motivo de celebración. Había alcohol de todo tipo y cerveza la que quisieras. Los _dealers_ de la escuela, hicieron su agosto esa noche. Ni supe en casa de quien estabamos.

Había chicas del ultimo grado teniendo sexo en la piscina con sus novios, sin ningún pudor.

-Jake no quiero estar aquí - susurre en su oído cuando me llevo una cerveza.

-Yo tampoco, pero si no estamos aquí, pensaran que somos extraños.

Asentí y bebí de la cerveza.

Rosalie y Emmett no dejaron de besarse, en un sillon de la sala, de aquella casa desconocida para mi.

-Quiero besarte, Ness - susurro Jake.

-Yo también... y no solo eso -me mordí el labio-. Ya vayámonos a casa, ademas te tengo un regalo.

-En serio?

-Si.

-Un regalo regalo o un _regalo regalo_ - subió y bajo las cejas repetidamente.

Me reí de su expresión.

-Ambos. - respondí.

-Ambos?

Asentí.

Tomamos un taxi que nos llevo a casa. Queríamos besarnos, al fin y al cabo el chofer no nos conocía, pero nos abstuvimos de hacerlo.

Como siempre lo hacíamos, entramos a nuestras habitaciones por la puerta _tradicional_ y cerramos con seguro. Busque en mi armario los regalos de Jacob: la loción y el celular. La lencería ya la llevaba bajo la ropa. Entre a su habitación, me estaba esperando sentado en su cama.

-Espero que te gusten y si no... -me encogí de hombros- no hay problema.

Le entregue el estuche de la loción.

Le quito el papel de regalo.

-_Hugo Boss_! - exclamo abriendo el paquete.

Se puso un poco en la muñeca y la olio.

-Huele bien!

-Si lo haces por no herir mis sentimientos, no lo hagas...

-Cállese niña - me planto un beso en los labios.

-De acuerdo. Este es tu otro regalo - le entregue la caja del BlackBerry.

Arranco la envoltura.

-Un celular! Wow. Por que tantos regalos? Vas a terminar conmigo? - me miro como un perrito atropellado.

-Que? No! Solo son regalos. Tu me has dado regalos y no pienso que vas a terminar conmigo, o si?

-No. Gracias. Me gusta mucho la loción y el celular -lo tomo entre sus manos-. Tiene fotos tuyas sin ropa?

-No!

-Ah -dejo el celular a un lado-. Entonces no me gusta.

-Que infantil eres Jacob Black.

-Te puedo dar mi regalo? - pregunto muy serio.

-Tienes un regalo para mi?

-Y vaya regalo - susurro con voz coqueta.

-Oh.

Me quite la chaqueta roja y me recoste en su cama. Dejaría que el me desvistiera para que encontrara la lencería, que había comprado pensando en el.

-Veamos que hay por aquí -desabotono mi pantalón-. Piel suave y blanca como la nieve - murmuro muy concentrado en su tarea.

Me rei de su expresión.

-Que habrá por acá? -abrió dos botones de mi blusa azul-. Mas piel!

Beso mi clavícula, haciéndome cosquillas. Termino de abrir mi blusa y encontro el sostén de encaje azul.

-Dios... encaje.

Acaricio mi rostro con ambas manos y fue bajando hasta mis senos.

-Que mas habrá? - cuestiono bajando el cierre de mis jeans.

Su cara me recordo la primera mañana de navidad, que tuvimos juntos. Sus ojos brillaban emocionados, por la expectativa de descubrir que habia debajo de la envoltura.

Acaricie su mejilla. Volteo el rostro para besar la palma de mi mano. Me quito los botines y el pantalón.

-Eres tan suave -acaricio desde mis muslos hasta mis pies.

Se quito la chamarra _letterman_ del equipo de fútbol americano. Con mangas blancas de piel, con el numero 18 en rojo en el brazo izquierdo y el resto de la chaqueta en azul. Sus recientemente marcados pectorales, quedaron al descubierto cuando se quito la playera negra. Tal y como lo hacia cuando estaba a punto de comerme un gran tazón de nieve de chocolate, pase la lengua por mis labios.

Tenia que hacerle un gran regalo a Bella, como agradecimiento por haber convertido en gimnasio, la habitación vacía del tercer piso. La mando acondicionar el día en que se entero que Jacob entro en el equipo de Emmett, para que se ejercitara aun mas.

.

Cuando desperte y me fui a mi habitación, note que mi pulsera pesaba mas.

Encendí la lamparita de noche y la observe con detenimiento. Tenia cuatro dijes mas. Eran cuantro rosas de plata. El corazón me dio un vuelco cuando entendí el significado. Representaban las cuatro docenas de rosas, los cuantro años que Jacob llevaba queriendome.

Como era de esperase, comenze a llorar y regrese a su habitación.

* * *

**_Ya le dieron LIKE a mi pagina de FACEBOOK?_**


	58. Mirándola, Siempre Mirándola

**Mirándola, Siempre Mirándola**

Por lo general, escucho cada palabra que me dice, pero hoy... ni siquiera puedo razonar. Sus ojos me miran, sus labios me hablan, sus manos me tocan... No puedo hacer otra cosa mas que mirarla. Ver su cabello cobrizo, como rebotan sus risos gruesos...

No he podido dejar de mirarla, desde aquel día de verano en Chicago, cuando la conocí. Se veía tan triste y desilusionada. Jamas había visto tanta tristeza en alguien de su edad.

Parecía un pequeno ángel, con su vestido azul, de pie en las escaleras.

Mi corazón se detuvo cuando me miro. Me perdí de inmediato, en la profundidad de sus ojos color chocolate. Cuando sonrió y me hablo, mi corazón, palpito de nuevo.

Aun recuerdo como me llamaba la atención su cabello risado y perfectamente peinado. Le pedí permiso de tocarlo, era suave y sedoso. Cuando le di un beso en la frente, luego de que se golpeara con la raqueta, aquel día en la playa, olí su cabello. Olía a canela y vainilla. Desde entonces me he obsecionado con ello.

Se que esta mal, bueno, no mal... _raro_, que me haya fijado en ella, cuando eramos tan chicos y peor aun, sabiendo que técnicamente eramos hermanos. Pero el corazón quiere, lo que el corazón quiere.

No resistí besarla cuando regresabamos a casa, después de caminar por la playa. Sus labios eran suaves y dulces. No cambiaría por nada, la expresión de su rostro: enfadada, indignada, sorprendida... se veía aun mas adorable y la bese de nuevo. Pero lo pague muy caro. Dejo de hablarme. Me disculpe y le confese lo que sentía por ella y me rechazo. Fue lo mas espantoso que me haya pasado -después de la muerte de mis padres-. Me dolía que ni siquiera me mirara. No lo soportaba.

Cuando llovía, la esperaba despierto con la esperanza de que fuera a mi habitación. A ella de daban miedo los truenos y los relampagos. Nunca apareció.

Fueron varias noches en las que me quede dormido llorando, por su ausencia y su rechazo.

Comenze a sentirme de nuevo con vida, el día en que me saludo en el desayuno. La había asustado, cuando la bese de esa manera. Debí haberle confesado que la quería y luego besarla... o no besarla para nada. Debí haber dejado que ella se acercara a mi.

Esta vez, fui paciente e incluso no me hice ilusiones. Estuve ahí para ella, cuando me necesito y fue mi amiga de nuevo.

Como siempre, Edward la defraudo. Se me partió el corazón, cuando la vi llorar a la mitad de la sala, sola. El no estaría en su cumpleaños. La había abandonado, como otras tantas veces.

Yo no soportaría verla triste, en un día tan especial. Haríamos lo que nunca habíamos hecho: salir a la ciudad, nosotros dos, solos. No dejo de sonreír en todo el día, se veía tan linda; a pesar de las ojeras por tanto llorar por su padre ausente.

Quise golpear a Bella, cuando la abofeteo. Debió golpearme a mi, no a ella. Ella que era tan linda, tierna, inocente y frágil. Yo solo vivía para cuidarla y protegerla. Subí tras ella y limpie la sangre de su labio, con la bofetada sus dientes cortaron su boca, coloreandola aun mas.

Me beso.

Ella me beso a mi!

Mas tarde nos enteramos de que nuestros padres no nos querían. Pero yo la queria a ella y ella a mi. Estabamos solos en este mundo. Solo nos teniamos el uno al otro.

Nunca pense que el sufrimiento y el dolor, me hicieran tan feliz. Por fin estaba con ella y me miraba de la misma manera que yo a ella. En ocaciones se alejaba de mi y me sentía vacío de nuevo. Se sentía culpable de quererme; decía que se iría al infierno, que eramos hermanos, que todo estaba mal.

Pero nos queríamos... Como podía estar mal?

Nos necesitabamos. Yo la necesitaba y solo quería hacerla feliz.

Fui muy egoísta al alegrarme de que se sintiera sola y regresara a mi de nuevo. O tal vez en verdad me quería y por eso regresaba a mi.

Cuando me decia "Te quiero", o me abrazaba con fuerza, con esos bracitos delgados y blancos como la nieve, era el chico mas feliz del planeta.

Cada vez que ha estado entre mis brazos y yo entre sus muslos... siento que estoy en el mismo paraíso. Pero no solo tomo su cuerpo y ya, sino que le ofrezco mi corazón cada vez que estoy con ella. Pero no lo toma. Eso duele, duele demasiado.

Me da miedo decirle que la amo, por que se que no me correspondera. Siempre me dice _te quiero_, solo eso. Pero si me alejo de ella, por no escuchar esas simples palabras, morire. Lo se. No me dice te amo, por que piensa que la voy a abandonar como sus padres, las personas que se supone que la debían de querer por siempre. Pero yo no la dejare. Me conformo con tomar de ella lo que me ofrece y que ella tome de mi lo que desee.

-Que tanto me ves? -pregunto avergonzada-. Ni me estas escuchando, Jacob!

-Eres hermosa - susurre antes de besar sus labios.

Sus mejillas se colorearon delicadamente.

-Pon atención, por que yo no te voy a pasar mi examen - murmuro "enfadada"

Se de matemáticas, no soy tan bruto. Bueno ya no. Es muy buena maestra; solo finjo ser algo torpe en la materia, para estar mas cerca de ella. Para que me mire y este pendiente de mi.

Acomode un mechón de su sedoso cabello cobrizo, tras su oreja y continue mirándola.

Mirándola como siempre lo he hecho y como siempre lo haré.

No me importa si nos vamos al infierno por querernos, vale la pena ser un pecador. Y si ambos nos vamos al infierno, podemos encontrarnos ahí y seguir juntos, no?

* * *

**Asi es fue un POV Jacob y es el unico del fic. El resto sigue siendo POV Nessie.**

**Bessos!**


	59. Y Esa Quien Es?

**Y Esa Quien Es?**

-Hola cariño! Como te fue en la escuela? - pregunto Bella al pie de la escalera cuando yo iba subiendo a mi habitación.

_Cariño?_

-Ah... bien - respondí como si fuera una pregunta.

-Jake se quedo en la practica?

-Si - subí otro escalón.

-Por que no estas ahí? Siempre te quedas a esperarlo.

-Tengo mucha tarea, Bella - avance un poco mas.

-Tienes hambre? Podemos comer juntas.

No sabia ni que contestar.

Quien era esa? Donde estaba su traje_ Chanel_ y las perlas que le regalo papa en su primer aniversario.

Quien era esa extraña en jeans, blusa blanca -de seda por supuesto- y peinada con una cola de caballo?

-Si, solo deja me quito el uniforme y bajo al comedor.

-De acuerdo, le dire a Esme que comeremos juntas.

No me complique mucho, me puse unos jeans negros y una vieja playera de Kiss, que papa me había dado cuando estaba pequeña -era una de sus favoritas y me la dejo antes de irse a uno de sus tantos viajes-. Y unos zapatos negros _flats_.

Tome mi celular y le envie un mensaje de texto a Jake.

_Creo que B. perdió un tornillo._

Baje al comedor y me recibió el olor de la comida mexicana.

-Hice enchiladas rojas. Espero que te gusten - sonrió mi madrastra muy contenta y sonriente señalando el platillo. Bella se veía incluso mas joven ese día.

-Tu? Con tus manos? - murmure soprendida sentándome en mi lugar habitual en la mesa del comedor.

-Por que te sorprende, Renesmee?

-Es que no sabia que tuvieras esa cualidad.

-Eso es por que casi no convivimos -termino de servirme mi porción-. Debemos ser mas unidas. Se que tu no me aceptas, a pesar de todos estos años, pero yo te quiero como si fueras mi hija.

Me atragante con la enchilada.

-Estas bien? - pregunto preocupada, dándome golpecitos en la espalda.

-Si, es solo que esta muy caliente y picante para mi - mentí.

La maldita enchilada estaba deliciosa.

Tome un poco de agua.

-Bella te acepte desde un principio. Somos una familia. Es solo que tu nunca estas _disponible_ y la escuela me absorbe y...

_Y dijiste que no querías a Jacob y... ah si, me abofeteaste hace poco mas de un año, el día de mi cumpleaños!_

-Lo se, cariño. Lo se. Que te parece si este fin de semana hacemos algo juntas? Vamos de compras, comeremos fuera en un lugar bonito y elegante. El domingo podemos ir al desayuno que haran en el _Plaza_...

Ya sabia que tramaba algo!

-Desayuno en el _Plaza_?

-Si, es un evento que estamos organizando desde hace tiempo. Es a beneficencia, para una aldea africana. Casi todos los niños tienen VIH y son huerfanos.

De acuerdo, eso fue un golpe bajo. Eres una tramposa Isabella Swan-Cullen! Niños huefanos africanos con SIDA! Como se supone que voy a decir _no_ a eso?!

-Si claro, voy contigo Bella. Solo deja organizo... los deberes escolares y...

-Perfecto! - me tomo de la mano con cariño.

No se por que me dieron ganas de llorar. Llorar y abrazarla.

Que me pasa? Creo que los niños africanos me ablandaron el corazón.

Maldición!


	60. Como Madre e Hija

**Como Madre e Hija**

El sábado por la mañana, fui con Bella a _Berdorf Goodman_ y me compro unos cuantos atuendos de niña buena del Upper East Side. Estaban bastante _Chic,_ hasta eso. Luego fuimos a una estética, donde me trataron como princesa. Me cortaron el cabello en capas, haciendo que mis risos cayeran en cascada.

Maldita Bella, me hacia muy dificil odiar ese día.

Me gustaba mi nueva ropa, mi nuevo corte.

Mi madrastra me presento con cuanta persona se encontraba y saludada.

-Ella es mi hija Renesmee.

No se por que me avergonzó, cuando las personas decían:

-Hasta que tengo el placer de conocerte, Renesmee...

-Pensé que eras imaginaria...

-Bella siempre habla de ti...

-Pero nunca te vemos...

Eso era por que yo siempre evitaba salir con ella, a sus desayunos y demás eventos que tenia. Inventaba tareas, proyectos, exámenes, ensayos de libros... cualquier cosa con tal de no acompañarla.

A la hora de la comida, fuimos a su restaurante favorito. Era uno muy elegante y las mesas eran semi privadas.

Bella me pregunto sobre la escuela, mis amigos y los chicos.

-En serio no tienes novio ni sales con alguien? - pregunto atónita.

-No - mentí y negue con la cabeza.

-Por que?

_Mmm por que me veo a escondidas, con tu ahijado en las noches?_

-No lo se. Nadie me llama la atención ni yo a ellos - eso era verdad.

-Me parece difícil de creerte. Eres muy bonita. Eres hermosa a decir verdad.

-Solo lo dices por que eres mi madre, Bella.

QUE?! Yo dije eso?! Un poco de atención -por conveniencia- por parte de Bella y ya me vendí?!

Que demonios me pasa?

Bella hizo una cara rara al escucharme decir eso. Apreto los labios y frunció el ceño. La lagrimas aparecieron en sus ojos y comenzo a sollozar.

-Estas... estas bien? - pregunte extendiendo mi mano hacia ella, pero la regrese.

-Si, solo que... soy una tonta -se limpio las lagrimas, con un pañuelo que saco de su bolsa-. He esperado mucho para oirte decir eso.

Trague saliva.

Se veía... sincera. Lo estaría siendo o estaba fingiendo?

-Te quiero como si fueras mi hija, Renesmee. Y a Jacob también -entrecerré los ojos-. He de confesar que por un buen tiempo... yo... yo no quería hacerme cargo de el. Yo no era lo suficientemente madura, para hacerme cargo de el. Yo tenia veintiún años cuando nació. Sus padres Billy y Sara eran mis mejores amigos en la preparatoria y cuando murieron yo tenia veintisiete, acababa de firmar un contrato con la editorial. Mi vida apenas comenzaba... pero cuando la trabajadora social lo llevo a mi casa y vi su carita... - lloro de nuevo.

Llore junto con ella al imaginarme a Jacob, siendo tan pequeño y solo. A esa edad yo tenia a Esme y a Carlisle y a papa de vez en cuando, pero el no tenia a nadie.

-En verdad lo quieres?

-Lo adoro, Renesmee. A ti también y me duele que no me quieran.

-Sabes por que, Bella? Sabes por que ya no siquiera nos molestamos en aparentarlo? Por que te evitamos?

Me miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Te escuchamos, Bella. A ti y a Edward, _esa_ noche.

-Que?

Me limpie las lagrimas y tome aire.

-Hace un año... cuando papa no estuvo en mi cumpleaños, Jake me llevo a la ciudad y tu me abofeteaste...

-No... - comenzo a llorar de nuevo al descifrar de que hablaba yo.

-Los escuchamos discutir. Por que Jacob y yo querríamos estar con personas que no nos quieren? Desde ese día el y yo nos consideramos huérfanos oficialmente.

Me encogí de hombros restandole importancia al asunto, para que no viera mi vulnerabilidad y que aun me dolían aquellas palabras.

-Renesmee... yo lo lamento tanto. Ese día estaba tan enfadada y preocupada por ustedes...

-Lo se.

-No quise decir nada de lo que dije, tampoco tu padre. No quise golpearte yo... lo lamento tanto.

Yo también lo lamentaba, pero eso me acerco a Jacob.

-Ya es agua bajo el puente, Bella.

.

El domingo asistí al desayuno con Bella, en el Hotel Plaza. Pensé que seria de lo mas aburrido, pero me encontre con Alice, Rosalie y Jane.

-Oh por Dios! - exclamo Alice.

-Que milagro! murmuro Rosalie.

-También te obligaron a venir? - pregunto Jane con cara de aburrimiento.

-Encontre un huequito en mi apretada agenda - bromee.

Tal y como lo hice en los Hamptons, cumplí con mi papel de hija ejemplar. Pose para los fotografos junto a Bella y junto a mis amigas. En general la pase muy bien en ese lugar y con esas personas.

Y era oficial, había vendido mi alma al diablo por un poco de atención maternal. Y lo peor aun, es que me gustaba eso de ser una _Socialite_.

Solo esperaba que Jacob no me diera la espalda, por haberme convertido, poco a poco y sin pensarlo en una persona de las que yo odiaba.

Tenia que hablar con el y le decirle a Bella que también lo hiciera.


	61. Mi Mundo

**Mi Mundo**

Jacob se tomo de muy buena gana, que Bella y yo saliéramos juntas.

Le conté acerca de mi platica del sábado con su madrina, sobre la discusión que escuchamos mas de un año atrás.

-Crees que te dijo la verdad?

-Se veía sincera, Jake. Pero... no se. Ademas es tu decisión si te acercas a ella o no. Yo solo la estoy probando. Viendo si es honesta o no. Pero... no se.

Por mas que viera a Esme como mi madre, que quisiera odiar realmente a Bella y suplir el amor que me faltaba en la vida, con el de Jacob... en verdad si necesitaba una figura materna. Necesitaba ese amor incondicional que me hiciera sentir bien, que me reconfortara. Quería a alguien que se interesara por mi. No solo un chico de dieciséis años, que me hiciera el amor todas las noches. Necesitaba desesperadamente algo de amor fraternal.

-Me crees cuando yo te digo que te quiero? - pregunto Jake sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-A veces - me encogí de hombros.

-A veces?

Me apretó mas a su pecho desnudo.

-Que puedo hacer para convencerte de que en verdad te quiero?

-No lo se - me hice la desentendida y trate de levantarme de la cama.

Jacob me acostó de nuevo y se subió arriba de mi.

Me miro con sus lindos ojos oscuros, tomándome con fuerza de las manos, a ambos lados de mi cabeza.

-Te quiero Renesmee. Te quiero mas que a nada en este mundo.

Mi corazón tartamudeo.

Quise que ese momento no terminara nunca.

Quise que el fuera mio para siempre y ser suya toda la vida.

Quise que el no fuera mi hermano.

Quise tantas cosas en ese preciso instante, pero lo que realmente necesitaba... era que me quisiera. Que me demostrara cuanto me quería realmente.

-Yo también te quiero, Jacob Black. No te puedo decir que te quiero mas que a nada en este mundo... por que... por que tu eres mi mundo.

Me dolió decirle aquellas palabras, pero era la verdad. Podía ser falsa frente a las personas, comportarme como niña buena y ver a Jake como mi hermano... pero nunca había sido deshonesta con el, respecto a mis sentimientos. Si bien no le había dicho que lo amaba, pero era para no hacernos daño.

Su deslumabrante sonrisa se extendió, por su bronceado rostro y lentamente se acerco al mio. Unió nuestros labios con dulzura y enrede mis dedos en sus cabello.

Sus labios desendieron a mi mandibula y la recorrió, hasta llegar a mi oído.

-Te quiero - susurro de nuevo.

En esa ocasión hicimos el amor. No fue solo sexo. Y fue casi igual de tierno, dulce y considerado conmigo, como en nuestra primera noche, después de mi exagerada y asombrosa fiesta de cumpleaños. Esa noche también llore, no por que me doliera, sino por que sabia que nuestro amor estaba condenado. No sobreviviría mucho mas. Lo único que me quedaba, era valorar cada segundo que pasaba a su lado.


	62. Lo Que Nunca Le Diré

**Lo Que Nunca Le Diré**

El Día de Brujas se acercaba y con ello, múltiples invitaciones a fiestas de disfraces. Yo no tenia idea de que disfrazarme ese año.

Un domingo por la tarde, mientras veía una película en pijama en la cama de Jacob, se me ocurrió un buen disfraz.

-Me gusta el uniforme de _Pan Am_ - murmure antes de comerme un puñado de palomitas de maíz.

-Serias una linda azafata.

-Y tu un guapo piloto -replique-. Eso es! Me disfrazare de azafata de _Pan Am_ y tu de piloto.

-Como Leonardo DiCaprio? - pregunto Jake señalando la pantalla.

-Pero en moreno y sexy.

-Soy sexy? - pregunto avergonzado.

-No tienes idea de cuanto. Y te veras mas, con ese traje.

.

El vestuario de Jacob fue facil de encontrar, el mio no tanto. Carlisle tuvo que ir por el hasta Brooklyn. Esme hizo los ajustes necesarios, para que me quedara a la medida. Encontre en_ E-Bay_ un maletín original de la Pan Am; me lo vendió la nieta de una azafata, de la aerolínea en cien dolares. Era excesivo el precio, pero lo valía.

Mi disfraz fue un exito en la escuela, sobre todo por la bolsa azul. Para mi mala suerte el de Jacob también. Se paso la noche rodeado de chicas.

-Jacob, te ves genial...

-Dios, te ves guapísimo...

Que hice yo? Sonreír tragándome el coraje y los celos.

-Quieres bailar? - me pregunto Demetri después de un rato.

-Claro! - acepte con tal de no escuchar mas a las resbalosas.

Ignore las miradas asesinas de Jacob y Jane, cuando regresamos a la mesa, después de media hora en la pista.

Los disfraces mas memorables de esa noche, fueron los de Emmett y Rosalie. Se disfrazaron de Mario Bros y de la Princesa Peach, respectivamente.

.

Al llegar a casa, Jacob entro en mi habitación.

-Te veías muy bonita.

Lo ignore.

Se acerco a mi y me quito de la cabeza el sombrerito azul. Me aleje de el intencionalmente.

-Que ocurre Bicho?

-No estoy de humor.

-Pero si para bailar con Demetri - no fue una pregunta.

-Tu no me sacaste a bailar, el me invito y acepte, eso es todo. No me paso las manos por los pectorales, ni los biceps. No me elogio inapropiadamente, ni me ofreció hacerme un _trabajito_ en el asiento trasero de su auto - me quite el saco.

-Estas celosa? - pregunto divertido.

-Por que habría de estarlo? -gracias al cielo, mi tono no sono sarcástico-. Si me permites? -señale la puerta-. Quiero cambiarme y meterme a la cama.

-Te he visto sin ropa.

-Por que no te vas Jacob?

-No me voy a ir - se acerco y trato de besarme.

-Jacob, vete.

-No.

Me beso a la fuerza.

-Suéltame! -me arrastro a la cama-. No Jacob, por favor no.

Subió la mano por mis muslos, hasta mi entrepierna.

-No quiero, suéltame. Me estas lastimando.

Por primera vez, me asusto su fuerza y me asuste de mi misma.

No quería desearlo como lo deseaba en ese instante, pero era algo imposible, no dejaba de besarme y tocarme. Estaba enojada y no debía encontrarlo irresistible, pero no podía.

Comencé a llorar de coraje. Estaba furiosa conmigo misma y no con el.

Se alejo de mi, en cuanto escucho mis sollozos.

-Ness... yo lo lamento. Yo no... - se alejo aun mas, retrocediendo asustado.

Se fue a su habitación y escuche que cerro con seguro.

Si el hubiera continuado, no me hubiera violado, estaría pidiéndole mas y murmurando su nombre, en susurros casi inaudibles, como cada noche.

Llore contra la almohada, llena de dolor y frustración. Si el fuera mio en publico, no tendría por que estar celosa; las chicas no se le insinuarían... Si solo fuera realmente mio.

Llore hasta que amaneció, incluso después de eso. Se que el me ama y yo a el, pero nunca se lo diré, por que solo nos haríamos mas daño, a momento de separarnos.

Se que después de la preparatoria, cada uno se ira a una universidad direfente. El conocera a alguien y se enamorara. Solo lo veré en los días festivos, cuando regresemos a casa. Bella y Edward me comprometeran con alguien "adecuado" para mi, en el tercer año de universidad. Años mas tarde, me convertire en una mama mas de Upper East Side. Por las tardes al beber mi copa de chardoney, a media luz en la biblioteca de mi gran casa, usando perlas y Chanel... pensare en el y en las noches de mi adolescencia que pase en sus brazos. Recordare nuestra primera noche juntos y sonreiré al recordar la manera en que me miraba y su blanca sonrisa.

Sus hijos me llamaran _tía_ en lugar de_ mama_. En navidad lo saludare de beso y abrazo, un a brazo fugaz lleno de recuerdos felices. El vera en mi cara una cálida sonrisa, pero por dentro estare llorando y muriendo por el; deseando con todas mis fuerzas regresar a esos días, a estos días que estoy viviendo con el.

No lo volvería a alejar de mi nunca mas. Tenia que ser inteligente y atesorar cada momento que viviera a su lado.

Pero de algo estaba segura... nunca le diría: Te amo.

* * *

**Los días en que no publique MOONLIGHT, subiré dos cap de Bad Romance.  
Les parece bien, Little Perverts?**


	63. Mrs Rabbit EDITADO

**Mrs. Rabbit**

A la mañana siguiente, luego de que me bañe toque a su puerta. Abrió, pero sin mirarme o hablarme. Estuvimos en silencio casi un minuto entero, hasta que me abrazo y me pidió perdón. No tenia nada que perdonarle, pero aun así llore contra su pecho, rodeando su cintura con mis brazos.

No dijimos una sola palabra, durante mi llanto. Con ese abrazo nos deciamos todo, nos deciamos _te amo_.

.

Para la fiesta de disfraces de la disquera, me sorprendió que Bella me comprara un disfraz. Y me sorprendió aun mas cuando lo vi.

-Jessica Rabbit?!

Asintió emocionada.

-No te gusta?

-Si, pero... no me parezco en nada! No tengo tantas curvas y es muy provocativo. No creo que a papa le guste.

-Yo le pedí su opinión y dijo que estaba bien. Ademas el que usaste el año pasado estaba mas ajustado -murmuro mi madrastra mientras sacaba los guantes largos de satin, color morado-. Veamos como te queda el vestido.

Me puse el vestido rojo con tirantes transparentes y con un gran hueco en la espalda. No era exacto al de el dibujo animado ya que el original es straple y solo se sostiene gracias a los_enormes atributos_ de la _femme fatale_ de Jessica Rabbit, los cuales yo no tenia.

Salí con provocativo vestido y Bella me vio con ojo critico.

-Te queda algo grande de la cintura... Le diremos a Esme que lo arregle un poco. Tienes los ojos cafes y Jessica los tiene verdes como tu padre. Toma -me entrego una cajita con un par de lentes de contacto verdes-. Le llamare a Esme para que te ajuste el vestido.

Bella salio de mi habitación y me mire en el espejo. Si me maquillaba exactamente igual que el dibujo y me compraba unas pestañas postizas y si alaciaba mi cabello, si podía parecerme a Jessica.

Mi relación con Bella iba por buen camino; la acompañaba a un evento por semana, con la condición de que ella fuera a los partidos de Jacob. Acepto mis condiciones de muy buena gana, incluso cuando iba a los partidos, se vestía con los colores de la escuela: azul y rojo. Gritaba, vitoreaba y en ocaciones se le salia una que otra grosería dirigida al equipo contrario.

No le conte a Jake de que seria mi disfraz , quería que fuera una sorpresa. Pero yo si sabia que el iría del Fantasma de la Opera, papa iría de _Homero Adams y _Bella de_Morticia._

.

.

Me mire en el espejo con los lentes de contacto verdes y suspire. Me hubiera gustado tener los ojos como papa, para no tener ni un recuerdo de Tanya en mi.

Me levante de la silla frente a mi peinador, me pare frente al espejo de cuerpo entero y me gire frente a el. Mire mi espalda desnuda y pálida, expuesta por la abertura del vestido. Mi disfraz del año anterior seria mas ajustado, pero al menos no andaba con medio cuerpo de fuera.

Sonreí abiertamente en el espejo para asegurarme de que mis dientes, no se hubieran manchado con el labial rojo fuego.

Tres golpes suaves en la puerta secreta, hicieron que mi corazón saltara. Me preguntaba si alguna vez dejaría de sentir esa sensación y que las manos no me sudaran, al escuchar esos simples sonidos.

Trate de caminar como la caricatura que en esos momentos personificaba -contoneando las caderas- y me sentí totalmente ridícula.

Abrí la puerta y Jacob me esperaba en pose: el brazo derecho le cubría el rostro dramáticamente, pero pronto dejo su juego.

-Ah -suspiro-, creo que me va a dar algo - se puso la mano derecha en el corazón.

Su mirada me perturbo, parecía uno de esos pervertidos enfermos, que salían en las películas. Me estaba desnudando con la mirada.

El cambio el... bueno no era novedad que se viera guapo, pero traía el cabello peinado hacia atras con alguna clase de producto para el pelo y no despeinado como siempre.

Me miro una y otra vez de arriba a abajo. Desde los altos zapatos rojos Yves Saint Laurent -con los cuales casi lo veía a los ojos-, hasta mi cabello lacio con volumen.

-Si te beso... no se enojara Roger? - pregunto acercándose a mi.

-No lo creo... el me engaña con el Conejo de Pascua - trate de engruesar la voz y hablar sexy.

Claro que no me salio bien, pero la respiración de Jacob se agito. Me pego a su cuerpo y pude sentir claramente la excitación en sus pantalones.

Paso su nariz desde mis senos, hasta mi garganta.

-Quiero tenerte - susurro subiendo lentamente su mano por mi pierna izquierda, la cual se salia por la abertura del vestido rojo.

-Tendrás que esperar unas horas -casi me muero al decir eso-. Cuando regresemos podrás hacer conmigo lo que quieras-. Me aleje de el y le cerré la puerta en la cara.

.  
.

La fiesta de la disquera se pareció mucho a la del año anterior. Papa me presento con sus colegas, los cuales no dejaban de verme de manera poco apropiada -viejos rabo verdes-. También me presento con algunos artistas, con los que habia trabajado ese año.

Justin Timberlake se acordo de mi y de mi peculiar nombre. Me saludo de beso y abrazo. Actue muy normal y sonreí cortezmente, en mi fuero interno estaba brincando y gritando emocionada, como cualquier fanática enloquecida.

Por la manera en que papa me miraba y me presentaba con sus amigos, que tenían hijos de mas o menos de mi edad, me sentía como si tratara de... venderme o... arreglar un matrimonio por conveniencia. Sabia de sobra que algun día trataría de hacer algo así, pero no tan pronto.

.

Entre a mi habitación y cerré con seguro. Jacob entro aun caracterizado, lo cual me gusto.

Desate el cordón de su capa negra y la aventé al suelo, desabotone su camisa blanca de seda solo de arriba, hubiera continuado con mi propósito, pero detuvo mis manos.

-No, no, no. Tu dijiste que yo podía hacer contigo lo que quisiera... así que... -beso mi hombro izquierdo y lo mordisqueo juguetonamente.

Cada caricia suya, me hacia temblar. Cada beso suyo suspirar.

Solto mis manos y dejo que lo desvistiera de nuevo. Se deshizo de mi vestido y me quito los guantes.  
Una vez acostada en mi cama...

**_SORRY! Pero hasta ahí llego lo apropiado para la pagina. Si quieren leer el resto ya saben que hacer!  
Kisses and Love  
Vicky W._**

**_Pd:_NO_ lo envió a correos, lo siento muchísimo en verdad. Solo a las lindas personitas llamadas LITTLE PERVERTS, que me lo piden en comentarios con cuentas._**


	64. La Aparición del Diablo

**La Aparición del Diablo**

Como había decidido atesorar cada momento junto a Jake, el tiempo me hizo una mala jugada. Cuando menos me di cuenta, ya estaba preparando en pavo de Acción de Gracias, en la cocina junto a Esme y Bella. Casi me dio un ataque cuando repare en la fecha. El mes se me fue como si fuera un día!

Durante la cena trate de pasarla bien, al fin y al cabo, tenia lo que siempre habia deseado: una familia unida.

Papa pasaba mas tiempo en casa, Bella y yo platicábamos mas, incluso me me había dejado leer los primeros capítulos de su nuevo libro, antes que su editor. Tenia a mi nana y a Carlisle, ademas tenia un hermano al cual adoraba y un amante secreto que amaba (también en secreto).

Papa había impuesto el Dia Familiar. Sin importar cuan ocupados estuvieran el y Bella, y cuanta tarea tuvieramos Jake y yo, veíamos una película los domingos los cuatro juntos en el cuarto de la televisión. Hacíamos palomitas, comiamos banderillas, hamburguesas, pizza, hot dogs... cualquier comida chatarra que se nos antojara ese día.

En la escuela me seguía yendo bien; según Alice y Rosalie, el próximo año -el ultimo en la preparatoria-, dominaríamos el lugar. Eso no me importaba ni en lo mas mínimo, pero a ellas si.

Jasper, Emmett, Sam, Emily y Demetri ya habían hecho el examen SAT y estaban yendo a los recorridos que las univesidades hacían, para los estudiantes próximos a entrar.

.

Como ya era costumbre, una semana después del día de Acción de Gracias, fuimos de compras para navidad.

A Bella le compre una computadora portátil con un disco duro externo. Últimamente se estaba quejando de su vieja computadora.

Compre lo de siempre ese año: bolsas, bufandas, abrigos, una que otra joya para Bella y Esme. Un celular nuevo para Edward y uno para Carlisle. Una consola de video juegos para Jake. Según el se moría por tenerla.

Carmen y Eleazar me invitaron de nuevo a Suiza, pero rechaze su invitación. No me quería alejar de Jacob, pero mi excusa oficial fue que papa estaría en la casa todo ese tiempo y queria aprovechar para pasar la temporada con el.

.

Una semana antes de salir de vacaciones de navidad en escuela... el diablo se me apareció. Ese viernes habíamos salido temprano, por que los maestros estaban organizando el envento navideño y las juntas con los padres de familia y no se que tantas cosas mas.

Nuestro grupito planeo irnos a jugar Central Park, con la nieve que había caído durante la noche y la mañana.

Las chicas traíamos la falda, pero a mi no me importaba mucho ya que traía unas gruesas _leggins _azul oscuro y botas negras hasta la rodilla. También traía el sueter del St. Meyer y un grueso abrigo negro. Guantes, bufanda y un sombrerito color rojo. Los hombres traían pantalón, así que no pasarían frío.

El día era hermoso; blanco y gris. Blanco por la nieve que caía y que cubría las calles y gris por las nueves que cubrían el cielo de Nueva York.

Luego de ir a Central Park, nos iríamos a la casa de Alice y Emmett a estudiar para los exámenes de la semana siguiente.

-El próximo viernes cuando acabemos con todo esto, hay que hacer una fiesta, le pediré permiso a mis padres - iba diciendo Jasper, con su brazo izquierdo en los hombros de Alice.

Casi todos ibamos en parejas. Jacob y yo ibamos fuertemente abrazados como los demas; no se veía sospechoso, hacia frío.

-Renesmee! - grito una mujer a mi espalda.

Pensé que seria Bella, por lo que voltee.

No era Bella.

-Renesmee... Cullen? - se me acerco una mujer con el cabello rubio dorado en risos como los míos.

Sus ojos cafes, me advirtieron quien era. Ademas del jadeo de sorpresa de Alice y Emmett.

-Eres tu... en verdad eres tu - la alta y hermosa mujer se acerco mas a mi, bajo las miradas interrogantes de mis amigos.

Quise vomitar, la calle comenzo a dar vueltas a mi alrededor. Trague saliva y retrocedí un paso.

-Lo siento -se disculpo la mujer-. Tal vez no sepas quien soy... Yo tengo tus fotos - sonrió levemente mientras de su bolso _Louis Vuitton_ sacaba todas las revistas en las que yo había posado.

En una busco una pagina que traía doblada la esquina superior. La reconocí, en ella se hablaba de mi pasada fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Eres tan bonita... mi niña - levanto la mano derecha para acariciar mi rostro.

Retrocedí mas.

-Lo lamento, yo... Tu no sabes quien soy? -no respondí, si lo hacia vomitaría enfrente de todos-. Tal vez tu papa nunca te hablo de mi.

Comencé a temblar.

Que hacia ella aquí? Que quería? Por que tenia mis fotos? Por que ahora?

Desvié la mirada de sus ojos -mis ojos- y retrocedí otro paso tambaleándome. Di media vuelta y sin decir una sola palabra me marche.

-Renesmee! -grito de nuevo esa desconocida mujer-. Hija no te vayas!

Las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos y seguí caminando sin esperar que alguien me acompañara. Di la vuelta en la esquina y eche a correr. No podía respirar, corrí desenredando la bufanda roja de mi cuello y desabotone mi abrigo. Corrí y corrí adentrándome mas en el parque, perdiéndome entre la gente, la cual me miraba asustada.

Corrí y corrí hasta que no pude mas y me tire en el cesped ahora blanco por la nieve.

Nunca pense reaccionar así cuando viera Tanya Denali, pero me había tomado desprevenida su asquerosa presencia.

Lo que mas me molesto, es que tuviera la osadía de llamarme _hija_. Quien demonios se creía que era? Mi madre?

Mi celular no dejo de sonar durante mi correría, ni en mi derrumbe en la nieve.

-Muchacha, estas bien? - me pregunto una señora con un marcado acento latino.

-Si - la mire entre mis lagrimas.

Muy amablemente me ayudo a levantarme y me sentó en el banco mas cercano.

-Estas herida?

Negue con la cabeza.

-Estas perdida?

Si lo estaba, pero no geográficamente.

Negué de nuevo y seguí llorando.

-Nessie! Ahí estas cielo! -grito Jacob aliviado. Se acerco a mi y se sentó a mi lado, en el lugar en que la amable mujer se había sentado a consolarme-. Gracias, estamos bien - le susurro a la señora en español.

Jacob me abrazo y llore contra su pecho, algo que ya era una costumbre después de todos estos años.

-Que es lo que quiere? -solloce-. Para que regreso?

-Tranquila cielo, tranquila. No te va a hacer daño, ya estoy aquí - murmuro meciéndome a modo de consuelo.

Cerré los ojos y seguí llorando.

Fue un impacto muy fuerte que ella estuviera al tanto de mi vida, que tuviera esas revistas con ella. Incluso tenia en las que ni parecia ser yo, por que traía el cabello lacio.

Carmen y Eleazar estaban en contacto con ella? Después de todo era su hija. Pero... ellos le darían un informe detallado de mi vida? Sabia donde estudiaba y que había posado en esas revistas...

Mi padre sabia que ella habia regresado? Lo ultimo que supo de ella, fue cuando le envió los papeles del divoricio ya firmados, solo para que el los firmara, un año después de que ella se fue.

Jacob saco de su mochila un pañuelo y limpio mis lagrimas, algo en lo que el era todo un experto.

Cuando nos levantamos del banco, sacudimos toda la nieve acomulada sobre nosotros. Mientras yo lloraba desconsoladamente por la mujer que me había abandonado siendo yo una bebe, la nieve arrecio y cayo sobre nosotros dos.

La casa estaba a unas cuantas calles del parque. Caminamos en silencio abrazados.

Cuando entramos a nuestro calientito y seco hogar, Bella me llamo cuando ibamos subiendo las escaleras.

-Renesmee... tienes visita - murmuro con tono monótono.

Se fijo en mi cara roja e hinchada por el llanto, pero no dijo nada.

La seguí hasta la sala arrastrando los pies y ahí, vi al mismo diablo de nuevo.

-Que hace ella aquí? - masculle con la mandíbula apretada, al igual que los puños.

-Renesmee, hija yo...

-No me llame hija. Fuera de aquí! Largo! -señale la puerta pero ella no se movió-. Carlisle! - grite a todo pulmón. Apareció en la puerta muy serio-. Saca la _basura_, por favor.

-Renesmee! - Bella me reprendió.

-Que? Quieres que la trate bien? Crees que se merece un buen trato? La tratare justo como ella lo hizo conmigo. Sacala Carlisle! No quiero verla.

-Renesmee, por favor... - me tomo de la mano.

-No me toque! -sacudí mi mano-. Tu decidiste sacarme de tu vida, ahora es mi turno. Vete! Largate a Rumanía - dio un respingo cuando mencione el lugar donde vivía.

-Renesmee, escuchala - suplico Bella tomándome de los hombros, a mi espalda.

-Que? Me vas a decir que regresaste por que te diste cuenta de que me amas? Muy tarde. O me vas a decir que regresaste por que te descubrieron una rara enfermedad incurable?

Tanya bajo la mirada.

-Estas... muriendo? Por eso regresaste? -me reí-. Ya se, quieres enmendar tus errores y que tu hija perdone tu abandono, verdad? Bien, te perdono, eres libre de culpas. Listo, vete. De hecho te agradezco que te fueras, si no te hubieras ido papa no hubiera conocido a Bella y a Jacob. Así que... gracias. Ahora ya puedes irte a morir en paz. Ya tienes lo que querías, ahora vete. Lárgate de mi casa!

No se movió, siguió llorando en silencio frente a mi. Esta vez, yo no llore.

-Carlisle, saca la basura por favor - murmure con autoridad antes de marcharme a mi habitación.

Extrañamente, la que se sintió en paz, fui yo.


	65. Mamis y Papis Ausentes

**Mamis y Papis Ausentes**

Cerré ambas puertas de mi habitación, me quite la humeda ropa por la nieve y me di un baño caliente y reconfortante. Me puse ropa limpia y calientita. Me tire en la cama a estudiar para los examenes finales.

Nadie se había atrevido a molestarme el resto del día, hasta que llego papa.

-Princesa! -toco a la puerta-. Puedo pasar?

Suspire y cerré mi computadora. Abrí la puerta con una falsa sonrisita.

-Hola Edward, que milagro!

-Edward?

-Bueno, papa.

-Puedo pasar?

Abrí mas la puerta. Cuando entro se sento en la silla de mi escritorio.

-Como estas? - pregunto consternado.

-Bien - mi respuesta parecía una pregunta.

Subí las piernas a la cama y abrace una almohada.

-Bella y Jacob me contaron todo lo que sucedio.

Asentí.

_Jacob chismoso, que le habrá contado?_

-No te culpo, pero esa no fue la manera de tratarla, Princesa.

-Que querías que hiciera? Que corriera a sus brazos, llorando y diciéndole _mami_ una y otra vez?

-No, tampoco exageremos las cosas. Pero si la hubieras tratado con mas... diplomacia.

-Si, claro. Así como ella la tuvo conmigo, durante quince años. _Lo siento_, es todo lo que decía el papel.

Papa asintió y se sentó frente a mi en la cama.

-Ella esta enferma, cielo.

-Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo compadecerla. Ella vino buscando mi perdón y se lo di. Fin de la historia. -papa iba a decir algo pero lo interrumpí-. Ella nos abandono y no intentes justificarla con la depresión post-parto. Si ella nos hubiera querido lo suficiente, se hubiera atendido, hubiera luchado contra eso. Así que no tiene ningun derecho de haber venido como lo hizo. Fue... escalofriante que trajera con ella esas revistas, como una acosadora! - me estremecí.

Edward se rió.

-Que?

-Nada, es solo... Nada.

-Que?!

-Te vas a enojar, pero... te pareces a ella. Me volvía completamente loco! Era dulce, tierna, algo caprichosa, inteligente, todo lo que se proponía lo lograba. Tienes sus risos, excepto que con el color de mi pelo - papa sonrió con la mirada perdida en sus recuerdos, mientras yo lo miraba enfurruñada.

No me quería parecer a ella!

-Te puedo pedir un pequeño favor, papi? - tenia siglos sin llamarlo así.

-Lo que quieras! - sonrió y sus ojos verdes brillaron como esmeraldas.

-No quiero que vuelva a entrar a esta casa, es... mi lugar seguro. -hable en susurros-. No quisiera temer a entrar a mi hogar, por creer que ella esta ahí. Ella no me quiso en su vida cuando mas la necesitaba, yo no la quiero a ella cuando me necesita. Ella no cabe en mi vida, tengo un padre, dos madres y un hermano. Tengo suficientes amigos y no quiero otra -no pude evitarlo y comence a llorar-. No quiero que me haga mas daño.

Edward asintió llorando y me abrazo.

-Te quiero mucho Renesmee. Mas que a mi propia vida. Tuvimos un inicio accidentado, pero... te amo Princesa, nunca lo dudes -beso mi frente-. No te hara daño, te prometo que no se volvera a acercar a ti. Si es necesario te pondré un guardaespaldas. Pero creo que con Jacob es suficiente, te proteje muy bien. Es muy buen hermano.

Suspire.

Mi hermano...

-Si no fueran hermanos, serian una linda pareja. Te juro que le daría tu mano sin pensarlo si me lo pidiera en unos cuantos años, claro si no fueran hermanos.

Trague saliva.

-Que cosas dices - me aleje de el y limpie mis lagrimas.

-Lo se, es solo una loca idea que me ha rondado la cabeza desde la fiesta de disfraces. Quieres bajar a cenar o le digo a Esme que te traiga aquí la comida?

-Quiero comer aquí, papa.

-De acuerdo. Te quiero Princesa.

-Yo tambien.

No fue Esme quien me llevo la cena, fue mi _hermano_. Y no solo llevo mi comida, también la de el.

Comimos sentados en el suelo alfombrado de mi habitación, con la espalda recargada en mi cama. Pusimos música y hablamos sobre los exámenes próximos y la fiesta que quería hacer Jasper. También trato de que hablaramos sobre Tanya, pero lo ataje hablando de mi ropa interior de encaje, pero no funciono.

-Nessie, tu tienes a tus padres, no sabes lo que yo daría por que los míos vivieran.

-Pero cuando tus padres murieron, te amaban. Eso lo sabes muy bien. Ella no me quiso y ahora que esta muriendo se acordo de que tiene una hija? En verdad lamento con todo mi corazón que tus padres no estén aquí y que no vean en el gran chico que te has convertido... ellos no tuvieron elección, pero ella si! Ella pudo regresar y no lo hizo. Ademas como le dije a ella, si no se hubiera ido, no te habría conocido.

Acaricie suavemente su mejilla y cerro los ojos por mi contacto.

-Te quiero, Jacob.

-Y yo a ti.

-No pensemos mas en nuestros padres, solo nos hacemos daño.

Asintió.

Esa noche dormí entre sus brazos como ya era costumbre.

El fin de semana la pasamos encerrados en nuestras habitaciones, no diviertiendonos, claro; sino estudiando. Teníamos exámenes finales la siguiente semana. Ya luego tendríamos el resto de las vacaciones para nosotros.

* * *

_Próximo Cap: Fiesta con los Morbosos_

_Y luego sigue el cap ke me plagiaron... contiene lemmon y esta aki en fanfiction. Así que no les enviare el cap a quien me lo pida, mejor léanlo en el link de la tipa que me plagio... y hasta la fecha la muy ! #$%^&* sigue sin poner ke eso es mio.  
MALDITA ZORRA HIJA DE...!_

_Respira, Victoria... Respira..._


	66. Fiesta con los Morbosos

**Fiesta con los Morbosos**

Carmen y Eleazar trataron de convencerme de hablar con Tanya. Yo ya estaba algo cansada del tema. Al final aceptaron mi decisión y me pidieron perdón de nuevo en el nombre de su hija.

Alice y Emmett aun no podían creer que su tía hubiera regresado y mucho menos que sus abuelos la hayan recibido con los brazos abiertos.

Según lo que mis primos me contaron, sus padres, Kate y Garrett no aprobaban que ella se estuviera quedando en casa de mis abuelos. Incluso se había cancelado el viaje a Suiza, por el regreso de Tanya.

-Alice... no te enojes pero eso a mi no me interesa. Así que no hables de _ella_ en mi presencia.

-Lo siento, pero solo quería que supieras que nadie en la familia, le dio la bienvenida que ella esperaba.

-Excepto sus padres - intervino Emmett.

-Pero todos los demás, estamos de tu lado - concluyo mi prima.

-No hay bandos, Alice. Pero... gracias.

Se abalanzo sobre mi y me abrazo hasta casi estrangularme.

.

Peter y Charlotte Whitlock, nos dejaron la casa para nosotros solos. A la fiesta acudieron los mismos de siempre: Sam, Emily, Alec, Demetri, Jane, Alice, Emmett, Jacob y yo; y por supuesto nuestros anfitriones: Rosalie y Jasper.

Jane y yo comimos pizza al igual que los hombres, lo cual no le gusto mucho a Alice y a Rose.

-Que asco! Por que comen eso?! - murmuro mi pequeña amiga, haciendo gestos.

-Esto? - Jane le dio un gran bocado a su rebanada de pizza y alejándola de su boca, para que el queso derretido se estirara.

-O esto? - le quite un peperoni a mi rebanada y lo metí a mi boca con extremada lentitud.

Rosalie hizo cara de asco.

-O esto? - Jane le puso aderezo _ranch_ a su pizza, haciendo que Alice y Rosalie casi salieran corriendo.

-Salud - choque mi rebanada con la de Jane.

-Salud.

Demetri, Alec y Jacob se rieron de lo absurdo de la situación.

Tomamos unas cervezas y bailamos en la sala, con la música a todo volumen. Luego jugamos a verdad o reto. Algunos retos y preguntas eran graciosas, otras muy subidas de tono. Como causarle una erección al novio en menos de cinco minutos, o en mi caso a Alec. Me sorprendió que respondiera casi al instante; apenas me había sentado en su regazo y le dije cualquier cosa en el oído, cuando me levante ausustada de sus piernas.

Alec cerro los ojos avergonzado y de sus mejillas parecía que iba a salir fuego.

Mas tarde Rosalie me pregunto:

-Si Jacob no fuera tu hermano, tendrías sexo con el?

No me hice la asustada, voltee a ver a Jake con aire critico. Lo mire de arriba a abajo.

-Si, por que no.

Todos comenzaron a aullar como en la casa de Alec y Jane.

Luego de un rato, Jasper reto a Jacob.

-Te reto a que beses a Renesmee. Y no como el besillo insípido que le diste en la casa de los Vulturi, sino un beso como este...

Agarro a una desprevenida Alice de la nuca y la beso con violencia y pasión. Mi amiga quedo algo atontada por tal beso.

-Por que hacen eso? -pregunte que les gusta lo morboso? Jacob no te reto a que besaras a tu hermana o si?

-Nosotros somos hermanos de sangre y ustedes no - replico Rosalie.

-Ademas serian la parejita mas linda y popular si ustedes fueran novios - Alice junto sus manillas ilusionada.

-Somos hermanos, nuestros padres estan casados y vivimos en la misma casa - concluí.

Ninguno dio su brazo a torcer y Jacob no fue de mucha ayuda.

-Perdón Nessie -murmuro con una falsa disculpa en sus ojos, mientras se acercaba mas a mi-. Es un reto y tengo que cumplir, conoces las reglas.

Suspire teatralmente y me acerque a el hasta quedar de frente.

-Asquerosos -masculle enfadada-. Demosle a los niños lo que piden.

Jake asintió. Poso su mano izquierda en mi espalda baja y la mano derecha en mi nuca. Unió nuestros labios y me beso como de costumbre. Me pego a su cuerpo con un gruñido algo salvaje. Subí mis manos a su cuello mientras su lengua y la mia danzaban con lujuria y sincronía.

Me pareció que ya era suficiente, o sino terminaría por desvestirlo y me separe de el. Me senté en mi asiento, limpiando despectivamente mis labios, con el dorso de mi mano.

Nadie dijo nada, solo se miraban y nos miraban.

-Saben que? Esto ya me aburrió. Feliz navidad, feliz año nuevo... y nos vemos en enero - me levante de nuevo y me dirigí a la puerta.

Tome mi abrigo y mi bolso. Salí de la casa de los Withlock y camine sola por unos cinco minutos. Jacob me alcanzo con facilidad una calle después.

-Estas enojada?

-No.

-Segura?

-Segura... mas bien estoy excitada.

Jacob solto una carcajada.

-Y no eres la única - replico.

Doblamos la esquina y lo tome del brazo.

-Esto me gusta - murmure recargando la cabeza en su hombro, el cual alcanzaba por las botas tan altas.

-Que te gusta? Caminar con este frío y la nieve?

-No, esto. Poder caminar a tu lado del brazo, sin escondernos -suspire-. Te quiero.

- Y yo a ti - beso mi cabeza.

Continuamos caminando abrazados por las calles nevadas de Manhattan. Parecía una escena de alguna de esas películas, que tanto nos gustan a las chicas. Solo que en esta película los protagonistas no iban a tener un final tipo:_ Y Vivieron Felices Para Siempre_.


	67. El Año Termino Y Nosotros También EDIT

**El A****ñ**o Termino... Y Nosotros **También ****  
**

Pase las vacaciones viendo películas en la habitación de Jacob y en la mía, pero de vez en cuando teníamos que jugar a la _Familia Feliz_ con Bella y papa.

En navidad comimos los seis juntos en el comedor: Edward, Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Jacob y yo. Mi nana preparo jamón glaseado, adornado con piñas y cerezas; de postre Jake y yo hicimos_brownies_, los cuales nos quedaron deliciosos. Papa no creyo que nosotros dos los preparamos con nuestras manitas, pero si se comió casi media docena.

A la mañana siguiente mi lindo _hermano_ y yo bajamos a abrir los regalos de nevidad, tal y como lo hicimos la primera navidad que pasamos juntos. Media hora mas tarde bajaron de sus habitaciones los cuatro adultos, aun en pijama y con la marca de la almohada en el cabello.

Después del desayuno vimos películas y a la hora de la comida, nos terminamos las sobras de la cena. Me sentí de once años otra vez, esa navidad casi fue idéntica a la primera navidad que tuvimos en Nueva York, excepto que al despertar no fui a la habitación de Jacob, había pasado la noche en su cama y fue el quien me desperto.

Durante la semana las cosas estuvieron algo alocadas y ajetreadas, ya que papa había decidido dar una fiesta de Año Nuevo en casa. Los organizadores y sus asistentes daban ordenes a lo decoradores y demás pesonas que pululaban en la sala, los pasillos y la piscina.

Bella me regalo un hermoso vestido blanco, largo de seda. Tenia una franja gruesa bajo el busto, hecha de piedreria fina. Era hermoso. A Jake le regalo un nuevo tuxedo negro; el hizo un gesto de disgusto, pero la fiesta era con el elegante tema de Blanco y Negro.

El día ultimo llego un maquillista y una estilista, llegaron al medio día. Primero arreglaron a Bella en su habitación y luego a Esme. Al final a mi. No me maquillaron mucho, pero si delinearon con destreza mi parpado superior y me colocaron una gruesas y tupidas pestañas postizas. Pintaron mis labios con un labial rojo cereza indeleble, que hacia que mis labios se vieran aun mas llenos.

Mi cabello lo peinaron con suaves ondas que me recordaron las antiguas películas en blanco y negro.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar a las siete treinta, pero yo estuve lista una hora mas tarde. Baje a la fiesta cuando el reloj marcaban nueve menos quince. Jacob me esperaba al pie de las escaleras dando me la espalda.

Volteo a verme cuando los invitados lo hicieron. Me dedico una gran sonrisa que hizo que las piernas me temblaran y sus ojos tenían esa chispa picara y tierna que yo adoraba. Se veía... bueno era Jacob, con cualquier ropa se veía guapo, incluso se veía mejor si ella. Pero ese no era el momento de pensar en el; debía comportarme como niña buena, frente a los invitados de papa. Mi _hermano_ realmente me quito el aliento esa noche, se veía tan guapo con su tuxedo y con su corbata de moño.

Jake me tendió la mano derecha y la tome sin dudar, los invitados nos saludaban y nos observaban muy de cerca, así que no podia decirle que tenia unas ganas desquiciantes de besarlo.

-Te ves hermosa - murmuro muy bajito, mientras nos encaminabamos tomados del brazo, hacia donde estan Edward y Bella.

-Gracias, tu también. - le sonreí.

-Recuerdan a mi hija Renesmee? - le pregunto papa al señor Motola una vez que nos acercamos.

-Como olvidar a un ángel? - respondió el, besando mi mano.

Le sonreí.

La noche fue el típico desfile con los amigos de Edward. Así como papa me presentaba con sus amigos y colegas hombres y los hijos de estos, Bella presentaba a Jacob con sus amigas y sus hijas.

En cierto punto de la noche, me vi rodeada de adolescentes y universitarios, que trataban de conquistarme diciendome los ceros que tenia su fideicomiso. Lo que me hizo pensar que no tenia idea de cuantos tenia el mio; papa me había dado esos papeles años atrás, pero no los leí. Guarde los papeles en una caja con llave y la subí a la repisa mas alta de mi armario.

Intercambie números telefónicos y correo electrónico con los chicos menos superficiales y que eran lindos. Uno tenia el cabello negro y lacio. Otro tenia los ojos casi negros, otro tenia la piel bronceada, otro era alto y atlético

Poco a poco me di cuenta de que buscaba en todos ellos... a Jacob Black. Buscaba un reemplazo y no lo encontre del todo. Nadie era como el. Nadie era tan guapo, encantador, tierno, dulce, fuerte y gracioso como el.

Nadie.

Jacob Black era único, cuando lo hicieron rompieron el molde. Nunca encontraria a alguien como el.

Me disculpe con mis nuevos amigos y casi corrí a los brazos de Jacob. Me faltaba el aire si no estaba junto a el.

-Te diviertes? - pregunto muy serio.

-Lo hacia, hasta que...

-Hasta que? - le dio un trago a su champan.

-Hasta que empece a buscarte en ellos, pero ninguno se parece a ti. - respondí mirando el suelo. - Y tu? Te diviertes?

-Ninguna de ellas eres tu.

-Copion.

-Es la verdad!

Lo mire y encontre en su rostro, lo que había buscado en otros.

-Voy a disculparme con Edward, tengo una migraña terrible - le guiñe el ojo - Cinco minutos mas tarde iras a mi habitación a ver como estoy y te quedaras conmigo cuidandome.

-Que?

-Espera aquí y veme en el baño en cuando termines de contar hasta treinta.

Me escabulli al baño que estaba debajo de las escalera y cuando Jake entro lo avente a la pared. Me miro sorprendido por mi agresividad.

Mientras lo besaba salvajemente, subí su mano izquierda por mi pierna hasta llegar a mi entrepierna...

* * *

Este capitulo no tiene ningún tipo de correcciones como los anteriores que he subido. Esta tal y como lo subí a Potterfics  
Aquí esta el link del capitulo COMPLETO, subido por una nina sin cerebro ni originalidad, que copio mi trabajo solo por que quiso y sin pedir mi permiso.  
Si gustan dejarle un comentario...

www . fanfiction . net s/ 7655679 /1/ Feliz_ano #  
Sin los espacios...


	68. Acosadora Moribunda

**Acosadora Moribunda**

Jacob me llevo el desayuno a la cama, luego de que nos bañamos juntos. Los cuatro adultos aun dormían; la fiesta de año nuevo se había prolongado hasta pasadas las cuatro de la mañana.

Desayunamos en pijama en mi cama y dándonos de comer el uno al otro.

-Seguro que tu hiciste estos huevos? - pregunte asombrada.

-Si. Por que?

-Saben bien.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi - su tono sonó misterioso.

Me reí.

-Tal vez, pero me conformo con saber que te quiero y tu a mi.

Se acerco aun mas y me beso con ternura.

-Te quiero, Bicho.

-Y yo a ti, pero ve buscando otro sobrenombre, ya no soy tan pequeña. Mido uno sesenta y tres.

-Y yo uno ochenta y cinco -replico-. Para mi, te sigues viendo pequeñita - junto el dedo indice y el pulgar.

Le aventé el gajo de una naranja y le di en la frente.

.

Al día siguiente, mis abuelos fueron a casa. Tanya iba con ellos. Sonreí de manera perversa, cuando papa le negó la entrada. Carmen y Eleazar estuvieron muy incómodos durante su visita. Querían que fuera a comer con su hija, para que hablara con ella.

-Lo siento mucho, pero no tengo nada que hablar con ella, Carmen.

-No guardes rencor en tu corazón.

-No es rencor, simplemente no puedo sentir algún tipo de sentimiento por ella. Es una desconocida. Sentiré lastima por que esta muriendo y es joven, pero solo eso. Es el mismo sentimiento que tengo por los niños huérfanos africanos y con VIH. Siento pena por ellos y hasta ahí.

-Pero es tu madre - insistió Eleazar.

-Y por que ella no pensó lo mismo? A ella eso no le importo. Era una bebe de seis meses cuando se fue -respire profundo, tratando de controlarme-. Miren, nada de lo que hagan o digan, me hará cambiar de opinión. No la voy a ver y no la visitare. No quiero nada con o de ella. Si esos significa que ustedes se retiraran y cancelaran mi cuenta bancaria, adenlante. Háganlo. Lo aceptare. Pero yo no voy a hablar con ella.

Carmen y Eleazar no insistieron mas y dijeron que mi cuenta quedaría intacta.

.

.  
Días mas tarde Jake y yo fuimos por los libros que nos encargaron en el St. Meyer, para ese semestre. Pasamos la mañana en la ciudad, de compras y a la hora de la comida fuimos a un restaurante italiano. Pero comencé a sentirme incomoda.

-Ya no quiero estar aquí.

-Acabamos de llegar, Bicho.

-Lo se, pero... no me agrada el lugar.

-Hemos venido aquí en otras ocaciones, es tu pizzeria favorita - Jake me tomo de la mano.

-Lo se, pero... -mire a mi alrededor y me llamo la atención unos cabellos rubios resplandecientes. El cabello en cuestión tenia la misma textura que el mio-. Esto es... el colmo - masculle con la mandíbula apretada.

-Que?

-Tanya esta aquí. Allá esta sentada - señale con la barbilla.

-Quieres que nos vayamos? - pregunto Jake con voz conciliadora.

Asentí y tome mis compras. Salimos del restaurante y caminamos hasta la quinta avenida.

Sentí de nuevo esa sensacion extraña. Sentí que me estaban siguiendo. Voltee a mi espalda y ahí estaba Tanya, a unos cincuenta metros de distancia.

-Nos estan siguiendo.

-Quieres enfrentarla? O mejor tomamos un taxi?

-Tomemos un taxi, si es que podemos - me burle.

Conseguir un taxi a esa hora y en esa avenida era difícil.

-Si eres tu quien lo pide, seguro que se detienen hasta tres - murmuro Jake.

-Si claro.

-Mírate en esa vitrina -me volteo hacia una tienda y vi mi reflejo en el vidrio-. Eres hermosa.

-Solo tu me ves así, por que me quieres.

Vi nuestro reflejo y sonreí.

-Que no viste como babeaban por ti esos imbeciles en año nuevo?

Torcí el gesto.

-Vamos, yo silbo y tu mueves tu manita en el aire y parecera que tu pediste el taxi - sugirió Jake con una sonrisa.

Me reí, pero asentí.

Jacob silvo con fuerza y yo moví la mano sobre mi cabeza. Un taxi se detuvo frente a nosotros.

-Genial!

-Te lo dije.

Cuando subimos al auto, le dimos la dirección de nuestra casa al chofer y huimos de Tanya; quien se quedo quieta como una estatua en la acera, mientras nos burlábamos de ella por la ventanilla del auto amarillo.


	69. Pool Party

**Pool Party!  
**

Cuando regresamos al St. Meyer todo seguía igual con las parejitas. Y Demetri y Jane aun suspiraban el uno por el otro, en secreto. Lo que me pareció realmente extraño, fue que Alec no se me despegara para nada. Creo que había tenido efectos secundarios la erección que tuve que causarle en el juego Verdad o Reto. A donde quiera que volteara, ahí estaba el rubio y lindo chico Vulturi.

.

Para el cumpleaños diecisiete de Jacob, organice una gran fiesta en la piscina, a la cual solo se podía entrar con invitación. Mi fiesta en septiembre en parte fue un exito por esa razón; si habías sido invitado, significaba que estabas aprobado por nosostros: Los populares, como decía Alice Y Rose. Todo el mundo se moría por ir a la fiesta de Jacob, el quiso que invitáramos a medio mundo, pero tuvimos que recortar la lista de invitados, por que si no ya no seria un evento exclusivo.

Me compre un diminuto traje de baño de dos piezas, color azul marino -por supuesto-. Papa consiguió que Foo Fighters tocara en la fiesta. Los técnicos llegaron desde temprano, antes de que Jake se despertara, para que no viera la sorpresa. Papa dejo que sirviéramos alcohol, aunque Bella no lo aprobó. Carlisle se ofreció a preparar varios litros de la asquerosa bebida verde, que nos dio tiempo atrás. Cosa que le agradecí, por que conociendo a nuestros compañeros lo mas probable es que se pusieran realmente ebrios.

Algunos invitados llegaban sin invitación, pero Carlisle tenia una lista y si estabas en ella bienvenido y sino... lo siento!

Hubo gritos y aplausos cuando la banda entro al lugar. Se dirigieron al lugar donde estaba Jacob y lo felicitaron. Mi pobre _hermano_ no supo ni que hacer, reacciono cuando el grupo termino de tocar la primera canción.

La pasamos increible! Gracias al cielo, Tanya no apareció como todas las tardes. También iba al St. Meyer a la hora de la salida. El único acosador que vi ese día, fue el rubio acosador Vulturi, que no se quería despegarse de mi lado, como una pequeña sanguijuela. Claro que Jane se burlo de mi hasta lo imposible.

Nunca le había dicho nada a mi amiga acerca de su amor platónico, pero ese día ya me había hartado.

-Al menos tu hermano hace algo, no como tu. Siempre estas suspirando por Demetri y nunca le dices nada - hasta dejo de respirar la pobre.

Me levante de mi asiento junto a ella y camine hasta donde estaba Jake.

-Te diviertes?

-Mucho. Gracias! Por que no me habías dicho que ellos vendrían? - señalo a los Foo Fighters.

-Por que era una sorpresa.

-De nuevo gracias.

-De nada - choque mi cerveza con la de el, a modo de brindis.

-Como vas con tu novio? - enarco una ceja.

-Cual novio?

-Por favor! Alec te sigue a todas partes como perrito faldero.

-No es mi novio - mire a Alec en la piscina jugando voleibol con los demás.

-Te gusta?

-No.

-Por que no?

-No es mi tipo, Jacob.

-Entonces... cual es tu tipo?

-Altos, ojos oscuros, cuerpo atlético... pero sobre todo... morenos como tu - le guiñe el ojo y camine hacia donde estaban Alice y Rosalie.

Me di cuenta muy tarde de que Jake me había seguido. Me tomo en brazos y salto a la piscina.

-Nooooo! - fue lo único que pude decir.

Por suerte el agua estaba calientita.

Salí a la superficie y le aventé agua con mis manos, riéndome; pronto comenzamos a jugar como niños chiquitos, pero me detuve. Teníamos muchos testigos y las cosas podían salirse de control rapidamente y terminaríamos besándonos frente a los invitados.

Cuando el alcohol se acabo, Carlisle y Esme comenzaron a repartir la bebida grumosa, la cual fue bien aceptada por la mayoría; no querían llegar en esas condiciones a casa. Lo ultimo que querían era que se les prohibiera asisitir a nuestras fiestas. Ya nos habíamos ganado una buena reputación por ellas. Según por lo que escuche, las fiestas de los Cullen-Black eran de las mejores a las que hayan asistido.

.

Como era de esperarse el lunes en el colegio, todos hablaban de la fiesta de Jacob. Y también como era de esperarse... Tanya me esperaba fuera de la escuela a la hora de la salida. Jacob me abrazo alejándome de ella y me ayudo a entrar al auto, mientras Carlisle la detenía para que no se acercara.

Papa estaba considerando seriamente ponerme un guardaespaldas, pero me parecía excesivo. Pero si las cosas seguían así... tal vez eso seria lo mejor.

* * *

**PRÓXIMOS****CAPÍTULOS**  
_El Caso de la Playera Perdida_  
_Cupido Retorcido_  
_Mal de Amores_ EDITADO  
_Enfermedad_  
_Diagnostico y Medicamento_  
_Tratamiento_  
_Seis_ EDITADO  
_Violación(?)_ EDITADO (Nadie va a violar a Nadie y mucho menos a Nessie. No se alarmen)  
_"Pornografía"_ EDITADO (Nadie va a subir nada a internet)  
_Sex and The City y el Misterio de la Princesa_


	70. El Caso de la Playera Perdida

**El Caso de la Playera Perdida**

Aproximadamente un mes después, estaba en un dilema -el que siempre tenia a la hora de regalarle algo a Jake-. San Valentin se acercaba y no podíamos ir a cenar en un lugar romántico, no podía hacerle una cena especial en casa... Y como el ya tenia todo en la vida, lo único que le podía regalar era lencería. No para el claro, sino para mi. Ese seria su regalo.

La temporada de fútbol americano había acabado y Jacob no encontraba su camiseta azul del equipo, la cual tenia su apellido y un gran numero 18 en color blanco en la espalda.

-Bicho, no has visto mi camiseta? - pregunto entrando a mi habitación el sabado por la mañana.

-Sigues con eso?

-No la encuentro aun.

-Búscala en los vestidores de la escuela.

-Ya la busque ahí y nada. Le pregunte al entrenador y dijo que no la ha visto. Incluso los de la limpieza me ayudaron a buscarla.

-Ya le preguntaste a Esme? Tal vez ella la tiene y la esta lavando.

-Le preguntare -salio de mi habitación y unos minutos después regreso-. No, dice que ella no la ha visto. Estoy seguro que después del partido la guarde en mi maleta junto con el pantalón blanco y lo de mas. La pelota del partido Emmett me la dio a mi y yo te la di a ti.

-Si, ahí esta - señale el balón sobre mi escritorio, que descanzaba sobre un pequeño pedestal.

_Habíamos_ ganado el campeonato y Jacob me regalo el balón.

-Y el entrenador no te puede conseguir otra?

-Ese no es el punto -suspiro-. Olvidado.

Me levante de la cama y lo seguí a su habitación.

-Puedo ayudarte a encontrarla. Pegaremos posters en la escuela, anunciando que daremos una recompensa a quien la regrese. O tal vez esta en el armario y no lo has notado.

-Ya busque en todos lados... -suspiro derrotado-. Así dejalo ya. Gracias de todos modos.

-Lo siento, Jake.

Se encogió de hombros.

.

El martes en la noche, mientras Jacob se duchaba, me puse la atrevida lencería de encaje, que había comprado en La Perla.

Era un sostén push-up de encaje rojo transparente, una delicada tanga, pantimedias y liguero. Esperaba que le gustara a Jacob el modelito, ya que me había costado bastante. Sobre la fina lencería, me puse el último accesorio.

Entre a su habitación sin hacer ruido y me puse los zapatos de tacón. Me recosté en su cama, sobre mi costado derecho y espere pacientemente a que saliera de bañarse.

Escuche como cerro la llave del agua y mi corazón se agito.

Salio del baño con una toalla blanca anudada a la cintura. Hasta deje de respirar.

-Mi playera! Tu... la tenias?

Me reí de mi travesura.

-Feliz San Valentin! - me hinque en la cama para que viera mejor su playera, la cual me quedaba de vestido.

Se acerco poco a poco.

-Que hay debajo de la playera?

-No lo se -me encogí de hombros-. Averígualo tu.

Me baje de la cama y me miro de arriba a abajo.

-Es mi regalo? - enarco una ceja oscura.

Asentí.

Esa sonrisa traviesa que me encantaba, se extendió por su rostro.

Con cuidado me quito la playera azul e hizo una mueca graciosa cuando vio el liguero.

-Uuuy! -frunció le ceño-. En verdad quieres que me de un infarto, no?

-Puedo ver yo que hay debajo de la toalla? - negó con la cabeza e hice un puchero.

-Como es que lo haces? - pregunto a un centímetro de mis labios.

-Hacer que?

-Hacer que me obsesione contigo cada día mas.

Paso sus brazos por mi cintura y me pego a su cuerpo húmedo.

-Te quiero, Renesmee.

-Y yo a ti.

Muy despacio me recostó en su cama. Acaricio mi rostro con la punta de sus dedos; con mucha delicadeza recorrió mi cuerpo con sus manos. Esa noche yo había ido a su habitación, era mi turno de hacer con el lo que yo quisiera, pero no podía resistirme a sus suaves besos y sus tiernas caricias. Me gustaba que el tuviera el control de la situación, me hacia sentir verdaderamente suya y de nadie mas.

No existía nadie mas en el planeta, excepto nosotros dos. Nuestras habitaciones a media luz eran nuestro pequeño mundo. En ellas estaba todo lo que queríamos y necesitabamos: nosotros dos. Por que así era, estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, nuestro destino era estar juntos. Solo que algo salio mal y terminamos como hermanos.

Si sus padres no hubieran muerto y Tanya no me hubiera abandonado, cuando yo entrara a la universidad, hubiera conocido a Jacob; nos hubiéramos enamorado, comprometido, casado y hubiéramos tenido un final tipo _Y Vivieron Felices Para Siempre_. Pero la vida no quiso ser tan buena con nosotros, no nos quiso hacer las cosas fáciles. No quiso que fuéramos felices y terminamos como hermanastros amándonos en secreto. Teniendo un mal romance. Un amor clandestino. Escondiendo nuestros sentimientos frente a los demás.

Jacob me hizo el amor de manera tierna y apasionada. Fue dulce, pero fuerte. Las hormonas no nos dominaron esa noche. Disfrutamos de nuestra máxima muestra de amor, por que eso fue lo que hicimos: el amor.

Esa noche en su cama no eramos dos locos adolescentes. Eramos dos personas que se amaban infinitamente y lo demostraban de manera física.

-Te quiero, Ness. En verdad... te quiero - me beso con ternura y con lentitud, haciendo que se me derritiera el corazón por completo.

-Yo también te quiero - susurre cuando por fin me dejo hablar.

-Te tengo un regalo.

-De verdad? No debiste.

-Es San Valentin, Ness.

Estiro la mano izquierda y busco algo a su espalda.

-Toma - me entrego la playera con el numero 18.

-Por eso la buscabas con tanta desesperación?

-Si.

Me mordí el labio luchando por no llorar.

-Gracias.

-Huele... huele bien - murmuro Jake olisqueando la tela.

-Cuando la... _robe..._ -me aclare la garganta avergonzada-, la lave... Tenia manchas de tierra y césped. Sucia no se iba a ver sexy.

-Nunca pense que se fuera a ver así.

-Quieres que me la ponga?

Me incorpore y pase las grandes mangas por mis brazos. Me hinque en la cama e hice posturitas "sexys"

Jake suspiro y sonrió ampliamente. Me acosté de nuevo junto a el.

-Sabes por que use la playera con el numero 18? - pregunto muy serio.

-No.

-La... la letra R... es el numero 18 en el alfabeto -me paralice-. Cuando el entrenador me pregunto si quería elegir un numero o el me lo asignaba, sin dudar elegí el numero 18 -confeso avergonzado-. Cada anotación que hice, la hice pensando en ti. Suena de lo mas cursi, tonto y patético, lo se pero... Por eso quería que tuvieras la playera. Te pertenece.

Me aferre aun mas a el y solloce contra su hombro. No me había pasado por la cabeza la razón de su numero. Pensé que era algo al azar. Si era cursi, tonto y patético como dijo el, pero era lo mas bonito que alguien hubiera hecho por mi.

-No llores - murmuro con ternura limpiando mis lagrimas.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti, hermosa. Y yo a ti.

Beso mis labios de nuevo y con ese beso le entregue el ultimo cachito que aun conservaba de mi corazón.


	71. Cupido Retorcido

**Cupido Retorcido**  
A la mañana siguiente, Jake y yo nos duchamos juntos en mi baño. El se había duchado en la noche y se vería sospechoso que se bañara de nuevo por la mañana.

-Esto me gusta mas de lo que te imaginas - me arrincono en una esquina de la ducha.

-No, no. Es solo un baño, esto no va a tener _final feliz_ - lo aleje de mi.

-No seas mala.

-Vete allá a tu esquina - señale despectivamente un rincón.

-Sere rápido.

Me reí.

-No, Jacob.

Me hizo un pucherito tan lindo, que no lo resistí. A quien encaño?! También quería un baño con _final feliz._

La felicidad me duro el resto del día, tanto que hasta molesto a mis amigas y por poco me descubren.

-Por que tan contenta? - pregunto Jane, cuando salimos de la clase que compartiamos.

-Por nada.

-Hasta parece que_ celebraste_ San Valentin... No, ni novio tienes -murmuro Rosalie-. Por que crees que siempre estoy tan contenta?

-Por que es tu deber tonta. Eres animadora - respondió Jane por mi.

-No, no por eso. Por que Emmett y yo tenemos sexo. Tooodooo el tiempo.

-Asco! Es mi hermano. No vuelvas a decir eso en mi presencia - murmuro Alice apuntándola con el dedo indice, de forma amenazadora.

-Ni en la nuestra - replicamos Jane y yo al mismo tiempo.

Rosalie siempre nos contaba con lujo de detalle sus _hazañas _carnales con mi primo.

-Como sea! Regresando a Renesmee... por que tan contenta? - pregunto Rose.

-Por nada! Tengo que verle el lado positivo a la vida, aunque tenga una acosadora moribunda.

-Y un Vulturi acosador - agrego Alice en voz baja.

.

El viernes a la hora del descanzo, estábamos la cuatro sentadas en una banca del jardin trasero. Estabamos incomodas y apretujadas, pero hacia frío.

Demetri estaba sentado solo, leyendo un libro en otra banca, a unos diez metros de nosotras.

Jane suspiro.

-Por que no lo invitas a salir? - pregunto Alice con tono compasivo.

-Que? - reacciono Jane.

-Sabemos muy bien que te gusta- replico Rose.

-No me gusta!

-Es guapo y se ve que se muere por ti. Que importa si es el hijo de tu chofer. Ademas has viste el cuerpo que tiene, cuando compitió en el campeonato de Natación? Aprovéchalo hasta que se vaya a la universidad en otoño - murmuro Rosalie.

-Para ustedes todo es físico? -pregunte-. Y lo morboso - agregue.

-Tu cállate incestuosa - jadee sorprendida, pero ellas lo tomaron como indignación-. Tu y Jake se gustan, pero son muy mojigatos como para hacer algo al respecto.

-Somos hermanos, Alice. Y Jacob no me gusta.

-Entonces por que no sales con alguien? -cuestiono Jane-. Eres lesbiana?

-No soy lesbiana, boba. Y no salgo con nadie, por que no le gusto a nadie.

Las tres se rieron de mi.

-Que?

-Nada - respondieron las tres al mismo tiempo, aun riéndose.

-Haber, si a Jane no le gusta Demetri y tu no sales con nadie por que "no le gustas a nadie" - Rosalie entrecomillo la frase-. Por que no invitas a salir a Demetri.

Oh oh.

-Mmmmm

-O vas a decir que no te juntas con la servidumbre? - cuestiono Alice.

-Yo... -mire a Jane, que solo miraba el suelo enfurruñada-. Esta bien.

Me levante de mi asiento con un plan en mente y camine hasta donde estaba Demetri.

-Hola! - lo salude con una sonrisa.

-Hola - me sonrió con timidez.

-Me puedo sentar?

-Claro! - con la mano señalo el asiento a su lado.

-Gracias. Primero que nada, no voltees a ver a Jane.

-Que? - volteo a verla.

-No la mires! Solo mírame a mi o a tus manos.

-De... acuerdo?

-Bien, se perfectamente que te mueres por la gemela Vulturi.

-No es cierto.

Enarque una ceja.

Sonrió apenado.

-Bien, las chicas básicamente me retaron a que te invitara a salir y Jane se molesto. Así que tu y yo vamos a salir solo para darle celos y se atreva adecirte que le gustas.

Demetri me miro enrojecido, pero asintió.

-Muy bien. Ahora mírame como si la miraras a ella y acomoda un mechón de mi cabello tras mi oreja y hazlo sonriendo.

Me obedeció al instante. Sus ojos grises brillaban y me sonrió como si estuviera coqueteando conmigo. En cambio yo actue como si estuviera apenada por la manera en que me miraba.

-Paso por ti a tu casa a... las cinco?

-Si, procura hacer mucho escándalo en casa, cuéntale a tu padre y pídele consejo a Alec de como vestirte - asintió-. Iremos al cine, te gusta la idea?

-Si.

-Si Jane no hace nada, iremos a comer entre semana y el fin de semana a una fiesta, te parece?

-Me encanta. Gracias por ayudarme.

-De nada. Ahora despidete de mi como si te despidieras de ella.

Me dio un beso casi en la comisura de mis labios.

-Paso por ti mañana - dijo en voz alta y se marcho con una sonrisa.

Yo también sonreí, por fin iba a reunir a esos dos zonzos.

Camine hacia las chicas suspirando. Solo estaban Rosalie y Alice.

-Y Jane?

-Segun ella se fue a estudiar - contesto la morena con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Casi llora de coraje - solto a reír la rubia.

-Por eso lo hicieron? Para hacerla enojar? -pregunte con falsa indignidad-. Ustedes sabían que a Jane le gusta Demetri y me hicieron que lo invitara? Pensé que eramos... amigas - sususrre "asqueada".

-Oh vamos, es solo para divertirnos - dijo Rose levantándose de su asiento.

-Por que hacen eso? Debo buscar a Jane - me aleje de ellas con cara de "Que he hecho?"

Mínimo me merecía un _Golden Globe_.


	72. Mal de Amores EDITADO

**Mal de Amores**

A la hora de la salida, Jacob no me hablo y Tanya no apareció.

Por las miradas hostiles de Jake, supuse que ya sabia de mi "cita" con Demetri. Subimos a nuestras habitaciones y no tardo mucho en entrar a la mía, un tanto encolerizado.

-Vas a salir con Demetri? - mascullo entre dientes.

-Ah, eso. Si, se puede decir que si. Pero es solo para darle celos a Jane - me quite el suéter y desabotone mi blusa.

-Que?

-Como supiste de mi cita?

-La mitad de nuestra clase los vio en el jardín.

-Metiches... Chismosos -masculle quitándome las botas-. Iremos al cine mañana y si Jane no se anima a decirle que lo ama, seguiremos con el juego.

-Y no me pudiste haber pedido mi opinión? - pregunto aun enfadado, mientras yo me quitaba las gruesas leggins.

-Es una cita falsa... y no. No necesito tu opinión.

Me dirigí a mi armario para cambiarme de ropa, pero el me tomo con fuerza del brazo.

-Oye! -me estampo contra la pared-. Auch!

-No has salido conmigo, pero con Demetri si? - me sujeto por los brazos y me miro enojado y dolido.

-Eres mi hermano, recuerdas? - trate de zafarme.

-No me vengas con esas estupideces de nuevo - le pego a la pared con la palma de su mano, justo a un lado de mi cabeza.

Me estremecí de miedo.

-Es una cita falsa - replique con voz temblorosa.

-Lo vas a besar?

-No!

Me tomo con fuerza excesiva de la mandíbula y mordió mi labio. Trate de zafarme de su mano, pero me fue imposible.

Con la otra mano me tomo de la nuca y retorció mi cabello con fuerza -haciendome daño- y metió su lengua en mi boca.

.

.

.

_No apto para la pagina... ya saben que hacer..._  
.

.

.

-Lo siento -murmuro en mi oído con la respiración agitada-. No me pude contener.  
Comenzó a llorar.  
-Solo quería sentirte mia una vez mas, antes de perderte.  
Quise decirle que nunca me iba a perder, que siempre seria suya, pero de un modo u otro teníamos que comenzar la separación. De forma gradual me tenia que alejar de el, para que no sufriera.  
Solo deseaba que la chica que algún día ganara su corazón, lo hiciera feliz. Que lo hiciera olvidarse de mi por completo.  
Jacob se alejo de mi y se marcho a su habitación.

Esa noche, no toco a mi puerta.

Lo espere toda la noche, pero no apareció. Tampoco lo vi por la mañana en el desayuno, ni cuando Demetri fue por mi a la casa.

-Hola Demetri! - me olvide de la tristeza que me invadía y fingí una gran y cálida sonrisa.

-Hola, Renesmee. Te vez muy bonita.

-Gracias.

Cerré la puerta principal de la casa.

Me había puesto unas botas negras largas sobre el pantalón de mezclilla, blusa violeta de cuello alto y un abrigo gris de doble botonadura. Había levantado un mechón de mi cabello y lo sujete con unos lindos broches y me maquille mas de lo acostumbrado.

Bajamos las escaleras de mi casa y cerramos la reja. Mientras caminábamos rumbo a la esquina, me cruce al hombro un bolso Chanel negro que Bella me habia regalado en navidad.

Tome de brazo a Demetri mientras hablabamos de las películas que estaban en cartelera.

-Hice lo que me dijiste - murmuro muy contento.

-Y como te fue?

-Jane estaba con Alec cuando llegue a pedirle consejo sobre mi guardaropa.

-Y que hizo?

-Pensé que me diría algo, pero solo desvió la mirada. Muy molesta por supuesto, haciendo ese gesto tan lindo que me encanta.

Me reí.

Pedimos un taxi en la esquina, con la técnica que me habia enseñado Jacob. Demetri silvo con fuerza y yo lenvante la mano en el aire. Conseguimos un auto en un segundo.

Fuimos al cine y entramos a una de las salas que exhibía la película de terror mas taquillera del mes. La cual fue un asco total. La trama, las actuaciones y los efectos la hacían verse graciososa y algo patética.

Nos preguntamos como es que esa cosa, había ganado tantos millones de dolares, en las cuatro semanas que llevaba en cartelera.

Mi amigo me tomo totalmente desprevenida cuando comenzo ha hablar de Jake y de mi. Demetri dijo que Jacob me quería, como el quería a Jane, pero nosotros no podíamos estar juntos por que eramos hermanos.

Cielo santo! Como demonios...?

-Y tu también lo quieres, no te hagas. Te he visto como lo miras. Y el beso que se dieron en la fiesta en casa de los Whitlock, me lo dejo muy en claro.

Quise esconderme debajo de la mesa, del restaurante en el que estabamos cenando.

-Se como son los _estirados_ de los ricos, se asustarían si ustedes estuvieran en una relación publica -asentí-. Tus padres pondrían el grito en el cielo y los separarían. Te imaginas las habladurías? -asentí de nuevo-. Lo mas probable es que Edward te mande a un internado en Francia o Suiza. Tal y como lo hacen los demás con sus hijas rebeldes.

Suspire.

-Es lo mismo que he pensado yo, pero creo que el no entiende... No... No ha pensado en las consecuencias, como lo he hecho yo. Prefiero mil veces estar a su lado como su hermana, a... - el nudo en mi garganta me impidió continuar.

-Se que lo mio con Jane, no sera bien visto, por que yo soy el hijo de su chofer y ella es la señorita de la casa... Pero al menos nuestros padres no son esposos. Nosotros dos no somos hermanos.

Asentí limpiando mis lagrimas.

Por que Demetri entendía todo a la perfección, sin siquiera saber los _sucios_ detalles y Jacob era tan ciego y testarudo?

-Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie? - le pedí.

-Decir que?

-Que Jacob y yo nos queremos - cuchichié.

-No tengo idea de que me hablas.

Sonreí.

-Gracias. Eres un buen amigo.

-Lo mismo digo de ti.

Me tomo de la mano con cariño y sonreí abiertamente.


	73. Enfermedad

**Enfermedad**

La mañana del domingo, vi a Jacob. Me saludo de manera _normal_, pero distante, incluso... fría. Su expresión era serena, pero sus ojos estaban ligeramente hinchados. Su mirada usualmente cálida, se veía extraña esa mañana.

Jacob había... llorado?

Bueno, sin duda yo si que había llorado por el, en la noche.

-Como te fue en tu cita con... Demetri? Si se llama así el chico? - pregunto papa.

-Ah, este... bien. Pero no fue una cita _cita_.

-Y como es eso? - cuestiono Bella antes de darle un trago a su jugo de naranja.

-Fue algo así como un reto de Alice y Rosalie - respondí.

-No vayas a hacerle daño a ese pobre chico, Renesmee - murmuro papa tomando otra sección del periódico.

-Oh, no! Claro que no. El... esta al tanto de ello. Ademas es un plan para darle celos a una chica que a el le gusta. Solo somos amigos - asegure.

Papa y Bella se miraron.

-Que?

-Nada, es solo que es... raro, Princesa.

-Solo quiero ayudarlo y sacarme de encima a Alice y a Rose.

Jacob no hablo para nada.

Dos horas mas tarde, Jake toco a mi puerta _secreta_.

-Por que tocas? -pregunte cuando le abrí-. Esta abierto, lo sabes bien.

Se encogió de hombros.

Su mirada seguía extraña.

-Ya terminaste la tarea de Álgebra? - pregunto en tono monótono.

-Ya y tu?

-Por eso vengo, no encuentro la solución al problema numero 7 - murmuro algo avergonzado.

-Ah... trae tu cuaderno y te explico.

Se dirigió a su escritorio y trajo su cuaderno, libro, lápiz y calculadora.

Le ayude con el problema de álgebra, el cual le daba numero positivo, era el correcto pero debía de dar negativo. Se había equivocado con un signo y un paréntesis, pero lo demas era correcto. Lo cual me parecía extraño.

Había inventado no encontrarle solución a la tarea, solo para hablarme?

El no necesitaba eso!

-Gracias - se levanto de mi escritorio y camino rumbo a la puerta.

-Ya... te vas?

-Si, yo...

Me acerque a el y me puse de puntitas para darle un beso en la mejilla izquierda. No lo resistí y me colgue de su cuello para besarlo.

No me respondió.

Con suavidad deshizo mi abrazo y retrocedió un paso.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas por su rechazo.

Instintivamente yo también retrocedí. Dio media vuelta y se marcho, camino despacio hasta la puerta y cerro a sus espaldas.

Caí de rodillas en el suelo alfombrado de mi habitación, con la respiración entre cortada. No podía controlar los sollozos y el dolor en mi pecho era insoportable. Me lleve la mano al corazón, mientras mi cerebro buscaba una respuesta a lo que acababa de suceder...

Jacob... había... terminado... conmigo?

_Solo quería sentirte mía una vez mas antes de perderte_ - esas fueron sus ultimas palabras el viernes por la tarde.

Sus ojos, sus ojos habían cambiando. Lo había visto claramente esa mañana.

Quise correr al baño y vomitar, pero estaba inmovil tirada en el suelo de mi habitación, la cual giraba a mi alrededor.

Jacob había terminado conmigo...

Por que? Por Demetri? No, el sabe que es mi amigo. Se lo explique! Debe haber otro motivo, lo se.

Cada vez que intentaba respirar profundo me ahogaba mas.

Uno y mil recuerdos vinieron a mi cabeza. Cada beso, cada abrazo, cada risa, cada te quiero, cada lagrima, cada vez que estuve en sus brazos...

De verdad había terminado ya?

Yo no estaba preparada! La separación debia ser gradual. El final de esto debía ser cuando cada quien partiera a la universidad, cuando ya no nos viéramos mas. No iba a soportar verlo todos los días y no estar a su lado...

Pero... yo sabia desde un principio que el me iba a abandonar. Todas las personas a las que he querido y que han dicho quererme, me han habandonado. Tanya, Edward... Jacob.

No, el no puede hacerme algo así!

Mientras vomitaba en el baño hasta la primera papilla de mi vida, una vocesita me dijo: _Egoísta. Eres una egoísta, Renesmee Cullen. Esto es lo mejor para el. El no es para ti, déjalo ir._

Tal vez esa roptura era lo mejor para Jacob y si el era feliz, yo... No, yo no seria feliz sin el. Aun no. Contaba desesperadamente con ese año y medio a su lado. La separación deba ser gradual, no de un solo golpe limpio y doloroso.

Continué llorando en el baño, acostada en el piso helado. Sabia que cada vez que hacia el amor con el me acercaba mas al infierno, pero pensaba que seria caliente, rojo y el Diablo se burlaría de mi, pero no, el infierno era esa habitación, donde había suya por primera vez. El infierno era en donde me encontraba en esos momentos. Y el que se había burlado de mi era Jacob Black.

Me las arregle para arrastrarme a la cama y continué llorando en ella.

_Jacob había terminado conmigo? -_ Me pregunte una y otra vez.

.

Desperté el lunes esperando que aquello fuera una fea pesadilla, pero mis cuadernos seguían donde mismo.

El dolor de cabeza me impedia pensar y ver con claridad.

Esme fue a mi habitación cuando se dio cuenta de que no baje a desayunar. Me miro detenidamente, se acerco a mi y toco mi frente. No recuerdo nada mas hasta que mi padre y Bella me miraban asustados; por lo que pude entender, tenia fiebre. No fui a la escuela ese día. Trate con todas mis fuerzas de no pensar en _el_ en los momentos en que estuve consciente, pero estaba ahogada en recuerdos en esa habitación.

Jacob no fue a verme, me envió la tarea con Esme.

El martes no tuve fiebre, pero no tuve fuerzas ni para comer.

El miércoles no comí de nuevo, pero por que no tuve ganas, solo dormí y dormí, para no pensar en el.

Cuando desperté el jueves, había flores y chocolates en mi habitación, mis amigos habían ido a visitarme pero había estado inconciente.

No recuerdo nada mas de esa semana, solo un dolor profundo y lacerante y el recuerdo de su rechazo. Sus ojos fríos me acecharon en sueños.

Supuse que era lunes cuando desperté de nuevo y algo mas consciente, trate de moverme pero algo me jalo de la mano. Era un tubo delgado y trasparente. Trate de quitarmelo.

-No lo quites Princesa - murmuro papa desde una esquina de mi habitacion.

Se acerco a mi y con sus largas y blancas manos acaricio mi rostro.

-No has comido y esto te da los nutrientes.

-Que?

-Que es lo que tienes, Princesa? Que te duele?

-Nada -el corazón-. Por que?

-El doctor no sabe que es lo que tienes y en verdad me estoy asustando.

-No es nada, papa.

-Te hizo algo Demetri?

-Que? No!

-Tus compañeros?

-No.

-Jacob?

-Tampoco.

_Termino conmigo._

Luche por contener las lagrimas.

-Entonces?

Me encogí de hombros.

-La ambulancia viene en camino.

-Que?

-El doctor lo recomendo. Tendrás una habitación para ti sola. Te harán unos estudios...

-No exageres papa.

-Tanya teme que sea lo mismo que ella tiene.

-Tanya? Que demonios tiene que ver Tanya?!

-Es tu madre, Renesmee.

-La trajiste a esta casa?!

-Nessie entiende que...

-No me llames así!

-Lo lamento yo...

Apesar de que grite, refunfuñe y patalee, me llevaron al hospital.

En el lugar ataque a una enfermera, le jale el cabello, la mordí, y le enterre en el brazo una geringa que me encontre y... ya no recuerdo nada mas.

No se si fue un extraño sueño o fue la realidad, pero me hicieron unos estudios en una cosa que parecía una nave espacial, lo mas probable es que fue un sueño. Después de eso, cuando realmente desperté, lo hice en una extraña y fría habitación. Estaba atada a la cama como si fuera una loca! Las muñecas me ardían.

El lugar estaba lleno de flores como lo había estado mi habitación en casa. Había fotografías, flores, cartitas, chocolates, los pompones de Rosalie... Pero ninguna carta, ninguna flor, eran de _el_.

En verdad... todo había terminado?

Me hicieron otros estudios, creo, ya que de nuevo todo esta borroso en mi memoria.

En la semana Bella y Esme se quedaban por las noches a cuidarme.

_El_ no apareció.

Desperté cuando una enfermera joven me estaba curando la muñeca derecha, la vendo con mucho cuidado. La chica se asusto cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

-Me tienes que amarrar de nuevo? - pregunte con voz pastosa, cuando me coloco de nuevo una gruesa correa de cuero con el interior afelpado.

-Es por tu bien, cariño.

-Mi bien?

-No queremos que te lastimes de nuevo - me sonrió con ternura, pero leí el temor en sus ojos.

-De nuevo? Es a ti a quien ataque? Lo lamento de verdad, yo... no era mi intención. En verdad.

-No es a mi. Pero es por precaución, te hiciste mucho daño.

-Yo no me hice daño, fue otra persona.

Me miro extrañada.

-Tu no te hiciste esto? - me pregunto aun mas asustada mostrándome la muneca izquierda cortada.

Era una fea, roja y delgada cortada. Estaba cocida con mucho cuidado. La herida tendría unos diez centimetros de largo, hecha apartir de la muneca hacia mi antebrazo.

-Yo... yo hice eso? -la chica asintió-. Cuando?

Papa, Bella y el doctor me contaron lo que había hecho. No quería pensar en ello. No sonaba a mi. Esa que describían no era yo! Yo no me suicidaría, o si?

Ese día me hicieron estudios psicologicos en lugar de médicos. Acepte de muy buena gana, ya que no quería que me internaran en un psiquiátrico. Pero la mirada de papa y de Bella me decía que era lo mas probable.

Al día siguiente el doctor nos dio los resultados, no había nada malo en mi. Solo estaba deprimida y estresada, algo que según el era normal en mi edad, pero aun no encontraban la respuesta a mi deteriorada salud.

Yo sabia bien la respuesta. Había sabido desde mucho antes, que algo así me pasaría cuando Jacob Black me abandonara.

Otro abandono en mi vida... Era de suponerse y esperarse.


	74. Diagnostico y Medicamento

**Diagnostico y Medicamento**

Abrí los ojos y vi de nuevo el techo verde pistache, de la habitación del hospital.

Era domingo.

Desde el lunes tenia pegados a mi, todos aquellos aparatos que monitoreaban mi salud. Desde el vienes no estaba atada a la cama. Y tenia dos semanas hundida en el agujero mas negro y mas profundo del mundo y del cual temía nunca salir.

No había hablado con el psiquiatra al respecto, solo le dije que me sentía sola, cosa que era verdad. El hombre me preguntaba constantemente si recordaba algo, sobre aquel oscuro día en que intente quitarme la vida, inconscientemente.

No recordaba el hecho en si, solo un dolor profundo y una soledad infinita que no me dejaban ni respirar. Al doctor le llamo la atención de que hubiera cortado mis muñecas con el vidrio de una fotografía mía y de Jacob. En verdad no recuerdo eso, pero era una fotografía de nosotros dos en la pasada fiesta de año nuevo.

El psiquiatra le dijo a Bella y a mi padre que yo no corría peligro de intentarlo de nuevo, ya que tal vez los sendantes que me administraron tuvieron que ver, ademas por que no recordaba. Los sedantes que me dieron eran muy fuertes, no actuaron en mi de manera adecuada y no eran aprobados en menores de edad. Así que si hubiera muerto hubiera sido negligencia medica y no un suicidio como tal.

Cuando me dieran de alta, le pediría a papa que me mandara a un internado en Francia. Entre mas lejos estuviera de Jacob, mejor. Así cada quien continuaría con su vida. El me había dejado y tenia que respetar su decisión.

Ademas... para lo que yo le importaba!

Ni una sola vez lo había visto desde aquel domingo, en que me arranco el corazón y me dejo desangrando en mi habitación.

En ese momento le agradecí al cielo por haberme sellado la boca, cada vez que estuve apunto de decirle _te amo_.

-Ya despertaste - pegue un brinco cuando escuche su voz.

-Que haces aquí?

-Te traje esto - se acerco a mi y tomo mi mano derecha.

Me encogí y retire la mano, su contacto me hacia daño.

-Todo... esto, es mi culpa y de nadie mas. Y lo peor, es que no eres la única que esta muriendo - murmuro alejándose de mi.

Voltee el rostro para que no me viera llorar.

-A que veniste?

-A pedirte perdón... de rodillas si es necesario.

-Por que? Por que te remuerde la conciencia?

-Por que te quiero!

Bonita forma de quererme.

-Se perfectamente que no me quieres de la misma manera en que yo a ti. Por eso... te deje ir. No quería que te sintieras amarrada a mi, solo por compasión.

Que no lo quería?

Estaba muriendo por el! Literal y figurativamente.

Estaba muriendo de amor por el, ese era el diagnostico que los doctores no habían encontrado.

-Te quiero Renesmee. Quise ser alguien honesto, alguien bueno. Una persona que no fuera egoista, como lo he sido todos estos años en que solo te he querido para mi. Tienes derecho de estar con alguien que tu quieras... Te mereces a alguien con quien puedas caminar tomada de la mano y que te bese en publico. Alguien...

-Eso es lo que quieres? Que ande con otro frente a ti? - Aquello era absurdo!... a menos que... -Tu... ya no me... quieres, verdad? No sabes como terminar conmigo... de nuevo e inventas estupidez y media...

-Claro que no! -se acerco mas a mi-. Te quiero mas que a mi vida, solo quise que fueras feliz.

-Crees que soy feliz ahora? Mírame! Si eres tu el que quiere una relación publica con alguien mas, admítelo. Lo entenderé y saldré de tu vida para que seas feliz - limpie mis patéticas lagrimas.

-Yo no quiero eso! Te quiero a ti! No me importa que solo sea temporal y por las noches solamente. Quiero que seas feliz, solo eso.

-Y pensaste que sin ti seria feliz? - llore de nuevo.

-Te seguí... el sábado - dio la vuelta y miro por la ventana de la habitación.

-Que?

-Vi como actuabas con Demetri. Sonreías, se tomaron de la mano...

-Y por eso creíste que... Todas las veces que te dije que te quería, que pensabas que era, Jacob? Crees que te cambiaría por un novio de verdad? Te juro por los mas sagrado, que si eres tu el que quiere una novia publica o si encontraste a alguien mas... me alejare de ti, aunque muera.

-No quiero a nadie mas. Te quiero a ti - me miro de nuevo.

-Entonces por que me dejaste? Eres lo único que tengo y te fuiste. Suena muy dramático... pero estoy muriendo sin ti y es la verdad.

Jacob se acerco a mi y tomo mi cara entre sus manos, borro mis lagrimas con sus labios, pero las suyas cayeron sobre mi rostro.

-Te juro que no era mi intención ocacionar todo este desastre. Yo solo quería que fueras feliz - susurro pegando su frente a la mía-. Te amo, Renesmee.

No lo digas, Renesmee! Has de cuenta que no lo escuchaste. No lo digas!

-Te amo, Jacob.

No!

Era el peor monstruo egoista del mundo! Me iba a ir al infierno, pero esas palabras eran la medicina que mi corazón roto necesitaba, para seguir latiendo un poco mas.

Lo amaba y lo amaría por siempre.

Los doctores no sabían que enfermedad era la que yo tenia, o por que estaba en esas condiciones. Todos los estudios habían salido normales, incluso los psicológicos, en donde se suponía que tendria que salir loca de remate. Pero lo que yo tenia no salia en ninguna radiografía, tomografía o cualquier cosa que termine en_ fía_... Estaba enferma de amor.

Tenia un caso grave y crónico de amor enfermizo.

Estaba total y perdidamente enamorada de mi hermano. Lo amaría hasta el dia de mi muerte...

De su bolsillo saco mi brazalete y lo coloco en su lugar correspondiente.

-Te amo -repitió-. desde el primer día en que te vi.


	75. Tratamiento

**Tratamiento**

Los doctores vieron una notable mejoría en mi salud y mi semblante. No se explicaban el por que de mi recuperación, al igual que de mi supuesta enfermedad.

Era un caso extraño para ellos.

Claro que yo sabia toda la verdad: Sin Jacob a mi lado, casi muero. Cuando regreso conmigo, mejoro mi salud.

Me dieron de alta el miércoles por la tarde y el resto de la semana la pase en casa, haciendo tareas atrasadas. Tuve un tutor particular dulce, atento, tierno, gracioso y que decir guapo.

El lunes en la escuela me dieron la bienvenida mis amigos y compañeros -los cuales no sabían nada de mi mi intento de suicidio-. Mis maestros fueron muy conciderados y recibieron mis tareas y trabajos atrasados.

Mis amigos no dejan de revolotear a mi alrededor.

-Te sientes bien?

-No sientes que te vas a desmayar?

-Cualquier cosa nos avisas.

Para ellos yo tenia un caso severo de anemia, la cual podia pasar por cierta, era muy pálida.

Hubo algo que llamo mi atención y me dejo con la boca abierta: la mano de Jane unida a la de Demetri. Había valido la pena nuestro truco, aunque casi me mata.

Jacob dormía conmigo todas las noches, pero no teníamos sexo. A pesar de que nos deciamos mil _te quiero _y_ te amo_, no habíamos pasado de los besos.

No era por que no quisiéramos hacer el amor, sino que los doctores me habían recomendado no hacer actividades físicas pesadas. Continuaba algo débil por no haber comido adecuadamente por dos semanas y en verdad tenia anemia, pero no tan fuerte como la que decia tener en la escuela.

.  
.

Con el paso de las semanas, mejore de salud y con ello la primavera llego a Nueva York. Papa y Bella habían estado sobre mi como halcones y me cuidaban todo el tiempo, pero el trabajo se les había acumulado y tenían fechas limite de entrega, tanto en la disquera como en la editorial. Poco a poco regresaron a sus actvidades normales, dejándome bajo los cuidados de Jacob, lo cual -para ser honesta- no me gusto mucho. Era algo paranoico y sobreprotector.

Mi _hermano_ y yo queríamos ir a la playa en vacaciones de primavera, necesitabamos un tiempo a solas. Los adultos no iban a poder acompañarnos pero Esme y Carlisle si, pero eso no nos convenía. Jacob expuso un caso muy convincente, sobre la responsabilidad.

Después de nuestra -devastadora- declaración de amor, no se me había despegado un minuto. El me daba las vitaminas y demás medicamentos y me cuidaba todo el tiempo. A parte de que jugabamos a la hermanita enferma y el hermano mayor, no podíamos estar lejos el uno del otro.

Rosalie, Jane y Alice decían que no había un mejor hermano que Jacob y que les gustaría que los suyos fueran como el.

Asco! Claro en el contexto de que ellos son hermanos carnales.

Demetri me preguntaba casi diario, si Jacob y yo habíamos hecho algún avance en nuestra relación.

Ese jueves luego de mi clase de Álgebra, no fue la excepción.

-No. Nos seguimos tratando como hermanos.

-Eso esta mal. Deberían de estar juntos, aunque sea en secreto.

-Que tanto cuchichean? - pregunto Jane muy contenta y abrazando a Demetri.

-Le agradecía de nuevo su diabólico plan, para hacerte entrar en razón - mintió Demetri mientras yo sacaba mi libro de Química del casillero.

-Aah. Por cierto, ahora que estas mejor... Como demonios se te ocurrió hacerme eso?! - me pego con su libro de recetas, para la clase de Economía del Hogar, en el brazo.

-Auch! Oye! Yo solo quería ayudarte, eres muy obstinada - replique sobando mi brazo.

-Te esta saliendo sangre de la boca - murmuro Demetri.

Lo mire de mala gana.

Para el fin de semana todo estaba listo para nuestro viaje privado a la playa, incluso papa le había rentado un _Corvette_ a Jake para que me llevara a donde yo quisiera, mientras estabamos en Los Hamptons.

Mi maleta contenía lencería muy atrevida. Encajes, seda, transparencias... No empaque trajes de baño, por que el agua del mar aun esta fría en esa época del año; es mas calientita en verano.

El sábado por la tarde fui con papa a la disquera, quería despedirse de mi por que no lo vería en dos semanas. Entramos al estudio de grabación y me presento a Rihanna. La chica era sencilla y agradable, pero se vestía un poco, mmm... provocativa y nada cómoda para las sesiones de grabación.

-Te gusta? No, verdad? Estas aburrida - murmuro Edward sentándose a mi lado en un cómodo y amplio sillón negro.

-Si me gusta, de hecho... Me harás fiesta de cumpleaños?

-Claro! Cumples dieciséis.

-Puede ir ella? - señale a Rihanna.

-Hablare con su manager - murmuro con suficiencia.

-Gracias papi - lo abrace con fuerza hundiendo mi cara en su pecho.

-De nada, Princesa.

No recuerdo mucho de aquel intento de suicidio, solo la soledad que me invadió, pero había servido de algo. Se que caí en un doloroso y nada gracioso cliché al hacerlo, pero fue una alerta, un llamado de atención hacia Edward.

Por fin convivía con el, como había deseado toda mi vida. Se preocupaba verdaderamente por mi, me daba su cariño y amor incondicional.

Una parte de mi se alegraba por su ausencia en años pasados, por que eso me llevo a estar mas cerca de Jacob. Pero Edward me había hecho mucha falta cuando era una niña.

Esa noche cenamos los cuatro juntos en el comedor.

-Si pueden, vayan a la fiesta de...

-Papa! -solté el tenedor, molesta-. Voy a ir a descansar, a olvidarme de... _todo_. Eso incluye: personas, ciudad, fiestas, escuela... El doctor lo recomendo.

-Pero es descortés que ninguno vaya en representación de la familia. Sabrán que estan ahí y tal vez se sientan desairados y...

-No planeo salir de la casa, ni andar en esas aburridas fiestas, con gente horrible - replique como niña caprichuda.

Jacob se rió.

-Son nuestros amigos - murmuro Bella.

-Exacto -exclamo Jake-. Son de ustedes, no de nosotros. No se preocupen, yo cuidare bien a Nessie. Lo prometo - me tomo de la mano.

A Esme se le cayeron unos platos a mi espalda. Todos volteamos asustados y me solté de la mano de Jake.

-Lo siento, no me fije por donde iba.

A mi nana nunca se le había caído un plato en su vida, ni nunca se distraía...

Oh oh. Creo que ella sabe...


	76. Seis EDITADO

**Seis**

Ame el viaje en auto de dos horas, que hicimos Jacob y yo, para llegar a los Hamptons. El Corvette plateado era hermoso y poderoso; Jake estaba mas que encantado con ir manejando. La radio iba encendida, las ventanas bajadas. El aire no estaba contaminado.

En la casa todo estaba en orden y limpio. Las alacenas y el refrigerador estaban llenos; papa habia mandado tener todo listo para nuestra llegada.

Jacob me abrazo con fuerza, una vez que llevo nuestras maletas a la habitación principal.

-Te amo - susurro a un centímetro de mis labios.

-Y yo a ti - miles de mariposas inundaron mi estomago, hasta casi hacerme sentir mareda.

Me estrecho con demasiada fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en mi cabello.

Caminamos tomados de la mano, hasta la habitación y nos acostamos en la gran cama. No hicimos nada, solo estuvimos ahí, abrazados. Vi las casi invisibles marcas en mis muñecas, el cirujano plástico que me cosió hizo un gran trabajo. A parte de que me prescribieron unas cremas que borrarían casi por completo las cicatrices. Para el verano, se notarían incluso menos, pero por si acaso, compraría pulseras, brazaletes o culaquier otra cosa para cubrirlas.

Esa noche Jake hizo la cena y fuimos de nuevo al dormitorio. A dormir. Teníamos casi dos meses sin tener sexo, ambos lo deseábamos, pero teníamos miedo. Bueno, no miedo, sino que... nos sentíamos de nuevo de catorce y dieciséis años de nuevo.

Por la mañana yo hice el desayuno y al medio día jugamos al tenis.

-Te das cuenta de que somos el estereotipo del cual solíamos burlarnos? - pregunte en un descanzo.

-Por que lo dices?

-Mírame, mírate -nos señale con la raqueta-. Tu short blanco, tu camisa, su chaleco. Mi falda, mi blusa. Las pelotas de tenis rosas! Nosotros no eramos así. Nosotros somos...

No supe como describirnos.

-Te molesta ser rica? - se burlo.

-No es que me moleste... sino... que ya no me reconozco. Soy igual de superficial que Alice y Rosalie?

-No! Claro que no, Ness.

-Pero son mis amigas... soy igual de superficial que ellas? Me burlo de los demás como ellas?

-No, Nessie. Tu no eres así -me tomo de las manos-. Si llegaras a comportarte como ellas, yo te lo diré. Y si yo soy como Jasper y Emmett... por favor dame un buen golpe.

Sonreí y asentí.

-Pero tienes que admitirlo, Jake, nos estamos convirtiendo en otras personas. Ya no somos aquellos niños que se burlaban de personas como nosotros.

-Exacto. Ya no somos unos niños - murmuro acercándose a mi y me beso hasta quitarme el aliento.

-Los vecinos pueden vernos -murmure alejándome de el-. Pórtate bien.

-Solo por que tu me lo pides.

En la noche no sabia que ponerme: la lencería tierna rosa suave, o el corse rojo con negro y liguero. Opte por la primera opción y me puse una bata de seda sobre la lencería. Me vi de nuevo en el espejo y me puse otras gotitas de perfume.

Antes de salir del baño respire profundo unas cuantas veces; me sentía incluso mas nerviosa que aquella primera noche que estuve con el. Tal vez por que en aquella ocasión fue espontaneo y esa noche era premeditado.

Jacob me esperaba en la cama, con la espalda recargada en la cabecera. Sus ojos oscuros se iluminaron al verme semidesnuda. Me mordí el labio inferior, nerviosa y me acerque a el. Se arrodillo en la cama cuando me subí a ella.

Era de lo mas embarazoso que mi corazón latiera de esa manera, como si fuera una chiquilla. Bueno tal vez si lo era, pero ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había tenido sexo. Sabia exactamente que era, como y por donde; así que no debería de estar casi hiperventilando, mientras Jacob descubría mis hombros y los besaba.

Sorprendida, pase mis manos por sus musculosos brazos, hasta llegar a sus anchos hombros. Continué mi camino, hasta su lustroso cabello azabache.

-Te amo - murmuro contra mis labios, pegándome a su cuerpo.

Aun no me acostumbraba a responderle, tenia muy arraigado el habito de quedarme callada, cuando tenia ganas de decírselo.

Sus fuertes manos se aferraron a la piel de mi cintura y pude sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba, por mis nada recatados besos.

Deje de tener miedo y nervios, mi cuerpo recordo que hacer y actuo como si estuviera en piloto automático. Baje mis manos por su pecho y le quite la playera blanca sin mangas.

Casi me caigo de espaldas.

Tuve que contar dos veces -mentalmente-, para cerciorarme de que lo hice bien. 1,2,3,4,5,6...

Seis cuadritos definidos adornaban hermosa y eroticamente el abdomen de Jacob. Sus pectorales estaban mas hinchados y tenia esas... esas cositas que sepa Dios como se llaman... Esos músculos marcados en la caderas, como los de Lenny Kravitz.

-Que es eso? - pregunte en un susurro y señalando con el dedo su nuevo cuerpecito.

-En algo tenia que utilizar el tiempo y energías extras - se encogió de hombros.

-Oh - ni siquiera lo mire a los ojos de nuevo.

Podre tocarlos? - me pregunte mordiéndome el labio.

Creo que Jacob me leyo la mente y tomo mi mano derecha, la paso desde su pecho hasta el estorboso boxer gris.

Se me hizo agua la boca. Un escalofrió recorrió mi columna y se alojo en mi vientre.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha y orgullosa se acerco de nuevo a mi y continuo besando mi cuello, mi clavícula, mis senos. Mi mano viajo a sus anchas por su amplia y musculosa espalda y por su pelo. La otra se fue de vaga y se escondió bajo su boxer...  
.

.

.  
_Hasta aquí llego lo apto para esta pagina._  
_Ya saben que hacer mis Little Perverts Hotmanticas!_


	77. Violación ?

**Violación**** (?)**

Desperté con Jacob pegado a mi espalda, abrazados de cucharita.

Me pregunte si Jake estaba teniendo un sueño erótico, ya que su _amigo_ estaba despierto. Me acosté boca arriba y el acomodo su postura igual a la mía. Tuve que taparme la boca con las manos, cuando se me ocurrió un chiste, al ver su _carpita de circo_.

Me pregunte si podía ver a los payasos y levante la sabana azul mordiéndome el labio.

Baje de nuevo la sabana y espere pacientemente a que despertara, pero no creí que fuera a ser pronto. Seguí esperando con paciencia pero me fue imposible, al cabo de unos minutos.

_No, Renesmee! No lo pienses! Es violación, o no? Mejor lo despierto._

Con el dedo indice toque su brazo. No se movió.

Lo moví un poco mas. Nada.

-Jacob -susurre en su oído-. Jacob.

-Mmm - no dijo nada mas.

Volví a tocarlo con insistencia, pero no despertó.

Se sentiría violado si juego un rato con su _amigo_? A mi mente retorcida le gustaría despertar y verlo sobre mi. Seria una gran forma de hacerme el día.

Preferí intentar despertarlo de nuevo; si lo hacia bien y si no...

Nop, no desperto.

Sentí mis mejillas arder cuando le puse el preservativo.

Intente despertarlo una vez mas, para no sentirme tan mal.

No, nada.

Me senté sobre el y sonreí cuando estuvo totalmente dentro de mi.

El fue el primero en gemir.

Abrió los ojos muy despacio y luego de par en par cuendo entendió lo que estaba pasando.

Me detuve y lo mire avergonzada.

-Me odias?

-No - articulo con los labios.

-Bien.

Sonreí y continué con mi _labor_, mientras el casi ponía los ojos en blanco.

.

Después de eso comencé a sentirme culpable, pero Jacob no me dejo disculparme con el por nada del mundo. Al contrario, me agradeció casi haberlo violado.

Luego de que jugueteamos en la ducha casi una hora, desayunamos en el comedor.

A la hora de la comida hicimos un pic nic en el jardín.

Coloque una manta en el pasto y comimos emparedados, frituras, golocinas y fruta. Jake tomo la otra mitad de mi naranja y se la comió como si fuera la ultima del mundo.

En lugar de desagradarme la forma tan asquerosa de comerse la fruta, me imagine gateando hasta el, quitarle la naranja de las manos y lamer el jugo que se escurría por la comisura de sus labios.

Cielo santo! Que demonios me pasaba? La reciente y olvidada abstinencia me había trastornado y ahora hasta lo mas desagradable me parecia erótico.

-Te la ibas a comer? - pregunto Jake consternado, dejando solo la cascara en un plato.

-No - desvie la mirada.

-Estas bien?

-Si.

Entrecerró los ojos al darse cuenta de que le estaba mintiendo.

.

Por la tarde vimos películas estúpidas y graciosas, esas que son la parodia de otras películas aun mas estúpidas.

En la noche dormí de nuevo entre sus brazos, luego de que dejo casi inservible mi delicada lencería de encaje purpura transparente. Por que tenia que usar los dientes? Que no podía quitarme la prenda con las manos?

Bueno, lo admito. Era de lo mas sensual que me quitara las _panties_ con los dientes y al hacerlo rozaba mi piel con ellos, haciéndome temblar y suspirar.

A la mañana siguiente lo desperté de la misma manera que la anterior. Así como la mañana después y la que le siguió a esa.

Al siguiente lunes fuimos a la ciudad, pero al area _pobre_ de los Hamptons. Que de pobre no tenia nada! La zona era bonita y normal, con tiendas de todo tipo y restaurantes. Solo que no estaba a la altura de los _pomposos_ habitantes del lugar. Fuimos a esa área para que nadie de nuestros conocidos nos vieran, pero aun así nos tratamos como hermanos y no como novio-amantes.

Llegamos a un mercadito ambulante, donde había muchas personas. En los puestos vendían hasta lo que no. Era bonito y agradable. Me acerque a un puestecito donde vendían joyeria de fantasía: pulseras, anillos, collares... Vi un lindo collar hecho de conchitas color turqueza y estaba dispuesta a comprarlo, cuando me llamaron la atención los anillos.

-Mira! Tengo años sin ver uno de estos - le murmure a Jake mientras señalaba los anillos que cambian de color segun el estado de animo.

-Solo son anillos, Ness - hombre tenia que ser.

-No. Mira, cuando lo usas cambia de color.

Enarco una ceja oscura.

-Ash! Olvidalo.

Busque uno bonito, pero todos tenían diseños muy infantiles. Encontre uno sencillo de piedra ovalada y grande. Me lo puse y me quedo a la perfección en el dedo anular de mi mano izquierda, sin siquiera ajustarlo.

-Mira! Tienen argollas! -tome una y la puse en el dedo anular de Jake-. Este esta muy chico.

Tome otro.

-Este muy grande -lo deje de nuevo en su lugar y tome un tercero-. Perfecto.

Jacob no dijo nada, solo me miro sonriente mientras intentaba ponerle los tres anillos.

-Nos llevamos estos dos -le dije al chico que estaba encargado del puesto y saque la cartera de mi bolso para pagar. Pero Jacob ya le había pagado los tres dolares que costaron ambos anillos-. Gracias. De niña tenia varios, el ultimo que tuve lo perdí en la mudanza.

Camine viendo mi anillo que cambiaba de color, mientras Jake me conducía entre las personas.

Entre la multitud me tomo de la mano y mis hormonas se dispararon. Maldita adolescencia! Esperaba algún día poder ver a Jacob sin desear que me tomara en ese instante.


	78. Pornografía ? EDITADO

**Pornografía**** (?)**

Cuando llegamos a casa Jacob me tomo en brazos y me llevo hasta el dormitorio.

-Que estas haciendo?

-Te voy a violar - su rostro era serio e intimidante.

-De acuerdo - me encogí de hombros, muy quitada de la pena.

Soltó a reír rompiendo su mascara de frialdad.

Al entrar a la habitación me aventó a la cama con brusquedad.

-Oye!

Me jalo de las piernas, me acerco a el y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas.

-No! No lo hagas! - reí sin parar, hasta que me falto el aire.

-Te voy a comer a besos - murmuro besando mi rostro en repetidas ocaciones.

-No que me ibas a violar?

Se detuvo y me miro sorprendido.

-Mmm... ambas - me beso en los labios pero haciéndome cosquillas.

El la noche decidí que era tiempo de usar uno de los conjuntos mas atrevidos que había empacado y saque de mi maleta la lencería roja transparente.

Me puse el sostén de encaje y las bragas rojas. Mis zapatos despuntados rojos complementaban el atuendo de "niña mala". Busque en mi alajero mis arracadas y mis pulceras de diamantes, que me había regalado papa en Navidad. Rocié en el aire perfume y camine entre la niebla de _212 sexy _de Carolina Herrera. Respire profundo antes de salir del baño y camine con toda la seguridad del mundo.

Jacob estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, frente al gran peinador. Solo traía sus boxer negros y pegaditos.

_Cielo santo! Respira Renesmee, solo... respira._

Camine hasta el y me sente en su regazo.

-Te gusta?

Asintió acariciando mis senos con la punta de sus dedos y muy interesado en ellos.

-Eres tan hermosa - susurro viéndome con esos profundos ojos oscuros que adoraba.

Volteo mi rostro con suavidad y me mire en el espejo. Para mi yo no era la gran cosa. Era muy pálida, tenia un cutis bonito y un buen cuerpo pero me faltaba hacer ejercicio para tonificar. Lo único realmente bonito y que me gustaba eran mis risos castaño cobrizo. No me mire por mas de dos segundos; lo mire a el. A la perfecta replica de su rostro.

Mientras veía su reflejo, hundió su rostro en mi cabello.

-Hagamos el amor frente al espejo - susurro apretando mi seno derecho con su mano.

-Que?

-Sera como ver una película.

Que demonios...?

-Estas bien? - tuve que preguntar.

-Mejor que bien.

Me miro a los ojos a traves del reflejo y me acomodo en sus piernas a modo de que me viera de frente en el espejo. Sin dejar de mirar mi reflejo, metió su mano izquierda en mi sostén.

-Rejalate - susurro contra la piel de mi cuello.

Que tipo de fantasías habia tenido Jacob, estas semanas? O que había visto?!

Se hizo hacia atrás y quede sentada en la cama y no en sus piernas. Paso las manos por mis brazos, mis senos, mis caderas, por todo mi cuerpo, sin dejar de mirarnos en el espejo.

De nuevo recorrió mis caderas, mis piernas; cuando llego a mis rodillas, las separo.

Pude sentir su deliciosa y agitada respiración en mi oido izquierdo. Su mano derecha recorrió mi vientre, se deslizo bajo la delicada tela roja y acaricio mi intimidad humedecida y palpitante.

_._

.

_YA SABEN QUE HACER, PARA SABER EL RESTO LITTLE PERVERTS!_


	79. Sex and the City

**Sex and the City y el Misterio de la Princesa**

Regresamos a casa el viernes al mediodía; el lunes entraríamos de nuevo a clases.

Jacob le dio un informe "detallado" a nuestros padres, acerca de lo que hicimos en los Hamptons. Les dijo que había comido bien, que hice ejercicio, que me tome las vitaminas y demás medicamentos. Y que el mismo se había encargado de curar mis casi invisibles cicatrices.

El lunes en la escuela, todo seguía su curso habitual, tanto con las materias, las personas y las parejitas.

Era lo mismo de lo mismo.

.  
.

Al pasar las semanas, Alice estaba mas que emocionada con su celebración de cumpleaños numero 17. Y mas por que los gemelos Vulturi no quisieron celebrar su cumpleaños numero 16 con una fiesta; lo hiceron con un viaje a Asia en vacaciones de primavara, junto a sus padres. Aro invito a Demetri, el cual fue el regalo de Jane en si. Su padre había aprobado su relación, lo veía como un hijo mas y confaba en el. Incluso Jane me dijo que Aro quería que Demetri se encargara de sus negocios en un futuro, por que se veía que Alec no le gustaban para nada.

Mi amiga me trajo un hermoso kimono, el cual desato al hormonal Jacob. No dejaría que sus manos se acercaran a mi lindo kimono, temia que quedara inservible como mi lencería.

Demetri continuaba preguntándome si ya le había declarado mi amor a Jacob.

-No - respondí con una mentira. Como simpre.

-Por que no? Seria muy romantico que tuvieran un romance secreto y prohibido - murmuro emocionado.

-Como ya eres casi esposo de Jane, ahora me fastidias a mi?!

-Si - suspiro con ojos soñadores.

-Vete a besuquear con Jane bajo las gradas - moví mi mano despectivamente.

-Uuy! Buena idea! Gracias. Jane! - le grito y esta volteo con una sonrisa.

Se tomaron de la mano y casi salieron corriendo en dirección al campo de fútbol americano.

Alice ocupo el lugar de Demetri en la banca del jardín.

-Ya esta todo listo para este fin de semana. Ya le pediste permiso a tus padres?

-Si, desde el lunes le dije a Edward que me quedare en tu casa el viernes y el sabado - respondí con una sonrisa.

-Gracias. Te adoro -sus pequeños brazos casi me ahorcaron-. Que ha sido de Tanya?

-No se, no me interesa.

-Pero ella estuvo en el hospital contigo todo el tiempo, igual que Jacob. Claro que el la corría, le decía sus verdades y ela hasta una bofetada le dio...

-Que?!

-Jacob no te lo djo?

-No.

-Ups! Pensé que lo sabias.

Claro que no lo sabia! Y tampoco sabia que Jacob había estado conmigo en el hospital, todo el tiempo. Yo que aun pensaba que había ido hasta que supo de mi intento de suicidio...

Lo que ocurrió en el minuto siguiente, pense que solo ocurría en las peliculas. Flashasos de imagenes sin sentido vinieron a mi mente. Un Jacob bañado en lagrimas, las manos ensangrentadas y gritando...

Mi mente lo estaba creando o si ocurrió?

Jacob... me había encontrado... con las venas cortadas?

Deseche de mi mente aquellos pensamientos, antes de que me afectaran aun mas.

.

El jueves en la noche me despedí de Jacob en toda forma y varias veces. No iba a estar en casa las dos siguientes noches, por que iba a estar en casa de Alice.

El viernes después de clases, nos recogió una limusina negra, fuera del St. Meyer a nosotras cuatro: Alice, Rosalie, Jane y a mi. El auto nos llevo a un spa, donde nos hicieron manicura y pedicura. Nos exfoliaron todo el cuerpo, nos depilaron hasta hacernos pedir la muerte. Nos dieron baños de lodo y nos embarraron chocolate. Mas tarde nos dieron un masaje delicioso con aceites aromáticos.

-Esto... es... asombroso - murmuro la festejada con voz pastosa. Estaba mas dormida que despierta, por el masaje tan relajador.

-Aja.

-Mmm.

-Si.

Murmuramos todas al mismo tiempo, con la voz igual que ella.

-Es muy Sex and the City, no creen? - pregunto mi prima.

-Aja.

-Mmm.

-Si.

Contestamos de nuevo.

-Obviamente Rosalie es Samantha.

-Oye! No, si tienes razón - la rubia coincidió con mi prima.

-Jane es Miranda. Renesmee es Charlotte y yo soy Carrie.

-Por que yo soy Charlotte? Soy la _pelirroja del grupo, debo ser Miranda. Jane es Carrie y tu Charlotte - exclame levantando la cabeza._

-No es por el color del cabello, excepto por Rosalie. Es que tu y Charlotte se parecen - replico Alice.

-Es verdad - murmuro Jane.

-Ambas son muy mojigatas y asustadas - mascullo Rosalie.

-Por que me dicen mojigata?!

-Por que lo eres! - respondieron las tres.

Como no tenia ganas de discutir, me tuve que callar y conformarme con ser Charlotte.

Luego de los masajes, vinieron las mascarillas y faciales.

Casi dormidas subimos a nuestras habitaciones. Se suponía que haríamos una pijamada, pero ni siquiera pudimos ponernos las pijamas. En cuanto vimos las camas nos acostamos y a dormir se ha dicho.

Después del check out, nos fuimos a desayunar al Plaza, de ahí nos fuimos de compras y arrazamos con las tiendas. Entre ellas estaban: _H&M, Barney's, Bergdof Goodman, Macy's, Victoria's Secret, Tifany's..._

Compre blusas, faldas, pantalones, vestidos, jeans, shorts, sueters, abrigos, zapatos, botas, sandalias, tenis, ropa interior, lencería, trajes de baño, perfumes, aretes, pulceras, collares, anillos, relojes...

Donaría la ropa que ya no me pusiera a La Buena Voluntad y al Ejercito de Salvación. Solo esperaba que a papa no le diera un infarto al ver el estado de cuenta de mi tarjeta de crédito. No, no lo creo. Casi no la usaba; siempre pagaba en efectivo toda la lencería que compraba para Jacob, para que nadie me preguntara sobre esos cargos.

Alice se sentía en su jugo en esas tiendas. Cabe mencionar que la mayoría de la ropa que compre, ella la eligió. Eramos sus tres maniquíes de carne y hueso. A Rosalie le eligió ropa un poco mas recatada de la que suele usar. A Jane ropa moderna y colorida; según mi prima ella se vestía con ropa sombría y sobria.

Mi ropa era moderna, bonita, fina y algo reveladora para mi edad.

-Que me estas queriendo decir con esto? Que me visto con ropa antigua, fea, corriente y ando muy tapada? - le pregunte cuando nos dijo el tipo de ropa que nos estaba eligiendo.

-No tonta! Es para que Jacob se fije en ti. Te tiene en las narices y no hace nada! Es un verdadero bruto!

-No quiero que Jacob se fije en mi! Que estas mal de la cabeza?!

_Ternurita! Si supieras... o vieras lo que hice con Jacob en vacaciones de primavera...! Te daría el infarto y te querrías arrancar los ojos._

-Cállate y mídete este vestido! - me empujo de nuevo al probador de la tienda.

-Renesmee... por que no sales con alguien? - pregunto Rosalie en el probador de enseguida.

-Por que no le gusto a nadie. Nadie me habla o se me acerca.

-Sal con alguien para que dejen de llamarte como te llaman - murmuro Jane.

-Llamarme como me llaman?

-Bueno en parte de que no se te acerquen es por culpa de Jacob - mascullo Alice abriendo mi puerta.

-Oye! Aun no me termino de... Como que culpa de Jacob? Y como es que me dicen?

-Recuerdas que a veces los chicos te llaman Princesa? -asentí. Siempre me pregunte por que me llamaban así-. Es un abreviatura de Princesa de Hielo Cullen - Alice se disculpo con una sonrisa.

-Que?!

-Los chicos en la escuela si te ven y les gustas, pero Jacob les prohibió acercase a ti a menos de que tu te acerques a ellos primero. Pero como no lo has hecho... te dicen _Princesa de Hielo_.

Estaba en shock con media _bubbie_ de fuera.

Que Jacob había hecho que? Con que derecho?! Y yo todo este tiempo pensando que en la escuela yo era un cero a la izquierda! No es que me interesara salir con algun chico, pero... sentir esa linda sensación de decir: _No_, a un chico que me invitara a salir. Que demonios estoy diciendo?!

A demas, yo si tenia que aguantar a todas las zorras del las porristas, que se le insinuaban y lo abrazaban al final de cada partido...

Maldito Jacob!

-Pero por que lo hizo?! - pregunte atónita luego de mi pequeño trance.

-Yo digo que por que eres su hermana y no te quiere ver sufrir - murmuro Jane.

-Yo digo que es por que le gustas y no te quiere ver con nadie mas.

-Coincido con Alice - mascullo Rosalie saliendo del vestidor con un vestido verde esmeralda. Precioso.

Cuando regresamos a la casa de la desquisiada de Alice, nos arreglamos para ir a su fiesta.

Rosalie uso el vestido verde. Era de tirantes, muy escotado y pegado al cuerpo. Sinceramente, se veía hermosa. Jane eligió el vestido amarillo, entallado en el torso y plisado en las piernas. Alice se vistió de rojo para resaltar, era un vestido straple, delineaba su diminuta y esbelta figura de bailarina, Con escote en forma de corazón. Mi vestido era rosa, con piedreria en el cuello y la cintura. Era de linea simple y alagadora, según Alice.

La cuatro llegamos en limusina al restaurante, donde nos esperaban Kate, Garrett, Emmett, Carmen, Eleazar, Jasper, Alec, Demetri y Jacob. Los padres de Alice -mis tíos-, habían reservado el area privada del restaurante favorito de la festejada. Todos se sentaron en la gran mesa en parejas. Mi asiento era junto a Jacob, el cual cada vez que se le ocurría me decia cosas subidas de tono al oído.

-Te puedes controlar? No estoy de humor.

-Que ocurre?

-Lo hablamos en casa... _caballero negro._

Después de la deliciosa cena, fuimos al _Red Light_. Era un club donde había ventanas con chicas bailando como si fuera el barrio rojo en Amsterdam, las paredes del lugar era como si fueran las calles de aquella ciudad Holandesa.

Alice bailoteo en la mesa luego de su quinta copa de champan.

-Creo que nos equivocamos de club. Esto es para el Bitten Apple - murmuro Jane cuando Emmett ayudo a subir a la mesa a Rosalie.

-No importa, es su cumpleaños -replique-. Bueno técnicamente es hasta el dos de mayo... Que es cuando? El miércoles?

-Si es el miércoles - murmuro Jacob muy sonriente.

-Te dije que no me hablaras.

.

El domingo por la mañana -mas bien mediodía- no nos podíamos ni levantar. Desayunamos en la habitación y luego nos duchamos. Carlisle fue por mi a la casa de Alice.

Llegue a casa antes de las seis de la tarde y papa y Bella me bombardearon con preguntas.

-Estas bien?

-Tomaste tus vitaminas?

-No tomaste mucho, verdad?

-Donde vas a meter la nueva ropa?

-Como te sentiste?

-Te divertiste?

-Comiste bien?

-Que compraste?

-Ya cállense! No he cruzado la puerta y ya estan sobre mi. Les agradezco sus atenciones, pero dejenme llegar a mi habitación, por favor.

Los dos retrocedieron, me dejaron pasar y subieron las escaleras tras de mi, con mis compras en la mano.

Bueno, al menos de algo sirvio su abrumadora bienvenida.

* * *

**_ Próximos_**_**capítulos:**_

Sospechas  
El Chico Nuevo

_Bittersweet Sixteen_

_Bittersweet Sixteen II_

_Mi Cumpleaños_  
_Modificando la Verdad_  
_Porrista... Puaj!_  
_Medley_  
_Tic Tac_  
_Dieciocho_


	80. Sospechas

**Sospechas**

-Nessie - toco Jake a la puerta compartida a la media noche-. Ábreme.

Me tape la boca para no reírme.

-Cielo, no seas así. Ábreme - susurro tocando de nuevo.

Me cubrí con la sabana y trate de dormir.

Por la mañana toco de nuevo mientras yo me ponía el uniforme.

-Que quieres? - pregunte con brusquedad al abrir la puerta.

-Te quiero a ti.

-Sabes muy bien por que estas castigado y también sabes que es indefinido. Ahora sal de mi habitación.

-Lo hice por que te quiero.

-Me vale un cacahuate. Fuera de aquí.

Me miro como cachorrito atropellado y luego me robo un beso.

-Gane!

Le aventé la puerta en la nariz.

Cuando había terminado de acomodar mi nueva ropa el día anterior, le exigí una explicación del por que había amenazado a mis compañeros hombres, Emmett y Jasper junto con el. Su respuesta fue una sarta de tonterías.

Por un lado se lo agradecía y por otro lo odiaba por ello.

Alguien como yo, con una autoestima y valoración de mi misma casi por los suelos, necesitaba atención. No es por ser egocéntrica, pero con el abandono de mis padres una parte de mi necesitaba esa atención extra que ellos no me dieron.

Tal vez si no me hubiera sentido tan sola y tan poca cosa, no me hubiera intentado quitarme la vida. Ahora que lo veo con otra perspectiva, era algo mas que obvio que algun día eso llegaria a suceder, con o sin drogas calmantes que reaccionaron mal en mi cuerpo.

Si hubiera sabido que era importante para alguien mas que solo Jacob -persona que me acababa de abandonar-, no me hubiera cortado las venas. Por que siendo honesta, solo por el lo hice.

Por que que mas podía hacer cuando la única persona que te ha querido en esta vida te avandona a tu suerte?

Si no hubiera estado tan apegada a el, hubiera sobrevivido a su abandono. Si hubiera sabido que tenia pretendientes o al menos saber de la existencia de que a un chico le gustaba, o que no era un cero a la izquierda en la vida... la soledad no me hubiera cobrado una factura tan grande.

Tenia que alejarme de el como debí haberlo hecho... no estar tan enamorada de el. Sabia que ese amor nos haría daño...

Todavía me quedaba un año a su lado, pero debía de ir alejándome de el poco a poco.

Lo primero era ver si algun chico de mi clase me llamaba la atención, acercarme a el, ser su amiga y de ahí ir soltando la cuerda que me tenia amarrada a Jacob.

Después de una semana, mi plan fallo. Nadie me llamaba la atención. Todos me parecían insípidos, torpes, estúpidos... O tal vez yo tenia expectativas muy altas...

El ultimo día de clases, en la noche... no cerré mi puerta con seguro. Claro que Jacob no tardo ni un minuto en darse cuenta.

.

Pasamos las vacaciones de verano en Nueva York. Jacob y yo fuimos a casi todas las fiestas a las cuales papa tenia invitación. Cuando regresabamos a casa, teníamos sexo como los locos adolescentes que eramos. Las prendas salían volando por la habitación, mientras susurrábamos: _te amo._

Por las mañanas paseábamos tomados del brazo, en Central Park. Nos correteábamos como si fueramos niños, volábamos cometas y comíamos helados. Los fines de semana no salíamos de la piscina, hasta que nuestra piel parecía pasita.

Hacia todo lo posible por no terminar en la cama con Jacob, luego de cualquier actividad, pero era imposible. Estaba loca por el. Lo necesitaba mas de la cuenta. Necesitaba una dosis diaria de sus besos, de sus caricias... Era como una droga. El lo era todo para mi. Mi amigo, mi hermano, mi amante... Pero necesitaba alejarme de el. _Tenia_ que alejarme de el. Pero su mirada, sus ojos oscuros y profundos eran mi perdición y caía de nuevo, como una drogadicta sin remedio.

Bella y Edward estaban muy ocupados con el trabajo y sus vidas, como para darse cuenta de como Jake y yo nos mirábamos o nos tomábamos de la mano.

La que si lo notaba era Esme.

Cada día me preocupaban mas sus indirectas y sus miradas de advertencia.

Una noche, luego de tener sexo alocado, desenfrenado y silencioso en mi habitación, le dije a Jacob acerca de Esme.

-Creo que mi nana lo sabe - susurre mientras Jake besaba la punta de mis dedos.

-Que? - se detuvo y me miro asustado.

-Creo que sabe de nosotros.

-Por que lo dices? - su expresión no había cambiado.

-No se... ella me dice cosas. Cuando regresamos de vacaciones me dijo: _Usaron protección?_

-Tal vez se refería al bloqueador.

-Lo dijo de otra forma Jake. Siempre me pregunta: _Jacob te trata bien? Es considerado? Atento? _Ella sabe que me tratas bien, sus preguntas tienen doble intención, lo se. La conozco, es... mi madre.

-Crees que le diga a Bella y Edward? - cuestiono preocupado.

-Espero que no. No estoy segura de como reaccionaran. Para ellos tu y yo somos hermanos. Nos separaran!

-Habla con ella, Ness. Dile que nos queremos, que no solo es esto - señalo nuestros cuerpos desnudos.

-Si te has dado cuenta de que no hemos hecho nada mas que esto, en las vacaciones, verdad?

-Soy un buen agente de viajes, no lo crees?

-Oh si. Claro - susurre con sarcasmo.

-Si quieres yo hablo con Esme, Nessie.

-No, dejalo así. Si me dice algo... yo le explico las cosas.

-De acuerdo. Pero ahora puedes dar otro recorrido en _Jacoblandia.  
_

_._

_._

Entramos a nuestro cuarto y ultimo año de preparatoria, la ultima semana de agosto.

Rosalie había celebrado en vacaciones su cumpleaños numero 17 en Europa junto a su familia. Alice estaba muy emocionada con iniciar nuestro ultimo año, aunque estaba algo triste por que Jasper estaba en la universidad y no con nosotros. Jane se la mantenía pegada a su Blackberry, enviándole mensajes a Demetri. Alec seguía con sus cuadernos de dibujo...

La semana paso sin novedades, hasta el miércoles por la tarde, cuando Bella y papa me entregaron las invitacones a mi fiesta de cumpleaños numero 16. Ellos se habían encargado de la organización junto con Alice. A mi no me había importado mucho que digamos. Solo me habían preguntado que de que color me gustaría la fiesta.

Esta vez seria en el ZODIAC, segun sabia era el bar de moda entre las celebridades.

Las invitaciones era color blanco con letras rosa metálico y los sobres negros. Se veían muy elegantes. Mi prima se había encargado de la lista de invitados como el año anterior.

Esta vez fui yo quien las repartió. De nuevo mis compañeros de clase me agradecían como si fuera un cheque de un millón de dolares. Repartí las invitaciones entre clases y los recesos. Solo a los de mi grado.

El sábado, las chicas fueron a mi casa a hacerme los ajustes a mi vestido. Alice lo había confeccionado.

-Tanya quiere ir - susurro mientras me ponía un alfiler.

-Pues que se quede con las ganas - por el reflejo del espejo vi como Rose y Jane se miraron-. Que?

-Crees que se va a quedar de brazos cruzados? - pregunto Jane.

-Mira! Es un milagro... HABLA! - me burle.

A lo mucho había hablado con mi amiga un par de veces esa semana.

-Cállate!

-Jane tiene razón -coincidió Rosalie-. Es Tanya. Ella se va a aparecer, lo sabes.

-Pues que aparezca, pero no va a entrar. Eso te lo aseguro.

Me fije en el vestido.

-Alice, esto esta muy corto!

-Tienes que vender la mercancía.

Cual mercancía?

El domingo por la mañana me llego un correo del presidente del consejo estudiantil. Tenia que ser la guía del nuevo chico de intercambio. Venia de Brasil. Me encargaba que le diera el recorrido por la escuela, que le ayudara con las clases y con cualquier cosa que el chico necesitara. Me adjuntaron su expediente escolar, fotografía y horario de clases.

Imprimí la informacion y la lei de nuevo antes de irme a dormir.

Bueno, supuse que dormiría, hasta que Jacob llego...


	81. El Chico Nuevo

**El Chico Nuevo**

El lunes por la mañana Jake entro a mi habitación, antes del desayuno. Aun no terminaba de vestirme.

-Que nunca tocas? - pregunte cubriéndome.

-Te toco a ti - se acerco a mi y me beso casi a la fuerza.

-Jake, se me hace tarde - murmure cerrando mi blusa.

Me hizo un puchero.

Termine de vestirme frente a el. Tome de mi alajero el anillo que cambiaba de color -Jacob también traía el suyo-. Me puse unas arracadas de plata y mi brazalete ya lo traía puesto.

Como ya era tarde, solo cepille mi cabello y me puse una diadema roja.

Jacob me miraba con esa linda y tierna chispa que me derretía. Estaba al pendiente de cada detalle, de cada movimiento. Me puse el saco del uniforme de los lunes.

-Ya deja de mirarme. Me pones nerviosa.

-Te pongo nerviosa? - enarco una ceja.

-No te creas tanto. Has algo útil y ayúdame con la corbata.

Con habilidad anudo mi corbata y la dejo perfecta.

-Gracias - me aleje de el.

Me jalo del brazo impidiéndome llegar a la puerta.

-Te amo - sus ojos me miraron con intensidad y las manos me temblaron.

-No es justo. Sabes lo que siento por ti y como haces que mi corazón palpite hasta casi explotar y todavía me ves así. Eres malo.

-No soy malo, solo estoy enamorado.

Trague saliva casi llorando.

Por que se le ocurría ponerse romántico y meloso cuando tenia prisa?

-Se hace tarde - logre susurrar luego de que sus carnosos y dulces labios me dieran un respiro.

-Lo se, pero no te puedo soltar.

Recosté la cabeza en su pecho y me quede ahí, hasta que:

-Demonios! Si es tarde - Jacob me soltó y bajamos las escaleras corriendo.

Desayunamos a toda prisa y subimos de nuevo a lavarnos los dientes. Tome mi bolsa de diseñador que hacia el papel de mochila, así como el expediente del chico nuevo.

Carlisle nos esperaba con el auto encendido.

Entre casi corriendo a la escuela y me dirigí a la dirección. Respire profundo, arregle mi cabello y uniforme antes de entrar.

Un chico lindo, estaba sentado en una de las sillas de madera y piel de la sala de espera del lugar. Tenia el _ipod_ a todo volumen y movía ligeramente la cabeza al ritmo de la música. Para mi sorpresa, ya traía el uniforme. Su piel era bronceada y contrastaba hermosamente con sus ojos claros.

Se parecía al de la fotografía, pero se veía _diferente_, traía el cabello mas corto, no tan largo como en la foto.

-Nahuel? - pregunte acercándome a el.

Se quito los auriculares y su sonrisa... me encandilo.

Era muy guapo.

-Eres Nahuel Pire? - involuntariamente le devolví la sonrisa.

-Si, soy yo.

-Hola, soy Renesmee Cullen, miembro del consejo estudiantil -le extendí mi mano para estrechar la suya-. Soy tu guía. Me asignaron para ayudarte y asesorarte.

Solo sonrió.

Si hablaba mi idioma?

-Veo que en tu horario... dice que tu primera clase es Economía - lo dije a manera de pregunta sacando su horario del folder que traía con su información.

Asintió y sonrió.  
Genial.

-Es mi primer clase, también. Vamos?

Me siguió en silencio por los pasillos hasta llegar al salón. Cuando entramos, lo presente con el maestro. El señor Schmith lo mando a sentar en una silla contigua a la mía.

Luego de Economía, lleve a Nahuel a su clase de Historia; de nuevo lo presente con el maestro. Salí del aula y me dirigí a mi clase, de la cual tuve que salir temprano para ir por Nahuel y llevarlo a su siguiente clase.

Cuando caminabamos por los pasillos le mostraba los salones, los casilleros, los laboratorios... el solo sonreía. No estaba muy segura de que hablara mi idioma, por que no hablaba conmigo. Pensé en llamar a Jake para que me sirviera de traductor; mi _hermano_ hablaba Portugués con bastante fluidez.

Al final de la cuarta clase, a la hora del almuerzo, me fije que todos los alumnos me veían y veían mal a Nahuel. No habrán pensado que el y yo...? Con eso de que soy la _Princesa de Hielo_ de la escuela, tal vez pensaron que el chico era algo mio. Idiotas!

Como el chico nuevo no tenia amigos, no tuve mas remedio que sentarlo en la mesa con nosotros.

-Hola chicos! -puse la bandeja de comida en la mesa-. El es Nahuel Pire, ya lo habían visto en los pasillos, y saludado pero ahora es oficial. Viene de Brasil. Nahuel el es mi hermano Jacob, mi prima Alice y mis amigos Alec, Jane y Rosalie.

-Hola! - saludaron todos y mirándome raro.

Nos sentamos en la mesa en la que nos habíamos sentado siempre. Era muy grande solo para nosotros, pero nadie se atrevía a siquiera imaginar sentarse a nuestro lado.

Alice y Rosalie se dedicaron a hablar sobre mi fiesta, Alec comía y dibujaba, Jane estuvo pegada a su Blackberry y Jacob hablo sobre las prueba de fútbol americano. Estaba pensando en aplicar para _core back._

-Hablando de pruebas... -interrumpió Rosalie- Este año hagan pruebas, chicas. Bueno no necesitan hacer pruebas, soy la capitana y puedo meter a quien yo quiera y las quiero a ustedes.

Jane dejo el celular y me miro.

-Mmmm es tentadora tu oferta, pero no. Gracias. - respondí y Jane me miro aliviada.

Hace mucho tiempo habíamos hecho un pacto: Si yo entraba a las porristas ella también, si ella entraba yo también.

Nahuel no hablo, solo se limito a comer y sonreírme.

.

El jueves, ya me había hartado de ser la parlanchina y que Nahuel no hablara. Así que me arme de valor y le dije:

-Nahuel, si entiendes todo lo que te digo?

Asintió.

-Seguro?

-Si.

-Entonces por que no hablas?! Solo me dejas hablar y hablar. Callame! Dime que estoy equivocada o lo que sea!

-Me gusta el sonido de tu voz.

-Ah - fue todo lo que pude decir. Su respuesta me había tomado desprevenida.

-En que equipo me recomiendas hacer prueba? - pregunto con voz melodiosa, cerrando su casillero.

-Mmm. Te gusta el Baseball?

-No mucho. Pero soy bueno lanzando bolas curvas.

-Que te parece Basqueball? Eres alto.

-Mmm tal vez -llegamos al jardín trasero y nos sentamos frente a la fuente-. Mejor Fútbol. Es algo que conozco bien.

-Soccer o americano? - pregunte.

-Soccer, por supuesto Nessie.

-No... No me digas así, por favor, Nahuel.

-Pero así te dice tu hermano - replico confuso.

-Exacto. Solo el puede decirme así. Ah y Justin Timberlake - agregue.

Recorde que le había dado permiso años atrás y las ocaciones en que lo había visto me habia llamado así.

-Justin Timberlake - se carcajeo.

-Es verdad! No te burles. Mi papa es productor musical. Han producido un par de temas juntos.

-Ah. Perdón. No lo sabia. Entonces, no te dire Nessie.

-Gracias. Oye... se que es muy apresurado, pero... -de mi bolsa saque el sobre negro que le habia dado a todos los de cuarto año-. Este sábado es mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

Le entregue el sobre.

-Estoy invitado?

-No! Solo es para presumirte mi gran y hermosa fiesta, a la cual no te estoy invitando - conteste con sarcasmo.

-Que significa que me hayas invitado? Que estoy oficialmente aprobado por los populares? - enarco una ceja.

-Te diste cuenta? - pregunte avergonzada.

-Como no ver que ustedes son los populares? El lunes traías el cabello con una... como se llama... eso rojo que traías? Como se dice...?

-Diadema?

-Si, eso y el martes todas las chicas venían así peinadas. Todas traen un brazalete lleno de dijes grandes y brillantes como el tuyo.

-Que?

-No te has dado cuenta? Mira a esas chicas - señalo a un grupito de las de segundo grado.

No me había dado cuenta! Todas traían un brazalete parecido al mio!

-Mira como traen el cabello esas cuatro chicas - señalo a otras niñas.

Una traía el cabello corto como Alice, otra traía el cabello hasta los hombros como Jane, otra traía el mismo corte de cabello que Rosalie y la ultima traía el mismo peinado que yo el día anterior: una cola de caballo debajo de la oreja derecha.

Que demonios...?!

-No lo habías notado? - pregunto burlón.

-No - susurre.

Nunca veía nada mas que a... Jacob.

Cielo santo! De cuantas cosas me había perdido?  
A ver, segun Alice, Jane y Rosalie yo le gustaba a los chicos, cosa que yo ni enterada. Todas traían mi brazalete y se peinaban como nosotras...

De que otra cosa me había perdido?

Mire a los chicos y la mayoría traían pulceras de hilo como los que usaba Alec y el corte de cabello de Jake.

Que rayos era eso?!

De que otra cosa me había perdido?!

Trate de hacer memoria de estos tres años pasados y lo único que recordaba era algo que involucraba a Jacob. Este era mi ultimo año de preparatoria y tenia que hacer algo mas que encerrarme en mi habitación con mi _hermano_.

-Nos vemos luego, Nahuel - salí corriendo.

No deje de correr hasta que llegue a las listas para hacer pruebas en los clubs deportivos y atléticos. Respire profundo y anote mi nombre y el de Jane en una lista en la que nunca pensé escribir.

Nunca.


	82. Bittersweet Sixteen

**Bittersweet Sixteen**

Igual que el año anterior, Alice se encargo de peinarme, maquillarme y vestirme para mi fiesta.

Me preguntaba como es que esa diminuta chica fuera capaz de crear hermosos -aunque muy cortos- vestidos. Tal vez los confeccionaba como si fueran para su estatura.

-Que te parece si te pongo esta tiara? - pregunto Alice mostrándome una de sus tiaras.  
Así es, Alice tiene tiaras...

Torcí el gesto.

-Es... demasiado.

-De acuerdo.

Termino de recoger la mitad de mi cabello y puso un broche de piedreria rosa en la parte posterior de mi cabeza. Maquillo mis parpados con una sombra rosa satinada y coloco con destreza unas tupidas y largas pestañas postizas.

Mis uñas las pinto de negro.

Mi vestido era muy bonito. Tenia el mismo estilo que el azul eléctrico del año anterior, pero este era blanco, rosa y negro.

El escote en forma de corazón era blanco, bajo el busto tenia una faja rosa que delimitaba la estreches de mi cintura. La falda era negra con rosa, hecha de chifon, varias capas de esta tela, hacían que la falda se viera pomposa. Era un vestido muy bonito, pero me llegaba a medio muslo; temía que al bailar la falda se levantara y me me viera el _intento_ de ropa interior que me había puesto.

De accesorios me puse el anillo de rubí rosa que papa me había regalado, un año atrás exactamente.

Alice se marcho junto con mis padres al ZODIAC. Jacob me llevaría a la fiesta en el Ferrari que había rentado papa.

Mi _hermano_ me esperaba en la sala, con su elegante y moderno traje negro y camisa rosa pálido, casi blanco. Su sonrisa blanca apareció en su rostro al verme.

No había nadie en este mundo tan guapo como el.

-Puedo? - pregunto tomándome la mano derecha.

Puso otro dije.

-Feliz cumpleaños - susurro antes de besarme.

-Es hasta la media noche.

-Bueno... entonces feliz aniversario - sonrió de manera tierna.

Dios! Nuestro aniversario?

Quise llorar a mares, pero arruinaría el maquillaje.

Me limite a refugiarme en su pecho, sus brazos me envolvieron calidamente, solo como el solía hacerlo.

-Te amo -subí el rostro para besarlo-. Te amo, Yeti.

-Yo también te amo, Bicho.

Busco mis labios y le correspondí. No había manera de que rechazara sus besos, los necesitaba tanto como el oxigeno.

-Te gusta tu regalo?

Mire mi brazalete y vi mi nuevo dije. Era un corazón cubierto por diminutos diamantes.

-Es hermoso! - susurre emocionada, embobada y conmocionada con la brillantes de la joya.

-Es hermoso como tu - me beso de nuevo.

No fue un beso tierno y lleno de amor como el anterior, sino sumamente apasionado.

Ibamos a llegar tarde a mi fiesta... Al cuerno con mi fiesta, no había nada mejor que celebrar mi cumpleaños con su besos.

Alguien se aclaro la garganta a mi espalda.

Alguien nos había visto!

Oh no! Oh no!

Con el corazón a toda marcha, di vuelta lentamente.

Con la respiración mas agitada que la noche anterior en la cama de Jacob, me atreví a mirar a quien nos había encontrado y tal vez condenado...


	83. Bittersweet Sixteen II

Los ojos color miel de Esme nos miraron detenidamente.

-Esme... - susurre al borde del colapso.

-Sean mas cuidadosos. Pudo haber sido Edward o Bella - murmuro antes de dar media vuelta.

-Esme! - grito Jacob desesperado. Ella se detuvo. - La amo, no es como tu piensas.

-Se que son muy jóvenes, demasiado diria yo... Pero si no creyera que la amas, ya te habría alejado de ella hace mucho tiempo - su expresión era serena, tanquila.

-Pero... - con la cabeza y el corazón a punto de explotar, me acerque a ella, tambaleándome con los altos zapatos negros. - Cuando?

-Desde que enfermaste. Los escuche hablar en el hospital. No te preocupes, mi niña. Yo no diré una sola palabra, pero sean mas cuidadosos. Últimamente se toman de la mano frente a sus padres - murmuro ayudándome a sentar. Estaba a punto del desmayo. - Pero al parecer ni lo han notado. Tranquila, cielo. No llores.

Solloce tan fuerte, que hizo eco en la casa vacía. Esme me abrazo y me meció para consolarme.

-Lo siento mucho - logre balbucear.

Mi nana me consolo y me dijo palabras tiernas para tranquilizarme.

Carlisle entro para saber por que nos tardabamos tanto, al ver la escena, no dijo ni pío.

El también lo sabia?! Oh no.

Esme me consoló casi por media hora. Me dejo en brazos de Jacob y subió a mi habitación. Bajo con mi estuche para retocar mi maquillaje; una tarea difícil por que yo seguía llorando. Beso mis mejillas y me ayudo a levantarme.

Antes de subirme al Ferrari plateado, tuve que preguntarle:

-No le vas a decir... nada a Bella y Edward, verdad?

-No - susurro y nego con la cabeza.

-Gracias - la abrace con fuerza.

-De nada. Vamonos por que ya es muy tarde.

-Estas mas tranquila - pregunto Jake frente al semáforo en rojo.

Asentí levemente.

-Pense que... ella diría algo. Que le diría a Edward y Bella. Que gritaría y hasta te golpearía... o a mi - susurre.

-Ella no haría algo asi. Todavía lo creo de Bella, pero no de Esme.

Cinco minutos mas tarde, llegamos al ZODIAC. No recuerdo haber entrado al lugar... todo esta borroso en mi mente. Tal vez me dio diabetes, por el susto que me dio Esme, por que si recuerdo haber tomado mucha agua. Demasiada.

Trate de controlarme y disfrutar la fiesta.

El lugar era muy hermoso y estaba decorado con los colores de mi vestido. Había telón negro que supuse que cubría el escenario y había una gran pista del baile, alrededor había mesas altas con bancos y los centros de mesa eran _magdalenas_ con un glaseado que semejaba mi vestido.

Con razon Alice dijo que iba a ser una fiesta muy dulce. Pero para mi era agridulce.

Había doce bailarinas en los alrededores, su vestuario representaba un signo zodiacal, pero parecían salidas de alguna película de Guillermo del Toro.

-Feliz cumpleaños! - gritaron Emmett y Jasper haciendome sandwish.

-Hola! Pensé que no vendrían señores universitarios.

-Y perdernos tu fiesta con alcohol gratis. No gracias! - murmuro Emmett tomando otra copa de champan de la bandeja que llevaba una mesera.

-Y yo que pensaba que vinieron por mi - fingí estar triste.

-Claro que venimos por ti - murmuro Jasper abrazándome - Mira ahi esta Alice!

Me solto aventandome a los brazos de Emmett.

-Ya vete tu también a besuquearte con Rosalie.

-Gracias, prima - me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dejo sola.

Mis compañeros aprovecharon que estaba sola al fin y comenzaron a felicitarme.

Busque a Jacob y lo vi hablando con Esme. Iba a acercarme, pero Rosalie, Alice y Jane me arrastraron a la pista y baile con ellas hasta que me dolieron los pies.

Demetri apareció antes de las once y me dio un fuerte abrazo que hizo que me tronara la espalda.

Cuando nos sentamos en una de las mesas, me pregunto:

-Que a ocurrido contigo y Jake?

_Mmm mi nana nos encontró a media declaración de amor y me dio el susto de mi vida._

-Nada.

-Renesmee! - me tomo de los hombros y me sacudió - Reacciona! A que le temes? Tu no le eres indiferente, el no te ve como su hermana.

-Por que estas tan seguro? El alguna vez te dijo algo?

-El modo en que habla de ti y te mira... es como mirarse en un espejo. Me veo reflejado en el.

-Demetri...

-Nadie tiene por que saberlo, ni siquiera yo. Véanse en secreto en las noches.

Me reí.

-No te rías. Soy un romántico sin remedio.

-Gracias por venir - lo abrace y me levante de mi asiento cuando Jane llego y se sento a su lado.

Camine entre los invitados buscando a Jacob, para preguntarle de que hablaba con Esme, pero Nahuel me intercepto.

-_Feliz aniversário!_ - me felicito en portugués.

-Veniste!

-Por supuesto! Ahora soy popular - se burlo.

-Claro.

-Es verdad! Al juntarme con ustedes esta semana las chicas me miraron, como nunca antes lo hicieron en mi país.

Me reí de el.

-Te traje un regalo.

-No debiste. El regalo era...

-Lo se, lo se. Hice un cheque a la UNIFEC. Pero quise traerte algo. A tu brazalete no le queda mas espacio, así que... - del bolsillo interior de su brazer gris, saco una cajita rosa metálico con un listón de satin negro.

Me entrego la caja y lo mire apenada.

Solte el lazo y abrí mi regalo.

Era un brazalete de eslabones igual al que traía con el lobo de cuarzo marrón, la manzana de rubíes y esmeraldas, las cuatro rosas de plata y el corazón de diamantes. Solo que este traía dos dijes completamente diferentes.

-Eres muy cruel, lo sabias?

-Te traigo una joya y me dices cruel? Quien entiende a las mujeres? - meneo la cabeza decepcionado. - Como no tengo idea de que significan tus otros dijes, supuse que representaban algo en ti que desconozco. Así que compre ese que representa algo que conozco, o mas bien que aparentas ser.

Suspire y tome la pulsera.

-Me la pones por favor?

No debí haberle pedido eso, las luces del lugar iluminaron de manera extraña mi muñeca, haciendo resaltar mi cicatriz.

-Gracias - retire la mano, antes de que me preguntara a cerca de lo que sus ojos astutos habían captado.

-Ahora si me permite su _Helada Magestad_, disfrutare de su fiesta - hizo una elaborada y cómica reverencia y se marcho.

-Que te regalo _Ronaldinho_? - pregunto Jacob en mi oído.

-Esto - le mostre el copo de nieve y la corona que colgaba de mi mano izquierda, entre risas por el sobrenombre que le dio a Nahuel.

-Se cree muy gracioso? - pregunto realmente enojado.

-Es tu culpa que me llamen _Princesa de Hielo_. Así que ni te enojes.

Entre cerro los ojos aun enfadado.

-Por cierto... Que hablabas con Esme?

-Nada... Ya lo solucionamos - respondió muy seguro de si mismo.

-Hablaron de lo que ocurrió en casa?

-No. Como te dije: ya lo solucionamos. Tu no te preocupes por nada, disfruta de tu fiesta - me beso en la frente - Ven, vamos a bailar.

Me tomo de la mano y subimos a la pista.

A la cuarta canción que baile con mi _hermano_ y rodeada de mis amigos y compañeros, la música se detuvo de repente.

-Buuu! - comenzamos a abuchear al _dj_.

_Please Don't Stop The Music._

Todas las luces se apagaron y una sola ilumino el centro del escenario y las cortinas negras se abrieron.

Rihanna estaba de espaldas al publico y se dio media vuelta lentamente con micrófono en mano.

* * *

_Ya se dieron una vuelta por mi perfil?_

_Ya leyeron mi nuevo JASSIE?_  
_Ya le dieron LIKE a mi pagina en FACEBOOK?_


	84. Mi Cumpleaños

**Mi ****Cumpleaños**

Luego de que Rihanna termino de cantar, me deseo un excelente cumpleaños numero 16.

Cuando bajo del escenario me tome unas fotografías con ella y con papa.

Bebí mas champan, baile con mis amigos, me cantaron _feliz cumpleaños_ y sople las velitas de mi pastel. Baile de nuevo...

La pase muy bien, a pesar del susto que me hizo pasar Esme, por culpa de nuestro exhibicionismo.

Regresamos a casa a las cuatro de la mañana, me hice la dormida para que Jacob me llevara en brazos a la habitación.

Ansiosa, espere a que regresara por la puerta compartida. Entro con una botella de champan abierta y un par de copas.

-Intentas ponerme ebria y aprovecharte de mi? - pregunte antes de beber.

-Ebria o no... me aprovechare de ti - una sonrisa traviesa, cruzo por su rostro.

Como dos locos -o dos borrachos- comenzamos a bailar sin música, de la manera en que yo quería bailar con el, en el ZODIAC: con nuestros cuerpos muy juntos.

-En que pensabas al bailar de esa manera frente a mi, en la fiesta? - pregunto contra la piel de mi cuello.

-Pensaba en ti y en que me estabas observando.

-Eres mala, te mereces un castigo - me dio una ligera nalgadita.

Solté una risas tontas y comencé a desvestirlo. No tarde mucho en hacerlo, mis dedos eran rápidos y expertos a la hora de quitarle la ropa.

En cambio el si fue lento y torturante.

Una vez desnudos en mi cama, entre lazo nuestras piernas.

-No sabes cuanto de amo, Ness - susurro mirándome apasionadamente y acariciando con suavidad mi mejilla sonrojada.

Sus labios recorrieron con dulzura mi rostro. Deposito tiernos besos en mi frente, mis cienes, mis mejillas...

Trate con todas mis fuerzas en no pensar que en mi próximo cumpleaños, no iba a estar en sus brazos.

-Hay tantas cosas que quiero hacerte -susurro contra mi clavícula, haciéndome estremecer-. Confías en mi? Mmm? - su nariz rozo la piel de mi cuello, haciéndome cosquillas.

-Si - mi respiración ya agitada, se agito a un nivel inconsebible cuando sus besos dejaron de ser tiernos.

Sus besos húmedos fueron descendiendo por mis senos, hasta mi abdomen, bajo aun mas hasta mi vientre y se fue desviando hacia la derecha hasta llegar a mi ingle.

-No - asustada, aleje su cabeza de mi.

-Confías en mi?

Me mordí el labio dudando.

Habíamos hecho cosas extrañas, como hacerlo frente al espejo, hacerlo de rodillas, o subir mi pierna en su hombro... pero no sexo oral! Segun la revista _Cosmo_, era muy placentero, pero a mi me daba _cosa_.

Pero... era Jacob. La vergüenza y el pudor entre nosotros se había perdido desde hace mucho. Confiaba en el; antes de ser mi _amante_, había sido mi amigo. Ademas quería que el fuera el primero en todo en mi vida, ya que no iba a ser el ultimo.

Asentí cuando me pregunto de nuevo si confiaba en el.

Con sus besos nada recatados siguió el _camino_. Beso mi intimidad y con suavidad succiono el area mas sensible de mi cuerpo.

Mi instinto me decía que lo aventara con una buena patada, pero no podía ni quería detenerlo. Y para empeorar las cosas, necesitaba de toda mi concentración para no gritar su nombre a todo pulmón.

De pronto me halle pensando la manera de _devolverle el favor_. Tal vez para su cumpleaños, también.

Cuando hicimos el amor, me volvió a dar ordenes parecidas a las que me dio en mi casa de los Hamptons. Algunas posturas eran sensillas y otras mas elaboradas.

Cielo santo! De donde sacaba ese nuevo repertorio?

Definitivamente Jacob ya no era un adolescente, era todo un adulto complaciente y con una excelente condición física. Tendría que comenzar a hacer ejercicio para no quedarme atrás.

Cuando desperté por la mañana, me encontré con sus hermosos ojos oscuros y me miraba con ternura.

-No me veas - di la vuelta en mi cama.

-Por que no?

-Estoy horrible.

Ya me imaginaba con el maquillaje corrido y las pestañas postisas pegadas en la frente.

Jacob me abrazo por la espalda.

-Te quieres duchar conmigo? - pregunto y luego beso mi cabello.

-Mmm... si.

Me estire para desperezarme, pero luego me acurruque otra vez.

Suspire.

Aquello era el paraíso.

-Amo cuando haces eso, Ness- susurro en mi oído.

-Hacer que?

-Ese sonido. Como el ronroneo de un gatito.

Me reí.

-Ven, vamos a tallarnos la espalda... y otras cosas - agrego antes de levantarse.

Lo vi caminar desnudo hasta mi baño. Era una visión divina.

Aun no me quería levantar, pero de solo pensar que Jake estaba en mi baño, sin ropa y que muy pronto su delicioso cuerpecito estaria enjabonado, me hizo saltar de la cama.

Esperaba encontrarlo en la ducha, pero estaba sentado en mi tina de baño, mientras se llenaba con agua calientita.

-Ven - extendió su mano para ayudarme a entrar.

Recargue la espalda en la helada tina y Jacob cerro las llaves a su espalda. La deliciosa espuma me cubría los senos y me impedía ver su cuerpo, pero no importo. Repito: aquello era el paraíso.

-Quieres que te bañe? - pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa.

Asentí con el corazón a toda marcha.

Jacob tomo una esponja y comenzó a tallar mis pies, haciéndome cosquillas.

Una vez limpiesitos, el bajo a la cocina por nuestro desayuno. Le dijo a Esme que me quería sorprender con un desayuno de cumpleaños.

Nadie se atrevió a molestarnos ese día.

Vimos películas en mi cama y en pijama, como solíamos hacerlo los domingos.

Fue un gran cumpleaños.

* * *

Este cap se supone ke tiene que estar editado... pero... Sshhh! No le vayan a decir a nadie... Jijijij


	85. Modificando la Verdad

**Modificando la Verdad****  
**

Todo el amor que tuve de Jacob el día anterior, lo obtuve en odio por parte de Jane cuando Rosalie nos anuncio, que la entrenadora nos había aceptado en el club de las animadoras.  
Tuve que aguantar la explosiva alegría de Rosalie y la amargura de Jane. Alice no se había querido quedar atrás y le pidió a Rosalie que también la metiera al escuadrón.  
Me estaba arrepintiendo seriamente de haberme inscrito en las porristas, pero era algo necesario.  
Solo nosotras cuatro, así como la entrenadora, sabíamos que me había inscrito en el club que lidereaba Rosalie. Era un requisito mio y de Jane, ademas quería que fuera una sorpresa para Jacob.  
Maldicion!  
El punto de estar en al quel vergonozoso club era para separarme de Jake y distraerme y ya estoy pensando en su reacción.  
Me di una bofetada en mi fuero interno.  
Esa tarde le dije a Jake ke iría de compras con Alice y Jane, pero en verdad fuimos con las entrenadoras: Zafina, Senna y Kachiri. Eran tres hermanas con aspecto de amazónicas. Piel sedosa y morena, cabello negro y largo, altas y delgadas como modelos de pasarela.  
Zafrina se encargaba de las coreografías, Senna de la nutrición y ejercicios especializados para mantener en forma y peso ideal a las porristas. Kachiri se encargaba de la confección de los uniformes. -Según Rosalie las tres amazónicas habían sido Vaqueritas (porristas de los Dallas Cowboys)-. Ese año, alrededor de cincuenta chicas se inscribieron, pero solo aceptaron cinco, entre ellas Alice, Jane y yo. Senna me peso, Kachiri me midió y metieron mis datos en un programa de computadora para hacer no se que cosas.  
Con cierto miedo mire el trajesito que colgaba en los percheros. Era una falda diminuta blanca con tablones, una blusa sin mangas y arriba del ombligo blanca y azul, con unas lineas rojas. En el pecho traía escrito el nombre de la mascota del St. Meyer. Lobos.  
Rosalie revoloteo a nuestro alrededor toda la tarde, fasinada por que al fin estabamos en su club.  
Trate de no pensar mucho en el lio en el que me había metido, cuando camine a casa.  
Al día siguiente -martes- Jacob me invito a su primera practica. El entrenador Laurent lo puso como coreback.  
-Iras hoy? - pregunto ilusionado.  
-Es tu primera practica verdad?  
-Si.  
-No voy a poder ir. Lo siento! - me senté en mi lugar en la clase de Filosofía.  
-Por que no?  
-Tengo junta con el consejo estudiantil - mentí.  
-Ah - molesto, se sentó a mi lado. Abrió su cuaderno y miro la hoja en blanco con el ceño fruncido.  
Me dolió haberle mentido y verlo así, pero quería darle una sorpresa... Me di otra bofetada.  
Rosalie había cumplido su promesa, nadie mas en la escuela sabia que habíamos entrado a las animadoras. Después de clases me dirigí a los vestidores de las niñas y me puse el conjunto deportivo que todos usábamos en la clase de gimnasia: short azul marino, blusa blanca tipo polo, con el escudo de la escuela bordado en rojo. Me dirigí a donde estaba Jane.  
-Sabias que te odio? - mascullo con la mandibula apretada, atando sus agujetas.  
-No me vas a odiar cuando Demetri venga a verte o quitarte el uniforme de porrista.  
Desvió la mirada, con la cara roja como un tomate.  
-Aun así - murmuro después.  
Nos encaminamos al campo junto con Rosalie y Alice.  
Los jugadores ya estaban ahí.  
Como siempre voltearon a ver a las animadoras con una mirada repugnante.  
-Ya viste quien va ahí? - pregunto un chico cuando pasamos junto a ellos.  
-Es la princesa?  
Se me revolvieron las entrañas al escucharlos llamarme así.  
Voltee en su dirección y vi la cara de Jacob. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y redondos como platos y su boca -malditamente apetitosa- ligeramente abierta.  
-Hola - moví la mano saludándolo.  
-Hola princesa! - el chico a su lado, pensó que lo saludaba a el.  
-Hola - salude como si nada y sople un beso con mi mano.  
Los repugnantes compañeros de Jacob dejaron de sonreír con burla y me miraron como lo hacia mi hermano.  
Sonreí abiertamente y tragaron saliva.  
Vaya... Eso era... genial?  
En verdad tenia poder sobre ellos? No, no lo creo. Mas bien seguían sorprendidos de verme con el escuadrón.  
Zafrina nos puso unos estiramientos para calentar y luego nos puso a trotar en la pista de carreras que rodeaba el campo de fútbol.  
_Hasta ahora, esto no esta tan mal_ - pensé.  
Nuestro entrenamiento solo duraba hora y media, el de los jugadores dos.  
Antes de irme a los vestidores, Jacob me hablo.  
-Me mentiste! -susurro ofendido-. Ademas me ocultaste que te... Te inscibiste a las animadoras? - convirtió la oración en una pregunta.  
-Solo modifique la verdad - replique antes de beber agua de mi botella. Estaba exahusta!  
-Eres un monstruo. Si no hubiera tanta gente alrededor, te juro que... - murmuro mirando mis labios.  
-Que?  
-Te dare una descripción gráfica en la noche - me guiño el ojo.  
Cielo santo! Por que no es de noche ya?!  
-Me darás un castigo correspondiente a mi travesura? - me mordí el labio haciendo la cara mas tierna e inocente que pude.  
-Vete, antes de que... - apreto los puños y los labios.  
-Le dices a mi amigo -mire sus pantalones, rápidamente-, que le mando saludos, cuando lo veas en las duchas.  
Me aleje de el dando brinquitos, desesperada por estar junto a el en mi habitación.


	86. Porrista Puaj!

**Porrista... Puaj!**

Al siguiente día -miércoles- toda la escuela ya sabia que estábamos en el club de animadoras.

Los chismes corrían tan rapido?

Otra cosa que agregarle a la lista: _Cosas que no sabia por estar perdida en la profundidad de los hermosos ojos oscuros de Jacob Black._

Es un nombre muy, pero que muy largo. Luego trabajare en el.

-Hola, su helada alteza! - saludo Nahuel a mi espalda.

-Hola.

-Y tus pompones?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Aun no me los dan.

-Iras a animarme a mi primer partido? - se burlo.

-No hay porristas en los juegos de soccer - replique cerrando mi casillero.

-Maldición! Debí haber entrado a _americano._

Ese día Jacob no tenia practica, pero el y la mitad del equipo estaban en las gradas, viendo como nos estirábamos y hacíamos ejercicio en _su_ campo.

Pervertidos!

.

Me sentí sumamente ridícula la siguente semana, al comenzar con las rutinas.

_Vamos Lobos a ganar! Vamos Lobos a ganar!_

Subiendo los brazos y brincando, moviendo los pompones. Haciendo toda clase de brincos y sonrisas fingidas.

Jane cada vez que podía, intentaba asesinarme con la mirada.

El jueves de la tercera semana de nuestros entrenamientos, Jane me miro de nuevo, con todo el odio que su alma contenía cuando uno de los jugadores se acerco a ella a invitarla a salir.

-Aaaaah! -grite y caí de rodillas en el pasto-. Deja de hacerlo... Duele. Jane... detente - me retorci de "dolor".

-Que le paso?! Jane que le hiciste? - grito Rosalie, asustada hincándose junto a mi.

-Yo no le hice nada! - se defendió la rubia, asustada.

Me levante del suelo.

-Ella no me hizo nada. Estaba actuando, es que me mira con tanto odio... - me estremecí.

-Estas bien? - Jacob se acerco a mi alarmado.

-Si, luego te explico. Ve a jugar.

-De... acuerdo - me miro con el ceño fruncido.

Se alejo poniéndose el casco de nuevo. Trate de que mi mirada no fuera tan... lasciva, cuando lo vi marcharse.

Ese año los pantalones eran azules, la playera roja y el numero 18 en blanco.

Dios! No veía la hora de verlo sin ropa!

Como Alice, Jane y yo, así como las otras dos chicas, aun eramos principiantes, solo animaríamos en el partido. No estaríamos dentro de la coreografía del medio tiempo. Gracias al cielo!

A Jacob se le ocurrió abrir sus carnosos labios y le contó a Bella y a Edward de que había entrado en el clud de la animadoras y le pidieron boletos para el partido.

Claro que lo castigue!

Recientemente había descubierto que el poder lo tenia yo. Durante mucho tiempo, lo había dejado que hiciera conmigo lo que se le diera la gana. Así que ahora era mi turno y cerré dos noches la puerta compartida.

.  
.

-Me veo total y completamente ridícula - murmure frente al espejo de los vestidores.

Traía puesto mi nuevo uniforme blanco con azul y mis pompones tricolor -azul, blanco y rojo- en la mano. Mi cabello estaba recogido en una alta cola de caballo, sujeto con listones rojos.

-Es tu culpa - replico Jane a mi lado, terminado de anudar los listones rojos en su coleta.

-Vamos chicas! Sonrían, sonrían, sonrían! - grito Zafrina _animándonos_.

Salimos de los vestidores y nos encaminamos al campo. Quise regresarme en un par de ocaciones, pero Senna y Kachiri me lo impidieron.

Todas salieron al campo gritando, brincando y vitoreando, como las animadoras que eran. Jane y yo salimos como si fuera un paseo por el parque y casi arrastrando los pompones.

Mi rubia amiga, me miro enfadada.

-Si, si. Lo se. Yo también me odio.

Llegamos a nuestro lugar frente a las gradas y moví los pompones, pero sin brincar.

Las fuertes luces del campo, lastimaban mis ojos. Era muy diferente ser espectadora a ser el espectáculo.

Mire con detenimiento al publico y vi a mis padres platicando muy animadamente con los padres de Jane. Alec nos miro con burla y sacudió los hombros hacia adelante, dándonos "clases" de como movernos.

Jane y yo estallamos en carcajadas, mientras Carlisle y Esme lo miraban con cara de: _Que le ocurre a ese chico?_

Extrañamente, eso nos ayudo a relajarnos y comenzamos a integrarnos con el escuadrón.

Papa y Bella me saludaron con la mano desde su lugar.

Los jugadores entraron corriendo al campo con la banda escolar como música de fondo, en un desfile de testosterona -y tal vez esteroides- así que tuvimos que gritar y animarlos.

Jacob fue el ultimo en salir. Salio trotando y con el casco en la mano derecha. Me miro fugazmente y me guiño el ojo.

Y pensar que me faltaba el partido completo, una fiesta y el trayecto a casa, para poder desnudarlo.

Casi llore ahí mismo en el campo.


	87. Tic Tac

**Tic Tac**

Para finales de octubre, ya no era una novedad que fuera amiga del chico nuevo, ni que fuera una animadora.

Aun no dejaba que Jacob le pusiera un solo dedo encima a mi uniforme de porrista, pero su antigua playera, que me regalo en San Valentin, fue la protagonista de varios de nuestros encuentros nocturnos.

-Como es que nuestra relación paso de ser extraña, única y nada convencional a un típico y patético cliché? - pregunte una noche lluviosa, usando el pecho desnudo de Jacob como almohada.

-Un cliché?

-El coreback de ensueño con la porrista supercial - respondí.

-No eres superficial. Eres perfecta.

-Solo lo dices por que me quieres.

-Yo no te quiero - replico de inmediato.

Mi corazón se agito.

-Yo te amo, Renesmee! Daria mi vida por ti.

Voltee el rostro para que no me viera llorar.

.

.

El viernes luego de mi examen de Historia -clase que compartía con el gemelo Vulturi-, me senté junto a Alec en una banca del jardín. Yo me dedique a juguetear con mis brazaletes, mientras el dibujaba La Toscana en su cuaderno de hojas blancas.

-Lindo - murmuro una voz femenina a nuestras espaldas.

Ambos volteamos y vimos a una chica de tercer año.

La reconocí, era mi compañera en las clases de manejo que impartía el St. Meyer. Para mi gran vergüenza, yo era la única de cuarto grado en esa clase, todos mis amigos la habían llevado el año anterior. Yo apenas estaba en esa clase, por que acababa de cumplir los dieciséis.

-Ah... Eh... Gracias - respondió Alec.

-No hablaba del dibujo - le guiño el ojo y se marcho.

-Camila Alexandra Valerius - murmure.

-Que? La conoces?

-Esta en mi clase de manejo.

Vimos como se sentó frente a nosotros en la fuente.

Camila era bonita y tenia fama de _rarita_.

Tenia el cabello castaño claro, largo y ondulado. Traía unas mechas de colores y una pluma de pavo real al final de una rasta que se había hecho debajo de su oreja derecha. Tenia aspecto de _hippie_ sofisticada. Siempre tenia una mirada soñadora y cuando hablaba lo hacia con palabras y frases rebuscadas, que la hacían parecer toda una intelectual, pero no nerd. Sus ojos avellana no dejaron de ver a un sonrojado Alec.

El timbre sonó y me levante para ir a mi siguiente clase. Alec me siguió.

-Y tu le hablas? Es decir a Camila?

Me reí.

-Un poco...

.

.

-Ya compre mi disfraz de Halloween - me anuncio Jane antes de la practica.

-Que bien! Yo no tengo idea de que disfrazarme este año -murmure atando mis agujetas-. Que compraste?

-Porrista brutalmente asesinada - respondió muy contenta.

-De... acuerdo - susurre algo temerosa.

En el campo saludamos a los chicos y ellos nos miraron embobados. Eso me agradaba mas de lo necesario. Me gustaba ser el centro de atención, pero a la vez me sentía incomoda. Tal vez por que habia vivido durante tanto tiempo entre las sombras siendo invisible y ahora que sabia que había sido lo contrario... era lo que me hacia sentir rara e incomoda ante los halagos y miradas de otros chicos.

.

.

Mi plan de alejarme gradualmente de Jacob, fallo totalmente. Se suponía que iba a disfrutar de la vida. Vivir cada día.

Cuando menos me di cuenta, ya estábamos adornando el árbol de navidad.

Trate de recordar algo de esos días que se me habían ido, pero como siempre, solo recordaba algo que involucraba a Jacob.

Recordé la fiesta de disfraces del St. Meyer, donde me disfrace de Betty Boop y Jacob de Terminator y en la fiesta de la disquera me disfrace de Gatubela y Jacob de Dark Knight. Dios...! Y lo que hicimos después en nuestras habitaciones.

También recorde los partidos de fútbol americano y a los reclutadores que le daban su tarjeta a Jake al final de cada partido. Las fiestas con nuestros amigos y compañeros y nuestras fiestas privadas.

Esos recuerdos me llevaron a la embarazosa conversación con Esme y Carlisle acerca de educación sexual. Jake y yo los atajamos al decirle que en todos esos concejos la escuela ya se les había adelantado. Pero no les dijimos que los llevamos a cabo.

Con tristeza insuperable, vi como la vida se me iba de las manos. Los días pasaban como si fueran horas.

Cada mañana en la ducha, -el único momento que tenia sola- lloraba. Lloraba por que tenia los días contados. Veía mi graduación de preparatoria, como la fecha de mi sentencia de muerte.

Lo se, lo admito, soy toda una reina del drama. Pero era la verdad. Sin Jacob a mi lado... moriría. Y lo peor, es que no seria una muerte rápida e indolora, iba a ser lenta y llena de dolor y sufrimiento.

Las festividades de diciembre, fueron y vinieron como un matrimonio de Hollywood.

Tuvimos la tradicional cena de navidad. Bella y papa organizaron otra fiesta de año nuevo en casa.

El tic tac acelerado del reloj, me parecía una burla.

Quería desesperadamente una forma de regresar el tiempo o detenerlo, pero era algo imposible.

Tatué en mi cabeza cada beso de Jacob, cada abrazo, cada caricia, cada mirada, cada palabra de amor que me decía.

Guardaría mis recuerdos en una cajita, los sacaría cuando estuviera lejos de el; viviendo en un matrimonio de mentira, cuando me sintiera sola y vieja... Solo para sentirme amada y joven como ahora.

* * *

Quien va conmigo a la party del cumpleaños de NESSIE? Así es Little Perverts Hotmanticas, es el cumple de nuestra adorada híbrida... Yeeeiii!


	88. Dieciocho

**Dieciocho**

La noche antes de regresar al St. Meyer, me quede despierta. Mire a Jacob detenidamente, mientras dormía a mi lado en la cama.

Si así de guapo era a los diecisiete, no me quería ni imaginar como seria a los treinta o a los cuarenta.

En nuestro ultimo semestre de preparatoria, Jake y yo teníamos juntos casi todas las clases; excepto Economía del Hogar y Finanzas. Lo se, Finanzas... Aburrido!

Pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos. Hacíamos las tareas juntos, ibamos a las practicas de fútbol y animadoras al mismo tiempo...

No se decir si eso era bueno o malo.

.

Jacob no quiso fiesta de cumpleaños. El 14 de enero cumplía dieciocho años, era una fecha muy importante, pero el no quería nada especial.

Pero yo planee un día entero a su lado. Solo el y yo.

Le pedía a Bella que llamara a la escuela y pidiera permiso para que mi _hermano_ y yo faltáramos a clases y no nos castigaran. Extrañamente estuvo de acuerdo y dijo que si necesitaba dinero no dudara en pedirle.

El miércoles por la mañana, al salir de la casa, camine junto a Jacob, hasta la esquina de nuestra calle tomados del brazo y pedimos un taxi.

-A donde vamos? - pregunto por tercera vez.

-No seas impaciente. Ya casi llegamos.

Le había dado al chofer del taxi la dirección escrita en un papel.

-The Cave? - pregunto extrañado cuando bajamos del auto.

-Aquí celebramos tu primer cumpleaños, juntos - lo tome de la mano.

Me sonrió abiertamente y entramos al lugar.

La mayoría de las personas ahi, eran niños que no pasaban de los trece años y que no habían ido a la escuela.

Nosotros volvimos a esa edad, al jugar con todos aquellos videojuegos. Jacob no dejo de sonreír todo el tiempo y de su rostro nunca se fue esa expresión adorable de felicidad.

Al salir de The Cave, fuimos a Coney Island, donde pasamos mi cumpleaños numero trece.

-Ven, subamos a la rueda de la fortuna - murmure arrastrándolo junto a mi.

En lo mas alto de la rueda, lo bese. Lo bese como si fueramos adolescentes normales y esa fuera nuestra primera cita.

Un momento... si era nuestra primera cita.

El resto del recorrido de aquel oxidado juego, apoye la cabeza en su hombro.

Regresamos a Manhattan tal y como fuimos a Coney Island: en metro.

Una vez que estuvimos en la ciudad fuimos a comer pizza. En un día quise resumir todos aquellos años que llevabamos juntos.

Luego de ir a comer, fuimos a Central Park. Ya estábamos cerca de casa, así que solo nos tomamos del brazo y no de la mano.

-Donde crees que nos acepten? -pregunto Jake-. Enviamos solicitud a casi todas las buenas universidades.

-No lo se. Y si no entramos, _ellos_ pagaran una pequeña fortuna para que nos acepten. Pero... yo no tengo muchas ganas de ir a la universidad. No tengo ni la mas mínima idea de que estudiar. Y tu? - suspire.

-Yo? Yo tampoco lo se... Nunca he pensado mucho en el futuro -le aventó mas migajas de pan a los patos, que pasaban bajo el puente donde estabamos platicando-. Solo he vivido en el presente, por que tu estas en el... Así que el futuro... - se encogió de hombros.

Esa era la misma razón por la cual tampoco sabia a donde ir y que estudiar. Eso pertenecía a mi futuro, así que no había pensado en eso.

Yo solo sabia que iba a terminar casada con alguien que papa y Bella escogieran para mi. Y ese alguien no iba a ser Jacob Black.

Ese día a pesar de que la pasamos increíble y nos divertimos mucho... tenia un toque sombrío.

.

Le envié un mensaje de texto a papa, avisándole que ibamos en camino a casa. El respondió que todo estaba listo.

Antes de dar la vuelta en la esquina, cubrí los ojos de Jacob con una de mis bufandas de seda.

-Que haces, Ness?

-Es una sorpresa!

-Me ataras a la cama? - pregunto con voz ronca.

Con esa pregunta se esfumo la niñez y la inocencia que pudimos revivir ese día.

-Mmm... suena tentador, pero no.

Seguimos caminando tomados de la mano, por que tenia que guiarlo para que no se cayera.

-Solo faltan unos metros. No te lo quites -le di un manotazo-, es trampa y ya no vale después.

-Apúrate, Ness. Ya quiero ver.

-Tu paciencia sera recompensada. Lo prometo.

Sonreí al ver el gran lazo rojo, sobre su regalo.

-Solo un poco mas... Ahora parate aquí. Perfecto. Listo?

-Si! - contesto emocionado.

-Una, dos... -desate la bufanda-. Sorpresa!

Jadeo del susto, emoción y sorpresa al ver el reluciente Porsche color negro.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Jake! - lo abrace y no me correspondió.

Mmm creo que le dio un derrame cerebral o un ataque al corazón.

-Jake... Te gusta?

-Es... hermoso - susurro acercándose al auto estacionado frente a nuestra casa, con piernas temblorosas.

Volteo a verme.

-Tu... tu me compraste el auto?!

-Yo no. Ellos - señale a la puerta donde estaban Bella y Edward muy sonrientes.

-Oh... Gracias!

Mis padres bajaron los escalones de la entrada. Abrazaron Jacob, hablaron del auto, sobre la responsabilidad y que solo usaría el auto los fines de semana y que se lo llevaría a la universidad. Que el seguro cubría daños totales, a terceros y que esperaban jamas, jamas, jamas utilizarlo.

-Quieres hacer el viaje inaugural? - le pregunto papa balanceando la brillante llave entre el dedo pulgar y el indice.

-Claro! -Jacob le arrebato las llaves-. Señorita - murmuro al abrir la puerta del copiloto.

-Gracias.

Me subí al auto y salude a papa con la mano.

-Tengan cuidado! - grito Bella para hacerse escuchar.

Jake subió al auto una vez que le quito el gran lazo rojo. Metió la llave en el contacto y estoy casi segura de que tuvo un pequeño orgasmo cuando encendió el auto. Conozco su cara.

-Lista? - pregunto enarcando una ceja.

-Ya me he subido a un auto contigo.

-Cierto.

Arranco el auto y sentí como el estomago se me pego a la columna y el corazón se me subió a la garganta. No le dije que bajara la velocidad, deje que disfrutara su regalo de cumpleaños. Pero si aferre mis manos al asiento de piel.

Cuando llegamos a casa, comimos pastel de chocolate alemán, el favorito de Jacob.


	89. Regalitos

**Regalitos**

-Que estas haciendo? - pregunto Jake con la respiración agitada, mientras mis manos abrían su pantalón.

-Solo relájate - susurre en su oído, las palabras que el me decía cuando hacíamos algo nuevo.

De nueva cuenta, recorrí su pecho marcado y su abdomen definido con mis labios y mi lengua. Su cuerpo me parecía una gran y deliciosa barra de chocolate.

No estaba muy segura de que hacer, pero juguetee un buen rato con su _amigo_ en mi boca.

Levante la mirada y Jacob parecía que estaba a la mitad de un exorcismo; tenia los ojos casi en blanco y se retorcía en la cama, arrugando la sabana con sus manos.

Volteo a verme, tal vez preguntándose por que me había detenido. Sus ojos no tenían la expresión que esperaba.

Su mirada era fiera, furiosa y airada.

Con un rápido y desconsertante movimiento, ya estaba sobre mi.

Me hizo suya de manera salvaje y apasionada.

Supuse que lo había estado haciendo mal, por eso no me había dicho que continuara.

-Lo siento - susurre en la oscuridad de su habitación.

-Por que lo sientes?

-Por no haberlo hecho bien... Yo quería... Lo siento - escondí el rostro en su pecho, avergonzada.

-Crees que no me gusto lo que hiciste?

Asentí, sintiendome realmente estúpida.

-Ness... casi muero. Lo que pasa es que... no quería... _shiminar_ en ti.

-Que?

-Duerme, mi amor - beso mi frente.

-Feliz cumpleaños - murmure antes de que me venciera el sueño.

La vida continuaba burlándose de mi.

Despertaba el lunes y en un parpadeo ya era viernes.

Me olvide por completo de esa idea tonta y estúpida, de alejarme de Jacob.

Pasaba junto a el todo el tiempo que me era posible. Teníamos seis clases juntos y hacíamos las tareas encerrados en nuestras habitaciones. Por las noches, hacíamos el amor hasta quedar agotados.

Como ya era costumbre, Bella y Edward seguían en su mundo y me parecía de lo mas extraño cuando comíamos juntos y nos preguntaban acerca de la escuela y las solicitudes a la universidad.

Charlaban muy animadamente sobre el futuro. Un futuro que me aterraba y el cual estaba cada vez mas cerca.

Para San Valentin, Jacob me regalo su playera como el año anterior. Esta vez, no la _robe_.

El 15 de febrero fuimos a cenar y dimos un pase en ferry como si fueramos turistas. Celebramos san valentin, sin que lo pareciera. Aun estaban los adornos alusivos a la fecha por las calles. Algo muy beneficioso de celebrarlo un día después, es que los restaurantes no estan atestados de gente hipócrita que solo demuestra su amor en esa fecha.

Al regresar a casa, cada quien fue a su habitación por el regalo de ambos.

Nos reunimos en nuestras puertas compartidas.

-Feliz San Valentin - me entrego una cajita roja con un lacito blanco.

-Feliz San Valentin - le di una caja blanca con un lazo rojo.

Nos reímos al ver las envolturas.

Abrí mi regalo y encontré otro dije, para mi brazalete.

-Un dieciocho! - murmure dándole vueltas a la pequena y brillante joya, en forma de numero romano.

-Es por tu letra y mi numero... que viene siendo lo mismo- explico.

-Me lo pones?

Coloco el dije en el eslabón junto al broche. Ahora si ya no había espacio para otro dije. Si ponia uno en cada eslabon, si tendría mas espacio, pero se vería un dije sobre otro y no luciría ninguno.

-Es turno de que abras el tuyo - murmure algo apenada.

-De acuerdo.

Le quito la envoltura a la caja y luego la abrió.

-Es para... _mi_? - pregunto extrañado.

-Si y no. Es de mi talla, pero es para que tu la veas y te la comas.

-Mmm -se saboreo y continuo leyendo la etiqueta-. Y yo que le asegure a Esme que lo nuestro no era solo sexo - me apretó contra su cuerpo y beso mi cuello.

-Mi nana no se tiene que enterar de los sucios detalles... - suspire me me deje arrastrar hasta su cama.

* * *

**Capitulo **_Lemmonish_ **de contrabando... Ssshh!**

* * *

**Mis Little Pervets, ya saben que no les puedo enviar a sus correos los capítulos editados. Las que si tengan una cuenta y no les he enviado los capítulos editados, déjenme un review pidiéndomelo y entonces si con mucho gusto...  
Mother Pervert out!**


	90. Drama!

**Drama!**

El ultimo viernes de marzo, Jacob y yo regresamos a casa. Íbamos platicando acerca de Alec y su nueva novia: Camila.

-Se ven tan tiernos cuando completan la frase del otro - murmure emocionada.

-Viste cuando... - Jacob se interrumpió a media frase cuando vimos a los cuatro adultos muy serios.

Estaban esperándonos.

Oh no. Oh no... Esme abrió la boca!

-Hola - susurre con la boca seca.

-Que ocurre? - pregunto Jake con un ligero temblor en la voz.

-Por que no se sientan? - murmuro papa encaminadose a la sala, seguido por los otros tres.

Un momento... Papa en la casa tan temprano? Eso se iba a poner muy, pero que muy feo!

Jacob se sentó junto a mi en el sillón.

-Papa... yo... - susurre casi llorando.

Levanto la mano derecha para callarme y trague saliva compulsivamente.

-Que estan esperando? - pregunto Bella luego de unos minutos de silencio y miradas asustadas de nuestra parte.

Mire a Jake, temiendo que seria la ultima vez. Su mirada estaba turbada y dolida.

Abrí la boca para... no se ni que demonios iba a decir. Tal vez... que amaba a Jacob con toda mi alma y jamas me arrepentiría ni dejaría de amarlo. Pero mi garganta estaba hinchada por el llanto contenido, así que de nuevo cerré mis labios.

-Por el amor de Dios, ya abran los sobres! - exploto papa.

Sobres? Cuales malditos sobres?!

Desconcertada y sumamente pálida, mire a Jacob. No estaba mejor que yo.

Esme me entrego un sobre grueso, blanco y con mi nombre y dirección. A Jacob le dio otro, muy parecido. Lo había tomado de la mesa de centro, donde al menos había otros cuatro sobres iguales. Estaban hechos de papel caro y grueso y en ellos venían la respuesta de las universidades, a las cuales enviamos solicitud meses atrás.

Quise reírme y llorar.

Reírme de alivio, por que nuestros padres no sabían nada acerca de mi relación clandestina con mi hermano. Llorar de tristeza, al ver que nuestro futuro separados, se reía de nosotros enviandonos cartas, como un cruel recordatorio.

Con manos temblorosas abrí el primer sobre.

_Estimada señorita Cullen:_

_Nos complace informarle que ha sido aceptada en nuestra universidad, para el semestre de otoño. Nos alegra que haya pensado en nosotros, como los forjadores de su brillante futuro._

_En el sobre adjunto, podra encontrar un catalago de las materias que se imparten en nuestro campus, así como un mapa de este._

_El pago de la colegiatura, deberá ser efectuado antes del 1ro de agosto, de esa manera tendra un lugar asegurado..._

No continue leyendo. No me interesaba.

Deje el sobre de Darthmouth y tome otro. Yale. La carta decía practicamente lo mismo. Tome otro, era de Columbia. También me habían aceptado.

Pretendí estar alegre y emocionada, pero no tanto como para ponerme a brincar como en las películas.

Los sobres de Jacob provenían de Harvard, Princeton y Brown.

No había posobilidad de entrar a la misma universidad.

-Harvard me ofrece media beca si entro a su equipo de fútbol americano.

-Oh por Dios! - grito Bella emocionada y comenzó a hacerse aire con las manos, para no llorar.

Abrace a Jacob, alegrándome realmente por el. Que le ofrecieran una beca, no era cualquier cosa.

Me trague mi tristeza y mis lagrimas, para no levantar sospechas. Ademas esto era realmente importante, tanto para mis cuatro padres, como para mi.

-Llamare a las chicas - anuncie "emocionada"

-Le diré a Alec y a los chicos - me imito Jake tomando sus tres sobres.

Abrí el videochat y les dije a las chicas que tenia una noticia que darles.

Las tres me miraron espectantes desde la pantalla de mi computadora.

-Oh! Ya se...! -grito Alice-. Te acostaste con Jacob!

Rosalie y Alice gritaron emocionadas.

-Claro que no, asquerosas!

-Entonces?

-Me aceptaron en Darthmouth, Yale y Columbia - murmure como si les estuviera contando que desayune esa manana.

-Aaaah!

-Aaaah!

-Aaaah!

Gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

-Que paso?! - grito Alec asustado entrando de golpe en la habitación de Jane con el celular en la mano.

Alice, Rose y yo nos reímos.

-Vete, es privado - Jane le aventó un marcador de su escritorio.

El chico tenia buenos reflejos. Atrapo el objeto sin problemas y luego lo lanzo a la nuca de su gemela.

-Te matare!

Jane se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a perseguir a Alec por toda su habitación. Mientras, las chicas y yo nos partíamos de la risa.

.

Como cada noche, dormí junto a Jacob.

Habíamos hablado sobre las universidades que nos aceptaron, como si eso no nos fuera a separar.

-Y si estudias Medicina? _Doctora Renesmee Cullen, se le solicita en urgencias_ - murmuro Jake.

Me reí.

-Tu podrías estudiar Arquitectura. Te imaginas que en uno de los recorridos turísticos por la ciudad, mencionen que tu diseñaste el edificio mas alto de Manhathan?

Nos reímos otro buen rato.

.

Durante el fin de semana, Bella y Edward, así como Carlisle y Esme, nos presionaron para que escogiéramos una universidad.

Carmen y Eleazar me llamaron para felicitarme por mis cartas de aceptación. También me dijeron que Tanya estaba muy orgullosa de mi.

-Eso no me interesa, abuela - murmure con un suspiro.

Me abstuve de decirle: Aun esta viva?

Eso me lo reservaría para Tanya en persona.

.

El lunes, Alice parecía que se había tragado un foco. Su sonrisa irradiaba luz.

-Me aceptaron en Parsons the New School for Design! - grito a todo pulmón a la hora del almuerzo.

-Alice! - grite emocionada.

Que raro! Me emocionaba mas que Alice fue aceptada en una de las mejores escuelas de diseño del mundo, que mis impresionantes cartas de aceptación.

Abrazamos y felicitamos a Alice el resto de la hora.

El martes, Rosalie llego con la noticia de que habia sido aceptada en Berkeley. De nuevo todo fue felicitaciones y abrazos.

El jueves Jane anuncio que fue aceptada en Princeton.

-Princeton? - arquee una ceja.

-Deja de mirarme así!

Me mordí el labio, para no reírme.

Demetri estaba estudiando en Princeton y era muy sospechoso que Jane fuera a estudiar en la misma escuela. Bueno, no sospechoso, era algo obvio que iría a estudiar al mismo lugar, para estar con el.

.

Dos semanas después, cuando regresamos de vacaciones de primavera, Alec dijo que sus padres lo habían inscrito en una escuala de arte... en París!

-Mama envió algunos de mis cuadros, junto con la solicutud. Dijo que lo tomara como regalo de cumpleaños.

Camila sonrió con nostalgia. Su novio estaría muy lejos el próximo otoño y a ella todavía le faltaba un año de preparatoria. Pero yo me los imaginaba juntos dentro de unos años, viviendo en París la mitad del año y la otra en Nueva York. Yendo a fiestas de intelectuales y artistas alternativos, en galerias de arte y demás eventos donde Alec exhibiría sus obras.

.

-Ya decidiste a cual universidad iras?

-No me presiones tu también, Nahuel! - murmure enfadada.

Ya tenia suficiente con mis padres.

-Perdón... solo quería conversar - no tenia por que disculparse.

-No. Yo lo siento. Es solo que me siento muy presionada. Tu regresaras a Brasil? - pregunte cerrando mi casillero.

-Si, pero vendré de vacaciones - me sonrió ampliamente.

-Que bien! Espero verte en verano del próximo año - fingí entuciasmo.

Eso de mentir se me daba muy bien.

Tal vez debería estudiar Drama. Pero no me veía sobre un escenario o en el set de una película... Pero si casi jure no ser nunca en la vida una porrista y me gusto serlo... Tal vez me gustaría eso de la actuación.

Después de todo, vengo de una familia que esta muy metida en el negocio del espectáculo. Papa es productor musical, mi abuelo Eleazar se encarga de las audiciones para las obras que produce mi abuela Carmen en Brodway...

Teatro? Cine?

Me iba a dedicar a eso?

Tal vez no actuar, pero si algo involucrado con ello... tal vez detrás de las bambalinas o detrás de camaras.

Siempre me pareció divertido lo que hacen mis abuelos...

Oh por Dios!

Quiero entrar al programa de Drama de Yale!

* * *

**Próximos capítulos:**

30 Seconds to... Colapse

Fantasías de una Princesa

Adios Saint Meyer

Songbird

Es una Broma... Verdad?

Cielo con Llamas del Color del Infierno

Sucesos (In)Esperados

Adiós

Epilogo

* * *

**_SPOILER ALERT!_**

Renesmee Carlie Cullen

Amada hija. Amada hermana.

Jacob Black

Amado hijo. Amado hermano.


	91. 30 Seconds to Colapse

**30 Seconds to... Colapse**

-Hola mis niños! - saludo Esme el viernes que llegamos Jacob y yo del St. Meyer.

-Hola, Esme! - le dimos un beso en las mejillas al mismo tiempo.

-Su padre esta en el estudio - murmuro cuando subíamos las escaleras.

-De verdad? - pregunte incrédula, deteniéndome.

-Si, llego muy temprano con una banda... _10 Seconds to Jupiter_ - dijo a manera de pregunta.

-10 Seconds to Jupiter? - fruncí el ceno tratando de recordar una banda con ese nombre.

Me encogí de hombros y seguí subiendo las escaleras junto a Jacob.

10 Seconds to Jupiter?

No. No había una banda con ese nombre. Lo mas parecido que habia era 30 Seconds to...

No!

Le aventé mi bolsa a Jake y baje los tres pisos como endemoniada y casi me caigo y quedo cuadraplegica.

-Papa! Papa! - corrí hasta su estudio.

Pensaba sacarle cada detalle de su reunión.

-Papa que vino... -me calle de golpe y cuatro pares de ojos me miraron asustados, por mi forma de interrumpirlos-. Lo siento, pensé que estabas solo - susurre cerrando la puerta pero no sin antes echar otra miradita.

-Cielo, que es lo que quieres decirme? - grito papa para que lo escuchara.

-No... nada. Una tontería de la escuela. Lo siento - me disculpe de nuevo viendo esos hipnotizantes ojos azules.

Me miro. Me miro! Cielo santo, me miro!

Subí las escaleras, en la nubes.

Me cambie de ropa. Me quite el soso uniforme de falda gris, blusa blanca y sueter azul; y me vestí con una falda corta de denim, blusa amarilla con flores de Dolce & Gabanna y unas sandalias de correas amarillas con plataforma de Jimmy Choo. De accesorios, arracadas y una docena de pulceritas en mi mano izquierda -en la derecha siempre traía el brazalete que me regalo Jacob- y un collar de cadena larga con un pendiente de corazón. Lo admito, solo me vestí con eso, para que aquel cantante no se fuera con la impresión de que era una niña boba de escuela.

-Quieres jugar un rato? - pregunto Jacob en mi oído mientras yo estaba al pendiente de papa y el grupo, desde la baranda de las escaleras.

-Ahora no - cuchichee.

-Por que no? - lloriqueo apretando mi seno izquierdo.

-Oye! -le di un manotazo-. Eso es para la habitación.

-Que haces aquí? - me quito el cabello del hombro.

-Cállate, no me dejas oír.

En eso, escuche voces alegres y baje las escaleras con rapidez, pero sin hacer ruido.

Los vi de nuevo y ellos a mi

-Olvide mi celular en tu estudio - murmuro Tomo, palmeando sus bolsillos.

-No hay problema - papa lo llevo de nuevo al estudio.

-Hola - saludo Shanon.

-Hola - respondí.

-Eres la hija de Edward? - pregunto Jared y yo baje otro escalón.

-Así es. Grabaran con el?

-Si, en otoño. Soy Jared y el es Shanon.

-Lo se -tregue saliva y me obligue a mi misma a respirar con regularidad-. Soy Nessie - extendí la mano.

Ambos la estrecharon.

-Mucho gusto, Nessie.

-El gusto es mio, Jared - Dios, que ojos!

-Nessie es diminutivo de...?

-Renesmee - mentí. No era diminutivo.

-Ah -frunció el ceño, obviamente preguntándose que clase de nombre era Renesmee-. Conoces nuestra música?

-Claro.

En ese momento Shanon nos olvido y se puso a hacer unas llamadas. Creo que eran a una chica.

-Has ido a un concierto de nosotros?

-No me dejaron entrar. Fue en un bar que esta en la octava -mentí. Preferí quedarme con Jacob en su habitación.

-Cuantos años tienes? - Jared me miro de arriba a abajo. Mi atuendo había cumplido su propósito.

-Dieciséis.

-Uy, que lastima! Que te parece, si cuando cumplas los dieciocho... me llamas - Jared saco un boligrafo de su pantalón negro-. Cuando soples las velitas... marcas ese numero.

Tomo mi mano y escribió su numero.

-Para que me cantes _Feliz Cumpleaños_? - enarque una ceja.

-Para que hagamos lo que quieras -sonrió.

-De acuerdo. Tal vez te tome la palabra - también el sonreí.

Papa apareció junto a Tomo, hablando de la guitarra que Edward tenia en su estudio. Escondí mi mano.

-De hecho, mi hija me la obsequio hace unos años.

-Nos vemos, Edward -Jared le dio la mano-. Adios, Nessie. Un gusto conocerte.

La banda de rock salio por mi puerta principal y papa me dio un beso en la frente.

-Princesa, que querías decirme?

-Ah... Ya me decidí por Yale. Tienen un excelente programa de Drama y...

-Yale? Drama? - pregunto atónito.

-Esta mal?

-No! -me abrazo con fuerza dandome vueltas-. Cielo santo! Cuando fue que creciste tanto?

_Mmm... tal vez cuando estabas encerrado en la disquera?_

-Le diré a Esme que comeremos los cuatro en el comedor. Te parece?

-Si, papi.

Me dio un beso _tronado_ en la mejilla y se marcho a la cocina con una gran sonrisa.

Subí las escaleras tratando de imaginarme en la universidad. Esperaba que no me tomaran como una especie de geniecillo, por tener dieciséis años y estar en la universidad. O por el contrario que ni me hablen por verme como una niña.

-Lo vas a llamar? - me pregunto Jacob recargado en la puerta de su habitación, con los brazos cruzados.

-Que?

-Te pregunte si lo vas a llamar?

-A quien?

Señalo mi mano.

-Ah... - ya ni me acordaba de Jared-. No lo se. Tal vez - me encogí de hombros.

-Puedo ver?

Extendí mi mano y miro los numeros con interés.

Luego, hizo un rápido, desconcertante y asqueroso movimiento: paso la lengua por mi palma.

-Asco! - limpie mi mano con la cadera.

Jacob solto unas risitas y entro a su habitación.

Mire mi palma y los numeros estaba borrosos.

-JACOB! - grite como loca al borde del colapso y muy pero que muy enfadada con ese maldito tramposo.

* * *

**_SPOILER ALERT!_**

Renesmee Carlie Cullen

Amada hija. Amada hermana.

Jacob Black

Amado hijo. Amado hermano.


	92. Adiós Madre

**Adiós****... _Madre_**

El lunes a la hora de la salida... el diablo se apareció de nuevo.

-Hola, hija! - murmuro Tanya muy contenta interceptandome.

-No me llames _hija_ - replique con cansancio y continue caminando junto a Jacob.

-Supe que entraras a Yale y...

-Espera -me detuve, así como Jacob y ella-. Por que sigues aquí? Hace mas de un año dijiste que estabas muriendo y... aquí sigues. No deberías de haberte_ ido_ ya? - continué caminando.

-Estoy en tratamiento. Deberías saberlo, pero tu nunca quieres hablar. Fui a tu fiesta, pero este -miro a Jacob con desdén-, así como Esme, no me permitieron entrar. Mandaron a los guardias y me trataron...

-Se llama Jacob y yo los envié -mentí, yo no sabia que ella había estado ahí, pero recordé a Jacob y a Esme hablando ese día...- Ya deja de seguirme! Pareces de esos indigentes que te piden dinero en Central Park y no te dejan en paz.

-Renesmee, soy tu madre - me regaño.

-Discúlpame, pero no -me detuve y la mire directamente a los ojos-. Perdiste ese título y ese privilgio desde que te fuiste... Si tan solo hubieras regresado diez años antes... hubiera sido la niña mas feliz del mundo y hubiera perdonado tu ausencia, sin duda alguna. Pero ahora? Para que te quiero o necesito ahora? No estuviste cuando mas te necesite-. Tanya comenzó a llorar, pero yo no.- No estuviste ahí cuando enfermaba o cuando lloraba por las ausencias de Edward. No estuviste cuando entre a la escuela, cuando avance un año, cuando me gradue de la primaria. Cuando tuve mi primer periodo. No estuviste ahí para contarte del chico que me gustaba, cuando di mi primer beso. No estuviste ahí en ningun momento importante de mi vida, por que _tu_ lo decidiste, así que ahora es mi turno de decidir tenerte fuera de mi vida. No te quiero ver en el baile de graduación, no te quiero ver en la ceremonia, no te quiero ver cuando me mude al dormitorio, o en mi próximo cumpleaños... En mi boda... No te quiero en mi vida -lo dije lenta y pausadamente para que se le metiera en la cabeza.

Mire a Jacob y su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna.

-Ya tengo una madre... De hecho son dos y con ellas tengo suficiente. Gracias por haberme dado la vida y que te vaya bien el lo que queda de la tuya.

No se decir bien que fue lo que me ocurrió... pero la abrace. La abrace con fuerza y bese su mejilla derecha.

-Adios, Tanya - me solté de sus brazos y camine a casa junto a Jake. En un silencio ensordecedor.

Cuando entre a mi habitación, unas inesperadas lagrimas bañaron mi rostro y no deje de llorar hasta después de unas horas.

Esa tarde, fue la ultima vez que llore por ella. Fue la ultima vez que vi a Tanya Denali, mi madre.

* * *

**_SPOILER ALERT!_**

Renesmee Carlie Cullen

Amada hija. Amada hermana.

Jacob Black

Amado hijo. Amado hermano.

Por si se lo preguntan... **Si son epitafios!**


	93. Fantasías de una Princesa EDITADO

**Fantasías de una Princesa**

Carmen y Eleazar estaban que estallaban de felicidad, por que había decidido estudiar Drama. Ya se imaginaban la marquesina:

_Denali Productions Presenta:_

_Renesmee Cullen en El Mago de Oz._

No les dije que me quería dedicar a algo que estuviera detrás de bambalinas, pero la vida daba muchas vueltas y tal vez hasta llegaba a ganar un Tony.

.

Alice diseño y confecciono nuestros vestidos para el baile de graduación. No queria que lo comparamos en alguna tienda y que alguien mas llegara con un vestido igual.

El baile seria de gala. Osea que las mujeres teniamos que ir de largo y los chicos con tuxedo o traje formal.

Faltaba exactamente cuatro semanas para la ceremonia de graduación, tres para los examenes finales y dos para el baile.

.

Como el estúpido periodo me había llegado, extrañaba a Jacob. Que inoportuna era la naturaleza cuando quería disfrutar del poco tiempo que me quedaba junto a mi hermano.

Ese viernes la naturaleza se había ido y esperaba pasar la noche entera junto Jake y su _amigo_.

Cuando salí de mi clase de Economía del Hogar, me dirigí a mi casillero; este ultimo año, me asignaron uno en los pasillos exteriores. Mire con cierta nostalgia la lluvia suave que caía en el jardín trasero del St. Meyer. Tome mi libro y cuaderno de Finanzas y me encamine a mi clase sin prisa alguna. Aun era temprano. Mientras caminaba con aire sonador -como lo hacia Camila- lo vi y mi ensoñación se evaporo.

Venia frente a mi, junto a sus amigos del equipo. Se reían estruendosamente, llamando la atención de cuanta chica los veía. Su sonrisa era ancha y cálida. Me miro unos segundos cuando paso junto a mi y mi corazón se detuvo un instante.

Con las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas continué caminando, gire la cabeza para verlo una vez mas y el también me miraba.

Traía unos jeans, playera blanca polo y la chaqueta del equipo de fútbol americano: mangas blancas de piel, con el numero 18 en rojo en el brazo izquierdo y el resto de la chaqueta en azul. Todos sus amigos traían su chaqueta correspondiente, pero solo el resaltaba en la multitud.

De nuevo vinieron a mi mente todo tipo de fantasías con el jugador numero 18. Mis favoritas.

El profesor Gray pidió que entregáramos la tarea y me selecciono a mi para recogerlos trabajos de mis compañeros. Como no era una gran hazaña, continué fantaseando con aquel hermoso jugador.

Acababa de sentarme de nuevo en mi asiento, cuando mi celular comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de mi suéter azul del uniforme.

Era un mensaje de Jacob.

_Tengo algo muy importante que decirte y no puede esperar._

_Te veo en la enfermería._

Enfermería?

Oh no! Creo que Jacob quedo embarazado!

Nadie mas que mis amigos sabían que entraría a Yale en el programa de Drama, así que decidí probar mis habilidades interpretativas.

-Profesor Gray? - me acerque a su escritorio.

-Si, señorita Cullen? - me miro a través de sus gafas.

-Me permite ir a la enfermería? Creo que comí algo en mal estado en la cafetería.

-Por supuesto! Necesita que alguien la acompañe?

-No, gracias. Solo ire a mi asiento por mis cosas.

Camine por el solitario pasillo, un tanto preocupada. Que era eso tan importante que Jacob necesitaba decirme?

-Ah! - grite cuando alguien me jalo del brazo.

-Hola, Princesa - susurraron cerrando la puerta.

-Que rayos crees que haces? - trate de salir de aquel oscuro y abandonado salón.

-Vi como me miraste - susurro aquel enorme jugador en mi oído.

-Yo no te miraba a ti. Dejame salir - me voz temblo.

-Yo también te mire. Eres hermosa, Princesa.

-Suéltame, no me toques - le di un manotazo cuando acaricio mis risos.

Mi defensa no funciono mucho que digamos, ya que aquel chico se me acerco a un mas y trato de besarme.

A quien engañaba tratando de defenderme?

Me deje envolver por sus brazos y acepte sus besos frenéticos.

-Me encantas, Ness - murmuro Jacob sentándome en aquel viejo escritorio.

**HASTA AQUÍ LLEGO EL CAP APTO PARA ESTA PAGINA. YA SABEN QUE HACER MIS LITTLE PERVERTS!**


	94. Songbird

**Songbird**

El flash de las cámaras de Bella, Edward, Esme y Carlisle, nos cegaron a Jacob y a mi. Estábamos al pie de las escaleras, listos para irnos al baile de graduación en el Plaza. Traía puesto el hermoso vestido azul que Alice había confeccionado para mi y Jacob un nuevo traje Armani.

-Mama, estas llorando? - le pregunto Jacob a Bella.

-No! - sollozo agachando la cabeza.

Mire a Jacob sorprendida. Tanto por el llanto de Bella, y por como la llamo.

-Ya váyanse... se les hará tarde - murmuro papa con los ojos llorosos.

Por que hacían tanto escándalo? Solo era el baile... Oh! Ya.

-Si toman mucho quédense en el hotel -sugirió papa-. No quiero que se pongan en peligro, ni pongan en peligro a las demás personas.

Esme nos miro con advertencia.

-Si, papa. Adiós.

Los cuatro adultos se despidieron de nosotros desde las escaleras de la entrada, mientras nos alejabamos en el Porsche de Jacob.

Mis mejillas se enrojecían como las de una típica adolescente, cada vez que miraba a Jacob. Estaba tan guapo esa noche... No, guapo no era un adjetivo lo suficientemente descriptivo. Hermoso? Precioso? Varonil? Sexy?...

Apetecible! Esa era la palabra que describía todo lo anterior.

Estaba endiabladamente apetecible, esa noche.

El chico del valet parking tomo las llaves del auto de mi hermano, y nos dio el boletito correspondiente, el cual guarde en mi bolso.

Jacob me ofreció su brazo y caminamos hacia nuestro baile de graduación.

-Te vez tan hermosa esta noche - susurro Jacob antes de besar mi mejilla derecha.

-Gracias. Y tu te ves... - suspire en lugar de responder.

Soltó una leve carcajada.

-Aaaaah! Se ven guapísimos - grito Alice al vernos, asustando a Jasper. Luego corrió en nuestra dirección.

-Gracias - Jake y yo respondimos al mismo tiempo.

Alice traía su vestido verde, Rosalie su vestido rosa y Jane su vestido rojo. Todos diseñados y hechos por Alice.

Nos reunimos con nuestros amigos en la gran mesa redonda, con mantel azul medianoche con estrellas doradas y plateadas.

El tema del baile de graduación era "Sigue tus Estrellas". Era algo cursi, pero eso no le quitaba lo elegante a la decoración.

Todos mis amigos -Alec, Emmett, Jasper, Demetri y Nahuel- estaban muy elegantes en sus tuxedos negros. Se veían muy guapos. Y mis amigas -Jane, Rosalie, Alice y Camila- se veían hermosas con su maquillaje hecho por profesionales, sus peinados y sus vestidos largos.

Nos tomamos cientos de fotografías, con la esperanza de que aquel momento perdurara toda la vida.

Mas tarde -luego de la cena-, bailamos como si nuestras vidas dependieran de ello. El _dj_ era muy bueno.

Llego la hora de las canciones lentas y una melodía extremadamente familiar y que me llegaba hasta la médula, comenzó.

Sin decir una palabra, Jacob se acerco a mi y rodeo mi cintura con su brazo, con la otra mano tomo la mía y puso ambas sobre su pecho.

La canción era Sonbird. Nuestra canción.

-Siempre te voy a amar, Renesmee. Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré. Cada segundo de cada día... hasta que mi corazón deje de latir - murmuro Jake en mi oído, con voz ronca.

Escondí el rostro en su hombro, para que nadie me viera llorar.

-Cuando escuches esta canción... cuando ya no estemos juntos... quiero que pienses en mi. Y recuerdes cuanto te amo. Siempre estarás en mi corazón. No lo olvides, Renesmee. Nunca olvides que te amo.

No pude hablar. No pude decirle cuanto lo amaba y que deseaba con todo mi corazón no separarme ni un solo día de el. Que daría todo lo que tengo por estar siempre estar a su lado. Que deseaba que hubiera una manera regresar el tiempo, hacer que Tanya me amara, que sus padres no murieran y no habernos conocido hasta dentro de unos meses en la universidad; ya fuera en una clase o en una estúpida fiesta de fraternidad. Y de ahí... ser felices para siempre.

Pero no.

Estábamos atrapados en una vida donde no había finales felices.

Antes de que terminara la canción, me escabullí al baño, para que nadie me viera llorar, por el amor que sentía por mi _hermano_.

Regrese a la mesa una vez que logre controlarme. Si iba a estudiar Drama, tenia que aprender a controlar mis emociones. Retoque mi maquillaje y salí del tocador con la frente en alto, tratando de verme normal.

-Donde estabas?- pregunto Jane, preocupada.

-Tuve un problema de vestuario - mentí con naturalidad.

-Ah! Se te salio una _bubbie_?

-Si, algo así - mentí de nuevo.

Lo que se me salio fue el corazón y se quedo junto al de Jacob... para siempre.

* * *

**Cristina (GUETS REVIEW)** No tienes cuenta en Fanfiction, pero me sigues en FB, dejame un mensaje privado y ahí te enviare los caps EDITADOS completitos. Te parece? :D

**kotiii (GUEST REVIEW)** Si me llegan tus coments :D No te preocupes, Si voy a terminar este fic, ya tiene epilogo, en unos días se acaba ya este fic...

De hecho... Si el internet no me falla

ES UNA BROMA... VERDAD? Miércoles  
CIELO CON LLAMAS DEL COLOR DEL INFIERNO (Editado) Jueves  
ADIÓS SAINT MEYER Viernes  
SUCESOS (IN)ESPERADOS Habado  
ADIÓS Domingo  
EPILOGO Lunes


	95. Es una Broma Verdad?

**Es una Broma... Verdad?**

Rosalie estaba mas que emocionada cuando se acerco la media noche. Era hora de coronar al Rey y Reina del Baile de Graduación.

Genial.

Yo había votado en la semana por Rosalie, ya que nos lo había pedido, o exigido seria mejor. Lo bueno es que los candidatos no hacían campaña, de hecho no había candidatura, los estudiantes de ultimo año votaban por quien se les diera la gana. Ya fuera por ser guapo, gracioso, popular, alguien a quien admiráramos... Así que vote por Jacob como rey.

La directora -la señorita Stephenie-, subió al escenario. Dijo unas cuantas cursilerias, otras no tanto, pero no las escuche, por que Alice y Rosalie no dejaban de parlotear.

-Ahora si chicos... el momento que habían estado esperando, no solo esta noche, sino por cuatro años...

Uy si, como no.

-El rey de la generación es... -abrió un pequeño sobre azul- nuestro coreback y campeón estatal... Jacob Black!

Que?!

Todos gritaron y aplaudieron. Sus compañeros de el equipo de fútbol hicieron un ruido como si fueran cavernicolas: Uh, uh, uh!

Jacob me miro sorprendido y le sonreí.

-Felicidades su majestad - me burle.

Me dedico una sonrisa traviesa, una que hacia cuando estaba pensando en desnudarme. Claro que aquel pequeño gesto hizo estragos en mi ritmo cardíaco.

Jake se encamino al escenario y acepto la corona dorada con una que otra gema, que le dio la señorita Stephenie. Se acerco al micrófono y dijo:

-Ah... Gracias?

-Bravo - gritaron todos de nuevo.

Puse los ojos en blanco y aplaudí también.

Jacob se hizo a un lado y la directora saco un sobrecito rosa.

-Felicidades, señor Black. A continuación nuestra reina del baile y de la generación... -abrió el sobre- Renesmee Cullen!

-Bravo!

Que demonios?!

-Ve, Renesmee! - Rosalie me jalo de la mano, mientras Alice me empujaba.

-No.

-Suba, señorita Cullen! - me animo la directora bastante emocionada.

-No, gracias - sonreí cortezmente.

-Como que no. Venga, suba.

Mire a Jacob y me sonrió.

Por esa sonrisa hasta nadaría en lava.

Así que ahí tienen a Renesmee Cullen caminando entre la multitud, para irse a reunir con Jacob Black, en uno de los eventos mas vergonzosos y ridículos del mundo.

Cuando llegue al centro del escenario, bajo aquellas luces brillantes, mire al techo para asegurarme de que no hubiera algo sobre mi, para hacerme una broma pesada.

No, no había nada, excepto luces y las estrellas que eran parte de la decoración.

La señorita Stephenie, me puso la corona con brillantes gemas y me ofreció el micrófono.

Que rayos iba a decir?!

-Ah... gracias... supongo... Pero suficiente con la broma. Ya se divirtieron... y gracias por no bañarme con sangre de cerdo.

-Ness... - mire a Jacob y nego con la cabeza.

-Oh...

Todos mis compañeros de clase me miraban con chispitas en los ojos. Los hombres me veían como si fuera la chica mas linda del planeta y las mujeres como si quisieran estar en mi lugar.

En verdad era... _popular_?

Alice y Rosalie siempre me lo decían y nunca les creí, ni cuando era porrista. Supuse que mi supuesta popolaridad se debía a que era amiga de ellas y la chicas usaban un brazalete parecido al mio por que... siendo honesta, es super bonito. Pero no sabia que era _tan_ popular, como para ser la Reina del Baile de Graduación.

Vaya!

Que... horror!

Y que ciega fui! Todo por culpa de esos cálidos ojos oscuros que eran mi perdición.

-Bueno... lo siento... Así que... Gracias! -sonreí abiertamente.

Mis amigos así como compañeros y maestros aplaudieron.

Al bajar del escenario junto a mi _hermano_, el fotógrafo del St. Meyer nos tomo las fotografías que irían en el anuario, con el titulo "Rey y Reina de las Estrellas". Patético y cursi mas no podia ser... pero estaba junto a Jacob.

Iba a haber algo tangible de que estuvimos juntos esa noche, a parte de mis recuerdos.

Nuestros amigos se tomaron fotos junto a nosotros, todos con una gran sonrisa...

La vida nos esperaba con los brazos abiertos y llamadonos a gritos... No podía ignorarla, era algo inevitable... y sentía como aplastaba mi corazón con un zapato de tacón Louis Vutton.


	96. Cielo con Llamas del Color del Infierno

**Cielo con Llamas del Color del Infierno**

-A donde me llevas? -le pregunte a Jacob cuando salimos del ascensor del hotel.

-Es una sorpresa.

En nuestras manos llevábamos cada quien la estúpida corona de rey y reina del baile.

De uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra, Jacob saco una llave en forma de tarjeta.

-Se supone que bebimos mucho y nos quedamos a dormir en el hotel. En habitaciones separadas por supuesto. Somos hermanos - se estremeció fingiendo repulsión.

Entramos a la habitación y había varios arreglos de rosas rojas y una cubeta dorada con una botella de champan enfriándose.

-Muy cursi y trillado verdad? - pregunto apenado.

-No - susurre y me mordí el labio.

No tenia ni idea de por que estaba nerviosa.

Jake me tomo de la mano y me sentó en uno de los silloncitos de la enorme y lujosa suite. Se acerco a la botella de champan y la abrió como si fuera un gran experto.

Me ofreció una copa y a la acepte con manos temblorosas. La bebí de un solo trago.

Por que estaba tan nerviosa?

Los nervios se esfumaron cuando Jacob comenzó a besarme. Primero lo hizo de manera suave y lenta, haciéndome sentir que flotaba en el aire. Luego fue apasionado y un tanto agresivo, haciéndome sentir que estaba abrazada a la estaca de una hoguera.

Mi corazón palpitaba tan fuerte, que creí que el lo escuchaba sin ningun problema.

-Te amo, Jacob - susurre con voz ronca y agitada, una vez que sus labios me dieron un respiro.

Que rayos?!

Como termine desnuda y acostada? Que no estaba vestida y de pie?

Bueno, para ser justa... y honesta el tampoco estaba vestido.

-Yo también te amo, Renesmee.

* * *

_HASTA AQUÍ LLEGO EL ULTIMO CAPITULO EDITADO, MIS LITTLE PERVERTS_  
_SI LO QUIEREN LEER COMPLETO, YA SABEN QUE HACER. ESCRIBAN UN REVIEW O SI NO TIENEN CUENTA UN MENSAJE PRIVADO A MI FACEBOOK._

**KISSES AND LOVE VICTORIA WITTAKER**


	97. Adiós, Saint Meyer!

**Adiós****, Saint Meyer!**

-Jacob, déjame estudiar.

-Necesitas descanzar. Relajarte - sus malditas manos mágicas continuaron dándome un masaje en los hombros.

-Esta bien, tu ganas.

Ya teniamos casi seis horas estudiando para nuestros dos últimos exámenes.

En trance, camine hasta mi cama; en mi mesita de noche había velas aromáticas. No tenia ni idea de a que hora Jacob había trasformado mi habitación en una sala de masajes. Tal vez si estudie muy bien.

Jacob comenzó a desvestirme y me acomodo en la cama boca abajo.

Comenzó a frotar mi espalda con algún aceite y sus manos se deslizaron por toda mi espalda y hombros.

Aquello era delicioso!

Fui relajando mi cuerpo, hasta que me quede dormida.

El reloj despertador sonó con insistencia. Aun estaba acostada boca abajo. Jacob ya no estaba, así como las velas y los inciensos.

Ese chico hizo maravillas!

Entregue mi ultimo examen, después de que revise dos veces las respuestas. Con un suspiro lo entregue. Era el ultimo examen que haría en el St. Meyer.

Mi _hermano_ me esperaba fuera del salón de clases.

-Como te fue, Ness? - pregunto con una sonrisa, una vez que me acerque a el.

-Bien. Creo.

Me paso el brazo izquierdo por los hombros. Las ultimas dos semanas nos tomabamos del brazo o nos abrazábamos como las parejitas normales de la escuela. Pero no nos besábamos.

A nadie le pareció extraño nuestras muestras de cariño. Solo eramos dos hermanos que se querían.

Nos reunimos con nuestros amigos en el jardín trasero, frente a la fuente.

-Pueden creer que hoy es nuestro ultimo día aquí? - pregunto Alice emocionada firmando el anuario de una chica de segundo grado.

-Apenas puedo creer que nos vayamos a graduar - Rosalie hizo un puchero.

-Parece que fue ayer que me perdí buscando mi casillero - suspire firmando también un anuario de una chica de primer año-. Vaya...

La fecha estaba haciendo que me diera otro ataque de pánico.

Continuamos recordando nuestro paso por el St. Meyer High School. Nos parecía que había sido tan... fugaz.

Entramos siendo unos niños tiernos e inofensivos y salimos como unos adolescentes desvergonzados queriéndose comer el mundo.

Pero yo no. Yo no quería crecer, no quería dejar esta estapa de mi vida, una etapa que me había hecho tan feliz. Si había tenido días amargos, pero eran recompensados con la dulzura del amor. El amor de Jacob era todo lo que tenia en la vida y estaba a solo días de perderlo.  
Me iba a quedar sola...

Tenia que encontrar la manera de sobrevivir por mi misma. Tenia que olvidarme de aquel mal romance, para poder superarlo.

Iría a terapia con un psicólogo, o de ser necesario, con un psiquiatra.

Luego de recordar cosas graciosas, felices, tristes y embarazosas nos dirigimos al auditorio. Teníamos que ensayar nuestra entrada a la ceremonia de graduación y después nos darían la despedida con otra asamblea.

Cuando la directora termino su discurso sobre otra generación que se va, nos dieron un ultimo rcorrido por la instalaciones. Caminamos por los pasillos, laboratorios, gimnasios, campos, salones.. Todo eso le agrego mas tristeza a mi pobre corazón.

Muchas gracias, directora!


	98. Sucesos (In)Esperados

**Sucesos (In)Esperados**

-Aaaah! - grito Alice bajando del auto de sus padres y salio corriendo en nuestra dirección.

Jane, Rosalie y yo creímos que iba a encontrarse con nosotras, pero solo nos aventó su toga y birrete y corrió a los brazos de Jasper.

A que hora llego?

Luego Rosalie salio corriendo a los brazos de Emmett y dieron tremendo espectáculo no apto para menores. Minutos después llego Demetri y Jane me abandono. Me quede sola con mi toga y mi birrete azul marino satinado, colgando de mi brazo.

-Por que tan sola, triste y pensativa? - pregunto Nahuel pasándome el brazo derecho por los hombros.

-No estoy triste - respondí con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, yo si estoy triste - murmuro con voz melancólica.

-Por que?

-Por que nunca pude hacer esto.

Movió mi cuerpo contra el suyo y me planto un beso en los labios.

Que demonios?!

No le correspondí. Nahuel me gustaba, era muy guapo, pero no como para besarlo! Bueno, lo admito, una vez me paso por la cabeza y no niego que sus labios eran dulces, pero... No!

Trate de alejarme de Nahuel, pero el era mas fuerte de lo que creía. Sus brazos eran una pequeña celda.

-Que demonios crees que estas haciendo?! - pregunte cuando logre alejarlo de mi.

-Besándote - respondió con una risita petulante.

Limpie mis labios despectivamente y me aleje de el.

Di media vuelta para encaminarme al auditorio y vi a Jacob y a mis padres. Los tres habían visto todo.

-Cállense! -los calle aunque no habían hablado y camine enfurruñada hasta la puerta del auditorio.

La ceremonia de graduación fue aburrida, tal y como lo esperaba.

La directora dio un largo discurso, luego nos dieron nuestros "diplomas" -un trozo de papel grueso, enrollado y atado con un listón rojo- a los alumnos que teníamos el apellido de la A a la M. Luego el presidente del consejo estudiantil dio su discurso y luego continuaron dando los diplomas.

La directora dijo otras palabras y todos lanzamos al aire el ridículo sombrerito azul.

Durante la ceremonia me sentí como un robot. No sentí ni pizca de emoción en ningún momento. Sonreí cuando tuve que hacerlo, subí con una sonrisa al escenario del auditorio del St. Meyer, abarrotado de alumnos y padres de familia orgullosos. Grite y aplaudí cuando debí, pero solo actuaba. Ni había nada por que celebrar aquella espantosa situación.

Para mi era mi funeral, el funeral de mi vida. Con esa ceremonia de graduación dejaba atrás todo lo que amaba.

-Felicidades! - Jacob me abrazo dándome vueltas en el aire.

-Gracias, igual tu.

Cuando me dejo de nuevo en el suelo, Alice, Rosalie y Jane, se acercaron a mi. Las dos primeras gritando y parloteando hasta el cansancio. Alec y Camila también se acercaron tomados de la mano. Todos nos abrazamos y felicitamos. Demetri, Emmett y Jasper también se acercaron y charlamos unos instantes hasta que los padres de cada uno llegaron.

-Nos vamos ya? - pregunto Edward en voz alta.

-Por supuesto - respondió Aro Vulturi interrumpiendo los embarazosos besos a las mejillas de sus gemelos.

-Tenemos una reservacion en el Crocodile para todos nosotros - replico Eleazar.

Una comida de celebración con todos mis amigos era algo genial, pero yo quería irme a casa, encerrarme en mi habitación y llorar.

Pero me recordé la carrera que -sepa Dios por que lo hice- elegí y tenia que practicar... por decirlo de una manera. Así que me trague mis lagrimas y pose en mi rostro una gran y convincente sonrisa.

Carlisle, Esme, Edward y Bella se fueron al restaurante en el Mercedes. Jacob y yo en en Porsche negro.

Solo nosotros ocupábamos casi medio restaurante. En la improvisada fiesta estaban:

Carmen y Eleazar, Kate y Garrett, Alice y Emmett. Peter y Charlotte, Rosalie y Jasper. Aro y Sulpicia, Alec y Jane, Demetri y Camila. Carlisle y Esme, Bella y Edward, Jacob y yo.

Gracias al cielo, Tanya no apareció.

Me divertí en la comida, mas de lo que esperaba. Reí, platique, comí, me reí de nuevo.

A nadie le pareció extraño que me tomara de la mano con Jacob, o que me abrazara y me susurrara cosas en el oído. Para todos eramos hermanos y amigos que se quieren mucho. Pero lo que Jacob me susurraba no era muy fraternal que digamos.

Me estaba describiendo -gráficamente- lo que estábamos haciendo en su cabeza, sobre la mesa del restaurante.

-Detente -susurre sonrojada-, mi papa esta enfrente de nosotros.

Mire alrededor y nadie estaba al pendiente de nosotros, cada quien estaba muy metido en las platicas sobre la universidad y el próximo otoño.

Solo un par de ojos grises nos miraba con burla. Demetri me guiño el ojo con complicidad.

-Bueno, si no quieres que te cuente eso -continuo Jacob-, te diré la fantasía que tuve con Nahuel.

Lo mire con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Cuando te beso, imagine acercarme a el y darle un buen golpe en esa cara burlona que tiene, tumbarlo en el suelo y quebrarle las costillas a patadas, al igual que la columna. Luego tomarlo de los cabellos y estamparle la cara contra el asfalto hasta tumbarle todos los dientes. Irme del lugar y luego regresar a darle una ultima patada.

Jacob estaba celoso?

Jacob estaba celoso!

Desvié la mirada, para que no viera mi regocijo.

Nahuel se merecía un buen golpe, pero no tantos como los que había imaginado Jacob. Solo lo ignore el resto de la graduación y rechace su abrazo y beso de felicitación.

"Un gusto conocerte" le dije cuando estreche su mano y di media vuelta.


	99. Adiós

**Adiós**

Carlisle subió mi ultima maleta al auto, mientras Esme me abrazaba y lloraba.

-Mi niña, eres muy pequeña para ir a la universidad. No te vayas, quédate aquí conmigo - sollozo.

-Esme, no llores. Me harás llorar a mi -limpie las lagrimas del rostro de mi nana-. Vendre a verlos para Acción de Gracias.

-Falta mucho - murmuro Bella a mi espalda.

Voltee a verla y tenia los ojos llorosos.

-Solo son dos meses - replique.

-No, es todo septiembre, todo octubre y todo noviembre- murmuro papa frotando el brazo de Bella, tratando de consolarla.

-Se ira rápido. Cuando menos lo piensen ya estaré aquí. Se los aseguro.

-Es todo lo que vas a llevar, Renesmee? - pregunto Carlisle tomando una caja que contenía mis nuevas sabanas para el dormitorio.

-Falta mi bolsa y mi laptop. Yo voy, no te preocupes - agregue cuando hizo ademan de ir a buscarlos.

Respire profundo subiendo las escaleras al tercer piso.

No había visto a Jacob esa mañana, la noche anterior nos habíamos despedido.

Tuvimos sexo e hicimos el amor y nos habíamos dicho mil te amo. Me despedí de sus ojos, de sus labios, de sus besos, de su piel, de su cuerpo... De su amor.

Hicimos todo lo posible por no llorar, pero nos fue imposible. Era el adiós.

Habíamos pasado un mes de vacaciones en mi casa de Los Hapmtons toda la familia, así que no habíamos tenido mucho tiempo a solas, hasta la noche anterior.

Abrí mi habitación y no pude evitar recordar de nuevo aquel suave beso _real_, cuando tenia mi labio hinchado, por el golpe que me dio Bella al haber escapado de clases.

Recordé aquella tarde de viernes cuando llegamos a _tercera base_ y si Esme no hubiera tocado a la puerta, no se donde habría terminado esa situación.

Luego recordé con nitidez nuestra primera noche juntos y las que siguieron a esa.

También me vi tirada en el suelo y llorando, cuando el termino conmigo y dos semanas después, tuvimos esa devastadora declaración de amor, que termino por condenarnos.

Luche por no llorar de nuevo, pero no me pude controlar.

Era demasiado doloroso.

Que iba a hacer sin el?

Como iba a sobrevivir sin su amor?

Alguna vez llegaría a superarlo? Alguna vez iba a olvidarlo?

No. Claro que no lo haría!

Tome mi bolsa de la cama, la cual contenia mi computadora y unos papeles de la universidad. Voltee a ver la puerta cerrada que comunicaba nuestras habitaciones, pero estaba abierta.

Mi corazón se detuvo.

Sin decir una palabra, Jacob se acerco para besarme.

-No lo hagas - susurre con los ojos cerrados. - No lo hagas... no podre soportarlo.

-Y yo no podre soportar que te vayas... sin haberte besado una ultima vez.

Tomo mi cara entre sus manos y estampo sus labios en los míos.

Trate de no corresponderle, uno de los dos debía ser fuerte... pero no podía separarme de el. Eramos dos partes de un todo que no podían separarse; aparte de que Jake tenia su mano derecha en mi nuca y su brazo izquierdo torno a mi cintura.

Sentí como mi corazón desbocado se calmaba poco a poco, hasta que dejo de latir. O tal vez era mi imaginación, ya que en el momento en que saliera de mi habitación, moriría.

Me deshice de su abrazo, pero el sostuvo mi mano izquierda.

-Debo irme.

-Lo se.

Mire una ultima vez sus ojos negros y su rostro estaba bañado en lagrimas, como el mio.

Desvié la mirada y me aleje mas de el.

Jacob retuvo mi mano con fuerza, pero logre zafarme de el.

-Adiós - susurre soltándome por completo de su mano, dejándonos a ambos con el corazón totalmente destrozado.

* * *

Mis Hotmanticas, mil gracias por palabras tan lindas en cada comentario que escribieron...

Y a las lectoras fantasma... también gracias, si bien no se dignaron a ponerme siquiera un comentario, siguieron leyendo lo que salio de mi loca, sucia y retorcida cabeza.

A todo/as y cada uno/a que me tienen en sus favoritos... Gracias.

Nos leemos luego, Little Perverts!

**Kisses and Love**

**Victoria Wittaker**

Pd: Recuerden que aun queda el EPILOGO!


	100. Epilogo

**EPILOGO**

**"Sigue tus Estrellas"**

La luz matutina me despertó... como cada mañana.

Entreabrí los ojos y los cerré de nuevo. Me removí en la suave y cómoda cama para darle la espalda al sol. Sabia que pronto me tenia que levantar y cumplir con mis deberes, así que abrí los ojos y me encontré con la pacifica mirada de mi... esposo.

-Anoche... lo nombraste de nuevo - murmuro con voz calmada.

-Lo hice? -Asintió-. Yo... lo siento... El... el _era_ mi hermano - susurre.

-Lo se.

Me mordí el labio avergonzada.

Mire de nuevo esos ojos cálidos y amables de ese hombre que me amaba.

Yo también lo amaba, por el simple hecho de quererme y lo ame aun mas el día en que me dio el mas hermoso y perfecto de los regalos: una familia.

Juntos habíamos construido una vida y una familia amorosa junto a nuestros dos hijos.

Suspire y mire su rostro de nuevo. Aun era muy guapo, a pesar de que su pelo comenzaba a encanecer en las cienes y al sonreír ampliamente, se le formaban arruguitas alrededor de los ojos.

Ese verano cumplíamos veinticinco años de conocernos y quince de casados.

Ya casi nos acercábamos a los cuarenta... Pero para mi, el siempre seria aquel chico de dieciséis años del cual me enamore y me entregue por primera vez.

-En que piensas? - pregunte acariciando su rostro.

-En los meses que pasamos separados.

Cerré los ojos ante el doloroso recuerdo de aquellos lejanos días.

Todo comenzó en mi cumpleaños... Tenia solo unos días de haber comenzado la universidad. Mis amigos del St. Meyer, así como mi familia me habían enviado regalos de cumpleaños y me habían telefoneado. Todos, menos _el_.

Salí de mi ultima clase de ese día y decidí llamarlo a su celular. No me contesto, así que deje un mensaje.

-Hola, Jake. Soy yo... Nessie. Quería saber como estas y... -me interrumpí para aclarar el nudo en mi garganta y abrí la puerta de mi dormitorio sin ver su interior-. Llámame... te extraño.

Suspire cortando la llamada y mis ojos casi se salen de sus órbitas.

Mi dormitorio en aquel antiguo y bonito edificio, esta abarrotado de rosas blancas, rosas y rojas, así como de velas.

-No habrás pensado que me olvide de tu cumpleaños, verdad? - preguntaron a mi espalda cerrando la puerta.

Gire lentamente para mirarlo y asentí llorando.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mas. Solo hubo besos, caricias, desnudes y suspiros.

-Te extraño - murmuro en mi oído.

-Y yo a ti.

Lo extrañaba tanto que prefería morir. No podía dormir sola en aquella habitación. Si era muy bonita y cómoda, pero no podía dormir sin el a mi lado. Extrañaba su compañía, su calor, sus brazos, su ojos, sus labios, su lengua.

Esa noche dormí hasta que amaneció.

Por la mañana Jake saco a colación un tema algo extraño.

-Hace unos días, los abogados de mis padres me visitaron.

-En serio? Que querían?

-Darme lo que me corresponde. Tengo... dinero. Bastante dinero.

-Que bien! - que mas podía decirle?

-Estuve investigando y haciendo cálculos y tengo la cantidad mas que suficiente para vivir toda la vida sin preocupaciones... Junto a ti - agrego segundos después.

-Que?

-Cásate conmigo.

La mandíbula se me cayo al suelo.

Que estaba loco?!

-Jac... - ningún sonido mas salio de mi boca.

Me miro con expectación.

-Que dices? - me sonrió con ternura, esperando a que le diera una respuesta.

-No lo van a aceptar - fue lo único que pude responder.

-No tienen por que saberlo... Podemos fugarnos.

-Jacob, aunque no lo parezca, acabo de cumplir diecisiete años. Soy menor de edad. Tu ya tienes los dieciocho y lo verán como secuestro y violación en la corte...

-Siempre es lo mismo contigo, Renesmee - se levanto de la cama y comenzó a vestirse.

-Jacob, espera...

-Y yo soy siempre el idiota que te ofrece su corazón en charola de plata, para que una vez mas me rechaces.

-Jacob! - masculle aturdida por sus palabras.

Tomo su chaqueta negra de cuero y se marcho dando un portazo. Me hundí en las almohadas herida y atónita. No lograba procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

No salí de la cama el resto del día.

A la mañana siguiente lo llame y no me contesto. Tampoco los correos electrónicos, ni los mensajes.

Los días pasaban y yo no sabia nada de el.

En mis clases me iba muy bien. Mi profesor de improvisación estaba muy impresionado con mi capacidad para llorar a voluntad. El decía que me veía mucho potencial. Claro que esas lagrimas no eran actuadas, solo bastaba con decir la palabra _Jacob_ en mi mente y las lagrimas venían solas.

Comencé a ir a terapia cada tercer día, pero no vi mejoras en mi estado de animo, pero al menos podía desahogarme con la psicóloga.

Acción de Gracias llego y empaque mi maleta para pasar el fin de semana en casa. Esme me había dicho que Jake ya había confirmado que iría; así que no iba a poder evitarme como todos esos meses.

Para mi sorpresa, si lo hizo. Frente a nuestra familia se comporto como un hermano tierno y amoroso y a solas... bueno, nunca tuve un momento a solas con el.

El jueves después de la cena, subí a mi habitación y me duche, me puse una pijama linda y espere que Jacob fuera a mi habitación.

El no apareció.

El viernes toque a su puerta a la media noche, pero no me abrió.

Al día siguiente, mi nana Esme me llevo el desayuno a la cama. Al ver mi cara hinchada y roja de tanto llorar, me pregunto que ocurría.

Le conté todo. Todos los _sucios detalles_ que ella no sabia. Desde aquel primer e inocente beso en la playa, hasta mi cumpleaños mas reciente.

-En verdad lo amas, no es así? - pregunto Esme acariciando mi cabello, mientras yo lloraba contra la almohada.

-Lo lamento. Lo siento mucho. Perdóname - solloce.

-No tienes por que pedirme perdón de nada, cielo. El corazón quiere lo que el corazón quiere. Míranos a Carlisle y a mi. Soy cuatro años mayor que el.

Sonreí.

-Pero no son hermanos.

-Tampoco Jacob y tu - replico-. Si en verdad se quieren como dicen y veo... encontraran la manera de estar juntos, sin los prejuicios que tendrán si están juntos ahora.

-Pero, como? - la mire sorprendida.

Mi nana se encogió de hombros y limpio de nuevo mis lagrimas.

Regrese a Yale y las semanas pasaron sin saber nada de Jacob.

Por las noches lloraba hasta quedarme dormida. En las mañanas maquillaba mis ojeras y al pintar mis labios "dibujaba" una gran sonrisa en ellos; la cual duraba el resto del día, frente a mis nuevos amigos y maestros. La sonrisa se borraba en el momento en que entraba al dormitorio.

A mediados de diciembre, empaque mi ropa y demás cosas. Carlisle fue por mi al campus para llevarme a Nueva York a pasar las tres semanas de vacaciones. Tres semanas junto a Jake y no poder estar a su lado, era peor que no verlo, ni saber de el como hasta ahora.

Subí las escaleras de la entrada arrastrando los pies, entre a la casa y el corazón se me detuvo.

-Nessie! -grito Jacob soltando un adorno del árbol de navidad y corrió a abrazarme-. Te he extrañado tanto.

Me dejo en el suelo, pero sostuvo mis manos.

Con gran tristeza vi el motivo de su reacción. Bella y Edward también estaban decorando el árbol.

-Hola, papa. Hola, mama - los abrace y bese sus mejillas.

Esme vino gritando como loca desde la cocina a abrazarme.

Ignore a Jacob todo lo que pude; cuando me abrazaba, inventaba algún pretexto para alejarme de el. Por las noches el tocaba mi puerta, pero esta vez yo no abría.

La mañana del veintidós de diciembre, el entro sin anunciarse por la puerta _tradicional_.

-Que estas haciendo?! -pregunte enfadada, cubriéndome a medias con la bata de baño-. Que quieres?

Sus ojos negros me miraron con tristeza.

Desvié la mirada, para no lanzarme a sus brazos.

-Que quieres, Jacob? No se supone que... terminaste conmigo... de nuevo.

-Por favor... perdóname.

No deje que me tomara de la mano.

-Vete, por favor... Solo... ya déjalo así - susurre llorando y sin mirarlo.

A la mañana siguiente, me despertó un delicioso y primaveral aroma.

Me incorpore en la cama y ahogue un grito. El piso de mi habitación esta tapizado con arreglos de rosas rosas. En mi mesa de noche había una solitaria rosa roja, junto a una tarjeta blanca que solo decía: _Te amo_.

Camine con cuidado hasta mi baño y tome una ducha preguntándome quien le habría ayudado a Jacob a meter todas esas rosas a mi habitación y sin que yo los escuchara!

Hice mi habitual rutina de peinado, maquillaje y baje a desayunar.

Papa y Bella me preguntaron de quien eran las rosas que habían llegado casi en la madrugada.

-No lo se, no traen tarjeta - respondí con la verdad.

-Tal vez sea alguien de Yale, o del St, Meyer - sugirió Jake con inocencia.

-Tal vez - sonreí.

En la noche, no puse el seguro en mi puerta "secreta". Jacob entro a media noche y fue como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado.

El aroma de su piel fue como un bálsamo para mis heridas. Sus besos fueron las suturas que necesitaba mi roto corazón.

-Ahora veo por que nunca me has dejado entrar por completo a tu corazón -susurro Jacob por la mañana-. Siempre has pensado que de un momento a otro te dejare... y lo he hecho. La primera por que quería que fueras feliz con alguien mas y esta vez por que creí que no lo querías ser conmigo. Pero ya entendí, de hecho siempre lo he sabido y he estado conforme con lo que me has dado. Pero quiero mas de ti, algo mas de lo que me has dado, pero no soy quien para pedirlo...

Suspiro de nuevo y yo no dije nada.

-Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme, Ness - beso mi frente y se levanto de la cama.

-Hablabas en serio... la otra mañana? - mi boca hablo por si misma.

-Estaba dolido... lo fue y a la vez no.

-No. Eso no... Lo que me propusiste antes.

-Si, pero... - se encogió de hombros.

-Dame dos años -casi grite cuando comenzó a alejarse-. Déjame cumplir los diecinueve al menos y arreglar unos _asuntos pendientes _y te seguiré a donde tu quieras. Si quieres hasta el fin del mundo... Solo... dame tiempo - suplique.

Jacob dio media vuelta y me miro sin expresión alguna.

-Hablas en serio? - su voz sonó vacía, como su expresión.

-Si la propuesta sigue en pie... Si - trague saliva asustada por el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas.

Una enorme sonrisa cruzo por su rostro y en un parpadeo ya estaba frente a mi.

Hicimos el amor de nuevo, pero nuestro encuentro no tuvo ese regusto casi amargo de despedida, sino uno dulce. El dulce sabor del amor y locura juvenil.

Comenzamos a vernos en su dormitorio en Harvard o en el mio en Yale, el ultimo fin de semana de cada mes. Eran tres días encerrados en nuestra habitación donde explotaban las hormonas y energías acumuladas durante el mes. Platicamos sobre nuestros nuevos compañeros y amigos y hacíamos planes para nuestro futuro.

Dos semanas después de mi cumpleaños numero dieciocho, visite al abogado de la familia para que me explicara mi fideicomiso. Firme unos papeles que me hacían dueña oficialmente de mi casa en Los Hamptons, la cual puse a nombre de Esme y Carlisle. Y otros donde decía que ya tenia acceso total a la cuenta bancaria que me había dado Carmen y Eleazar.

Con ayuda de Carlisle, Jacob consiguió quien nos proporcionara documentos falsos legítimos. Osea alguien que cultivara personalidades. Un hombre alemán, había registrado veinte años atrás a una niña llamada Vanessa Masen y a un niño llamado Jason Black. Investigamos los nombres antes de comprarlos y hasta certificados de escuela tenían. Dichos documentos nos costaron una pequeña fortuna, pero lo valían. Era una inversión a futuro.

Durante año y medio estuve depositando grandes cantidades de dinero en una cuenta que abrí para Vanessa, cada dos semanas. Nadie me preguntaba sobre ese dinero. Era mio. Jacob hizo lo mismo con Jason.

En Acción de Gracias -a semanas de cumplirse los dos años de plazo- Jacob y yo hablamos con Bella y Edward.

-Papa... - murmure con la boca seca, a media cena-. Jacob y yo...

Jake me tomo de la mano para darme ánimos, pero el termino la oración.

-Nos vamos a casar.

Bella quebró el plato por enterrar el cuchillo en el con tanta fuerza.

-Que? - pregunto Esme "atónita".

-Hemos estado juntos desde hace... seis años. Se que en el mundo en el que ustedes _viven_, no sera bien visto y lo mas probable es que hasta me desconozcas como hija... pero nos amamos. Nos vamos a ir de viaje a Europa por un año, esa sera la versión oficial. Hay accidentes de tren muy seguido en aquel continente... si ustedes deciden no volver a vernos, puesto que los avergonzamos con nuestra decisión... nuestros pasaportes, equipaje y ADN aparecerán en algún accidente. Un mes después organizaran un funeral... Pero, por si algún extraño milagro aun nos quieren... son bienvenidos en nuestras vidas.

Papa me miro con los ojos muy abiertos. No parpadeo o respiro siquiera, durante mi discurso.

-No paguen este semestre... Nos iremos en enero - concluyo Jacob.

-Solo queríamos que lo supieran - agregue.

Nos levantamos de nuestros lugares y fuimos por nuestro equipaje, pasaríamos el resto del fin de semana festivo en una habitación que habíamos reservado.

Al siguiente octubre, hubo un terrible accidente en Praga donde murieron al menos cien personas, entre ellas Jacob Black y Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Nuestros cadáveres no fueron encontrados al igual que otros cinco, gracias a un gran soborno que dimos en la morgue.

Tuvimos un funeral muy bonito en un cementerio muy exclusivo en Nueva York. Nuestros amigos del St. Meyer lloraron mucho. Nuestras tumbas estaban juntas, una al lado de la otra. En mi féretro metieron mi vestido azul del baile de graduación, mi corona, mi traje de porrista, así como mi uniforme. En el de Jake también metieron su tuxedo, su corona de rey, su uniforme de fútbol americano y su casco.

Tanya se arrojo a mi tumba pidiéndome perdón. Tuvieron que llevarla a un hospital por el ataque de histeria que sufrió.

La lapida de ambos era bonita y sencilla.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen

Amada hija. Amada hermana.

Jacob Black

Amado hijo. Amado hermano.

Como es que se tantos detalles de nuestro entierro?

Estuvimos ahí. Vimos todo desde la seguridad de un coche de vidrios polarizados y miralejos.

Vivimos dos años en Portugal donde Jacob daba clases de ingles en una escuela primaria privada, mientras yo jugaba a la ama de casa. Luego vivimos otros dos años en Francia y yo daba clases de ingles y Jacob consiguió trabajo como mecánico. Después nos fuimos a Irlanda, donde una prima de Carlisle era directora de una escuela primaria en Sligo.

Siobhan, la prima de Carlisle, nos dio trabajo y nos ayudo a conseguir una casita adorable, cerca de nuestro trabajo y de su casa. Un año después, Carlisle y Esme renunciaron de con mi papa y se fueron a vivir a Sligo. Para todos los que nos conocen, yo soy hija de Carlisle y Esme Masen.

Un año mas tarde, Jason y yo por fin nos casamos y nos fuimos de luna de miel a Italia. Cinco años después tuvimos a Carlie, una hermosa niña de cabello negro y rizado tan blanca como yo y con sus ojitos negros. Dos años después tuvimos a Jacob, un niño adorable con la mas rara de las mezclas genéticas, su cabello es lacio y castaño, en el sol se ve cobrizo como el mio y su piel es ligeramente bronceada.  
No quisimos que nuestros hijos fueran niños solitarios como nosotros lo fuimos, por eso no hay tanta diferencia de edad. Siempre estamos al pendiente de ellos. Jugamos los cuatro juntos, leemos, vemos la televisión, viajamos... Les damos todo lo que a Jason y a mi nos fue negado: el amor incondicional de una familia.

No tenemos necesidad alguna de trabajar, pero aun así lo hacemos.

Hace tres años, para navidad... Bella y Edward tocaron nuestra puerta.

-Quienes son ellos mami? - pregunto Carlie con su ligero acento irlandes, abrazándome por la cintura, mientras yo estaba petrificada.

-Hola... soy tu abuelito Edward - murmuro papa acuclillándose para estar a su altura-. Y ella es tu abuelita Isabella.

-Por que tardas tanto, cielo...? - la voz de _Jason_ se fue desvaneciendo mientras se acercaba con Jacob en brazos.

Bella y Edward nos habían perdonado. Desde ese entonces nos visitan cada seis meses.

En cuanto a nuestros amigos del St. Meyer, no los hemos vuelto a ver, pero si sabemos que ha sido de ellos.

Cuando "fallecimos", Rosalie era modelo del catalogo de Victoria's Secret y en diciembre debuto como angelita en su tradicional desfile. Dos años mas tarde se convirtió en la imagen de la exclusiva linea de ropa de Alice -de la cual soy clienta y socia silenciosa de la sucursal londinense- Jasper es el CEO de la compañía.

Mientras mis amigas triunfaban en el mundo de la moda, Emmett firmaba un contrato con los New York Giants. Con ellos ha ganado tres super bowl. Ahora esta retirado de las canchas por una lesión, pero esta en platicas para ser el entrenador de un equipo. El y Rose tiene gemelos, una niña y un niño.

En cuanto a los Vulturi, hace poco Jane y Demetri tomaron el control de Vulturi Corporation, luego de que Aro y Sulpicia se retiraran. La compañía sigue prosperando. Jason y yo compramos acciones en la bolsa. Tal y como lo predije antes de salir de preparatoria, Alec y Camila siguieron juntos. El gemelo es un artista muy conocido y respetado en su medio; sus obras se venden muy bien a pesar de sus altos precios. Jason me obsequio uno de sus cuadros como regalo de aniversario. De hecho Alec se inspiro en nosotros dos para su obra. Es una pareja muy igual a nosotros dos viendo el crepúsculo en la playa. La obra solo se llama J&R.

En cierto modo, todos seguimos nuestras estrellas y somos felices con la vida que escogimos.

Hace un año, papa me contó que Tanya murió. Apenas. Y no fue por la supuesta enfermedad que tenia, la atropello un taxi en Time Square.

Jason comenzó a besarme, como cada mañana.

-Me perdonas por haberte llamado Jacob anoche? No fue muy apropiado.

-No te preocupes, yo también fantaseo con Renesmee cuando estoy contigo - sonrió.

-Oye!

Continuamos con nuestra amorosa rutina matutina, hasta que:

-Mami -los niños tocaron a la puerta-. Papi, tenemos hambre.

Sonreí con nostalgia.

-En la noche - susurre antes de besar a Jason de nuevo.

-Mas te vale. Por que si no iré a buscarte. Se donde vives.

Solté una carcajada y el se levanto de la cama.

-Que quieren monstruos?! - salio de la habitación gruñendo juguetonamente y los niños salieron corriendo.

-El lobo! Corre, Jacob! - grito Carlie.

Los escuche bajar las escaleras y hacer un desastre en la planta baja.

-El deber llama - me dije a mi misma.

Cepille mi cabello frente al peinador y baje a darles de desayunar a esos tres hermosos monstruos que llamaba familia.

**Fin.**


End file.
